


Заарканить Наруто

by MartiLopez



Category: Naruto
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-25 03:17:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 108,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3794635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MartiLopez/pseuds/MartiLopez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Саске не хочется разбираться с собственными чувствами, но, когда на горизонте появляются соперники, ему приходится брать все в свои руки.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Дразнит

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Chasing Naruto](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/110563) by AkaiTsume. 



> Фанфик написан в далеком 2005 году. Разрешение автора получено.
> 
> Полезная информация: Наруто и Саске учатся на втором курсе колледжа. Им по 19 лет и скоро стукнет 20. Рост персонажей: Гаара, Саске - 1,8 м; Нейджи - 1,83 м; Наруто - 1,88 м. Канкуро, Темари и Гаара в этом фике не родственники.

Надо было вообще не вставать с постели.

Утро стремительно летело ко всем чертям. Во-первых, будильник прозвенел на час позже, потому что Саске забыл его переставить. Потом он смахнул эту хреновину с полки раньше, чем смог заткнуть. В итоге ему пришлось искать ее, свалившись с кровати и вытерев собой в процессе весь пол. Наконец, он все-таки исхитрился выключить будильник, сдвинув стол, но, пока вылезал обратно, приложился головой о столешницу. 

Тихо матерясь, Саске оделся в то, что попалось под руку (черная рубашка, черные брюки – как раз подходит под настроение) и собрал учебники. Он прошел уже половину расстояния до холла, когда осознал, что забыл тетрадь с домашним заданием в комнате. Смотавшись туда и обратно еще раз, он, наконец, вышел на улицу… 

…и попал под проливной дождь. Ура.

Когда Саске, мокрый до нитки, влетел в класс, в котором в 9.00 начинались занятия, в запасе у него оставалось не больше трех секунд. Взгляд его при этом был мрачнее тучи. Перехватив поудобнее книги, которые он нес подмышкой (и прикрыв курткой, благодаря чему они не промокли), Саске тряхнул волосами и огляделся. 

– Эй! Саске-теме!!

Плечи напряглись от неприятного окрика, Саске развернулся и раздраженно глянул на того блондина, который воодушевленно махал ему рукой. Подумать только, этот идиот оскорблял его и при этом улыбался, как ни в чем не бывало. Бросив на него сердитый взгляд, Саске прошел до третьего ряда лекционной, похожей своей планировкой на амфитеатр, протиснулся к дальним сидениям и швырнул книги на стол перед собой.

Наруто посмотрел на состояние, в котором пребывал Саске, и хихикнул:

– Что с тобой стряслось? Попал под приливную волну?

– Заткнись, – раздраженно ответил Саске, садясь рядом, и послал ему сердитый взгляд. – Тебе обязательно так называть меня и орать, как оглашенный, каждое утро?

Ухмыльнувшись, Наруто вытянул руку и взъерошил мокрые волосы Саске. Тот факт, что его ладонь отбросили в сторону, кажется, ни капли его не смутил: 

– У тебя в этот момент такое лицо! Словно ты не знаешь, что лучше – задушить меня или помахать в ответ, – он тихонько рассмеялся и по-лисьи оскалился. – Это одна из причин, почему я стараюсь находиться подальше, когда пытаюсь вывести тебя из себя. Так у тебя остается пусть небольшой, но выбор.

Саске бросил на него холодный взгляд, но ничего не ответил. Сложив руки на стол, он уставился прямо перед собой. «Преподаватель опаздывает. А значит… я зря так спешил».

– …Неудачное утро?

Саске сердито на него глянул и вздернул бровь. Наруто в ответ ухмыльнулся, откинулся на стуле и вытянул ноги.

– У тебя всегда над головой словно тучи сгущаются, если выдалось плохое утро, – он стрельнул глазами в другую сторону. – Наверное, тебе стоит отсесть подальше. Не хочу, чтобы в меня ударила молния. 

– Ха. Ха, – Саске, не отрываясь, взглядом сверлил дыры в доске. Где, черт возьми, носит преподавателя?  
Развеселившись от такой реакции, Наруто несильно хлопнул Саске по плечу тыльной стороной ладони:

– Так что? Ты сделал домашнее задание?

Ответом ему был безэмоциональный взгляд.

– Ох, ну да, как я мог забыть. Мистер Совершенство всегда делает домашку, – Наруто подавил смешок, увидев, как сощурился Саске. – Могу я на нее взглянуть? Хочу сверить ответы.

Нехотя Саске вырвал листок из тетради и передал ему. Ловко выхватив его, Наруто выдрал другой листок из своей и начал быстро переписывать упражнения, не дожидаясь разрешения.

«Эй! Минуточку!»

– Проклятье, Наруто, я не говорил, что ты можешь списывать! – нахмурившись, Саске выдернул работу у него из рук. Тот факт, что Наруто только и сделал, что откинулся на стуле и, с несмелой улыбкой, запустил руку в непослушные волосы, ни капли не улучшил его настроения. – Сам делай чертово домашнее задание!

– Но ты умнее меня! – скривился Наруто. Сложив руки в умоляющем жесте, он посмотрел на него взглядом побитого щенка (так жалобно, как только мог). Возможно, это выглядело бы убедительней, если бы он был сантиметров на тридцать ниже и килограмм на 20 легче, да еще не такой накачанный. – Пожалуйста, Саске-кун?

– Нет.

Наруто начал жалобно сопеть.

– Я сказал НЕТ.

Вздохнув, Наруто бухнулся обратно на стул и скрестил руки на широкой груди:

– С тобой совсем не весело, Саске.

– Ты идиот.

– Дохляк.

– Болван.

– Засранец.

Наруто оскалился в ответ на брошенный на него холодный взгляд. Прежде, чем Саске смог открыть рот, чтобы отплатить ему той же монетой, преподаватель, наконец, прогулочным шагом вошел в лекционный зал. Саске неохотно развернулся лицом к нему, почти физически ощущая на себе победоносную ухмылку Наруто.

– Простите все, я опоздал. Этим утром у меня прохудилась лодка, пришлось ставить заплатку, прежде чем плыть сюда, – половина класса закатили глаза на столь халтурное оправдание, но остальные мельком глянули за окно. Учитывая, какой ливень шел снаружи, это объяснение сложно было сразу отбросить, как абсурдное. – Теперь, когда я здесь, сдавайте ваши работы.

Передав свою соседу справа, Саске повернулся и с самодовольной улыбкой глянул на Наруто. Тот моргнул, а затем просиял:

– Точно! Совсем забыл… – открыв рюкзак, он вытащил оттуда листок бумаги. – Я же сделал все вчера вечером!

«…Боже, я тебя ненавижу».

Он сунул объект своего гнева дальше и уставился на счастливого блондина. Кто бы мог предположить, что настолько невыносимый и незрелый человек, как Наруто, станет, в конце концов, его самым близким другом? В начальной школе они ненавидели друг друга, в средней, сами того не желая, прониклись взаимным уважением, а после малоприятного скандала, разразившегося, когда им было по тринадцать лет, и вовсе стали почти противоестественно – на взгляд Саске – близки. Черт, да из-за этого они даже поступили в один колледж!

Долгие годы им было «веселее», как говорил Наруто, вести себя так, будто они на самом деле на дух друг друга не переносят, чем стараться поддерживать дружеские отношения. Но, похоже, не так давно Наруто решил разрушить заведенный порядок. Вместо сердитых взглядов и спонтанных драк в кампусе, он принялся беззаботно, мягко изводить Саске на глазах у остальных. Внезапные перемены сбили Саске с толку… но что смутило его еще больше, так это то, как легко они оба привыкли к новому положению дел.

От людей, которые так ненавидели друг друга, ожидаешь… больших метаний, когда они вдруг решают отказаться от собственной неприязни.

Пока преподаватель нудел об истории раннего средневековья, которая Саске была не интересна, он обнаружил, что полностью ушел в свои мысли. Было так просто выкинуть Наруто из головы, когда они были врагами (или хотя бы поступали как враги), но теперь, будучи приятелями, это превратилось для него в практически непосильную задачу. Был ли это просто побочный эффект от того, что они вели себя как друзья, которыми скорее всего всегда и являлись? Или было ли это что-то… большее?

Кто-то свалился к нему на плечо, и это выдернуло Саске из его размышлений. Лицо укололи светлые волосы, и он повернулся, чтобы наградить Наруто возмущенным взглядом:

– Эй, добе. Отвали от меня.

Наруто только пробормотал что-то неразборчиво и придвинулся, уткнувшись лицом Саске в шею. Затем вздохнул и, похоже, погрузился в еще более глубокий сон. 

Легкий румянец залил щеки Саске, когда теплое дыхание невесомо коснулось его кожи. Неуютно поерзав, он отвел взгляд. «Надо просто скинуть его, но… – он глянул украдкой на Наруто, не отдавая себе отчета в том, что разглядывает подтянутое тело и красивое лицо, – ну, красивое, если не считать вон той ниточки слюны. Клянусь, если она попадет мне на рубашку…» – спящего блондина.

Его сердце заколотилось сильнее, когда Наруто, устраиваясь поудобнее, закинул одну руку ему на талию. Смущенный, Саске попытался тут же ее отцепить.

– Я сказал, отвали. Используй кого-нибудь другого, как свою подушку, – зашипел он. Наруто не ответил, хотя и сопротивлялся во сне попыткам Саске сбросить его с себя. Наконец совладав с рукой, Саске отпустил ее, чтобы толкнуть того в другую сторону.

По чистой случайности она упала прямо на промежность Саске.

Подпрыгнув, он на секунду изумленно уставился на свои колени, прежде чем вспыхнуть и яростно пихнуть Наруто в бок. «Боже… Что это, черт возьми, было??» Саске отодвинулся, отчаянно пытаясь унять румянец.  
Проснувшись от того, что стукнулся спиной о стул, Наруто моргнул и посмотрел на него совиными глазами. То, каким смущенным выглядел Саске, явно сбило его с толку:

– Что с тобой случилось? У тебя лицо красное.

– Заткнись.

– Но…

– Я. Сказал. Заткнись.

– Тьфу! – Наруто обиженно сполз на стуле. – Что я _такого_ тебе сделал, ты, подонок бесчувственный??

Саске решил проигнорировать этот вопрос.

***

Как только закончилась пара, Саске стремительным шагом покинул класс, пропуская мимо ушей оклики Наруто, и с хмурым видом повернулся спиной к раздражающей его толпе, наполнившей коридор.

«Почему я так отреагировал на Наруто? Он даже не проснулся, так что нельзя сказать, будто он трогал меня… там… намеренно. Почему это меня так смутило?» Тревожная складка пересекла его лоб. Это был не первый случай, когда он странно отзывался на присутствие Наруто. У него входило в привычку краснеть, как школьница, – ладно, допустим речь идет просто про чуть розовеющие щеки; он же Учиха, в конце концов, – всякий раз, когда Наруто случайно задевал или касался его. По иронии судьбы, когда они дрались, такой проблемы не было, но теперь…

«…Должно быть, со мной что-то не так, – решил он. – Может у меня жар?»

Прежде чем он смог хотя бы обдумать эту теорию, на его плечо опустилась тяжелая ладонь. Саске, ничем не выдавая своего состояния, окатил Наруто холодным взглядом.

– Тупица, ты чего сбежал? – Наруто смотрел сердито. – Я даже не успел спросить, хочешь ли ты работать вместе.

Саске выгнул бровь, стараясь игнорировать вес мускулистой руки Наруто на своем плече:

– Работать вместе над чем?

Тот покосился на него недоверчиво:

– Ты что серьезно прослушал? Раньше такого не бывало, – Саске слегка смутился и отвернулся. «Как, черт возьми, я скажу ему, что был слишком занят, так как пытался игнорировать его… к тому же, у меня ничего не вышло».

– Ну, не важно, – продолжил Наруто. – Хатаке сказал, что мы должны разбиться на группы и подготовить доклад про какого-нибудь известного европейского первооткрывателя. Мы будем работать вместе?

Саске не смог подавить усмешку:

– Ну, раз уж у _тебя_ нет других друзей…

За что и получил от Наруто по голове.

– Не умничай.

– Саске-кун! Саске-кун!!

Холодок пробежался по его спине. Наруто, между тем, только спокойно смотрел ему через плечо:

– Похоже, твоя банда идет сюда.

«А я и не заметил». Саске скрипнул зубами. То, что его обнаружил его фан-клуб, НИКАК не улучшало его и без того дерьмовый день. Особенно учитывая их страстную привычку использовать японский суффикс (они ухватились за него, когда выяснили, что Саске наполовину японец; Наруто вместо этого подцепил более «красочные» клички). Когда Наруто уже начал убирать руку с его плеча, Саске глянул на него недовольно:

– Ты _не_ оставишь меня разбираться с ними в одиночестве.

Наруто ответил ему нахальной улыбкой:

– Эй, это _твой_ гарем. Просто позволь им услужить тебе.

–…Ты совсем ничего не знаешь о приличиях, да?

– Ага. Совсем ничего.

Волосы на шее Саске встали дыбом, когда он ощутил присутствие толпы девушек позади себя. Невзирая на то, как мило они, должно быть, сейчас улыбались, его не оставляло чувство, что на самом деле они выглядят совсем иначе: истекающие слюной, когтистые, маниакально скалящиеся демоницы, подбирающиеся к нему со спины. Он медленно, но верно начал впадать в отчаянье.

Он ненавидел просить о помощи, но обстоятельства были против него: он стрельнул глазами через плечо и обнаружил даже бОльшую толпу, чем обычно. Так как Наруто уже двинулся прочь, Саске был вынужден вцепиться ему в руку и зашипел на ухо: 

– Вытащи меня отсюда, и я куплю тебе рамен.

Мгновенно переключив свое внимание на него, Наруто крутанулся на месте и сверкнул дьявольской улыбкой:

– Месяц, и мы договорились.

– _Месяц??_ Никогда в жизни!

– Мое дело предложить. Купайся в лучах славы! – Наруто снова развернулся уходить под аккомпанемент хора голосов, тянущих на все лады: _«Саске-кууууун»_.

Саске скрипнул зубами и усилил хватку:

– Неделя рамена. Последнее предложение.

Наруто размышлял долгое мгновение, поглаживая подбородок. Саске из последних сил держал себя в руках, чтобы не вытянуть вперед руки и не сомкнуть их на его шее. «Чтоб тебя, Наруто! Просто соглашайся!»

Придя к решению, Наруто солнечно улыбнулся: 

– Идет!

Как раз в тот момент, когда толпа все-таки решила игнорировать присутствие Наруто, и девушки принялись осыпать Саске воркующими шепотками, окриками и телефонными номерами, Наруто развернулся к девушкам и очаровательно улыбнулся. Саске выгнул бровь.

«Интересно, что он собирается сделать, чтобы избавиться от них…»

– Дамы, прошу простить меня, но у нас с Саске-кууууном, – он пропел суффикс на высокой ноте, сложив ладони перед грудью и хлопая ресницами, – есть дела. Вам придется ловить его позже.

С этими словами он повернулся лицом к Саске и выжидающе уставился на него, ухмыляясь во весь рот. И чем больше ширилась эта ухмылка, чем сильнее щурились озорные глаза, тем в большее смятение приходил Саске.

«Возможно, это была плохая идея…»

Прежде, чем он или его фанатки успели что-либо сообразить, Наруто опустился на корточки, обхватил его ноги рукой, уперся плечом в живот…

…и поднял в воздух.

Саске, от шока потерявший дар речи, безвольно повис у него на плече. Наруто развернулся и радостно замахал толпе:

– Увидимся позже, дамы! – он подмигнул одной из застывших девушек. – Особенно с тобой.

Оставив всех стоять с отвисшей челюстью, Наруто двинулся прочь.

Секунду спустя, знакомый голос издал совершенно незнакомый визг: 

– ТЫ, ЧЕРТОВ ДОБЕ!! ОПУСТИ МЕНЯ, БЫСТРО!!

– Ой, да ладно, ты же знаешь, что тебе это нравится.

– Я УБЬЮ ТЕБЯ, КЛЯНУСЬ БОГОМ!

***

– Да брось, неужели ты все еще злишься на меня? – Наруто, щеголяя подбитым глазом, отхлебнул немного бульона из миски с обещанным раменом.

Саске продолжал молча сверлить его взглядом, устроив голову на сложенные руки.

Закатив глаза, вернее тот единственный, который закатывался, Наруто ткнул палочками в его сторону:

– Хоть бы спасибо сказал за то, что я спас твою задницу. В следующий раз я просто не буду им мешать.

Подавив дрожь от возникших видений, Саске переместил взгляд Наруто на грудь:

– Из всех способов, которыми ты мог вытащить нас оттуда, ты выбрал **этот**??

Наруто ухмыльнулся:

– Ну, я мог бы тебя поцеловать, – легкомысленно заявил он. – Это бы тоже сработало.

Саске застыл, его глаза медленно расширились. «Он мог бы меня… поцеловать?» Сердце заколотилось от картинки, всплывшей в мозгу. От мысли, как Наруто запускает пальцы ему в волосы, хватает рукой за затылок и впивается в губы… Тяжело сглотнув, он подавил румянец.

Прежде чем Саске смог вернуть себе самообладание, Наруто наклонился вперед с озорной улыбкой.

– …Если только это не то, чего ты на самом деле _хотел_ , Сас-ке-кун… – проговорил он, растягивая имя Саске, глаза его опасно сверкнули.

Выпрямившись, Саске вернул на лицо Смертоносный Взгляд:

– Попробуй, и я убью тебя.

«Боже, не пробуй, умоляю тебя. Не имею ни малейшего представления, как я отреагирую». Пытаясь сохранить маску безразличия, Саске давил в себе смутные подозрения о том, как _именно_ он, возможно, отреагировал бы.

Рассмеявшись, Наруто откинулся обратно на спинку стула:

– Расслабься, Учиха, я просто дразню тебя. Должно произойти что-то из ряда вон, чтобы я поцеловал тебя.  
«…Из ряда вон?»

Не зная, что на это ответить, Саске фыркнул и отвернулся. Он поприслушивался немного, как Наруто с хлюпами и чавканьем тянет лапшу, а затем снова посмотрел на него. Того, похоже, совершенно не тревожила тема их разговора и то, какие выводы из него можно сделать. Саске не смог удержать легкой улыбки – так бесхитростно Наруто наслаждался едой. «Что ж, он не меняет своих приоритетов».

«…Но все-таки. Что он имел в виду, когда сказал "из ряда вон"?»

Внезапно Наруто что-то мыкнул и поднял глаза. Он безуспешно попытался говорить с набитым ртом, замолчал, сглотнул и начал заново:

– Так что, когда мы встретимся?

Саске тихо выдохнул:

– Ну, мы могли бы встретиться завтра в библиотеке. После обеда у меня нет занятий.

– Отлично, – отхлебнув содовой, Наруто глупо улыбнулся. – После обеда у меня нет занятий, на которые я собираюсь идти.

Саске тряхнул головой:

– Как только тебе удается всякий раз выходить сухим из воды…

– …И по-прежнему иметь хорошие оценки? – ухмыльнувшись, он откинулся на спинку стула и заложил руки за голову. – У меня есть шарм.

Фыркнув, Саске тоже развалился на стуле:

– Не сомневаюсь, – сухо ответил он. Затем глянул на часы, поморщился и встал, кинув на стол деньги:

– У меня пара через двенадцать минут. До встречи. 

Наруто небрежно махнул ему вслед рукой, но как только Саске дошел до выхода, снова заговорил:

– Эй, Саске! Просто чтобы ты знал… – он сладко улыбнулся, – если захочешь снова повисеть в воздухе – я всегда к твоим услугам.

***

Саске развлекал себя тем, что натирал стол. Воздух вокруг был заполнен дымом, который приглушал и без того тусклый свет. Отогнав особенно большое облако от своего лица, он выпрямился и окинул взглядом темное помещение. Готы, эмо и панки толкались вокруг столов, пили и курили, оплакивая горькую судьбу мира. С небольшой сцены парень в черных кожаных штанах, круглых темных очках и с татуировкой, покрывающей весь торс, как рубашка, декламировал стихи. Его приятель подыгрывал ему на бонго.

Какого черта Саске дернуло устроиться на работу именно в такое место? Он вздохнул и двинулся к следующему столу, мечтая о фирменном черном переднике, который мог бы спасти его одежду (тот факт, что она подходила под дресс-код кафе, вовсе не значил, что ему хотелось измараться). Надоедает, конечно, но лучше уж он будет сам зарабатывать деньги, чем тратить страховые выплаты за смерть родителей. Так он выражал свое почтение.

Он закончил чистить стол, когда услышал за спиной ненавистный голос:

– Учиха.

Стиснув зубы, Саске выпрямился и развернулся:

– Хьюга.

Неджи, который должен бы выглядеть здесь как белая ворона в своей белой рубашке-поло и брюках, в действительности на удивление хорошо вписался в атмосферу кафе. Он сверлил Саске своим холодным, бесстрастным взглядом, засунув руки в карманы.

Саске с трудом подавил гнев, который поднимался в нем всякий раз, когда они сталкивались. По какой-то причине невозмутимый Хьюга невероятно бесил его, и это чувство определенно было взаимным. Саске не был уверен в реальных причинах своих поступков, но вражда есть вражда. Живи с этим.

После долгого напряженного молчания, Саске, наконец, спросил:

– Что ты хочешь, Хьюга?

Неджи на секунду задумался:

– Я слышал, между тобой и Наруто сегодня возникли некоторые… разногласия.

– Это не твое дело, – нахмурился Саске.

– Что у вас произошло, Учиха? – вкрадчиво поинтересовался он ледяным голосом. Саске прищурился и непроизвольно перетек в боевую стойку.

– Я сказал, это не твое дело, Хьюга, — его плечи напряглись, и он сжал кулаки. – А теперь убирайся.

Неджи и глазом не моргнул:

– Мне кажется, все, что касается Наруто – мое дело, – он помолчал. – Ты с ним дрался?

– Ты кто, его сторожевой пес? – огрызнулся Саске. – Почему ты всегда так _печешься_ о нем?

Хьюга промолчал, но Саске мог бы поклясться, что на какой-то миг его щек коснулся румянец. Мгновение спустя он ухмыльнулся:

– Это не твое дело.

В ответ Саске ощетинился. Но прежде, чем он успел хотя бы открыть рот, чтобы выдать подходящую язвительную реплику, Неджи развернулся к дверям.

– Скажи спасибо, что он, кажется, испытывает к тебе нежные чувства, Учиха, – он бросил на него невозмутимый взгляд через плечо, – потому что как только это изменится, у тебя будет гораздо больше причин для беспокойства, нежели подбитый глаз.

Хмуро наблюдая за тем, как Неджи выходит из кафе, Саске крепче сжал кулаки. «Черт бы его побрал. Кто дал ему право мне угрожать?! Ублюдок!»

Схватив тряпку, Саске протопал к следующему освободившемуся столику и принялся неистово смахивать крошки и пепел с гладкой поверхности. Как всегда, Неджи, со своей безоговорочной поддержкой – особенно когда эта поддержка касалась драк Наруто с Саске – выводил Учиху из себя до крайности. Мистика, как эти двое вообще стали _друзьями_ … Наруто один раз надирает Неджи задницу, и, внезапно, эта бледная поганка Хьюга становится его защитником на всю жизнь?? Да какого черта!

Не то, чтобы Саске боялся Неджи, он мог бы с легкостью постоять за себя в драке, и его успокаивал тот факт, что даже если бы он проиграл, Хьюга тоже нелегко отделался. Все дело было в том, что их соперничество, существовавшее с тех самых пор, как они впервые увидели друг друга, кажется, перешло на новый уровень, когда Саске и Наруто стали «близки»: врагами, друзьями ли они были в тот момент – не так важно.

Почему он и Неджи начали так сильно презирать друг друга?

Погруженный в свои мысли, Саске хмурил брови, не отрываясь от работы.

– Эй там, горячая штучка! Может, принесешь мне выпить?

Подняв глаза, Саске увидел, как жилистый парень, весь утыканный пирсингом, похабно подмигнул ему и облизал губы. Саске задушил стон – и шпильку в ответ – и натянул на лицо слабую, болезненную улыбку: 

– Сию же секунду.

«Я ненавижу свою жизнь».

***

Саске тащился вниз по коридору в общежитии, усталый, вымотанный и раздраженный, игнорируя радостные голоса, доносящиеся из открытых дверей. Быстрый взгляд на часы сообщил ему, что уже 19:00, а значит его день, наконец, закончился.

С тихим вздохом облегчения Саске достал ключи и отпер дверь своей комнаты. «Спасибо тебе, Господи, что придумал одиночное заселение. Если бы мне пришлось сейчас общаться с соседом, я, наверное, убил бы его».

Оказавшись внутри, Саске хлопнул дверью, дернул замок и бесстыдно плюхнулся на диван, закрывая рукой глаза. «Боже, я устал…»

_"Я мог бы тебя поцеловать…"_

Рука напряглась. Это замечание, брошенное Наруто, мучило его, и он сам не заметил, как начал анализировать его слова. Не важно, что он сам думал по этому поводу, так или иначе создавалось впечатление, что Наруто… _флиртовал_ с ним. Разве это вообще возможно? И возможно ли, что Саске даже _хотел_ этого?

Вздохнув, Саске опустил руку и уставился в потолок. «С Наруто всегда сложно сказать наверняка. Он делает подобные заявления, но то, как он потом обращает их в шутку… Не знаю, то ли он действительно шутит, то ли пытается скрыть что-то. Саске нахмурился. Какой вариант мне понравился бы больше?»

Он не смог найти ответ на этот вопрос и перепрыгнул взглядом на фотографию, стоящую у него на столе. На ней был улыбающийся Наруто, весь увешанный баскетбольными наградами; одной рукой он прижимал мяч, второй – растопырил в камеру пальцы в знак победы. Саске вспомнилось, как он делал этот снимок…

~

«Черт. Он опять выиграл». Без особого желания Саске навел камеру и сделал несколько снимков команды, игроки которой поздравляли друг друга. В чем он был уверен, так это в том, что начальник оторвет ему голову, если эти фото не попадут в школьную газету. Саске ненавидел школьный спорт и скорее согласился бы отрезать ногу, чем присоединился к этому глуповатому веселью, которое всегда его сопровождало. Однако объявление о работе выглядело неплохо, да и если он поймает достаточно хорошие кадры, можно будет сделать портфолио.

К несчастью, сейчас его работа включала в себя индивидуальную съемку самого ценного игрока команды.

Придав лицу заученное отстраненное выражение, Саске поднялся со своего места на трибунах и двинулся к полю. Блондин, которого он вынужден был искать, наслаждался похвалами и одобрительными похлопываниями по плечам от окруживших его фанатов. Когда Наруто обернулся и заметил фотографа, температура пристального взгляда Саске упала еще на несколько градусов.

– Могу поклясться, тебя бесит, что именно я забил сегодня больше всего мячей, да, Учиха? – его улыбка померкла. – Тебе пришлось испортить свой идеально отснятый материал кадрами со _мной_. 

Не удостоив его ответом, Саске поднял камеру. На лицо Наруто тут же вернулась улыбка, моргнула вспышка. Саске подавил мимолетное разочарование. «Я так надеялся поймать его с этим сердитым выражением лица. ЭТО было бы лучшим дополнением к школьной газете». 

Опустив камеру, Саске еле заметно кивнул Наруто и развернулся.

– Эй, Учиха, – Наруто подождал, пока Саске обернется посмотреть на него. – Сделай еще одну фотографию.  
Саске выгнул бровь, на его лице расползлась холодная усмешка:

– Ты слишком тщеславен, тебе не кажется?

Наруто фыркнул:

– Я не про газету говорю, _тупица_ , – он проигнорировал тот факт, как Саске напрягся от этого оскорбления. – Я хочу, чтобы ты сделал снимок для _себя_.

Сощурившись, Саске спросил:

– С чего ты взял, что он мне _нужен_?

– Просто сделай, – Наруто выждал, пока Саске, сердито стрельнув глазами, нехотя поднимет камеру. – Готов?

– Конечно, усуратонкачи.

Наруто в ответ показал ему самый кончик языка, но, прежде чем Саске успел заснять это, его лицо расплылось в ликующую улыбку. У Саске перехватило дыхание от неожиданной волны приязни и дружелюбия, которой тот окатил его. Тяжело сглотнув, он щелкнул затвором и опустил камеру.

«Я никогда не видел, чтобы он так улыбался мне…»

Хохотнув, Наруто расслабился и хлопнул застывшего парня по спине:

– Видишь, Учиха? Даже ты не можешь испортить мне настроение после победы, – отсалютовав двумя пальцами, Наруто подмигнул ему и скрылся в толпе.

Секунду спустя Саске пришел в себя и яростно оскалился. «Он что думает, он может так просто делать из меня дурака?? – развернувшись на пятках, Саске пошел к выходу из спортзала. – Как только я проявлю пленку, выкину эту чертову фотографию И ее негатив в помойное ведро!»

Однако каким-то образом фотография эта оказалась в рамке и теперь гордо стояла возле его кровати.

~

Саске поднялся с дивана, дошел до стола и вытянулся на нем, глядя на фотографию. «С этого дня наши отношения начали меняться. Он выбил меня из колеи этой своей проклятой улыбкой, и с тех пор я не могу выкинуть его из головы. – Он поднял рамку и провел по ней пальцем. – После этого случая… хоть я и не признавался в этом даже самому себе…

…я хотел, чтобы он снова так мне улыбнулся.»

Саске подавил желание затронуть пальцем фигуру Наруто и решительно поставил фото в дальний угол стола. «Я должен был выкинуть его много лет назад. И, если честно, мне стоит сделать это прямо сейчас».

Он не шелохнулся.

Секунду поборовшись с собой, Саске сдался и потряс головой. «Я все еще не могу этому сопротивляться. Как бы я это ни отрицал, я все еще хочу быть ближе к нему.

…Интересно, хочет ли он того же…»


	2. Соперники наступают

Учихе Саске неведомо волнение. Кипеть от злости и тревожиться по пустякам – это не про него. Нет, он, конечно, может чуть-чуть рассердиться, если кто-то, с кем уже все было оговорено заранее, между прочим, бессовестно опоздает на встречу, ну так с этим он и не спорит, правда? 

Но если вам, вдруг, кажется, что это он сейчас расхаживает, как разъяренный тигр, из угла в угол, без конца смотрит на часы и ворчит себе под нос – проверьте зрение. 

– Блин, уже почти _четыре_ , – буркнул он, быстрое бесцельное хождение туда-сюда вдоль стеллажей с книгами должно было помочь ему отвлечься, так что он сделал резкий разворот и пошел обратно. – Где его носит? 

Когда кто-то открыл дверь библиотеки, Саске замер и обернулся на звук. Завидев копну светлых волос, он метнулся вперед, плюхнулся на стул и уткнулся носом в книгу. Приближающиеся шаги он проигнорировал.

– Саске! Вот ты где, – неловко улыбаясь, Наруто кинул сумку на сидение рядом с Саске и облокотился о стол. – Прости, что так сильно опоздал. Ты _не поверишь_ , что случилось…

– Раз не поверю, то и объяснять незачем, – Саске, не отрывая глаз от книги, перебил его таким тоном, словно Наруто был не важнее жвачки на его ботинке. – Книгу возьми, должна же от тебя быть хоть какая-то польза. 

– Да, да, – вздохнул Наруто и отправился на поиски подходящих учебников. – Не представляю, зачем я вообще перед тобой извиняюсь. Да скорее старуха с косой окажется балериной, чем я смогу пробиться через стену, которой ты себя окружаешь, Саске Недотрога.

На это Саске окатил его ледяным взглядом, и будь на его месте Дьявол, тот непременно подхватил бы простуду:

– Ты опоздал на _четыре часа_ , Узумаки.

– Знаю я, и я же извиняюсь, – схватив книгу, Наруто уселся рядом с Саске. – Я честно потерял счет времени.

В этот момент Дьявол начал бы чихать.

– Как ты мог потерять счет четырем часам?

Наруто явно был в смятении, как будто мучился от выбора: говорить или нет. Решив что-то для себя, он только чарующе улыбнулся:

– Не знаю. У времени вообще есть такое свойство – утекать сквозь пальцы, – он поднял руки и пошевелил своими пальцами для наглядности. – Нет, правда, в следующий раз надо попробовать использовать какую-нибудь рыболовную сеть, что ли.

Саске посмотрел на него ничего не выражающим взглядом, хотя на самом деле был немного заинтригован. «Он что-то недоговаривает? Что именно?» Поколебавшись, он все же решил не спрашивать.

– Вместо этого будет достаточно приклеить к твоей руке часы, – заявил он, злорадствуя про себя, как от этого предложения скуксился Наруто. Саске встал и подошел к книжной полке. – Думаю, доклад стоит делать по Христофору Колумбу, – добавил он рассеянно, скользнув пальцами по корешкам книг. Но услышав недовольное фырчанье Наруто, оглянулся.

– Колумб был задницей. Раз уж решили выбирать из путешественников, давай возьмем хотя бы Марко Поло. К тому же в его честь игру назвали, – буркнул Наруто, листая страницы найденной книги. Саске, вздернув бровь, развернулся и оперся спиной о стеллаж.

– Ты знаешь, кто такой Колумб?

– Ага, – пробормотал Наруто, все его внимание было сосредоточено на чтении. – Значит, он приплывает сюда,– и не с тремя _маленькими_ кораблями, а со всей мощью испанского флота! – перекапывает все вокруг и, как будто этого мало, еще и начинает эпоху работорговли в Америке, – он покачал головой и перевернул страницу. – Я не собираюсь писать о нем восторженные речи.

Саске удивленно моргнул:

– Хм.

Наруто оторвал взгляд от текста:

– Что еще за «хм»?

– Даже не думал, что ты можешь знать подобное.

Нахмурившись, Наруто встал:

– Я не такой пофигист, каким люди меня считают, Саске. Я умею сосредотачиваться, когда нужно, – недоверчивое выражение лица Саске, похоже, вывело его из себя, так что он отвернулся и снова уставился в книгу. – Кажется тут ничего полезного.

Пробежав взглядом по корешкам исторических книг, стоящих на стеллаже за спиной Саске, Наруто прошептал себе под нос:

– Вот в этой должно быть что-нибудь по теме… – он шагнул вперед и сердито посмотрел на него. – Ты двигаться собираешься или нет?

Саске моргнул. «Хм. Не припомню, когда он в последний раз так на меня злился». По неведомой причине, это его только раззадорило, так что он сложил руки на груди и ухмыльнулся:

– Уверен, тебе это ни к чему. Неужели ты не можешь написать доклад по памяти?

Наруто нахмурился:

– Представь себе, _не могу_. А теперь, может, отойдешь все-таки?

– О, а я-то думал, что ты помнишь все на свете.

– Двигай зад, Учиха, – когда Саске в ответ на это только опустил руки и расслабился, облокачиваясь спиной о книжную полку, Наруто помрачнел. – Блин, вот именно сейчас, да, тебе приспичило демонстрировать свое чувство юмора? – проворчал он невнятно.

Саске подавил смешок, вглядываясь в недовольное лицо. «Так вот как он себя чувствует, когда меня дразнит. Тогда понятно, почему он этим так злоупотребляет». В попытке спровоцировать его еще больше, Саске расплылся в самодовольной улыбке:

– Ну, ты же так гордишься своим ростом. Уверен, ты сможешь достать все, что захочешь, даже если я останусь стоять на месте.

Наруто шагнул вперед, матерясь в полголоса:

– Да и черт с тобой, – он потянулся, чтобы подцепить книгу с верхней полки, но чуть-чуть не достал. Все еще тихонько ругаясь, он придвинулся ближе.

И ближе.

Ухмылка сошла с лица Саске, когда он неожиданно уткнулся взглядом Наруто в грудь – она была _очень_ близко. Мышцы перекатывались под темно-синей тканью рубашки, когда он тянулся вверх. У него пересохли губы, когда Наруто непроизвольно шагнул еще ближе, и Саске сглотнул, пытаясь справиться с желанием увернуться. 

«…Проклятье, от него так приятно пахнет…»

Аромат, смутно напоминающий смесь меда и корицы, заполнил все вокруг, и это вынудило Саске еще сильнее вжаться в стеллаж. Наруто практически притиснул его к нему своим телом, так что теперь их разделяло только несколько сантиметров. Мотнув головой, отворачиваясь, Саске изо всех сил боролся с безумной потребностью ухватить его за рубашку и зарыться туда носом, втягивая этот запах глубже в легкие. 

«Да что со мной НЕ ТАК, черт?? Он же просто парень! – Саске снова тяжело сглотнул и закрыл глаза, когда Наруто для равновесия скользнул своей ногой между его. – Боже… – В попытках вернуть себе контроль над дыханием, Саске взглянул на Наруто: его лицо было перекошено от усердия, он даже чуть-чуть высунул язык, полностью сосредоточившись на достижении своей цели. У Саске в груди заколотилось сердце, когда он уперся вспотевшими ладонями в книги позади. Каждая клеточка его тела молила о прикосновении, молила притянуть Наруто ближе, провести рукой по груди, обхватить затылок и яростно поцеловать, – _сделать хоть что-нибудь!_ »

«…Господи, я хочу его. Я действительно хочу Узумаки Наруто».

Ошарашенный этим открытием, Саске едва расслышал ворчание над ухом:

– К черту.

Только Саске собрался на него посмотреть, как обнаружил, что плотно придавлен к полке, потому что Наруто навалился на него всем весом. Он задушено пискнул, его захлестнула волна смущения от такого тесного контакта с этим крепким, подтянутым телом.

Саске сглотнул, лицом он утыкался Наруто куда-то между ухом и челюстью. «Надо просто подумать о чем-нибудь хорошем. О чем-нибудь невинном. Да. Поймать Дзен, – Наруто поерзал – Саске отчаянно зажмурился. – Как звучит хлопок одной ладонью? Слышно ли как падает дерево в лесу, если рядом никого нет?

Собирается ли он слезть с меня до того, как я умру от смущения?»

Прежде чем паника, охватившая Саске, прорвалась наружу, Наруто издал победоносный клич и, подцепив книгу, вытащил ее, делая шаг назад. Он насмешливо помахал ею перед носом у Саске:

– Ха! Съел, Учиха?

Саске открыл, было, рот, чтобы ответить, но все, на что его хватило – это тихий выдох, после этого он оттолкнул Наруто со своего пути и ринулся к столу. Покидав, как попало, вещи в сумку, он запихнул туда же свои записи и подхватил подмышку отобранные учебники. 

Наруто только в недоумении следил за его перемещениями:

– Ты куда собрался?

– У меня на сегодня назначены еще встречи, Наруто, – огрызнулся тот ледяным тоном. Выпрямившись, он зашагал стремительным шагом к центральной двери. – В следующий раз советую приходить _вовремя_.

Он дошел до выхода, игнорируя Наруто, который явно был сбит с толку. «Ни за что на свете я не смогу сейчас сидеть с ним рядом, зная, что я… зная, что я _хочу_ его, – щеки зажглись румянцем, и он опустил голову, словно проверяя, те ли книги взял, а на самом деле, чтобы занавесить лицо длинной челкой. – Боже, как я теперь посмотрю ему в глаза?»

– Саске-теме, да подожди ты, чтоб тебя, минутку!

«Нет, нет, нет, я не могу сейчас с тобой разговаривать, нет, нет, нет!»

Стоило только Саске потянуться к ручке двери, как его ладонь решительно накрыла ладонь Наруто. «Проклятье!»

– Куда ты, блин, сбегаешь? Я знаю, я опоздал, но нам все равно нужно поработать над…

– Я вечером поищу что-нибудь в интернете, – отрезал Саске. – В отличие от тебя я уже провел здесь достаточно времени, так что теперь иду домой. 

«Отпусти меня. Ну же!»

Наруто поколебался, но в итоге все-таки освободил руку:

– Хорошо. Тогда до завтра, Саске.

Саске лишь буркнул что-то в ответ, рывком открыл дверь и зашагал прочь.

«Мне ОПРЕДЕЛЕННО надо держаться от него как можно дальше, пока я не обдумаю все, как следует».

Он был уже на полпути домой, когда обнаружил, что забыл в библиотеке бумажник.

– Черт возьми!!

***

Сегодня сама Госпожа Удача улыбалась Неджи.

В библиотеке ему было ничего не нужно, так что он пошел туда просто так – что-то взбрело в голову – и наткнулся там не на кого-нибудь, а на Узумаки Наруто. Тот сидел в одиночестве, покусывая попеременно то губу, то карандаш, и переписывал что-то из книги корявым почерком.

И нигде в пределах видимости не было Учихи.

Позволив себе сдержанную улыбку, Неджи подошел к Наруто и через плечо заглянул в книгу. Тот, кажется, даже его не заметил: все его внимание было сосредоточено на работе. Чуть-чуть им полюбовавшись, Неджи все-таки решил заявить о своем присутствии:

– Не знал, что ты можешь быть таким прилежным.

–Ага, похоже, так думают все мои знакомые, – непринужденно бросил Наруто.

Бровь Неджи взметнулась вверх. «Так он знал, что я здесь?»

– Как твои успехи?

Наруто застыл на секунду, затем положил карандаш и откинулся на спину:

– Да неплохо, в целом, нашел кое-что дельное, – вытянув руки над головой, Наруто запрокинул голову и с улыбкой посмотрел на Неджи снизу вверх. – Что ты здесь забыл?

Улыбка Неджи стала шире:

– Просто проходил мимо, – Наруто кивнул и выпрямился, а Неджи одолели сомнения. «Может, сейчас спросить? – Он сунул руки в карманы. – Да, думаю, лучшего времени не найти. Учихи в кои-то веки нет рядом».

Неджи откашлялся и, решившись, заговорил:

– Наруто, есть ли у тебя уже какие-нибудь планы на эти выходные?

Наруто заинтересованно повернулся к нему лицом и оперся рукой о спинку стула:

– Да нет, вроде нет. А что?

– У меня есть один лишний билет на концерт Йеллоукард, и я подумал, может, ты захочешь…

– ЙЕЛЛОУКАРД?? ШУТИШЬ?? – Наруто подскочил с места и схватил ошалевшего Хьюгу за плечи. – У тебя есть билеты на Йеллоукард??

– Да… – медленно ответил Неджи, глядя в горящие глаза Наруто. – Я так понимаю, ты хочешь пойти?

– ДА, ЧЕРТ, ДА! – улыбаясь, как заправский маньяк, Наруто сильнее сжал его плечи. – Я _неделями_ пытался достать билеты на этот концерт! Теперь ты официально самый крутой чувак на свете!

Пытаясь скрыть улыбку, чтобы ненароком чего-нибудь не испортить, Неджи тихо рассмеялся:

– Я зайду за тобой в субботу в шесть, идет?

Наруто так широко растянул губы, что казалось – еще чуть-чуть, и его голова расколется напополам:

– Неджи, я только что понял. Я так сильно тебя люблю, слов нет! – он сгреб Хьюгу в охапку и стиснул его со всей дури в объятиях.

Зардевшийся Неджи не стал вырываться. «Знал бы я только, что все будет ТАК просто, я бы спросил еще несколько МЕСЯЦЕВ назад…»

Краем глаза он уловил слева какое-то движение.

На расстоянии примерно полутора метров с каменным лицом стоял Учиха Саске. Неджи моргнул и расплылся в самодовольной улыбке. И улыбка эта никуда не исчезла, даже когда Наруто, наконец, отпустил его и, счастливый, сделал шаг назад.

– Тогда до субботы, – и, послав лукавый взгляд Саске, Неджи добавил: – А перед концертом мы могли бы сходить куда-нибудь поужинать. Я плачу.

– Ты не шутишь? Йеллоукард и бесплатная еда? – рассмеявшись, Наруто похлопал его по плечу. – Где ты _раньше-то_ был?

Саске, стоявший у того за спиной, громко скрипнул зубами и сжал кулаки.

По-прежнему улыбаясь, Неджи направился к выходу:

– В таком случае это свидание, – особое удовольствие ему доставил вид перекошенного от ярости Саске – было заметно, что тот сдерживается из последних сил. Мурлыча себе под нос какую-то мелодию, Неджи покинул библиотеку.

Да, определенно, удача сегодня была на его стороне. Он не только с легкостью заполучил и ужин, и концерт с Наруто, но еще и вывел из себя Саске.  
Ничего удивительного, что в его гороскопе сегодня было пять звезд.

***

– Увидимся, Неджи! – Наруто повернулся, чтобы помахать вслед удаляющемуся Хьюге, но замер, встретившись взглядом с Саске. Тот, похоже, пребывал в тихом бешенстве. – Эй, ты когда вернулся?

– Где-то на твоем признании в вечной любви, – выплюнул Саске. Отчасти он корил себя за излишнюю эмоциональность, но, если задуматься, – ему было плевать. Метнувшись вперед, Саске схватил свой бумажник со стула, развернулся, и, не снижая скорости, направился к выходу: – Удачно повеселиться в субботу, – бросил он с сарказмом. К черту. «Иди к черту! И Неджи забирай!!»

Подгоняемый собственной яростью, Саске услышал бормотание Наруто: «Какая муха его укусила?» и спрятал лицо за волосами.

«Как раз таки… ты, Наруто.

Черт бы тебя побрал, за то, что ты со мной делаешь».

***

Примерно три часа спустя Наруто валялся на кровати, уставившись в потолок. «И все-таки, что с ним сегодня такое? Что я такого сделал, что он так взбесился?» Нахмурившись, он принялся перебирать события дня. Насчет первого раза у него были определенные предположения, хотя наверняка сказать, конечно, было нельзя. Скорее всего, все дело было в том, что Наруто опоздал – из-за подобной вот фигни Саске обычно и превращался в настоящую занозу в заднице. Однако это совершенно не объясняло того, почему он вспылил во второй раз.

Честно говоря, Наруто никак не мог понять, в чем вообще была проблема. Единственное, за чем его застукал Саске, так это за тем, как он договаривался о выходных с…

– Ради всего святого, Неджи! – Наруто хлопнул себя по лбу, вызывая озадаченный взгляд у Кибы, который лежал на своей кровати с книгой о собаках.

– Что «Неджи»?

Наруто покачал головой:

– Я только что понял, почему Саске на меня взъелся.

«Эти двое ненавидят друг друга до чертиков. Ничего удивительного, что он разозлился». 

Киба фыркнул и вернулся к чтению:

– С каких это пор Саске нужен повод? Он так живет.

– И правда, - Наруто усмехнулся. – Хотя надо признать, что я сам его провоцирую.

– Вообще да, зачем ты постоянно его дразнишь? Будешь продолжать в том же духе, и все кончится тем, что он тебя придушит.

– На эти грабли мы уже наступали, – ответил Наруто. Приняв решение, он встал и широко улыбнулся. – К тому же, он так забавно реагирует.

Киба понимающе хмыкнул, наблюдая за Наруто, который доставал из шкафа вещи и снимал пиджак. 

– Куда собрался?

– Пойду потренируюсь.

– Опять? – Киба нахмурился. – Ты и так уже огромный. Куда тебе еще тренироваться?

Наруто развернулся к нему, поднимая руку и напрягая мускулы.

– Эй, чтобы поддерживать это великолепное, красивое тело в таком состоянии, – он смачно чмокнул свой бицепс, – над ним нужно много, много работать и нежно заботиться.

Киба фыркнул и закатил глаза:

– Иди уже, Нарцисс.

– Эй, я себя, конечно, люблю, но это не значит, что я в себя влюблен.

Смеясь, Наруто выскочил за дверь, в которую тут же врезала брошенная вслед подушка. Швырнув ее обратно, он закинул спортивную форму себе на плечо и направился в тренажерный зал.

«Может, там я придумаю, что мне делать с Его Высочеством Учихой».

***

– Если горяч ты и знаешь об этом – хлопни в ладоши! – Наруто пел, лежа на полу, медленно приподнимая, а затем опуская ноги. – Если горяч ты и знаешь об этом – хлопни в ладоши! Если горяч ты и знаешь об этом, и не прочь поделиться секретом, если горяч ты и знаешь об этом…(1)

– Так, Узумаки, хватит!

– Эй, то, что я красивый, это еще не повод меня ненавидеть! – откликнулся Наруто. Реакцией на его замечание стали, как всегда, смех и вздохи, доносящиеся со всех сторон, и, черт возьми, ему это нравилось. Ухмыльнувшись, он сделал еще десять повторений, после перекатился на живот и встал на ноги. Ничто не доставляло ему столько удовольствия, сколько доставляли тренировки – ну, кроме рамена, конечно. Доводить свое тело до предела, работать до седьмого пота, а на следующий день чувствовать боль в таких местах, о которых даже _не знал_ – все это сносило ему крышу. 

Да и к тому же, это ведь отличный способ сбросить сексуальное напряжение. Каким бы великолепным Наруто ни был, случайные связи – не его конек. И, если честно, он не хотел бы, чтобы было иначе. Не придумано еще лучшего способа выпустить пар, чем выбить пыль из боксерской груши.

И, само собой, коль скоро он не мог больше использовать как грушу Саске, приходилось довольствоваться той, что висела в зале. 

Взяв гантели, чтобы проработать трицепсы, Наруто снова погрузился в размышления о том, почему же он однажды прекратил драться с Саске. Тогда ему вдруг показалось, что это… неправильно, что ли. Он устал от вечных разборок. И ладно бы он еще ненавидел Саске по-настоящему, а так… Да и эти их отношения – каждый считал своим долгом сделать все, чтобы другой страдал, они же друг друга якобы «терпеть не могут». От этого уже тошнило.

Так что он решил отказаться от заезженного сценария.

Надо признать, быть с Саске _друзьями_ , а не врагами, оказалось в разы приятнее. Часы, которые он проводил с этим болваном (и флиртовал с ним, чего уж там; выражение лица Саске в такие моменты было _бесценным!_ ) оставались лучшими часами за весь день… а то, что Саске еще и выглядел сногсшибательно, только добавляло перцу. По большому счету, Наруто предпочитал девушек, но так ли важно, какого пола твой избранник, если это _твой малыш_. Представив, что ему скажет Саске, если он когда-нибудь его _так_ назовет, Наруто фыркнул и сложил руки на груди. 

Тихий шорох привлек его внимание: напротив, с невозмутимым видом, стоял Гаара, глядя на него сверху вниз, и облачен он был в красную майку и черные шорты. Наруто хмыкнул:

– Йо, Гаара. Я смотрю, ты так и косишь под Слим Джима(2), а?

Гаара чуть прищурился:

– Наруто. Я смотрю, у тебя по-прежнему отвратительный вкус.

Наруто ухмыльнулся:

– Эй, я твоего мнения не спрашивал. И оранжевый мне идет.

Гаара, прежде чем отвернуться, пробежался по его телу взглядом. Наруто был одет в оранжевую борцовку и синие шорты, так что выглядеть он должен был бы ужасно, но, как ни странно, получалось все равно до наоборот. Гаара слегка качнул головой, садясь на лавку напротив и тоже беря в руки гантели.

«Видимо, это особая магия Узумаки Наруто…»

Они провели несколько минут в молчании, не тяготившем, однако, ни одного из них, когда Наруто снова заговорил:

– Ну, так, чего нового? Я тебя в последнее время почти не видел здесь. 

Гаара что-то невнятно промычал в ответ, но, когда Наруто, нахмурившись, начал постукивать ногой о пол, все же сдался и закатил глаза.

– Прошлые две недели целиком состояли из тестов и различных проектов, – выдавил он из себя. 

Наруто тут же просиял.

– Видишь? Это совсем не трудно давать людям конкретные ответы, – Наруто широко улыбнулся от того, какую скучную мину скорчил Гаара. – Тебя ведь никто не заставляет становиться таким же болтливым, как и я, чтобы поддерживать беседу.

Гаара долго смотрел на него и, наконец, заметил:

– Похоже сегодня у тебя хорошее настроение. 

– Еще бы оно было плохим! В эту субботу я иду на Йеллоукард с Неджи!

Гантель в руке Гаары застыла на полпути:

– С Неджи?

– Ага! Спорим, ты и не думал, что он не такой отмороженный, каким прикидывается, а? – усмехнулся Наруто, перехватывая снаряд поудобнее, чтобы поработать еще и над бицепсами.

Гаара помялся немного:

– Вы идете на концерт… и все?

– Ну, сначала ужин, – Наруто замолчал, увидев, как нахмурился Гаара. – Что? Что не так?

–…Ты уверен, что это… просто дружеская встреча?

Тот фыркнул:

– Конечно! Что же еще?

Гаара наградил его долгим пристальным взглядом:

– Свидание, например.

На мгновение повисла гнетущая тишина, а потом Наруто заливисто расхохотался. Он хлопал себя по ногам и запрокидывал голову, едва не падая при этом на пол.

– Неджи?? Пригласил меня на свидание?? Ты смеешься?

Гаара, в ответ на такую реакцию, нахмурился сильнее:

– Почему нет?

Наруто сумел, наконец, взять себя в руки и вытер ладонью выступившие от смеха слезы:

– Потому что Неджи – мой _друг_ и только! И вообще, если бы хоть одна из девушек, с кем он встречался, слышала тебя сейчас… – он снова тихо рассмеялся.

Гаара отвел взгляд. «Неджи ни с кем никогда не встречался серьезно. Девушки бросали его, потому что он совсем не уделял им времени. Не думаю, что это весомый аргумент, – он помрачнел. – Он так быстро начал действовать?»

Наруто всмотрелся в изменившиеся черты, и улыбка медленно сползла с его лица:

– Гаара? В чем дело?

Тот помедлил секунду, потом покачал головой и, положив гантели на пол, встал.

– Мне пора, – сказал он будничным тоном, глядя при этом на Наруто с какой-то торжественностью.

Наруто поднял бровь.

– Что?

– …Раз уж в последние дни мне не хватало времени, чтобы регулярно заниматься… – Гаара чуть свел брови, но, уже секунду спустя, его лицо разгладилось вновь. – Потренируешься со мной?

– Друзья по штанге? – Наруто ухмыльнулся. – Да конечно! Не вопрос! Уж я позабочусь о том, чтобы доставить твою раскаивающуюся задницу сюда и как следует над ней надругаться.

На такое заявление Гаара только моргнул, но ничего не ответил. Коротко кивнув, он вышел из спортзала и остановился. Поднес руку к лицу, мазнул пальцами под носом. 

Ну, точно. Кровь.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Наруто напевает фрагмент из песни группы Bad Boy's «Dance With Me»: http://music.yandex.ru/#!/track/124418/album/11707  
> (2) Slim Jim Phantom – легендарный барабанщик рокабилли-команды «Stray Cats». Скорее всего, имеется в виду сходный стиль в одежде или характерная цветовая гамма.


	3. Чего он хочет

Все небольшое помещение прачечной было заполнено гудением работающих стиральных машин. Смурной Саске, сложив на груди руки, ждал, пока закончится цикл стирки белого. Цветное уже было в сушке.

«Сегодня суббота…» Он, погруженный в свои размышления, насупился еще сильнее. Наруто почти все утро пребывал на седьмом небе от счастья. Скакал туда-сюда по коридору и орал во все горло, заглядывая в попадающиеся на пути открытые комнаты, что он идет на этот долбанный концерт. Последние два дня и так стали для Саске мукой: жить с ним рядом, всего в паре дверей, теперь, когда Саске знал, какие чувства к нему испытывал – но сегодня, стоило Наруто заявить, как же весело ему будет вечером с _Неджи_ …

Саске молниеносно похватал все свои грязные вещи и умчался в прачечную, пока еще мог сдерживать острое желание раздобыть где-нибудь автомат узи и пустить ему пулю в лоб. 

Саске помрачнел, представив, как эти двое идут на _свидание_. Наруто, скорее всего, даже не обратит внимания на такой неоднозначный характер его маленького рандеву с Хьюгой, но в чем Саске не сомневался, так это в том, что сам Неджи воспользуется ситуацией по максимуму.

«Похоже, как только я осознал, как _я_ отношусь к этому идиоту, так сразу же Неджи решил раскрыть ему свои истинные намерения. – То, как Неджи _усмехнулся_ ему, когда выходил из библиотеки… Больше всего в тот момент Саске хотелось выбить ему все зубы. – Я никогда в жизни так не злился, – вздохнув, он выпрямился и запустил руку в волосы. – Черт, я никогда раньше не _ревновал_. Сколько это уже продолжается??»

Решительно сжав губы, он встал и подошел к машинке. До окончания стирки оставалось всего несколько минут.

«Если ты, Хьюга, думаешь, что я просто смирюсь и отойду в сторону – подумай-ка еще разок. Черта с два я позволю Наруто быть с этим… придурком! – Вскинув руку, Саске шлепнул ею о холодный металл и растопырил пальцы. – Я все еще на шаг впереди, мы ведь с Наруто уже очень близки. И это еще не считая доклада, который мы вместе делаем, – его губы тронула едва заметная улыбка. – В конце концов, нам же так и так придется кучу времени заниматься вместе, чтобы получить хорошие отметки. И большую часть этого времени мы могли бы провести в одной из наших комнат…»

Тихо рассмеявшись, Саске провел пальцами по дверце стиральной машины. «Просто дай мне время, Наруто. И ты будешь моим».

– Ладно, признаю, это было жутковато. 

Саске подпрыгнул от неожиданности и резко развернулся. В дверях, перекинув мешок с вещами через плечо, стоял Наруто. И он внимательно смотрел на Саске, выгнув одну бровь.

– Не каждый день увидишь, как кто-то ласково поглаживает стиральную машинку и при этом инфернально смеется, – он опустил мешок на пол, не отводя от Саске настороженного взгляда. – Если честно, я даже испугался.

Пытаясь сдержать легкий румянец, расползающийся по щекам, Саске отвернулся. К счастью, таймер как раз достиг нулевой отметки, так что у него появился отличный повод избежать ответа, прикрывшись дверцей стиральной машинки, чем он и не преминул воспользоваться. Игнорируя Наруто, он принялся выгружать белье из барабана.

– Все еще на меня дуешься, да? – закатив глаза, Наруто подхватил мешок с пола и прошел к свободной машинке, куда тут же принялся бессистемно зашвыривать белье. 

Саске мельком глянул на него.

– Ты решил заняться стиркой? Почему? Разве тебе не нужно готовиться к этому своему… концерту? – холодно поинтересовался он. 

Наруто даже не посмотрел в его сторону, перетряхивая сумку на предмет позабытой внутри одежды.

– Ну, – в конце концов, ответил он, – в стирку накопилось уже порядком… да и кроме этого… – он выпрямился, развернулся и торжественно посмотрел на Саске, – кое-кто нашептал мне, что здесь будешь ты.

Саске моргнул и замер, позабыв, что в руках у него мокрые вещи:

– Ты пришел, чтобы найти меня?

– Ну, как видишь, – Наруто потянулся, пытаясь хрустнуть спиной. – Ты не сказал мне ни единого слова после того, как в четверг сбежал из библиотеки. Это выбивает меня из колеи.

В груди ёкнуло.

– Понятно.

Саске отвернулся и начал засовывать забытые вещи обратно в барабан, чтобы выиграть немного времени и взять себя в руки. Наруто определенно не стоило видеть его в таком состоянии – с идиотской улыбкой на пол-лица. Ведь он, скорее всего, решил бы, что Саске сошел с ума.

Выпрямившись, Саске постарался придать своему лицу бесстрастное выражение и, запуская руку вглубь стиральной машины, смерил его взглядом:

– А тебе не приходило в голову, что, может быть, мне просто нечего тебе сказать? 

«Отлично, не спеши».Он ухватил первую вещь, которая ему подвернулась, и вытянул ее наружу, не сводя с Наруто глаз.

– Саске, я тебя знаю. Есть разница, когда тебе нечего сказать, и когда… – Наруто умолк и скривился.

Сбитый с толку, Саске нахмурился:

– Что?

Наруто прикрыл рот ладонью, в его глазах заплясали черти:

– Я-я… хм, думаю у тебя… небольшая проблемка, Саске.

Саске насупился, недоумевая о природе этого внезапного веселья, разобравшего Наруто, и перевел взгляд на свою ладонь. Выпучил глаза. Да так и завис.

Плавки, которые он сейчас держал в горсти,.. окрасились в ярко-зеленый цвет.

…Интересно, будет слишком нагло попросить Бога убить его прямо сейчас? Прямо тут? Всего одна маленькая молния?

Краска залила все его лицо. Порывшись, Саске извлек из груды своего белья зеленый носок – чужой носок. Если бы он только мог добраться до того, кто оставил его здесь… Рядом с ним Наруто, уже согнувшийся пополам от хохота, не выдержал и рухнул на пол. 

– Знаешь, – прохрипел он, задыхаясь, – ты, конечно, похож… на тех парней,.. которые носят эти жуткие белые плавки… до пояса,.. как все ботаники,.. но ЭТО?? – не в силах дольше справляться с собой, Наруто схватился руками за живот и начал кататься по полу. Лицо Саске приобрело багровый оттенок.

Это было ужасно унизительно. Саске сгреб остатки своего белья – без инцидентов, слава богу, – скидал в таз, метнулся к сушилкам (переступив по дороге через хохочущего Наруто) и засунул все внутрь. Выставив время, он направился к выходу из прачечной.

«Мне никогда не отмыться от этого позора…»

– С-Саске! Стой! – Наруто сел, наспех вытирая глаза. – П-прости, что засмеялся. Вернись.

Саске, не поворачиваясь, сжал кулаки.

– Чего ты хочешь? – уронил он.

Наруто, сделав несколько глубоких вдохов, поднялся на ноги:

– Я только… хотел спросить, не хочешь потусоваться со мной завтра? Типа как искупительная жертва, – он усмехнулся, когда Саске все-таки обернулся и уставился на него в изумлении. – Я не уверен, из-за чего ты больше всего злишься на меня, но с тобой куда проще общаться, когда ты бесишься на кого-нибудь, _кроме_ меня.

Саске пялился на него добрых десять секунд, после чего чуть улыбнулся:

– Хорошо. Во сколько?

– Где-нибудь в районе часа. Хрена с два я встану раньше в воскресенье, – он ухмыльнулся. – Я приду и буду долбиться в твою дверь.

Улыбка на лице Саске превратилась в сухую усмешку: 

– Постарайся на этот раз прийти не в _пять_ , добе.

Наруто поморщился:

– Тебе обязательно опять поднимать эту тему? Я буду вовремя, обещаю.

– Надеюсь, что так, – с этими словами Саске вышел из прачечной, засунув руки в карманы. Тепло от сердца медленно разливалось по всему телу. «Так значит, Наруто не нравится, когда я на него злюсь, и ему хочется проводить со мной больше времени? Это хороший знак».

Убедившись, что рядом никого нет, Саске впервые за много лет довольно улыбнулся.

И эта улыбка не сходила с его лица всю дорогу до комнаты.

***

Неджи никогда в жизни так не нервничал. Не то, чтобы это о многом говорило, если принимать во внимание тот факт, что обычно он _вообще_ не нервничал. Однако, на самом деле, из-за этого нынешняя ситуация становилась только еще мучительней. Он потратил около получаса на сборы, перекапывая свой шкаф (что надеть? Это рок-концерт, значит обычная одежда не подойдет… А! Джинсы!), прежде чем наконец поехать за Наруто. И к тому моменту, как они выдвинулись, он уже был ходячим комком нервов (ну, насколько это вообще возможно в его случае). Что сказать? Хорошее ли впечатление он произвел? Как далеко сегодня можно зайти?

Узумаки Наруто, сидящий напротив и совершенно не подозревающий о его терзаниях, воодушевленно рассказывал о каком-то случае из детства, поедая гамбургер. Тот факт, что Неджи выбрал для ужина довольно милый ресторан, кажется, совершенно его не взволновал. Поизучав меню от силы секунд тридцать, Наруто заказал этот самый гамбургер, заявляя, что сегодня ему хочется мяса, причем немедленно.

Неджи, который как раз в этот момент делал глоток воды, чуть не поперхнулся от такого заявления.

Ковыряясь в тарелке с пастой, Неджи смущенно наблюдал за тем, как Наруто болтал во время еды. Тот балансировал на грани – это могло бы выглядеть омерзительно, если бы Наруто не умудрился превратить это в искусство: он сглатывал перед тем, как начать говорить, так, чтобы собеседник не видел ничего у него во рту, и тут же откусывал новый кусок.

– И, значит, этот чувак со мной спорит, что… – пауза, глоток апельсиновой газировки, – …я, дескать, не смогу попасть в корзину с дальнего конца площадки. Если я проигрываю – я делаю за него всю домашку месяц – не самая гениальная идея, надо сказать, я прогуливал почти все пары по нужным ему предметам – а если проигрывает он, то уступает мне свою девушку, – Наруто оскалился. – Ну, и как понимаешь, когда я сделал бросок, он вляпался по _са-амое_ не балуйся.

Неджи позволил себе сдержанно улыбнуться:

– И ты увел у него девушку?

– Ты что, нет, конечно. Девушки же не переходящий приз, – он с заговорщицким видом придвинулся ближе. – Но того факта, что он поставил ее на кон и проиграл, с лихвой хватило, чтобы она его бросила.

– Чего ты собственно и добивался, – протянул Неджи задумчиво. – Так стала она в итоге с тобой встречаться?

– С моим-то милым личиком? Еще бы, – рассмеялся Наруто, кусая бургер. – Правда, долго наши отношения не продлились. Она стала фанаткой Саске.

При упоминании этого имени улыбка разом сошла с лица Неджи. Он бы очень хотел больше не касаться данной темы, но надежды было мало. Саске будто бы всюду незримо сопровождал Наруто, и отрицать это было глупо. Не успел он придумать, на какую тему лучше перевести разговор (в конце концов, оратор-то из него был так себе), как Наруто вцепился в него взглядом и, дожевав, спросил:

– К слову о Саске… – Неджи еле сдержал стон, – …почему вы двое так друг друга ненавидите?

Не удостоив его ответом, Неджи вернулся к еде. Наруто нахмурился.

– Серьезно, в чем проблема? Вы грызетесь столько, сколько я вас знаю, – он откинулся на спинку стула и взъерошил волосы. – Я бы забил, но Саске чуть голову мне не открутил, когда он узнал, что мы с тобой сегодня идем куда-то вместе. Что между вами вообще происходит?

«Ты». 

– Не знаю, почему именно мы не ладим, – медленно ответил Неджи, – но я точно не хочу говорить о нем сегодня вечером.

Наруто вздохнул: 

– Ладно, ладно.

После минутного молчания, Наруто потянулся вперед и схватил Неджи за руку. Ошарашенный, тот следил за Наруто, который изучал его ладонь, разгибая ее и проводя пальцами по линии жизни. По позвоночнику Неджи пробежала дрожь.

– Наруто… что ты делаешь?

– Ты же хотел сменить тему, так? – спросил он, продолжая оглаживать его ладонь. – Ну вот. Я читаю книгу по хиромантии, так что могу тебе погадать.

– …Ясно, – Неджи сглотнул, вырвать руку он даже не пытался. Сердце против его воли забилось чаще. «У него руки мозолистые и крупнее моих…» От прикосновений грубой кожи Наруто к его собственной ладонь начинало покалывать.

– Хм, интересно, – наконец проговорил Наруто. Он прочертил пальцем одну из линий, – если верить книге, ты очень страстная натура, но… – он перескочил на другую линию, – ты еще и отлично себя контролируешь. Вероятнее всего ты не из тех кто заводит легкие интрижки, так что, когда ты все-таки влюбишься, то уж _по самые уши._

Неджи отчаянно пытался не покраснеть.

– …И что еще ты видишь? – нехотя спросил он, не желая терять тактильный контакт.

Наруто помолчал, затем посмотрел на Неджи серьезным взглядом:

– Сегодня вечером тебе повезет.

– _ЧТО??_ – выпалил Неджи, заливаясь краской. Наруто держал лицо еще три секунды, а потом рассмеялся.

– Прости, я не смог устоять! – Наруто несколько минут подряд громко хохотал, совершенно не обращая внимания на людей вокруг. – Ты просто… так _внимательно_ меня слушал! Я не умею предсказывать будущее по ладони, – он широко улыбнулся, – в книге об этом ничего не говорилось.

Неджи задушил свое смущение и спрятал его в кладовую сознания, захлопнув следом дверь. Затем прочистил горло, и попытался восстановить чувство собственного достоинства:

– Это было не смешно, Наруто.

– О нет, еще как. Просто я попал тебе по больному месту, – Наруто показал ему язык, отпустил руку и вернулся к еде. – Сколько осталось до концерта?

Обрадовавшись подвернувшейся возможности отвести взгляд, Неджи посмотрел на часы.

– Нам следует занять очередь через полчаса.

Когда он поднял голову, то наткнулся на озарившую лицо Наруто улыбку:

– Я все еще не могу поверить, что иду на этот концерт! Чувак, за мной должок!

Неджи моргнул. «Должок? Он думает, что это была услуга? – слегка нахмурившись, Неджи задумался, как ему реагировать на подобное. – С одной стороны, если он думает, что это просто услуга, я точно не должен сегодня форсировать события… но, с другой стороны, возможно, он решит, что теперь должен пригласить _меня_ куда-нибудь, или я могу затребовать его «долг» в какой-нибудь иной форме…»

Приняв решение, Неджи улыбнулся:

– Да, теперь ты мне должен.

***

Сотни фанов, прыгающие в мош-пите(1) перед сценой, создавали просто запредельный уровень шума. Неджи стоял рядом с Наруто, засунув руки в карманы и наблюдал, как тот скачет на месте.

Наруто бросил на него взгляд, сопровождающийся широченной улыбкой:

– Давай, Неджи! Почувствуй драйв!

– Нет, спасибо, – ответил он, но не смог скрыть веселья в голосе.

Наруто рыкнул:

– Брось! Не можешь же ты просто _стоять столбом_!

Неджи тихо рассмеялся:

– И что бы ты хотел, чтобы я сделал?

– Ну, хоть попробуй, – он подошел ближе и поднял руку Неджи над головой, загнув ему большой, средний и безымянный пальцы. – Держи вот так.

Развеселившись, Неджи посмотрел вверх.

– Ты всерьез думаешь, что я буду…

– Э, нет, я еще не все, – удерживая его руку в таком положении за запястье, Наруто обошел его сзади и запустил другую руку ему в волосы, расположив ладонь на затылке. Хмыкнул: – Да ты счастливчик. Клевые волосы, отлично подходят.

– Для чего? – Неджи был очень рад, что шум в зале скрыл, как внезапно осип его голос.

– Так... Что же еще?.. – Наруто надавил на его голову, принуждая ее опуститься вниз, а потом потянул за волосы, возвращая в исходное положение.

Это было настолько неожиданно, что Наруто успел сделать еще два «кивка», прежде чем Неджи вырвался.

– Я НЕ… – Неджи замолчал, пытаясь вернуть контроль над собственным голосом, – я не собираюсь делать ничего подобного на людях.

– Но у тебя такие классные волосы! – заныл Наруто. – Вот смотри! Мои просто торчат в разные стороны!

– Я сказал нет.

Глубоко вздохнув, Наруто отвернулся обратно к сцене:

– Знаешь, мне кажется, вы с Саске похожи больше, чем ты думаешь.

Неджи сощурился. Лицо Наруто приобрело чуть недовольное выражение, и в сердце Неджи зародился червячок беспокойства. «Он из-за меня плохо проводит время?» Посмотрев вниз на свою руку, Неджи вздохнул:

– Если я сделаю «козу», тебе этого хватит?

Наруто тут же расцвел улыбкой:

– А-ага.

Неджи качнул головой и поднял руку вверх. «Не могу поверить, что я это делаю…»

Спустя еще два часа представления, уже даже Неджи раскачивал сложенной кистью и подпевал исполнителям. По его телу расползался трепет оттого, что он занимался чем-то настолько глупым, но те широченные улыбки, которыми щедро одаривал его Наруто, того стоили.

«Я точно выгляжу как идиот, – смутно мелькнуло у него в голове, когда он взглядом скользнул по Наруто: тот пытался подговорить кого-то из толпы устроить слэм(2). – Но опять же, я здесь _с ним_ ». Тихонько рассмеявшись, он снова качнул головой и запел громче.

«Все это я делаю ради любви…»

***

По дороге домой Наруто настоял на опущенных окнах и орущей на всю улицу музыке, в магнитолу он вставил CD, который купил после концерта. И снова Неджи решил уступить, это стоило сделать уже только ради того, каким восторгом засветился Наруто, когда он согласился. Он уже начал подозревать, что пойдет почти на все, лишь бы снова увидеть эту счастливую улыбку.

Такая перспектива немного его пугала. Неджи совершенно точно не нравилась идея, что Наруто вдруг может начать им пользоваться, так что…  
Он уповал только на то, что Наруто не догадается, какую власть имеет над гордым Хьюгой. 

Припарковавшись перед общежитием, в котором жил Наруто, Неджи откинулся на спинку сидения и бросил на него мимолетный взгляд бледных глаз.

– Неджи, нам срочно нужно сбежать вместе. Я серьезно, – он потянулся, чтобы достать CD из магнитолы.

– Я подумаю об этом, – спокойно ответил Неджи.

Наруто послал ему еще одну ослепительную улыбку:

– Я в долгу не останусь, клянусь. Правда я не в курсе, что тебе нравится, но…

– Не волнуйся об этом, – он прошелся осторожным взглядом по телу Наруто, пока тот собирал свои вещи. А потом подался чуть вперед, не вполне отдавая себе отчет в том, что именно он делает.

– Я так думаю, мы встретимся на парах в понедельник, да? – Неджи следил, как движутся губы Наруто, вовлекая его в соблазн. – Ирука должно быть прячет мутантов в классе Генетики…

Сердце Неджи забухало чаще, когда он резко склонился ниже, уперев одну руку в подголовник сидения Наруто.

В последний момент Наруто глянул в сторону, так что губы Неджи мазанули его по щеке.

И в ту же самую секунду мозг Неджи снова сменил статус на «онлайн». 

«Что я творю??» Прежде, чем Наруто успел хотя бы поднять на него взгляд, Неджи уже сидел, выпрямив спину, и невозмутимо пялился в пространство прямо перед собой. Ни один мускул не дрогнул на его лице, когда Наруто, моргнув, проговорил:

–…Ты только что…

Неджи перевел на него взгляд своих бледных глаз, хладнокровный и собранный:

– Я что?

Наруто снова моргнул:

– М-м… ничего, – он открыл дверцу и выбрался наружу. – Еще раз спасибо, Неджи.

Тот кивнул, внимательно за ним наблюдая. Задумавшись на секунду, Наруто закрыл дверь и перегнулся через опущенное стекло, широко улыбнувшись:

– Знаешь, тебе стоит чаще носить уличные шмотки. Они отлично на тебе смотрятся, – он рассмеялся оттого, как ошарашенный Неджи медленно мигнул, и хлопнул по крыше машины. – Все, проваливай!

Переключив свое внимание обратно на дорогу, Неджи вырулил на проезжую часть и рванул с места. Взгляд метнулся к зеркалу заднего вида – Наруто радостно махал ему вслед.

«Похоже, он ничего не заметил…» Вздохнув от облегчения, Неджи включил поворотник, сворачивая на главную дорогу, и поехал в сторону своего общежития.

Того, как Наруто легонько коснулся своей щеки и нахмурился, заходя внутрь, он уже не видел.

***

Киба оторвал взгляд от записей, когда услышал, как кто-то отпирает ключом дверь. Наруто зашел в комнату, весь в своих мыслях.

– Хей, чувак! Ну, как концерт? – Киба сухо усмехнулся. – Все еще не могу поверить, что ты раздобыл билет. _Какого хрена_ ты такой везучий??

– А? – Наруто моргнул, внезапно приходя в себя. – Что ты сказал?

Киба нахмурился. «Что это с ним?»

– Я _спросил_ , как концерт?

– Потрясно! – широченная улыбка растянула его лицо. – Они сыграли большинство моих любимых песен, освещение сцены – что-то с чем-то, и даже Неджи…

Киба мигнул, когда Наруто неожиданно потерял мысль и чуть скривил губы.

– Неджи что?

– Он не такой скованный, как я думал, – закончил Наруто рассеянно. Закрыв дверь и провернув замок, Наруто разделся до трусов и плюхнулся на кровать лицом вниз. Киба с любопытством за ним наблюдал.

– Что-то… случилось? – спросил он осторожно. – Я не видел тебя таким тихим с тех самых пор, как ты осознал, что группа «Queen» так названа не просто так(3).

Помолчав, Наруто поднял глаза.

– Неджи поцеловал меня в щеку, – заявил он прямо.

– Он что?? – шокированный Киба развернулся к нему всем корпусом. – И что ты сделал?

– Ничего. Отпустил шутку, отправил его домой, как будто ничего не произошло, – Наруто перекатился на спину и вперился взглядом в потолок. – Я думаю, Гаара был прав.

Киба поколебался секунду, а потом спросил:

– Что ты собираешься делать? – он внимательно всмотрелся в лицо Наруто. – Ты не выглядишь очень уж расстроенным.

Пауза.

– Потому что я не расстроен. Не то, чтобы, – он запнулся. – Я только не понимаю, что это значит.

«Не уверен, что мне приятно вести этот разговор…» 

– Он тебе… нравится?

– Мм, – Наруто хмыкнул в знак согласия, – наверное, да. Я никогда об этом не думал. Хотя он не тот, кто мне нужен.

– Тогда кто – тот?

На этот раз Наруто замолчал надолго.

– Не знаю, – ответил он задумчиво. – Полагаю, я довольно скоро это выясню, – он перекатился на кровати, поворачиваясь к Кибе спиной и игнорируя, как у того выгнулась бровь на это странное заявление. – Спокойной ночи, Собачник.

– Ночи, Лисья морда, – Киба смотрел на него задумчиво какое-то время, потом развернулся обратно, вновь оказавшись перед столом, заваленным бумагами.

«Интересно, о чем он думает?... – Киба тряхнул головой и вернулся к работе. – Что бы то ни было, мне жаль того человека, которого он выберет. Наруто умнее, чем хочет казаться…

…И он всегда добивается того, чего он хочет».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Мош-пит - фан-зона  
> (2) Слэм - действие публики на музыкальных концертах, при котором люди толкаются и врезаются друг в друга  
> (3) По версии автора название группы следует трактовать не по первому значению: "queen" - "королева", а по одному из второстепенных: " _сниж._ гомик, педик (гомосексуалист, одевающийся и ведущий себя как женщина)", основываясь на том факте, что Фредди Меркури, который его и придумал, был бисексуалом.


	4. Напряженные тела

Саске сидел за компьютером и лениво постукивал по клавишам, пытаясь найти какую-нибудь полезную информацию о Марко Поло. Взгляд его то и дело сползал в правый нижний угол экрана – на часы.

«Уже час, – он нахмурился. – Наруто что, снова собирается опоздать? Может его вчера _Неджи_ вымотал? – Саске помрачнел. – Клянусь, если Хьюга пытался сделать хоть что-нибудь, я…»

_Тук. Тук. Тук._

Саске вскинул голову и развернулся на стуле.

– Открыто, – крикнул он. С тихим щелчком дверь распахнулась, и в комнату вошел зевающий, взъерошенный Наруто.

– Видишь? Я же говорил, что буду вовремя, – бросил он небрежно, глядя на Саске сонными глазами.

Учиха уставился на него в ответ. На Наруто были синие пижамные штаны, на голове – полный хаос (удивительно, да?), и весь его вид так и говорил: "Только что свалился с постели, разве я не очаровашка?" Саске вздернул бровь.

– Ты что, только что проснулся? – спросил он скептически.

– Типа того. Говорил же, по воскресеньям я сплю до упора, – потянувшись, Наруто прошествовал к дивану, на который и завалился. – По мне так, воскресенье начинается никак не раньше обеда, так что сейчас еще раннее утро.

Саске фыркнул и поднялся, чтобы сесть с ним рядом:

– Подозреваю, что если бы это зависело от тебя, ни один день не начался бы вовсе. 

Ухмыльнувшись, Наруто закинул руки на спинку дивана:

– Чертовски верно. Знаешь вообще, скольких войн бы не было, если б люди могли спать по пятнадцать часов в сутки?

Саске закатил глаза:

– Не сомневаюсь, – он внимательно наблюдал за тем, как Наруто ерошит свои волосы. Почему-то видеть Наруто таким – проснувшимся от силы процентов на шестьдесят – было невероятно волнительно. Это заставляло Саске задумываться, каким образом он мог бы ускорить его пробуждение…

– Эй, ты меня слушаешь?

Саске моргнул:

– Что?

«Он что-то мне говорил? Вот черт».

– Я спросил, – повторил тот, закатывая глаза, – чем хочешь заняться? Будем тут сидеть, или еще что предложишь?

«Об этом я не подумал, – Саске нахмурился и огляделся. – Чем же таким интересным можно заняться в моей комнате?»

Перед его внутренним взором пронеслось сразу несколько сцен, иллюстрирующих чем именно можно заняться у него в комнате, отчего щеки его заалели легким румянцем, и Саске, прочистив горло, отвел взгляд. «Спокойно… Держи себя в руках, никаких извращенных мыслей, пока Наруто рядом, а не то можно попасть в неловкое положение. Ты же не хочешь этого, правда?»

Тем временем Наруто поднялся с дивана и прошел через комнату к полке с коллекцией фильмов, которую сам Учиха не трогал месяцами. Увиденное его рассмешило.

– У тебя есть Монти Пайтон?(1) – усмехнувшись, он окинул Саске с ног до головы оценивающим взглядом. – Не думал, что ты из тех, кто смотрит комедии.

– Это тонкий английский юмор и, вообще, классика. Я сделал исключение, – лаконично ответил Саске, наблюдая, как Наруто достает упаковку с фильмом. – Мы собираемся его смотреть?

– Почему бы и нет? – Наруто нагнулся, вставляя диск в DVD-плеер. – У меня как раз подходящее настроения для «тонкого английского юмора», как ты выразился, – он бросил взгляд через плечо. – Ты против?

– Нет, – от улыбки Наруто настроение его улучшилось, и он откинулся на спинку дивана, устраиваясь поудобнее. Совместный просмотр кино – не самый плохой вариант, особенно когда Наруто выглядел таким… плюшевым. Саске отвел взгляд, уголки губ дрогнули. «Знал бы он, _что_ я о нем сейчас думаю…»

Разобравшись с DVD-плеером, Наруто поднялся и, подойдя к двери, опустил ладонь на ручку, вопросительно глядя на Саске:

– Закрыть или оставить?

Саске распахнул глаза.

– Закрыть, – его сердце забилось быстрее, когда Наруто послушно прикрыл дверь и сел рядом. Теперь ситуация представала в совершенно ином свете: с этого момента Наруто официально всецело принадлежал ему, и, так как соседа у него не было, шансы, что их кто-то побеспокоит, сокращались до минимальных. Тяжело сглотнув, Саске схватил пульт и нажал на плэй. 

«Даже не знаю, бояться или радоваться».

Через несколько минут после начала Наруто принялся ерзать на месте и закончил тем, что закинул руки на спинку дивана. Взгляд Саске метнулся к плечу, когда он осознал, что, по сути, Наруто только что почти обнял его. Сердце сделало кульбит, и он перевел взгляд на виновника.

Секунду спустя Наруто покосился в ответ и моргнул:

– Что?

Неосознанно Саске снова посмотрел на руку, лежащую за его спиной. Наруто, последовав его примеру, уставился на собственную конечность, явно сбитый с толку, и, когда до него дошло, с хохотом убрал ее. Саске про себя выругался.

– Прости-прости, я вторгся в твое личное пространство, да, Саске? – он сполз ниже по сидению, пытаясь найти более удобное положение, после чего зевнул и закинул руки за голову. – Я не специально.

Саске, закончив мысленно напинывать собственный зад, отвернулся и пробурчал:

– Я не был против.

– Хм-м? – Наруто стрельнул в него взглядом. – Что ты сказал?

Саске покачал головой:

– Ничего, – по прошествии еще нескольких минут, он снова переключил свое внимание на соседа по дивану. Тот, как выяснилось после тщательного осмотра, взирал на экран, наполовину закрыв глаза. Саске нахмурился.

– А почему ты сегодня такой усталый? – спросил он осторожно. Наруто не шелохнулся.

– Мы с Неджи трахались всю ночь, как кролики. Толком не удалось поспать, – и в подтверждение своих слов, он душераздирающе зевнул.

– Что. Ты. Сказал? – спросил Саске враз похолодевшим тоном. Волна белой обжигающей ревности окатила его с ног до головы. «Я убью Неджи. Я выслежу его, срочно, и убью».

Наруто, посмеиваясь, с ленцой взглянул на него:

– Ты невероятно доверчивый, Учиха. С хрена бы нам заниматься чем-то подобным?

Саске отвернулся и попытался расслабить хотя бы часть мышц лица.

– А зачем бы тебе шутить на эту тему? – выдавил он из себя.

Наруто окинул его любопытным взглядом:

– Я обо всем шучу. Что такого особенного именно в этой теме? – он склонил голову на бок, пока Саске пытался побороть собственную яростью. – Знаешь, не будь я уверен, что это полнейшая чушь, я бы решил, что ты ревнуешь.

Саске мотнул головой, глаза сверкнули:

– Ревную? Да с какой стати мне ревновать… – слова застряли у него в горле, когда Наруто внезапно обхватил его подбородок ладонью и придвинулся ближе, взгляд его стал очень внимательным, – …т-тебя?

Наруто будто пытался рассмотреть что-то в глубине его глаз.

– О, я не знаю, – сказал он небрежно. – Просветишь меня?

Дыхание сперло, когда взгляд Наруто скользнул на его губы. Сердце оглушительно бухало в груди.

– Мне… нечего сказать тебе, Узумаки.

Услышав свою фамилию, Наруто снова посмотрел ему в глаза, лишая Саске остатка кислорода в легких.

– Ты уверен? – спросил он удивительно беспечным тоном.

Саске мигнул:

– Да.

– Ошибся, значит, – усмехнувшись, Наруто отпустил его подбородок и сел на место. Переключив все свое внимание на фильм, он рассмеялся: – Отлично! Они во французском замке! _Обожаю_ эту часть!

В полной прострации Саске взирал на Наруто, который корчил рожи, передразнивая французского стража.

– Я _пукаю_ в вашу сторону! – Наруто задрал подбородок к потолку. – Испорченные английские свиньи!(2)  
«…Он _вообще_ понимает, что он только что со мной делал?? – нахмурив брови, Саске все еще взирал на Наруто. – Я был абсолютно уверен, что он собирается меня поцеловать! Неужели он _настолько_ слеп к очевидным вещам?»

Прежде, чем Саске смог для себя решить, возможна ли в принципе подобная степень тупости, Наруто бросил на него взгляд:

– Смотри не на _меня_ , идиот, а на экран!

Саске вздрогнул и отвернулся к телевизору. «Проклятье, перестань так палиться! – сложив руки на груди и нахмурившись сильнее обычного, он вполглаза следил за сюжетом. – Если он только что проверял тебя, ты…

...О боже. Он _проверял_ меня? Саске неуютно поерзал. Он что, знает, что я к нему чувствую? Или он только подозревает?»

Наруто с ним рядом вздохнул:

– Знаешь, если ты весь фильм собрался ерзать, то нам, наверное, лучше заняться чем-нибудь другим.

Саске сердито посмотрел на него, пытаясь прийти в себя.

– Я не ерзаю.

Наруто фыркнул:

– Ну конечно, – он поднял руку и легонько шлепнул Саске по предплечью. Тот, еще не до конца вернув контроль над собственным телом, не смог сдержать дрожи. – Вот видишь? Какой дерганный, – Наруто выпрямился и опустил ладонь Саске сзади на шею, провел ею ниже, ощупывая плечо. Саске нахмурился.

– Какого фига ты делаешь? – требовательно спросил он.

– Повернись.

– Что? – Саске вздернул бровь оттого, каким приказным тоном это было сказано.

Но Наруто был настроен серьезно.

– Я сказал, повернись. Хочу кое-что проверить.

Саске с опаской развернулся к Наруто спиной. «Что он задумал?» И тут же зашипел, стоило Наруто спуститься пальцами вниз по позвоночнику, кое-где останавливаясь и надавливая сильнее. Саске зыркнул на него через плечо:

– Наруто, какого черта…

– Ничего _удивительного_ , что у тебя сегодня такое плохое настроение!

– …А?

Наруто покачал головой и посмотрел в глаза сбитому с толку Саске:

– У тебя мышцы забиты до такой степени, будто они из камня. Ты вообще когда-нибудь расслабляешься??

Саске ответил сердитым взглядом:

– Конечно, расслабляюсь, просто…

– Ну-ну, – он прошелся большими пальцами по особенно напряженным местам, вынуждая Саске выпрямиться. – Такое чувство, что ты не отдыхал по-человечески годами, – он усмехнулся. – Будь у меня такая спина, я бы тоже бесился!

Насупившись, Саске отодвинулся.

– Спасибо тебе, конечно, за этот анализ, – ответил он с неприкрытым сарказмом в голосе, – но мы будем смотреть кино или как?

– Позже, – Саске удивленно мигнул, когда неожиданно Наруто поднялся на ноги и упер руки в бока, взирая на него сверху вниз. – На живот. Быстро.

Брови Саске снова поползли вверх:

– Что, прости?

– На живот, – от того недоброго блеска, который появился в глазах Наруто, Саске начал чувствовать себя немного не в своей тарелке. – Я собираюсь _заставить_ тебя расслабиться.

«И каким же образом ты намерен это сделать?» 

– Я в порядке, – Саске встал. – И потом, это вообще не твое дело, расслабляюсь я или…

– Ошибаешься! – Наруто, с широченной улыбкой, ухватил Саске за руку…

…и повалил его на диван лицом вниз.

Чертыхаясь, Саске поднял голову и попытался оттолкнуться от сидушки.

– Наруто, какого черта ты… _уммфф!_

Наруто резко уселся ему на бедра, вжимая в подушки. Саске, сгорая от смущения, снова попытался подняться, но Наруто огладил его спину от поясницы к плечам и наклонился.

– Когда я с тобой закончу, ты не сможешь даже пальцем двинуть, – пообещал он. Саске вытаращил глаза, но тут же отвернулся, пряча лицо в подушках, из-за нависшей опасности носового кровотечения, демонстрировать которое было бы совсем некстати. 

– Наруто, – заговорил он, в конце концов, совладав со своим голосом, – свали с меня нахрен.

– Даже не надейся, – хохотнул Наруто ему в ухо. Выпрямившись, он положил руки ему на плечи и начал их мять. Саске поборол дрожь.

– Наруто…

– Послушай, тебе правда это нужно. Ты натянут, как струна. – Саске одновременно и слышал, и ощущал, как Наруто посмеивается. – Так что я решил, это мой долг – ослабить натяжение. 

Саске открыл, было, рот, чтобы возразить, но тут пальцы Наруто сместились на напряженную шею ближе к черепу. Его невысказанный протест перешел в низкий стон, и Саске растекся по подушкам, закрывая глаза.

– Та-а-ак-то лучше, – пропел Наруто. Он усилил давление, довольный результатом, когда Саске издал тихий вздох. – Хорошо?

– Ммф.

– Будем считать, что это «да».

Саске, сдаваясь на его милость, лежал с закрытыми глазами, чувствуя руки Наруто, которые путешествовали то вверх, то вниз по его спине, бережно вынуждая скрученные мышцы расслабляться. Когда Наруто задел особенно напряженное место, Саске не смог сдержаться от протяжного откровенного стона. 

Ладони Наруто на секунду замерли.

– Хм, надо полагать _это_ тебе понравилось.

Саске и не думал отвечать, все, что он мог – это наслаждаться ощущением касаний сильных рук к своим усталым мышцам. И где-то на грани сознания удивляться: когда это Наруто научился делать массаж, а главное – как умудрился стать таким мастером.

– Моя тетя, Цунаде, решила обучать меня искусству массажа, когда я был еще ребенком, – тихо сказал Наруто, будто отвечая на его мысли. – Она говорила, что это одна из полезнейших вещей, которым можно научиться.

Саске приоткрыл один глаз:

– Ты… много времени проводил с ней?

Наруто усмехнулся:

– Вроде того. По большей части я рос один, но она любила, знаешь, иногда нагрянуть и затискать до смерти… ну или пинануть меня под зад, когда я раскисал, – он завис, предаваясь приятным воспоминаниям. – Сейчас она вполне успешна, хотя по-прежнему вкладывает деньги в странные вещи. Сначала она просадила все в казино, потом стала частным предпринимателем, а сейчас занимается тем, что покупает дома и ремонтирует их, – Наруто потряс головой, вновь сосредотачиваясь на спине Саске. – Она старая сумасшедшая гуляка, но я все равно ее люблю. И она _реально_ научила меня многим клёвым штукам.

– Мм, – Саске так и смотрел на Наруто, слегка шокированный тем потоком информации, который на него обрушили. Сколько он знал Наруто, тот никогда не упоминал о своей семье и обычно старался сменить тему, когда разговор заходил об этом. Сам факт, что он поделился с Саске чем-то подобным, говорил о новом уровне доверия между ними.

Так что по лицу Саске бродила легкая улыбка, когда он отвернулся и уткнулся обратно в диван. Наруто в молчании продолжал прорабатывать его спину своими божественными пальцами еще несколько минут, как вдруг все прекратилось, и лишний вес исчез с его бедер.

Саске поднял голову, чтобы увидеть, как Наруто идет в сторону комода.

– Что ты делаешь?

– Ищу лосьон?

Саске медленно мигнул:

– Что?

– Лосьон. Такая скользкая пахучая жидкость. Есть он у тебя? – Наруто принялся тщательно обыскивать мелкие ящички. И прежде, чем Саске успел хотя бы открыть рот, он вытащил из недр бутылек и издал победный вопль. – Бинго!

Саске с опаской следил, как Наруто, развернувшись в его сторону, наливал лосьон в руку. 

– Не помню, чтобы я разрешал тебе рыться в моих вещах.

– Не помню, чтобы я спрашивал, – оскалившись, Наруто растер масло между ладонями. – А теперь будь хорошим мальчиком и сними рубашку.

–…Да ты шутишь, – Саске нахмурился, потому что ухмылка с лица Наруто никуда не исчезала.

– Или ты ее снимаешь, или я мажу тебя прямо поверх. Выбирай сам.

Саске еще колебался, но тот блеск в глазах Наруто не оставлял сомнений, что он исполнит свою угрозу. Нехотя Саске сел, стянув рубашку, бросил ее на пол. И медленно опустился обратно, повинуясь приглашающему жесту Наруто.

Он затаил дыхание, когда тот снова устроился поверх него, и зашипел, стоило скользким прохладным пальцам коснуться его спины. Еле сглотнув ком в горле, Саске мертвой хваткой вцепился в обивку подушек: эти пальцы поочередно то холодили, то жгли кожу огнем. Его взгляд уткнулся в экран телевизора.

– Что… насчет фильма?

Наруто мельком взглянул на него:

– А, да, – наклонившись вперед, – и тем самым непроизвольно теснее прижимаясь к Саске, что заставило последнего крепче схватиться за подушки – Наруто поднял пульт и поставил кино на паузу. – Вуаля. 

Саске заглушил стон, глубже зарываясь лицом в ткань, когда Наруто вернул пальцы на его напряженную спину. Он чувствовал, что превращается в желе… ну, кроме одной части тела, которой, похоже, происходящее нравилось даже _слишком_ сильно. Прикрыв глаза, Саске самодовольно улыбнулся.

«Посмотрим, предложит ли Наруто _Неджи_ сделать массаж».

Десять минут спустя Саске уже только самым краешком сознания переживал о том, не стаяли ли его конечности в лужицы на полу. Наруто постепенно сместился с его спины, нежно массируя руки и ноги Учихи, так, что последний вообще стал забывать, что они являются частью его тела. Наруто провел рукой вдоль спины Саске и рассмеялся:

– Эй, не вздумай засыпать.

– М-м.

Смех стал громче:

– Эй, я серьезно!

– Ммпф. Я нсплю.

– Хорошо, хорошо, – позволив Саске и дальше растекаться кашеобразной массой по дивану, Наруто подвинулся и ловко перевернул его на спину. Саске приоткрыл глаза и обнаружил на губах смотрящего на него сверху вниз Наруто легкую улыбку. – Ты занял весь диван, Мелкий, так что я надеюсь, ты не будешь возражать, – с этими словами он приподнял голову Саске и уложил к себе на колени. Учиха чуть порозовел, но ничего не ответил. Наруто снова улыбнулся и дотянулся до пульта, снимая забытый фильм с паузы. – Попробуем еще разок, что скажешь?

Саске думал было возмутиться, что его вынудили использовать Наруто, как подушку, но впервые в жизни ему было плевать, и он ничего не мог с этим поделать. Было удобно, да и Наруто сам все это затеял. Усмехнувшись, Саске слегка повернул голову, чтобы удобнее было смотреть на экран, где маленький кролик устроил кровавую баню целому отряду рыцарей.

***

Спустя два часа и еще один фильм Наруто, наконец, выскользнул из-под Саске и, потягиваясь, встал.

– Мне пора в тренажерный зал. Не хочешь со мной?

Саске сел и тряхнул головой.

– Нет, я лучше займусь домашкой.

– А, ну да, домашка, вся фигня, – он усмехнулся. – Развлекайся.

– Даже не надейся списать у меня завтра ответы, – ответил Саске, закатывая глаза.

– Я? – вопросил Наруто невинным голосом. – Да я бы никогда!

Саске бросил на него бесстрастный взгляд.

Наруто хохотнул, и, развернувшись, двинулся к двери, и уже открывая ее, глянул на него через плечо:

– Увидимся, Саске.

– М-м, – тот отстраненно следил, как Наруто покидает его комнату и закрывает за собой дверь. Вздохнув, он потер плечо.

«Мне за _всю мою жизнь_ никогда не было так хорошо. Надо отдать ему должное, его пальцы творят чудеса». Покраснев от мысли, какое еще применение он мог бы придумать для этих пальцев, Саске встал и прошел к столу, доставая и пролистывая тетрадь по физике.

И только несколько часов спустя он сообразил, как ловко Наруто увел его от мыслей о проверке.

«Вот паршивец…»

***

– Давай, Гаара! Сильнее! Дави! Сильнее! Да! Еще. Еще, чтоб тебя! Покажи все, на что ты способен!

«Я клянусь, если он не перестанет так двусмысленно выражаться, я…» Ругнувшись, Гаара напрягся, пытаясь поднять вес еще раз. Часть его сознания задавалась вопросом, выдержит ли лавка тяжесть штанги, если он ее уронит и разрежет себя тем самым напополам. Сверху на него сердито взирал Наруто, ухватившись своими руками между его.

– И это все? Ты что, издеваешься? – он нахмурился, когда Гаара осилил еще один отжим. – Давай, еще четыре, понял, неженка?

– Не… называй… меня… так, – выдавил Гаара, опуская перекладину. Он зашипел себе под нос и снова поднял ее вверх.

– Еще три. Давай!

«Если я выживу… – Он выжал еще одно повторение, мышцы уже гудели. – …он будет первым, кого я убью».

– Еще два! Напрягись!

Обыгрывая в уме всевозможные варианты, как можно заставить Наруто за это заплатить, Гаара в очередной раз отжал штангу от груди. Дыхания не хватало.

– Не смей сдаваться, или я заставлю тебя начать сначала. Еще один!

Зарычав, Гаара опустил перекладину… и выжал ее вверх.

– Готово! – в ту же секунду выражение лица Наруто сменилось с сердитого на ослепительно солнечное, и он забрал у Гаары штангу, укладывая ее на металлические стойки. – Вот именно об этом я и говорил!

Гаара, тяжело дыша, сел и посмотрел на него.

– Я никогда _в жизни_ не брал такой большой вес, засранец ты эдакий, – выдавил он из себя. – Это было опасно.

– Ой, да ладно, ты же не думаешь, что я позволил бы тебе покалечиться? Если бы у тебя закончились силы, я поймал бы штангу раньше, чем она на тебя свалилась, – усмехнувшись, он похлопал Гаару по спине. – Я горжусь тобой, чувак!

Гаара нахмурился было, но вся его злость сошла на нет, стоило ему только увидеть с каким выражением на лице смотрит на него Наруто.

– Ты, кажется, назвал меня неженкой.

– Ты когда-нибудь слышал что-нибудь о мотивации? А теперь вставай, – Наруто шлепнул его по плечу. – Я хочу сделать еще парочку заходов. 

Покряхтывая, Гаара поднялся, пуская Наруто на лавку. Тот замер на мгновение, разглядывая штангу, а потом снова встал и подхватил еще два блина по двадцать килограмм каждый. Он нанизал по одному блину с каждого края перекладины и улегся обратно на лавку.

– Так-то лучше. Подстрахуйте меня кто-нибудь!

Парень, что стоял рядом, с неохотой расположился позади него, пока Наруто снимал штангу со стойки. С повышением нагрузки совершенный рельеф его рук вырисовался особенно четко, и все, включая Гаару, пораженно уставились на то, каким развитым он был _на самом_ деле.

Выдохнув, Наруто начал накачивать штангу, медленно, отсчитывая вслух каждое повторение. Его руки слегка подрагивали от веса, а щеки раздувались от усердия.

А потом он сделал то, что не каждому доводилось увидеть.

Вместо того, чтобы выдыхаться от повышенной нагрузки, он, кажется, приспосабливался к ней, его движения становились более мощными и текучими. Чем больше жимов он делал, тем громче и звонче становился его голос. 

– Пять! Шесть! Семь! – ускорялся он. – Восемь! Девять! Десять! Одиннадцать!

Судорожно сглотнув, Гаара в изумлении таращился, как неистово сокращаются мышцы на груди и руках Наруто, кожа его блестела от пота.

– Восемнадцать! Девятнадцать! Двадцать! Двадцать один!

Все прочие люди в тренажерном зале побросали свои дела, чтобы посмотреть, как далеко зайдет Наруто.

– Двадцать шесть! Двадцать семь! Двадцать восемь! Двадцать девять! Тридцать!

Тут Наруто, наконец, начал замедляться, руки его мелко дрожали.

– Тридцать пять, тридцать шесть, тридцать… семь, тридцать… восемь, тридцать… девять… СОРОК!!

Хватая ртом воздух, Наруто бухнул штангу обратно на стойку и уронил руки вдоль тела. Спортзал разразился аплодисментами. 

– Наруто, это было потрясающе!

– Если бы я не видел этого собственными глазами, никогда бы не поверил! 

– Срань господня, мужик! Напомни мне _никогда_ с тобой не связываться.

Сумев, наконец, вдохнуть, Наруто сел и посмотрел на штангу.

– Сто шестьдесят килограмм. Самый большой вес, который я когда-либо брал, – задыхаясь, проговорил он.

Наруто развернулся к нему лицом. Гаара, конечно, отдавал себе отчет, что глаза его похожи на два блюдца, но поделать ничего не мог. Он очень сильно сомневался, что много кто сможет хотя бы _поднять_ 160 килограмм, не говоря уже о том, чтобы сделать это _сорок раз!!_

Наруто болезненно улыбнулся:

– А теперь могу я посидеть в уголке и поплакать?

Не в состоянии вымолвить ни слова, Гаара молча помог ему подняться на ноги. Наруто чуть покачнулся и выпрямился.

– Эта та цена, которую я вынужден платить, чтобы так выглядеть, – он поморщился. – Если я смогу завтра хотя бы банально шевелить руками, это будет чудо, не меньше. 

–…Ты же делал что-то подобное раньше?

– Не с таким большим весом. В прошлый раз было ровно 135 килограмм, – Наруто вздохнул. – Теперь я _неделю_ не смогу поднимать ничего тяжелее карандаша.

Гаара так и таращился на него, пока Наруто начал осторожно распрямлять руки. «…Кто ты _на самом деле_ , Узумаки Наруто??»

Наруто перехватил его ошарашенный взгляд.

– Эй, это не значит, что я могу делать подобную хрень каждый божий день. Сто шестьдесят килограмм – это, скорее всего, мой текущий предел, и вряд ли я когда-либо продвинусь сильно дальше, – он ухмыльнулся. – Я же человек все-таки.

Гаара фыркнул и двинулся за ним следом, когда Наруто выбрал свободную скамью и плюхнулся на нее. Поубавив обалделости во взгляде, Гаара сел рядом.

– Такое чувство, что ты пытался сбросить напряжение, – заявил он.

Наруто кинул на него мимолетный взгляд:

– Что?

– Разве ты не хотел таким образом выпустить пар?

К его удивлению, щеки Наруто покрыл легкий румянец, и он отвел глаза:

– Может быть.

Гаара смотрел на него долгое мгновение, а потом спросил:

– Как концерт?

Моргнув, Наруто расплылся в улыбке:

– Это было потрясающе! Видеть Йеллоукард _живьем…_ Ни с чем не сравнимо!

Чуть поколебавшись, Гаара продолжил:

– Не случилось ничего… непристойного?

– Непристойного? – брови Наруто поползли вверх. – Ну, кажется, какой-то жирный парень во время давки ущипнул меня за задницу…

Гаара стиснул зубы.

– Что-нибудь еще?

Наруто поднял руку в попытке почесать затылок и скривился от боли.

– Нет, больше ничего не могу вспомнить. А что?

– …Ничего, – он посмотрел в сторону.

Улыбка медленно расползлась по лицу Наруто.

– Что, ты боялся, что Неджи воспользуется положением? – он рассмеялся, когда Гаара снова вперился в него взглядом. – Чувак, что ты, что Саске! Что за зуб у вас на этого парня?

– Учиха? – Гаара помрачнел. «Учиха тоже включился?»

– Ага, Саске готов был ногти себе до самых локтей сгрызть, когда я сказал ему про концерт… – Наруто сбился с мысли, а улыбка пропала с его лица, когда Гаара вдруг окаменел. – Гаара?

Тот поднялся, чуть сощурившись. Взглянул на Наруто сверху вниз.

– Я только что вспомнил, что у меня есть дела. Увидимся завтра?

– Ага… – медленно ответил Наруто, в растерянности взирая на Гаару. Он проводил его взглядом: тот коротко кивнул и покинул тренажерный зал, плотно сжав губы.

«Проклятье. Как будто одного Хьюги было мало. А теперь еще и Учиха? – Взгляд Гаары потяжелел. – Он может стать еще большей проблемой».

С полным сумбуром в голове Гаара вышел на улицу, не обращая внимания на весенний ветер, который нежно холодил его разгоряченную кожу.

«Пора брать все в свои руки».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Монти Пайтон (англ. Monty Python) — комик-группа из Великобритании, состоявшая из шести человек. Группа известна во многом благодаря юмористическому телешоу «Летающий цирк Монти Пайтона», выходившему на BBC в 1969—1974 годах; также она выпустила 4 полнометражных фильма, выступала с концертами, выпускала музыкальные альбомы, книги, мюзикл.  
> (2) Наруто и Саске смотрят фильм «Монти Пайтон и Священный Грааль», для перевода данной сцены я взяла за основу русскую озвучку отсюда: http://video.yandex.ru/users/sergeev-wowan/view/75/


	5. Срыв покровов

Следующим утром Саске, сидя на паре у Какаши, беспрерывно поглядывал на часы. И на пустующее место рядом. 

«Наруто так и нет. – Чем ближе был конец занятия, тем больше он мрачнел. – Пропускать этот предмет – совсем не в его духе. Может, проспал?»

Саске на автомате конспектировал лекцию, хотя на самом деле не слышал ни единого слова – все его мысли были заняты вчерашним происшествием. «Так проверял он меня или не проверял? С одной стороны, очень похоже, что проверял, – он нахмурил брови. – Но с другой стороны, обычно он не задает таких вопросов. Если бы он что-то заподозрил, так бы и сказал, да?»

Когда Какаши задал ему вопрос, Саске, не задумываясь, ответил на него, хотя если бы кто-нибудь попросил его повторить, о чем он говорил, Саске вряд ли бы вспомнил. Лицо сковала строгая маска.

«А может он опять меня дразнил?»

Когда, наконец, прозвенел звонок, Саске сгреб учебники со стола и широким шагом покинул лекционную. «Клянусь, если это так, я…»

– Учиха.

Саске резко затормозил и оглянулся на голос. Парень, окликнувший его, стоял неподалеку, облокотившись о стену.

– Гаара, – Саске нахмурился и развернулся к нему лицом. Тот смотрел пристально, но говорить что-либо не торопился, так что Саске недоуменно поднял бровь. 

– Какие отношения связывают тебя с Узумаки Наруто? – спросил Гаара внезапно, не меняя при этом каменного выражения лица. Саске моргнул, этого он не ожидал. 

Усмехнувшись, он сложил руки на груди.

– С чего вдруг такой интерес? – с вызовом ответил он вопросом на вопрос.

Взгляд Гаары стал холоднее на пару градусов, хотя он все так же расслабленно опирался о стену.

– Это не имеет значения. Отвечай на вопрос.

Ухмылка сползла с лица Саске:

– Не приказывай мне.

Не дрогнув ни единым мускулом, Гаара медленно выпрямился и шагнул ближе. Саске напрягся, опуская руки вдоль туловища.

– Держись от него подальше, Учиха, – тихо произнес Гаара. Хоть внешне он и оставался спокоен, глаза его опасно пылали. – Вот это – приказ.

Саске с силой сжал кулаки и помрачнел, по венам его текла чистая, незамутненная ярость. 

– Тебе меня не запугать, – сказал он с расстановкой.

Это было похоже на соревнование взглядов, в котором никто не желал уступать. Воздух искрил от напряжения, казалось, пролети между ними муха – от нее осталась бы только горстка пепла. 

Наконец, Гаара ухмыльнулся:

– Поглядим, Учиха, – и с этими словами невозмутимо прошел мимо, не обращая на Саске больше ни малейшего внимания. Тот смог придать лицу безразличное выражение и пойти в противоположную сторону, хотя руки его все еще были плотно сжаты. Голова взрывалась от гневных мыслей.

«Этот ублюдок еще смеет угрожать мне?! Я сам могу решить, что мне делать!» Он приобрел вид настолько грозный, что люди, идущие ему навстречу, нервно втягивали головы в плечи и старались поскорее убраться с его пути.

«Да сколько же еще у Наруто поклонников??»

***

Когда Саске дошел до своей комнаты, настроение его так и не улучшилось, так что замок принял на себя основной удар и заклинил ключ.

– Ого. Надо запомнить, не давать тебе острые предметы, когда ты так зол.

Саске обернулся на звук и повстречался взглядом с Наруто, который неспешно шел ему навстречу. Одет он был в линялую желтую рубашку, синий рабочий комбинезон и зеленые садовые перчатки.

И грязный был, как черт. 

– …Ты где так испачкался? – спросил Саске, когда закончил осмотр. – И почему тебя не было на паре?

– Пара? – Наруто моргнул в замешательстве, но тут же лицо его озарилось пониманием. – Вот черт! Пара! Забыл совсем! – Наруто в ужасе хлопнул себя по лбу рукой в перчатке, размазывая грязь.

Саске сдержал улыбку:

– Чем ты таким занимался?

Наруто долго смотрел на него нечитаемым взглядом, – так долго, что Саске даже начал волноваться, – и, наконец, чуть улыбнулся:

– Я был на занятии по садоводству и, кажется, увлекся.

– Садоводство? – Саске вздернул бровь. – Во время европейской истории?

– Это для проекта, Саске, – сухо ответил Наруто. – Его сдавать скоро, и я забыл про лекцию, ясно? Вопрос закрыт.

Такое объяснение не до конца убедило Саске, так что он продолжал смотреть на Наруто, пока тот стягивал перчатки и открывал дверь своей комнаты. Наконец, Наруто не выдержал и кинул взгляд через плечо на Учиху:

– Ну что такое? Почему ты так на меня смотришь?

Саске хотел было продолжить расспросы, но передумал и вместо этого сказал, облокотившись о стену:

– Ты же не думаешь, что я дам конспект только потому, что ты чем-то там увлекся.

Как и ожидалось, Наруто тут же скуксился:

– Да брось! Я же не хотел!

Саске не шелохнулся.

Наруто застонал и уставился в потолок:

– У кого еще мне его брать??

Саске надолго задумался:

– Я дам тебе конспект… но при одном условии.

– Что еще за условие?

– Всю информацию по проекту мы будем искать вместе. У меня, – Саске сам поразился своей наглости, у Наруто же вообще брови на лоб полезли. «Что, слишком? – Но память тут же услужливо подкинула ему воспоминания об угрозах Гаары и свидании Неджи. – Нет. В самый раз».

– ...Э-э, ну, ладно, – медленно проговорил Наруто, глядя на Саске так, словно ожидал услышать от него чистосердечное признание в своем инопланетном происхождении с главной целью в жизни – высосать Наруто мозги. – Как скажешь.

Саске усмехнулся, его накрыло ощущением триумфа. «Первый шаг в нужном направлении».

Наруто пошел было в комнату, но притормозил и опять обернулся к Саске:

– Иди сюда на секунду, я хочу кое-что тебе показать.

Саске послушно оторвался от стены и зашел внутрь следом за Наруто, тот пинком закрыл дверь. Подойдя к столу, Наруто опустился на корточки и выдвинул нижний ящик.

Саске не удержался от оценивающего взгляда по его спине и заднице, последнюю плотно обтянули штаны комбинезона. 

– И что же ты хочешь мне показать?

– Я тут наткнулся на одну штуковину… и забывал тебе… а! – встав, – и тем самым случайно расстроив Саске, – Наруто развернулся и, улыбнувшись, вложил ему в руку металлический предмет.

Саске в замешательстве опустил взгляд. На его ладони поблескивала золотая подвеска в виде змеи перед атакой. 

– Это же… кулон, который я носил в средней школе, – медленно проговорил он.

Наруто усмехнулся:

– Ну да, тот самый, из времен, когда ты крысился на всех вокруг по любому поводу. Тот самый, который я сорвал с твоей шеи во время драки, помнишь, мы тогда еще загремели в больницу, оба.

Саске с трудом оторвал взгляд от украшения и перевел его на Наруто:

– Ты сохранил его?

– Как видишь. Я собирался вернуть его тебе, когда ты этого заслужишь тем, что перестанешь быть таким ублюдком, – он снова усмехнулся. – Не уверен, что уже пора, но, в конце-то концов, какого черта? Он ведь и так твой.

Саске уставился на него, потом на подвеску. Змея сверкала клыками, воскрешая в памяти, кем он был раньше… человеком, твердо уверенным, что единственный способ выжить – никогда не ослаблять защиту, никого не подпускать к себе, только напоив ядом досыта. Такой стиль жизни разрушал его самого и почти довел до самоубийства. Тем бы и кончилось, если бы в этот момент его не нашел Наруто, который набил ему морду и пригрозил добить _своими собственными руками_ , если он еще когда-нибудь помыслит о чем-либо подобном.

После того случая… конечно, Саске не сразу признал происходящие в нем изменения, но со временем – да, безусловно. И сейчас, оглядываясь назад… он не мог поверить, что когда-то его жизнь была настолько безрадостной.

Он стоял, не поднимая головы, и только проговорил в пространство, когда Наруто прошел мимо:

– Как ты это делаешь?

– В смысле? – Наруто повернулся к нему. – Делаю что?

– Меняешь людей... что ли, – Саске огладил пальцами змейку. – Ты изменил Неджи, изменил Гаару и даже спас меня от меня самого, – он, наконец, посмотрел на собеседника нечитаемым взглядом. – Как ты это делаешь?

Наруто уставился в пол, лицо его стало серьезным.

– …я знаю, по мне не скажешь, – начал он медленно, – но в детстве я прошел через те же муки неприятия собственной личности. Я терпеть не мог жизнь, себя, – он посмотрел на него неожиданно жестким взглядом. – И поэтому я не мог просто смотреть, как вы смиренно живете в мире, который считаете ужасным местом. Я смог сделать свой мир лучше, так что же вам-то мешало? – он отвернулся, и стало заметно, как напряглись его плечи. – Я должен был доказать, что вы, парни, неправы… или признать, что все, во что я верил про себя самого – было ложью.

Комната погрузилась в тишину. Наруто вдруг мельком глянул на него и усмехнулся:

– И оказалось, что я был прав с самого начала!

Саске долго на него смотрел, а потом рот его треснул улыбкой:

– Похоже на то, в этот раз.

Наруто сверкнул на него хитрой ухмылкой:

– Ну и славно, раз с этим разобрались…

Он опустил голову и принялся расстегивать пуговицы, удерживающие комбинезон, и через секунду тот сполз к ступням.

Саске в шоке смотрел на Наруто, который успел уже выпутаться из рубашки и теперь стоял в одних боксерах. Саске, залившись пунцовым румянцем, никак не мог отвести взгляда от этого подтянутого тела.

– Ч-что ты, блин, делаешь?

– Собираюсь в душ, – невозмутимо заявил тот и взялся сворачивать одежду, чтобы бросить ее в корзину для белья, как будто не произошло ничего из такого. Заметив метаморфозы, произошедшие с Саске, он наградил его странным взглядом. – Что с тобой, приятель?

– Ты… Я… – Саске с трудом оторвался от завораживающей картины и с непреклонным видом уставился в сторону. – У тебя вообще стыд есть??

Наруто моргнул:

– Эта комната – моя, а дверь – закрыта. Я же не устраиваю публичное шоу.

– Но ведь здесь я!

Наруто передернул плечами:

– И что? Киба постоянно видит меня полуголым, и ему плевать.

«Киба не хочет тебя трахнуть». 

– Это не одно и то же, – прогундел он.

Наруто на это только закатил глаза:

– Да пофиг. Прости, больше не буду мозолить твои девственные глазки, – уже заходя в ванну, он крикнул: – Ты что, никогда не переодевался в раздевалках в школе?

– Это не одно и то же! – повторил Саске, начиная понемногу ощущать себя идиотом. И он был абсолютно уверен, что слышал, как Наруто пробормотал: «Как девчонка», прежде чем его голос потонул в шуме льющейся воды. Сделав глубокий вдох, Саске присел на краешек кровати.

– Ты хочешь, чтобы я ушел или остался? – крикнул он после минутных размышлений. За дверью душа помолчали.

– Остался, – решил, наконец, Наруто. – Если ты уйдешь, мне придется вылезать и закрывать дверь.

Отчаянно пытаясь не представлять себе Наруто в душе – или себя вместе с Наруто в душе… проклятье, теперь ему нужен платок – Саске окинул взглядом комнату. Он зажал нос найденным платком и встал, чтобы было удобней разглядывать постеры и фотографии, висящие на стенах. Наруто украсил свою половину помещения очень эклектично – залепил рекламами аниме, пейзажами и снимками друзей все свободное пространство. Саске с удовлетворением отметил про себя, что присутствует на большинстве снимков, хотя и не он один. Например, на нескольких фото он опознал Сакуру, с которой Наруто разошелся, едва начав встречаться, еще когда они были младше.

Саске задумчиво смял окровавленную ткань и бросил в мусорное ведро. Прошелся до письменного стола Наруто, на котором сейчас лежала открытая тетрадь. Взяв ее в руки, Саске принялся внимательно изучать содержимое.

«Это дневник… – понял он, пролистывая страницы, – но не обычный. Похоже, он записывает сюда просто случайные наблюдения, сделанные за день». Это его заинтриговало, так что он прочел несколько записей.

 

_4 октября, 2004._

_Когда я сегодня упомянул в разговоре курс европейской истории, профессор Умино слегка покраснел, несмотря на то, что говорил-то я даже не с ним. Потом, уже выходя из класса, я специально сказал что-то про профессора Хатаке, и он снова покраснел. Думаю, он к нему неровно дышит…_

_6 декабря, 2004._

_Разговаривал с Сакурой во время обеда. Она однозначно опять сидит на диете, судя по тому, как старательно она избегала углеводов. Зуб даю, что она худеет ради Саске, но, что интересно, когда я сегодня назвал его в разговоре, ей потребовалась целая секунда, чтобы среагировать. Похоже, она сама еще не понимает, что он нравится ей не так уж сильно._

_12 декабря, 2004._

_Звонила Цунаде, узнавала есть ли мне где справлять Рождество. Сама она только что выяснила, что не сможет провести его со мной. Две вещи – первое, я думаю, она винит себя за то, что не может постоянно быть рядом, и второе, похоже она опять спустила все деньги на азартные игры и теперь застряла в Вегасе, пытаясь заработать достаточно, чтобы вернуться домой. Хотя конечно, вслух она никогда не признается._

_1 января, 2005._

_Я был прав насчет Сакуры. Сегодня она призналась, что ее влюбленность в Саске была слабее, чем она думала. Так держать! Хватит обманываться!_

 

Саске был удивлен. Судя по этим записям, Наруто подмечал огромное множество мелких деталей. Строго говоря, чем больше он читал, тем очевиднее становилось, что Наруто обращает внимание практически на все абсолютно, что происходит вокруг него. Не из каждого наблюдения он делал выводы, часто упускал из виду финальный аккорд, пока тот не гремел во всеуслышание, но факт остается фактом – Наруто схватывал суть.

«Почему тогда он ведет себя как самый настоящий тормоз? Очевидно же: даже когда он не может соединить точку А с точкой Б, смутные догадки о том, что на самом деле происходит, у него имеются, – нахмурившись, Саске принялся пролистывать тетрадь вперед, к более свежим записям. – Интересно, что он писал обо мне…»

– Развлекаешься?

Саске застыл и тут же захлопнул дневник. Развернулся, внутренне готовый к отменной выволочке за вторжение в личну…

«Святые угодники».

Сердце пропустило удар, во рту пересохло. Наруто стоял перед ним в одном синем полотенце, небрежно обернутом вокруг талии, а другим сушил волосы. Причем, этими действиями он, сам того не подозревая, демонстрировал всю мускулатуру груди. Взгляд синих глаз был прикован к тетради в руках Саске.

– Знаешь, никогда бы не подумал, что ты из тех, кто читает чужие личные записи, – заметил он сухо. Перекинув второе полотенце через шею, он подошел ближе и взял дневник из ослабевших рук Саске. – В следующий раз хотя бы спрашивай разрешения, хорошо?

Мыслительный процесс Саске застопорился на созерцании Наруто, поэтому ответить он не смог. Светлые влажные волосы и струйки воды, стекающие по зацелованной солнцем коже делали его настолько апполоноподобным и эротичным, настолько _аппетитным_ от макушки до пяток, что Саске едва помнил, как дышать. О том, чтобы отвести взгляд, он уже и не думал.

«Боже, вот бы дотронуться до него… у него же нет ничего под полотенцем…

…Куда подевался платок?»

– Эй, Саске? Прием, – проморгавшись, Саске с трудом смог сфокусироваться на ладони, которой Наруто махал у него перед носом, и напряженно уставился ему в лицо, пытаясь побороть инстинкты, требующие валить и трахать.

– …Извини, – наконец, ответил он, когда сообразил, чего же от него хотят. Наруто на это только вздернул бровь, так что Саске прочистил горло и продолжил: – Мне не следовало читать, но твои записи были… интересными.

– Интересными? – Наруто удивленно моргнул. – С чего вдруг?

– Я не думал, что ты настолько… наблюдательный.

– О. Это потому, что обычно я и не наблюдательный, пока не доберусь до бумаги, – он положил тетрадь обратно на стол. – Тетка Цунаде как-то предложила мне вести дневник и писать обо всем, что я заметил за день, чтобы я перестал быть таким тупнем. 

Саске усмехнулся, прилагая колоссальные усилия, чтобы не сползти взглядом ниже:

– Не помогло.

– Ничего себе, великий Учиха отколол шутку, – ответил Наруто саркастически. – Я немедленно должен записать это.

Саске закатил глаза:

– Ты одеваться собираешься? 

Наруто покачал головой и двинулся мимо него к шкафу:

– Ханжа.

Саске решил никак не комментировать это заявление. Вместо этого он старательно смотрел в другую сторону, пока Наруто приводил себя в надлежащий вид. «По крайней мере, когда он будет в одежде, я смогу нормально думать. Не говоря уже о том, что я смогу держать себя в руках… теоретически».

– Все, Учиха, теперь смотреть безопасно.

Саске глянул на него краешком глаза и испытал одновременно облегчение и мучительное разочарование оттого, что все интересные места были скрыты под майкой и джинсами: 

– Ты эксгибиционист или как?

– Нет. Я просто не заморачиваюсь, – беспечно ответил тот. Он зашагал по комнате, собирая учебники. – А сейчас мне придется выгнать тебя вон, потому что через пятнадцать минут у меня пара по генетике. 

Еле заметно кивнув, Саске послушно вышел в коридор и дождался, пока Наруто закроет дверь.

– Приходи ко мне, когда освободишься, если сможешь, – предложил он внезапно. – Займемся нашим докладом.

– Хорошо. Хотя, возможно, я чуть задержусь.

Саске вопросительно выгнул бровь:

– Почему?

– Потому что мне надо кое о чем перетереть с Неджи, – он улыбнулся остолбеневшему Учихе и махнул на прощанье. – Увидимся!

Когда Саске отмер, Наруто уже и след простыл.

***

Перекинув рюкзак через плечо, Наруто неспешной походкой вошел в аудиторию, где должна была начаться пара генетики. Он на автомате просканировал глазами толпу в поисках светлоокого Хьюги и чуть улыбнулся, когда заметил того сидящим за средним рядом лекционного зала. Неджи посмотрел на него в ответ и сдержанно кивнул в знак приветствия, когда Наруто махнул ему рукой.

«Так, – думал Наруто, пока пробирался к свободному месту впереди, – скорее всего, он и не подозревает, что я догадался, что же именно вчера произошло. – С тихим вздохом он вытащил тетрадь и открыл ее на чистой странице. – Мне, конечно, очень жаль так с ним поступать, но не могу же я позволить ему думать, будто он может так легко отделаться. После того-то, что он сделал. Я не испытываю к нему подобных чувств, как бы ему того ни хотелось».

Всю пару Наруто ощущал, как спину жег взгляд Неджи, и даже не пытался оборачиваться, потому что был уверен: он не сможет поймать его с поличным – Хьюга отведет взгляд раньше. Однако от такого повышенного внимания ему становилось слегка не по себе.

«И вообще, как долго это уже продолжается?» Нахмурив брови, Наруто прокручивал в голове их предыдущие стычки. В памяти всплыло сразу несколько случаев, когда Неджи слишком рьяно его защищал, проявлял повышенное внимание или открыто симпатизировал. Естественно, Наруто подумал, будто это из-за того, что он нравится Неджи… а не из-за того, что он, ну вы знаете, _нравится_ Неджи. Такой вариант даже не приходил ему в голову.

Конечно, все то же самое касалось и Саске. Вчерашняя реакция ясно дала понять, что Саске ему симпатизирует, как минимум. И теперь весь вопрос заключался лишь в том, сколько за этим стоит _чувства_. 

Пожевывая кончик карандаша, Наруто пришел к выводу, что ревность сама по себе, которой страдал Саске, – а это была _именно_ ревность, на _этот_ счет у него сомнений не было, – в сущности, не доказывала, что тот испытывает к нему сколько-нибудь сильную привязанность. Ублюдок всегда был собственником. 

Наруто сердито поморщился на этот досадный промах в генетике и выпустил карандаш изо рта. «И потом, Гаара. Не могу понять, то ли у него на меня материнский инстинкт срабатывает, то ли он еще один, о ком мне стоит беспокоиться. Или это во мне говорит мое эго? – Он откинулся на спинку стула с твердым намерением провести остаток пары за подсчетом потолочных плиток. – Итак. В порядке важности – куда мне лучше увести Неджи?»

Полчаса и сто двадцать шесть плиток спустя, Ирука их отпустил (он попросил так его называть еще в самый первый день, поскольку «профессор Умино» звучало слишком формально. А потом краснел первые несколько раз, когда к нему обращались). Наруто встал и помахал Неджи, привлекая его внимание:

– Эй, есть минутка?

– Да, – ответил Хьюга чуть удивленно.

Наруто помялся, сунул руки в карманы:

– Я хочу с тобой поговорить. С глазу на глаз.

Неджи, явно озадаченный, коротко кивнул и двинулся за ним следом прочь из корпуса генетики. Когда они стояли на перекрестке, он не отрывал от Наруто заинтересованного взгляда.

– О чем ты хочешь поговорить? – спросил он, наконец. Наруто глянул на него, потом опять на дорогу, пропустил машину и двинулся к следующему перекрестку. 

– Думаю, ты знаешь, Неджи, – ответил он. И спустя несколько минут, добавил: – С субботы я все обдумал. 

– …Понимаю, – проговорил Неджи и замолчал.

Когда в поле зрения показалось общежитие, в котором жил Наруто, Неджи в замешательстве на него посмотрел:

– Куда мы идем?

– В мою комнату.

– В твою… комнату?

– Я не смог придумать лучшего места без лишних ушей, – он послал ему косой взгляд. – У твоего фанклуба шпионы повсюду. Не хочу, чтобы меня потом загрызла какая-нибудь бешеная фанатка.

Неджи усмехнулся:

– Почему ты думаешь, что я им позволю?

– Ты не можешь быть повсюду, чувак. Раньше или позже, но они до меня доберутся, – он пожал плечами. – Стоять на цыпочках на краю крыши – это не моя голубая мечта, увольте.

Неджи, посмеиваясь, посмотрел вперед:

– В таком случае, твоя комната – отличный выбор.

Часть сознания Наруто устроила у него в голове демонстрацию с красными флагами и транспарантами, на которых большими буквами было написано: «ПЛОХАЯ ИДЕЯ!!», свистела и бегала кругами, но он предпочел ее проигнорировать.

Ни один из них не проронил ни слова, пока они поднимались на третий этаж и шли вдоль по коридору мимо открытых и закрытых дверей, из-за которых кто-то кричал: «Черт бы вас побрал, придурки!! Я смогу позаниматься вообще?? Заткнулись, быстро!» Вытащив ключи, Наруто отпер замок и, пропустив Неджи внутрь, скинул сумку на пол у порога. По привычке пинком закрыл дверь.

И не заметил, что чуть ниже по коридору другая дверь приоткрылась.

– Итак. Неджи, я хотел поговорить по поводу концерта, – он прошел внутрь и тяжело опустился на край своей кровати, а затем поднял взгляд на Хьюгу. – Это было свидание?

Неджи надолго замолчал, прежде чем ответить:

– Да.

– Я так и понял, – вздохнув, Наруто откинулся назад и облокотился на локти. – Ты же понимаешь, что я даже не догадывался, да? Блин, да я даже никогда не знал, что я тебе нравлюсь.

– …А теперь?

Наруто коротко на него посмотрел:

– Ну, _теперь_ это вполне очевидно, – его щеки подернул легкий румянец, и он отвернулся, – особенно после того, как ты поцеловал меня в щеку, – тихо добавил он.

Спустя мгновение Неджи сел с ним рядом:

– Я… оскорбил тебя?

– Что? – Наруто мигнул. – Нет, все не настолько плохо. Но это реально было как гром среди ясного неба. Наверное, самое неожиданное событие за всю мою жизнь. С каких пор ты чувствуешь ко мне подобное??

Неджи, так и не сумев определить, рад он этой беседе или нет, медленно ответил:

– Со средней школы.

Наруто выпучил глаза:

– Так долго?? – он даже рот приоткрыл от удивления, Неджи же продолжал просто смотреть. – Почему ты мне не сказал??

Тот чуть передернул плечами: 

– Я не видел в этом смысла. Было и так вполне очевидно, что ты не испытываешь ко мне тех же чувств.

Наруто вздернул бровь. Весь этот поток информации и пристальный взгляд, которым сверлил его Хьюга, немного выбивали из колеи. 

– Ну, и что же изменилось?

Неджи задумался на секунду и придвинулся ближе.

– Я решил больше не ждать, – ответил он низким голосом.

В голове у Наруто загудели системы оповещения о надвигающемся смерче, заалели сигнальные огни и засуетились оперативные группы ОМОНа. Слабо улыбнувшись, он попытался отстраниться:

– Х-хорошо, но, Неджи, я…

– Ты что? – Неджи снова придвинулся ближе и чуть прикрыл веки. Наруто нервно дернулся в сторону.

– Э-ээ, я… – кровь хлынула к лицу, когда он осознал, что больше отодвигаться некуда. – Послушай, Неджи, насчет того поцелуя в субботу… 

– Я промахнулся.

– Что? – Наруто покраснел сильнее, когда Неджи вытянул руку, чтобы поймать его щеку в ладонь. «О-о-о, это была НАСТОЛЬКО плохая идея!» – Неджи, постой, это не то, что я…

– И я собираюсь это исправить.

Прежде, чем Наруто смог возразить, губы Неджи звучно впечатались в его собственные. От полученного импульса Наруто завалился на спину, разрывая тем самым поцелуй. Он успел только взглянуть на Неджи перед тем, как тот, сощурившись, склонился и скользнул языком ему в рот.

«ХУДШАЯ ИДЕЯ В МИРЕ!!!»

Суча руками, Наруто отчаянно пытался нащупать хоть какую-нибудь точку опоры среди простыней, пока Неджи, запустив в волосы пальцы, решительно покусывал его губы. Вторая ладонь Неджи поползла вверх по рубашке Наруто, и тот судорожно дернулся. Отчаянно пытаясь вдохнуть через нос, Наруто просунул одну руку между их телами и уперся Неджи в грудь.

Когда тот отказался двигаться с места, Наруто пришлось жестко выкрутить ему плечо, – и про себя он славил каждый час, который провел в тренажерном зале. Пытаясь отдышаться, он уставился на Неджи:

– А теперь все-таки подожди, блять, минутку! Уж не знаю, что навело тебя на эту совершенно неверную мысль, но… – он сбился, когда осознал, что дверь, которую он закрывал абсолютно точно, распахнута. Побледнев лицом, он скользнул взглядом выше. В шаге от него стоял человек. И по одному его виду можно было понять, что он близок к убийству как никогда.

– Саске… – Наруто сглотнул, в голове билась одна единственная мысль.

«О… черт».


	6. Секреты, поцелуи и драки

«Он повел Неджи к себе??» Нахмурившись, Саске вышел из своей комнаты и прокрался к закрывшейся за Наруто двери. В груди тревожно сжалось сердце, а в голове словно зашептал детский голосок: «Там, внутри – плохой дядька! Мы же его побьем?» Так и не определившись, стоит ему что-либо предпринимать или нет, Саске медленно приоткрыл дверь комнаты.

И глаза заволокло алым маревом.

Он успел осознать только три вещи. Первое: Неджи целует _ЕГО_ Наруто. Второе: Наруто против.

Третье. Он УБЬЕТ Неджи.

Немедленно.

В ушах шумело, Саске шагнул внутрь, непроизвольно то сжимая, то разжимая кулаки. Заметивший его Наруто начал что-то говорить, но Саске его не слышал. Для него существовал сейчас только Хьюга, который смотрел на него в ответ, его благородное лицо было искажено от раздражения и досады.

«Досадно ему? Ну, сейчас я ему покажу, блять, **досаду**!»

– Отвали. От. Него, – с трудом выдавил он из себя, яростно скрежеща зубами, – БЫСТРО.

Неджи только пренебрежительно глянул в ответ:

– Не помню, чтобы я приглашал тебя присоединиться, Учиха. Уйди.

Перед внутренним взором Саске пронеслось несколько соблазнительных картин обезглавленного зареваного Неджи, объятого пламенем. Голос Саске приобрел опасные нотки:

– Отвали. От. Него.

Бросив на него презрительный взгляд, Неджи снова сосредоточил все свое внимание на подозрительно притихшем, распластанном под ним Наруто. 

Саске совершенно точно слышал, как что-то треснуло.

Его тело двигалось помимо его воли. Он рванул вперед, сгреб в охапку волосы Неджи, дернул со всей силы…

…и впечатал ему в лицо кулак.

Неджи свалился с кровати, закусив губу. Потрогал голову рукой, сощурился и помрачнел.

Перевод: игры закончились.

Не успел Саске и глазом моргнуть, как Неджи уже взвился с пола и с размаху ударил его в живот. Учиху согнуло пополам, но он все равно вздернул одну руку вверх, попав основанием ладони Неджи в челюсть. Потом выпрямился и занес кулак для удара, целясь в нос. 

Хьюга от удара увернулся, одновременно перехватывая руку Саске, и, выкрутив ее, саданул ему в живот с колена. Саске отшатнулся назад, и Неджи уже усмехнулся было, но тут Саске взревел и повалил его на пол. 

– Э-эй, подождите минутку! Парни!

Катающиеся по земле и перепихивающиеся редкими тумаками тела Наруто проигнорировали. Мир Саске сжался до одного конкретного засранца, уничтожить которого было жизненно необходимо. Кулак врезался ему в скулу, выбивая искры из глаз, и Саске, рыкнув, перекатился, подминая под себя одну руку Неджи. И тут же, воспользовавшись полученным преимуществом, трижды заехал по безукоризненному лицу.

– Парни! Остановитесь!

Отпихнув Саске, Неджи крутанулся и всадил локоть тому под ключицу. Саске задохнулся от боли, но уже в следующую секунду ответил ударом тыльной стороной кулака по щеке. 

– Вы меня вообще слышите, нет??

Неджи захрипел и пнул Саске, отталкивая его подальше. Оба уже дышали тяжело и натужно, но упорно вставали на ноги, готовые к бою.

– Ну, все. Хватит.

Не успел Саске сообразить, что происходит, как один крепкий кулак ухватил за грудки его, другой – Неджи, и их обоих потащили прочь из комнаты. Неуклюже, спотыкаясь на каждом шагу, они шли за Наруто, пока тот не вывел их в коридор и, развернувшись, припечатал к стене.

– Я сказал, ПРЕКРАТИТЕ!

Саске насилу мог вдохнуть оттого, как сильно раскрасневшийся Наруто припер его к стене, но и Неджи тоже. Они смотрели на него пристально, он на них – сурово. 

– Вы что, совсем того уже? Господи боже! – Наруто отпустил их и сделал шаг назад, довольный тем, что ему удалось, наконец, привлечь к себе их внимание. Первым он обратился к Неджи. – Я думаю, тебе лучше уйти. Позже поговорим.

Когда тот выразительно выгнул бровь, Наруто помрачнел:

– Но не думай, что этот поцелуй сойдет тебе с рук. Нам предстоит серьезный разговор, очень.

От этого заявления Неджи нахмурился и тут же поморщился – разбитая губа давала о себе знать. Он бросил на Наруто последний настороженный взгляд, затем развернулся и пошел вниз по коридору.

Когда он скрылся из виду, Наруто развернулся к Саске, занятому мысленной бомбардировкой удаляющейся спины Неджи отравленными кинжалами. В полном молчании, Наруто закрыл дверь, ухватил Саске за руку и поволок к его комнате.

Саске сердито воззрился на него и выдернул руку:

– Почему, черт возьми, ты мне помешал?

Наруто посмотрел с явно читаемым скепсисом:

– Неужели ты думал, что я позволю вам с Неджи…

– Не произноси это имя в моем присутствии!

– …делать друг из друга котлету у меня на полу?? Сам-то подумай!

Саске крепко сжал кулаки:

– То есть ты говоришь, что было бы лучше, если бы я ничего не сделал?

– Я контролировал ситуацию!

– ОН НА ТЕБЕ ЛЕЖАЛ!

– ЭТО НЕ ЗНАЧИТ, ЧТО Я ЭТОГО ХОТЕЛ!

– ТОГДА КАКОГО ЧЕРТА ТЫ ПРИВЕЛ ЕГО К СЕБЕ? ПРИДУРОК!

– РАДИ ВСЕГО СВЯТОГО, ПОЧЕМУ ТЕБЯ ВООБЩЕ ЭТО ВОЛНУЕТ, САСКЕ??

Слова застряли у Саске в горле, и он, издав полузадушенный писк, захлопнул рот. Грудь его вздымалась от тяжелого дыхания, их лица оказались неожиданно близко из-за этого неоконченного спора, так что он в упор смотрел на Наруто. И чем дольше он молчал, тем сильнее тот мрачнел.

– Ну?? Ответь на хренов вопрос! Почему тебя так, блин, заботит моя жизнь, Учиха?!

Саске сильнее сжал зубы и отвернулся.

– Это преступление? – выдавил он.

– Что?

– Это преступление?! – новая волна ярости захлестнула его, и Саске впился взглядом в Наруто. – Это преступление заботиться о тебе?? Это написано в той чертовой тетради, к которой мне нельзя прикасаться?

В ответ на это Наруто недовольно свел брови:

– Я не пишу о тебе, Саске.

Тот только мигнул:

– Что?

– Я не пишу о тебе.

Тишина надолго повисла между ними, пока Саске переваривал полученную информацию.

Наруто отвел взгляд:

– Я специально этого не делаю, я не хочу тебя анализировать. Не хочу сидеть за столом и пытаться понять твои мотивы. Ты слишком… сложный, Саске.  
Саске нахмурился, не в силах решить, плохо это или хорошо, что о нем ничего нет в этих записях, так что продолжал хранить молчание.

– Я не… – Наруто запнулся. – Очень часто я тебя не понимаю. Сначала ты всем своим видом показываешь, что терпеть меня не можешь, потом встаешь на мою защиту, потом мы приятели, а потом – опять враги, – он рассеянно запустил руку в волосы. – Я не знаю, чего от тебя ожидать!

Саске отвел взгляд. «Возможно, я и сам не знаю, чего от себя ожидать, Наруто. Ты перевернул весь мой мир с ног на голову. И что я, по-твоему, должен делать?»

После надолго воцарившейся тишины Саске ощутил слабый толчок в плечо. Посмотрев вверх, он с удивлением обнаружил, что Наруто улыбается.

– Я сейчас схожу за своими вещами, и мы сядем за этот дурацкий проект, хорошо? А все остальное пока оставим.

Медленно уголки губ Саске пошли вверх:

– Хорошо.

***

За следующие несколько часов не произошло ничего примечательного: все, что они делали, это искали подходящие источники информации, да обсуждали план будущего доклада. Простояв двадцать минут над душой у Саске возле компьютера, Наруто, наконец, решил завалиться на диван и полистать одну из библиотечных книг.

Час спустя он уже мирно сопел во сне.

Саске лишь покачал головой, глядя на него: книга лежит на груди, рот слегка приоткрыт. Чуть улыбаясь, Саске спорил сам с собой – будить или нет?  
«Интересно, где он так вымотался? – При ближайшем рассмотрении на лице стали заметны следы истощения. – Может его что-то беспокоит? – Саске усмехнулся и фыркнул. – Да ни в жизнь. Наруто не знает значения этого слова».

Ухмылка исчезла, сменившись насупленными бровями. «Но в чем тогда дело?»

Так и не придумав правдоподобной причины, Саске поднялся и выскользнул из комнаты. Пробежавшись в носках вниз по коридору, он подошел к двери Наруто и проверил замок. Не заперто.

Киба, валяющийся на своей кровати с наушниками в ушах, при его появлении вздернул голову и вытащив один, вопросительно на него посмотрел:

– Что такое?

– Кажется, Наруто оставил здесь один учебник, – коротко ответил он и начал рыться на заваленном, как после мини-катастрофы, столе.

– И он не может сам его забрать, потому что?..

– Он вырубился у меня на диване, – Саске нашел искомую книгу и развернулся к выходу. – Наверное, устал из-за утренней пары по садоводству. 

– Садоводство? – голос Кибы застал его на полпути к двери. – Наруто не ходит на садоводство.

Саске застыл на середине шага и медленно оглянулся через плечо:

– В каком смысле? Как это не ходит?

– Он и так загружен научными и гуманитарными курсами, так что лишнего не брал, – Киба нахмурился. – Кажется, это вообще не его специализация.   
Саске молча отвернулся и стремительно вылетел в коридор. «Наруто меня обманул? Зачем? – он нахмурил брови. – И где тогда он был на самом деле??»

Стараясь не шуметь, Саске зашел обратно к себе в комнату и пристально всмотрелся в блондина, распластавшегося по дивану. 

«О чем ты не хочешь мне рассказывать, Наруто?»

Положив книгу на стол, Саске обошел диван и склонился над ним. Тот не храпел, но дышал так глубоко и шумно, что получалось, пожалуй, даже громче. Судя по всему, он был не просто измотан. Отдых был нужен ему больше всего на свете.

Нахмурившись, Саске поднял руку и невесомо очертил ею контуры лица, не касаясь самой кожи. «Ты говоришь, я сложный, Наруто, но и тебя, человека с душой нараспашку, невероятно сложно разгадать. – Его лоб перечеркнула вертикальная складка. – Я не знаю, что ты чувствуешь ко мне, о чем ты думаешь… Не могу определить, когда ты шутишь, а когда – говоришь серьезно. Что же творится у тебя в голове?»

Осмелев, Саске дотронулся до скулы, откидывая с лица светлые пряди. Наруто продолжал все так же крепко спать, так что Саске решился нежно погладить подушечкой большого пальца странные полоски на щеках. Собственник, живущий в нем, поднял голову.

«Я никому не позволю забрать тебя у меня. Я хочу знать, о чем ты на самом деле думаешь, что ты на самом деле чувствуешь, прикрываясь улыбкой, и я не хочу ни с кем делиться этим знанием, – Саске наклонился ближе – теперь их лица разделяла всего пара сантиметров. – Я хочу, чтобы ты приходил ко мне со своими проблемами. Я хочу, чтобы обо мне ты думал, засыпая и просыпаясь».

Опустив свободную руку на подбородок Наруто и бережно его придерживая, Саске закрыл глаза и прижался губами к губам.

«Я хочу, чтобы ты любил меня!!»

Тепло волнами расходилось по телу, покалывая нежную кожу, от ощущения его так близко. Судорожно вдохнув носом и опьянев от запаха, который, казалось, теперь был повсюду, Саске начал аккуратно целовать Наруто, прихватывая кожицу. Когда он ощутил намек на его вкус на своих губах, его внутренности затопило жаром. 

Саске сглотнул и придвинулся ближе, перенося часть веса Наруто на грудь. Его старания дали свои плоды: путь ему открылся, и он тут же этим воспользовался, инстинктивно. Скользнув языком в рот, Саске ухватил Наруто за волосы и потянул на себя. Все его сознание захватило жгучее желание распробовать его получше, так что он резко врывался внутрь и терялся в удовольствии, когда задевал языком чужой язык.

Из-за напряжения в паху Саске пришлось еще сильнее облокотиться на грудь Наруто. Его мир ужался до одного человека второй раз за день. Он мог думать только о том, как получить больше, еще, еще Наруто, всего Наруто… 

Тихонько застонав от наслаждения, Саске изменил угол атак, веки его дрогнули, и он сквозь мутную пелену посмотрел вниз, на объект своей страсти.  
На него глядели синие глаза.

Саске застыл и вытаращился в ответ. Тяжело сглотнув, он отстранился, не разрывая зрительного контакта. Наруто медленно моргнул, его лицо оставалось абсолютно бесстрастным.

– Почему ты это сделал? – заторможено спросил он низким голосом, глядя пристально и решительно, хотя веки по-прежнему были наполовину опущены.   
Саске побледнел, как простыня:

– Я…

«Что мне сказать? Потому что ты меня возбуждаешь? Потому что ты мне нравишься? Нет никакой причины, ты просто очень соблазнительно выглядел?»  
Наруто терпеливо ждал, пока Саске придумает подходящий ответ. Спустя минуту он глухо заворчал.

– Не делай так больше, пока не сможешь ответить на этот вопрос, – заявил он твердо и перекатился на другой бок, отворачиваясь от Саске, и пробормотал: – Что с вами со всеми, парни, что вы взялись меня целовать?

Через секунду Наруто опять мирно сопел.

В полном смятении чувств Саске сел рядом. «Он… что это вообще была за реакция?»

– …Наруто? – хмуро нависнув над другом, Саске вглядывался в его лицо. – Наруто?

Нет ответа.

Совершенно сбитый с толку, Саске потер затылок. «Знай я его хуже… я бы подумал, что он все это время спал». Помрачнев еще сильнее, он принялся трясти его за плечо.

– Наруто! Проснись!

– Ммфф? Чт? – Наруто приподнял голову и сонно моргнул. – Чтондо, Саске?

Саске смотрел на него большими глазами:

– Наруто… ты сейчас спал?

Тот ответил ему сердитым взглядом:

– Спал, пока ты мня не разбдил, засранец, – он замахал рукой, прогоняя его прочь. – А терь свали. Я устал.

И, как и минуту назад, Наруто тут же отрубился.

Долгое время спустя Саске вернулся за стол, решив больше не искушать судьбу, и принялся пролистывать учебники, хотя шансы, что он сможет сосредоточиться, были ничтожно малы. 

«Так спал или нет?»

***

Пару часов спустя Наруто зашевелился. Сел, потянулся со смаком, зевая во весь рот, и повернулся к Саске, потирая глаза:

– Долго я был в отключке?

Саске мельком глянул на него (хотя внутри у него все замирало в страхе от каждого движения Наруто):

– Около двух с половиной часов.

– Прости, чувак. Не думал, что так устал, – пробормотал Наруто и встал, снова потягиваясь. – Хочешь, я приму пост у компа?

– Если сам хочешь, – Саске сгреб свои записи в охапку и освободил кресло, куда тут же вальяжно плюхнулся Наруто. При этом он потряс головой, так, словно пытался до конца очнуться, а затем склонился ближе к экрану и вперился в него немного рассеянным взглядом.

– …У тебя бывают проблемы с пробуждением, Наруто?

Тот буркнул:

– Только если я очень устал. Тогда меня и пушками не поднимешь, – он неловко улыбнулся и принялся лохматить пальцами свои волосы, глядя на Саске. – Однажды я умудрился встать, собраться, прийти на занятия и проснуться, только когда пара закончилась.

– И ты… при этом выглядел так, будто бодрствуешь?

Наруто хихикнул, снова утыкаясь глазами в монитор:

– Да, определенно. Киба называет это взглядом смерти из-под ресниц, – он качнул головой. – Когда-нибудь я точно шагну под автобус.

Саске отвернулся. «Так он ВСЕ-ТАКИ спал?...» Большая часть его личности вздохнула с облегчением, поскольку это значило, что Наруто ничего не знал об их поцелуе. 

Другая часть впала в апатию – по той же причине.

Секунду спустя, Наруто, обернувшись, спросил:

– А почему ты спрашиваешь? Я, что, «просыпался»?

Саске поколебался немного.

– Да… – медленно проговорил он. – Один раз.

Наруто хохотнул, увидев, какое выражение приобрело его лицо:

– Что такое, я сказал что-то странное или непристойное?

Саске чуть улыбнулся:

– Не совсем.

– Тогда что же я сделал? – всерьез заинтересовавшись вопросом, он полностью развернулся. – Судя по тому, какую рожу ты скорчил, я могу точно сказать, что я сделал _что-то_. 

Тот только кашлянул в кулак:

– Ничего.

Наруто поднял бровь:

– Ничего?

– Я так и сказал.

Не поверив ему ни на йоту, Наруто отвернулся обратно к экрану:

– Когда-нибудь я вытяну из тебя правду, так и знай.

Саске усмехнулся и чуть покраснел:

– Сомневаюсь.

«Ты поразительный, Наруто. Совершенно поразительный».

***

Тем же вечером, Наруто, вернувшись к себе в комнату, пинком закрыл дверь и случайно разбудил задремавшего Кибу. Виновато улыбнулся:

– Прости, чувак. Я не знал, что ты здесь.

Киба заворчал, поудобнее устраиваясь на кровати:

– Здесь был твой парень.

Наруто удивленно моргнул:

– Что?

– Саске. Он приходил, пока ты дрых у него на диване.

– О, а почему было сразу так не сказать? – спросил Наруто чуть сердито. – Чего он хотел?

– Искал какую-то книгу, кажется, – неожиданно Киба фыркнул. – Он утверждал, что ты ходишь на садоводство. Ты!

Наруто замер.

– Киба.

– Что?

– Что ты сказал Саске?

Тот посмотрел на него с любопытством:

– Сказал, что у тебя нет садоводства. Как он вообще мог поверить в то, что _ты_ можешь _надолго_ связаться с растениями…

Киба сбился с мысли, когда Наруто, громко застонав, опустился на край кровати и спрятал лицо в ладонях.

– Наруто?

– Проклятье, он же _купился_ на эту историю, – он поднял взгляд: было заметно, что он здорово раздосадован. – Спасибо тебе, блин, большое, _Киба_.

– …Подожди. Это ты сказал ему, что ходишь туда? – он моргнул, когда Наруто угрюмо посмотрел на него в ответ. – Зачем??

– Не твое дело, – рыкнул он. Сев за стол, он достал свою тетрадь и принялся что-то быстро строчить. 

Киба заинтересованно сел на кровати:

– О чем ты пишешь?

– Ну, принимая во внимание еще и то, что ты только что мне рассказал, формально сегодня много чего произошло, – сказал он хмуро, не отрываясь от своего занятия. – Надо все записать.

Киба кивнул и плюхнулся на живот поперек кровати, так, что руки и ноги его свисали с разных ее сторон.

– Так и, как прошла твоя беседа с Неджи?

Наруто застыл, а затем скосил на него глаза:

– Откуда тебе об этом известно?

– Да брось, сколько я уже твой сосед? Никогда не поверю, что ты позволишь Неджи тебя чмокать и не попытаешься при этом промыть ему мозги.

К большому сюрпризу Кибы после этих слов Наруто приобрел насыщенный красный оттенок и отвернулся. Киба рывком сел:

– Наруто, что произошло на этот раз?

Наруто откашлялся в кулак:

– Ничего. Честно.

– Лжец из тебя никудышный, – Киба опустил руку на плечо друга и придвинулся ближе, вглядываясь ему в лицо: Наруто по цвету напоминал помидор… что вообще-то случалось крайне редко. Он выпрямился и покачал головой:

– Он что, повалил тебя на спину и отымел? – Он засмеялся было, но быстро замолчал, когда Наруто дернулся от этих слов. – Да быть не может. Ты должно быть шутишь. В _нашей комнате??_

– Да не _так_ все было, Киба! Тьфу, нафиг!! – он уставился в пол безжизненным взглядом. – Только та часть... где он повалил меня на спину.

– И ты _позволил_ ему?? Тебе все эти мускулы для красоты, что ли??

– Я не ожидал! – резко бросил он. – Мне даже в голову не приходило, что он хочет… – он замолчал на середине фразы, затем сморщился и отвернулся. – Ну ладно, я должен был догадаться, что подобное может случиться. Но это не значит, что я еще хоть раз допущу что-нибудь в этом роде.

Киба похлопал его по плечу:

– Повторяй это себе почаще, дружище.

Наруто посмотрел на него кисло и уткнулся обратно в свою тетрадь. Вздыхая, начал рассеянно грызть кончик карандаша.

«Интересно, что я скажу Саске в следующий раз. Он уже знает, что я солгал, хотя так и не поднял эту тему, – он скривился. – Если он и не подозревал меня ни в чем раньше, то теперь точно подозревает».

Минуту спустя он захлопнул дневник. «Он ничего не узнает. Уж я постараюсь».

Нежно усмехнувшись, Наруто достал домашнее задание.

«Я должен еще немного поморочить тебе голову… Саске- _кун_ ».


	7. Минуты нежности

Узумаки Наруто – это ходячий секс.

Ну, или, по крайней мере, он постоянно себе об этом говорит. Двадцать четыре часа в сутки, семь дней в неделю.

Сакура знала это наверняка. Она как-то его застукала. Подперев подбородок рукой, она сидела за столиком в кафетерии и наблюдала за патлатым блондином напротив. Тот болтал без умолку уже двадцать минут, рассказывая, кажется, какую-то глупую историю, и, хотя нить разговора – о чем он там вообще говорил? – ускользнула от нее еще в самом начале, Сакура все так же продолжала кивать и хмыкать в нужных местах. 

«Все-таки надо отдать ему должное, он милый, весьма даже… – размышляла она под его треп на фоне. Потом хихикнула и покачала головой. – Не такой потрясный, как Саске, конечно, но все-таки ты ничего, Наруто».

Предмет ее размышлений замолчал и посмотрел заинтересованно:

– Что смешного?

Она с лукавой улыбкой подалась вперед:

– Ты мне уже все уши прожужжал, Блондинчик. Обычно это значит, что ты что-то скрываешь, – после этих слов щеки его порозовели, и Сакура улыбнулась шире. – Ну? Выкладывай.

Нервно посмеиваясь, он поскреб затылок: 

– Ничего такого, Сакура. Честно.

Она вздернула бровь, теперь все, что ей нужно было делать, это ждать. «5…4…3…2…1…»

Наруто вздохнул. Лицо Сакуры озарилось триумфом. «Мой Взгляд снова разит без промаха!»

– Итак? Чем же ты так обеспокоен?

– Ну… понимаешь… тут выяснилось, что одному… _человеку_ , моему старому знакомому, я нравлюсь. То есть прям _нравлюсь_ , – он порозовел и отвернулся. – И он такой не один. 

– Он??

Сакура пораженно следила за тем, как кривится Наруто.

– За тобой ухаживает _парень_? – она буквально не могла оторвать от него взгляда. – Не знала я, что ты по этой части, Наруто!

Он посмотрел на нее больными глазами:

– Две вещи. Во-первых, я ни по какой части…

– Это просто мудреный способ признаться, что тебе нравятся _и_ парни, _и_ девушки. Дальше?

– И, _во-вторых,_ – продолжил он преувеличенно громко, но тут же опять заговорил нормальным голосом, – нет ничего плохого в парнях, которым нравятся другие парни, ясно?

Сакура взирала на него минуту, потом убрала ладони от лица и хлопнула ими по столу, придвигаясь еще ближе с коварной улыбкой:

– Так… и кто же нравится тебе, Наруто-о-о?

– Эээ, нет. Я тебе не скажу, – он затряс головой и сложил руки на стол перед собой, уколов ее одним из своих фирменных взглядов. – Если скажу, ты разнесешь эту новость по кампусу секунд за тридцать.

Задохнувшись от притворной обиды, Сакура откинулась на спинку стула и оскорблено приложила кисть к груди:

– За что, Наруто! Ты должен верить в меня хоть на чуточку больше! – она усмехнулась. – Мне хватит и десяти секунд.

Не получив в ответ ничего, кроме угрюмого взгляда, она рассмеялась и прекратила ломать комедию:

– Серьезно, ты же знаешь, что я никому не скажу. Кто это? – она наклонила голову к плечу. – Может, я смогу помочь вам сойтись.

Наруто хохотнул:

– Не думаю, что мне нужна твоя помощь, но спасибо. Я справлюсь.

– А ты ему тоже нравишься?

Он загадочно улыбнулся:

– Скажем так: шансы весьма велики.

Не понимая, за чем же тогда дело стало, Сакура вздернула бровь:

– Так спроси его, в чем проблема? Сидеть и ждать у моря погоды – это совсем на тебя не похоже.

– Твоя правда. Но по этой же причине я пока его ни о чем спрашивать и не могу. Сначала надо кое-что сделать.

Окончательно сбитая с толку, Сакура шумно выдохнула и снова умостила подбородок в ладони. _Кое-что сделать? Например?_

Наруто, заметивший ее смятение, сверкнул чарующей улыбкой:

– Не переживай об этом, Сакура. Я скажу, когда придет время.

После этих слов он мазнул взглядом по наручным часам и поднялся с места:

– Мне пора идти. Позже поговорим.

Сакура встала следом и начала собирать свои вещи:

– Кстати, куда ты в середине дня постоянно пропадаешь?

Наруто только улыбнулся и приложил палец к губам:

– Это секрет, – он двинулся к выходу. – Потом, Сакура!

– Пока, Блондинчик! – чуть надув губки, Сакура дошла за ним до дверей кафетерия. «Наруто опять что-то задумал. И раз он никому ничего не рассказывает, значит, для него это очень важно». Она вышла и, вприпрыжку одолев лестницу, оказалась в коридоре, ведущем к аудитории. У Наруто была привычка втихую двигаться к намеченной цели так, что никто даже заподозрить ничего не мог. И в итоге он всегда добивался своего.

О чем говорить, ведь именно так они когда-то начали встречаться. Сначала Сакура осознала, что ее тогдашний парень проиграл ее в карты и, естественно, послала его к черту, правда, с Наруто она идти на свидание тоже отказалась. Потом Сакура осознала, что именно он, если задуматься, открыл ей глаза на всю никчемность ее бывшего, благодаря чему Наруто предстал перед ней в новом свете (и даже цветы и милые мордашки щенят больше не ранили ее чувства).

И только когда они уже расстались, Сакура, наконец, осознала, что Наруто так и задумывал все с самого начала: а значит, ее отказ на первое предложение встречаться тоже был частью плана. Наруто мог быть чертовски хитрым лисом, когда хотел. 

Тряхнув локонами, Сакура ускорила шаг.

«Просто поразительно, как человек может одновременно вести себя как придурок и быть при этом таким умным».

***

У Гаары выдался день. Не хороший и не плохой, просто день. Был бы он человеком попроще, уже давно бы сошел с ума от скуки или отчаяния.

Как бы то ни было, в перерыве между парами Гаара, натянув тонкую курточку и засунув руки в карманы, решил пойти прогуляться. На ходу он чуть хмурился своим мыслям: в них по-прежнему главным действующим лицом выступал вполне определенный блондин, остававшийся все таким же недосягаемым.

«Мы уже столько времени занимаемся вместе, но никакого прогресса в наших отношениях нет и не предвидится. – Между бровей залегла неглубокая складка. – Что я знаю точно, так это то, что он воспринимает меня только как друга и никак иначе. Если так дальше пойдет, едва ли я когда-нибудь смогу претендовать на место в его сердце».

Размышляя над тем, что он делает не так, раз не может просто потребовать от Наруто раздеться и заняться с ним уже сексом, Гаара наткнулся взглядом на объект своих мыслей. Объект как раз шел по противоположной стороне улицы с перекинутой через плечо синей спортивной сумкой.

– Наруто, – позвал Гаара тихо. Тот поднял глаза, моргнул и улыбнулся.

– Йо, Гаара! Какими судьбами? – он подошел ближе и остановился. – Я тебя уже сто лет не видел где-нибудь, кроме качалки. 

Гаара ничего не ответил, переводя взгляд с него на сумку странной формы. 

– Куда ты идешь?

– В смысле? – Наруто тоже глянул вниз. – А, я просто несу кое-что обратно домой. Инструменты всякие.

– Инструменты? 

– Ага, – Наруто поднял взгляд, решив сменить тему. – А ты? Что ты здесь делаешь?

Гаара промолчал, за него все сказала скучная мина. Наруто усмехнулся:

– Один из этих дней, да? – он посмотрел в сторону. – Что ж, раз уж ты не занят, может, пойдем перекусим чего-нибудь? А то я голодный.

Гаара удивленно мигнул, уголки губ дрогнули:

– Конечно. Идем.

Он шли в тишине, без потерь заменившей им разговоры, пока не оказались рядом с кафе-мороженым. Наруто просиял и тут же заторопился внутрь. 

– Чуваак, я уже _тыщу лет_ не ел сливочного мороженого! – принялся ныть он, занимая свободный столик. Потом мазнул взглядом по Доске Славы, украшавшей всю стену по левую руку от них, и, когда Гаара сел напротив, с вызовом на него посмотрел. – Эй, Гаара. Как насчет дуэли?

Тот удивленно вздернул бровь:

– Дуэль?

Наруто ткнул пальцем в Доску:

– Если мы съедим по Монстро Порции, то попадем туда. Это восемнадцать шариков мороженого, плюс топпинги, – он дьявольски оскалился. – Интересно, кто справится первым?

Гаара в молчании взирал на него целую минуту, затем губы его изогнулись в усмешке.

– Ты в деле, – широко улыбнувшись, Наруто крикнул официанту: – Йо! Две Монстро Порции сюда! Быстро!

В кафе повисла тишина. Шокированный официант отправился за тарелками, и назад их несли уже вдвоем с напарником: возвышающиеся на блюдах горы мороженого источали ауру неотвратимости, отдающуюся на самой грани сознания смутной тревогой. Когда объект их спора стоял перед ними, Наруто наклонился в бок и дерзко усмехнулся:

– Готов?

Гаара фыркнул:

– Приготовься проиграть, Узумаки.

– Эй! Ты разговариваешь с живым уничтожителем еды! – подхватив ложку со стола, он занес ее над своей порцией.

– На старт! Внимание-е-е…

Гаара поднял свою в аналогичном жесте.

– Марш!

Все прочие посетители кафе заворожено следили, как эти двое чуть не с головой закопались каждый в свою гору мороженого. Наруто лопал сливочное лакомство, щедро забрызгивая все вокруг, тогда как Гаара, напротив, ел аккуратно и сдержанно. Зрители открывали рты, чем дальше, тем шире, по мере того, как с пугающей скоростью пустели тарелки. Официант, стоящий рядом с секундомером в руках, смотрел на происходящее со смешанным чувством крайнего изумления и отвращения.

В какой-то степени Гаара и сам себе удивлялся: зачем он вообще ввязался в это соревнование? Но то, как Наруто наслаждался происходящим (ну, по крайней мере такой вывод можно было сделать судя по издаваемым им чавкающим и хлюпающим звукам), определенно отодвигало подобные мысли на второй план. 

К тому же, это был _вызов_.

Он методично уничтожал свою порцию, когда перед его внутренним взором всплыла картина, перетягивающая на себя все внимание: на столе лежит Наруто, глаза его призывно горят, и он с ног до головы покрыт мороженым и шоколадом…

Чуть не подавившись, Гаара неожиданно открыл в себе способность есть еще быстрее. 

Спустя пять заляпанных сливками минут оба начали клацать ложками по фарфоровому дну. Закончив с выскребанием остатков (Гаара не терял невозмутимости, Наруто же чуть не вылизывал миску), они синхронно опустили руки на стол. Толпа разразилась аплодисментами, а официант, который держал секундомер, объявил, что они поставили новый рекорд, а значит, их имена попадут на Доску Славы.

Наруто, весь перепачканный ванильным и шоколадным сиропами, расплылся в блаженной улыбке и, откинувшись на стуле, положил ладонь себе на живот:

– Похоже, я недооценил тебя, Тощий.

Гаара усмехнулся, его лицо было абсолютно чистым:

– Ты тоже был неплох, Узумаки.

Он никак не мог перестать улыбаться. Наруто выглядел таким… довольным, весь в мороженом… и, святые боги, Гаара бы все отдал за возможность отмыть его… не используя воду…

Вдруг Наруто побелел, как простыня – щеки словно вылиняли. Он резко согнулся пополам и обхватил голову руками, заходясь криком. Гаару захлестнуло тревогой.

– Наруто? Что случилось?

– A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-AЙ-Й-ЙЯ-Я-Я!! Моя голова! Черт, как бо-о-о-о-ольно!

Гаара застыл, недовстав со стула:

– Ты что, хочешь сказать, что ты застудил мозги?

Наруто только захныкал в ответ:

– Убейте меня кто-нибудь, сделайте доброе дело… _БЛИН!_

Гаара, которому было одновременно и смешно, и досадно, сел обратно:

– Я уверен, ты выживешь, Наруто.

– Но ведь _бо-о-о-о-ольно-о_ , сил нет! – Наруто посмотрел жалостливо. – Прям очень-очень!

Гаара закатил глаза, размышляя говорить ли Наруто, что если он надавит кончиком языка на небо – боль пройдет. «Пожалуй, лучше я _сам_ помогу ему». Уже через секунду он, перегнувшись через стол, бережно сжимал голову Наруто в ладонях.

– Вот. Это должно немного помочь, – он начал медленно массировать виски подушечками пальцев, и Наруто от этих прикосновений словно растаял.

– М-м-м-м-м-м. Да, так гораздо лучше, – пробормотал он.

Гаара улыбнулся. Зависимым и уязвимым Наруто выглядел совершенно очаровательно. Поскольку большую часть времени они виделись в тренажерном зале, где господствовал тестостерон, Гааре не часто доводилось наблюдать эту его сторону. Он придвинулся ближе, сидя теперь на самом краешке стула, и запустил пальцы Наруто в волосы, – удивительно мягкие, – нежно разминая кожу головы.

Где-то в Видеоляндии чиби-Гаара глупо лыбился, победно растопырив пальцы, а вокруг головы его кружили сердечки. 

Тихие стоны, которые начал издавать Наруто, ничуть не помогли настоящему Гааре вернуться с небес на землю… точно так же, как и блаженное, на все согласное выражение лица. Пытаясь удержать дыхание и видимые проявления эмоций в узде, Гаара размышлял, что еще он мог бы сделать, чтобы ввести Наруто в такое состояние…

Вы должны простить ему одну-единственную крохотную мечтательную улыбку, которую он не смог сдержать. 

Еще несколько минут Гаара потакал своим слабостям, наслаждаясь этой нечаянной возможностью, а затем выпутал пальцы из волос Наруто и убрал руки в карманы. Усмехнулся, когда Наруто поднял на него взгляд осоловевших глаз:

– Ну что, тебе лучше?

– _Гораздо!_ – довольный сверх меры, Наруто потер затылок. – Приятно знать, что я не один умею делать массаж.

Гаара моргнул:

– А ты умеешь?

– Ага. И скажу без лишней скромности – чертовски хороший, – он ухмыльнулся, откидываясь на спинку стула. – Так что, если будешь весь болеть после того, как я отделаю тебя в качалке, могу после размять мышцы.

Чиби-Гаара пустил слюну.

Настоящий Гаара с усмешкой тоже откинулся назад:

– Я могу поймать тебя на слове, Узумаки.

В ответ Наруто показал ему язык:

– Почему ты продолжаешь так меня называть? Мое имя – _Наруто_. Если ты зовешь меня «Узумаки», ты напоминаешь мне Саске, когда тот бесится.

Гаара тут же помрачнел:

– Я ни капли не похож на Учиху.

– Как будто я этого не знаю, – сухо откликнулся Наруто, – но факт остается фактом.

– Хорошо. В таком случае, с этого момента я буду звать тебя «Наруто», – все еще хмурясь, сказал Гаара.

Наруто широко улыбнулся:

– Будь добр.

Разговор перетек в тихую беседу, и Гаара про себя улыбнулся. _Я сделаю все, что потребуется, чтобы заполучить твое внимание… Наруто._ Его чиби-сущность, дьявольски посмеиваясь, потерла ладошки.

«И уж поверь, ты меня _заметишь_ ».

***

Саске, сражаясь со стихией, добирался домой после последней пары и сердился на ветер, пытающийся сбить его с ног. Класс, где проходили занятия, был на прямо противоположном конце кампуса. Раньше ему, собственно, было плевать. До тех самых пор, пока в один прекрасный день природа не начинала над ним издеваться. 

И сегодня был как раз один из таких дней.

Тихо матерясь себе под нос, Саске попытался хотя бы ненадолго укрыться от ветра под навесом кафе-мороженого. Он с тоской следил за пролетающим мимо мусором, уже почти готовый поверить, что в следующую секунду мимо пронесется еще и ведьма, а следом – бешено вращающийся домик Элли. Он заглянул через витрину в кафе, пытаясь решить, заходить ли ему внутрь или же лучше переждать бурю снаружи.

Там, за столиком вместе с Гаарой, сидел… Наруто. И, кажется, они _отлично_ проводили время.

Ветер был забыт, Саске сжал кулаки, черты лица его заострились. Крутанувшись на месте, он понесся вверх по дороге. «Еще одно свидание? Боже! – Неистовая волна ярости захватила его с головой, резонируя внутри. – Неужели он _настолько_ слеп к моим чувствам? Или ему просто плевать? –  
Пока он на автопилоте добирался до дома, угрюмость его трансформировалась в задумчивость. – Если эти двое собираются добиваться Наруто столь агрессивными методами, едва ли я могу просто сидеть в стороне и наблюдать. Я должен заявить о своих намерениях».

Теперь на лице его читалась решимость. «Так или иначе, но я заставлю его сходить со мной на свидание. И в этот раз…»

Он усмехнулся.

«В этот раз я выбью почву из-под ног у _него_ ».

***

Когда Наруто, наконец, добрался до своей комнаты, он был полон счастья и сахара. Штормовой ветер снаружи все еще хлестал стены общежития. Тихонько мурлыча что-то себе под нос, Наруто достал ключ и отпер дверь.

«С Гаарой довольно клево зависать вместе. Может мне стоит позвать его еще куда-нибудь? – он задумался, стянув сумку с плеча и бросив ее на пол. – А может и не стоит. Если он тоже хочет меня, я тем самым только спровоцирую его. Не говоря уже о том, что Саске, надо думать, за это открутит мне башку и засунет ее мне же в задницу».

Наруто тряхнул головой, бухнулся на кровать и уставился в потолок, устроившись затылком на сложенных руках. «Честно говоря, Саске надо что-то делать со своей ревностью. Это льстит, конечно, но очень уж мешает, когда тоже попадаешь под раздачу».

Он нахмурился. «Видимо, этим он демонстрирует, что не доверяет мне _совсем_ ».

Спустя несколько минут в дверь негромко постучали, и она приоткрылась. Наруто поднял голову и удивленно мигнул.

– Саске? – он сел. – Что стряслось?

Саске смотрел на него долго-долго:

– …Как прошел твой день?

Такой странный (для Саске) вопрос явно сбил Наруто с толку, но он все равно ответил:

– Ничего примечательно. Пары, ланч с Сакурой, снова пары, – он помолчал, затем вспыхнул улыбкой. – Но кроме этого я еще и попал на Доску Славы в кофе-мороженом! Мы с Гаарой слопали по Монстро Порции.

Саске отвел взгляд:

– Вы с Гаарой… вместе ели мороженое?

Уловив незаданный вопрос, Наруто надулся:

– Послушай, это было не свидание, окей? Мы просто пошли перекусить, – сердито наморщившись, он передразнил слова самого Саске: – Это преступление?

Саске посмотрел на него, сощурившись:

– Нет, не преступление, просто…

– Просто что? – надавил Наруто. Он пригвоздил Саске к месту выразительным взглядом, ожидая ответа. «Ну же… _скажи_ уже!»

Саске отвернулся:

– Ничего. Забудь.

«Да чтоб тебя!»

В раздражении Наруто снова откинулся на кровать и вернулся к изучению потолка:

– Отлично. Значит никаких проблем. 

Саске, не шевелясь, тихо стоял в проеме.

– Собственно, я пришел, чтобы спросить… – он молчал достаточно долго, чтобы привлечь внимание Наруто, и тот, подняв голову, посмотрел на него. 

– Что?

– …Ты свободен в эти выходные?

Поскольку Наруто ничего не отвечал и только смотрел, Саске выпрямил спину и продолжил:

– Я тут узнал про марафон Звездных Войн, на который я смог бы достать билеты, если ты захочешь пойти.

Наруто медленно моргнул, весь его вид говорил о том, что он не уверен, правильно ли расслышал:

– Тебе нравятся Звездные Войны?

Саске пожал плечами:

– Это было революционное кино для своего времени, – тихо вздохнув, Саске стрельнул в Наруто взглядом. – Ты хочешь пойти?

– Неа.

Саске моргнул – он был совершенно не готов к такому варианту развития событий. Открыл было рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но тут же закрыл, не издав ни звука. Лицо выдавало, как сильно его задел такой ответ, и Наруто, сжалившись над ним, сел:

– На выходные я уже наметил поездку домой. Так что это я хотел позвать тебя, – он склонил голову набок, тот почти неуловимо расслабился. – Хочешь со мной?

Саске смотрел, не мигая:

– Что?

Улыбнувшись, Наруто соскользнул с кровати и встал. Засунув руки в карманы, он приблизился к Саске, затем остановился, не доходя несколько шагов, и облокотился о стену.

– Ты хочешь поехать ко мне домой в эти выходные? Уверен, детки тебя полюбят.

– …Детки? – Саске продолжал пялиться, пока, спохватившись, не усмехнулся: – Конечно, почему нет? Они же не могут быть еще хуже, чем ты.

Наруто рассмеялся:

– Ты будешь удивлен. Некоторые из них до жути упрямы.

Саске фыркнул:

– Догадываюсь, у кого они научились этому.

– У лучшего, естественно, – легко согласился Наруто. – Так что, мы едем?

– Да.

Порадовавшись улыбке, озарившей лицо Саске, Наруто вытолкал его за дверь:

– Отлично. А теперь уходи, я хочу в душ.

Саске, послушно пятясь в коридор, вздернул бровь:

– На этот раз ты меня выгоняешь? Раньше тебе было все равно.

– Ага, только в прошлый раз у тебя чуть не язык по полу волочился. Я решил устроить тебе передышку, – он хитро усмехнулся, это выражение на лице Учихи доставляло ему такое наслаждение. – До скорого, Красавчик!

Он захлопнул дверь перед самым носом у чуть зардевшегося Саске и, облокотившись на нее спиной, расхохотался.

«Ох, Саске. Дразнить тебя так весело».


	8. Соглашения

Бап. Бап. Бап.

Киба – дыхание сбилось, грудь и руки блестят от пота – не отрываясь, смотрел на Наруто, а тот знай себе усмехался. Киба сглотнул и отстранился, пытаясь добавить хоть немного воздуха между их телами. Дернулся влево, но Наруто отзеркалил его движение, не оставляя места для маневра.

Бап. Бап. Бап.

Решившись, Киба крутанулся, проскользнул мимо Наруто и попытался совершить бросок. 

– Ха! Неплохо! – оскалившись, Наруто выбил баскетбольный мяч у него из рук и рванул к середине площадки. Киба припустил следом, матерясь вполголоса. Не успел он его достать, как Наруто уже прицелился и запулил прямо от центральной линии. 

Мяч, пролетев по идеальной дуге, ухнул в корзину, кажется, даже не коснувшись ободка.

– Пять-ноль, Собачник, – Наруто свистнул. Киба, сердито поглядывая, поймал мяч.

– Не воображай тут себе невесть что, Лисья морда. Я еще могу отыграться, – заявил он, направляясь к центру площадки, чтобы сделать подачу на Наруто. Когда же мяч после этого снова оказался у него, Киба уколол Наруто мрачным взглядом. – Ты слишком самонадеян, о, сиятельный Король всех качков.

– Самонадеян? А как еще я бы получил этот титул? – Наруто усмехнулся, повторяя его движения. – От тебя даже мокрого места не останется.

Киба фыркнул:

– Посмотрим, – стоило Наруто глянуть куда-то в сторону, как Киба тут же воспользовался ситуацией и совершил обманный рывок влево, после чего ушел вправо и устремился к корзине. Усмехнулся, уже готовый к прыжку…

– Эй! Хината! Мы тут!

– О! П-привет, Наруто. Киба.

«Хината??»

Киба, не сбавляя ходу, взволнованно обернулся на голос девушки, стоящей за внешней линией площадки.

БАМС!!

Бап. Бап. Бап.

– …О-о-ой, больно, наверное. 

Лежа на спине и считая звезды, Киба пытался понять, как он здесь оказался и почему так нещадно болят грудь и голова. Легкий перестук шагов, и вот уже над ним склонилась обеспокоенная Хината.

– Киба! Как ты?

Он непонимающе моргнул, и тут до него, наконец, дошло: он только что с разбегу врезался столб и сам себя отправил в нокаут. У нее на глазах. 

«Проклятье…» Покрасневший Киба сел и потер затылок:

– Я-я… Со мной все нормально, Хината. Правда.

Наруто поднял с пола мяч и опер его о бедро, придерживая рукой. Склонил голову набок: похоже, ситуация одновременно и беспокоила его, и веселила.

– Знаешь, я раньше никогда не видел, как кто-нибудь на полном ходу таранит баскетбольную опору, – уголки его губ дрогнули. – Живой?

– Со мной все в порядке, – выдавил тот, вставая на ноги и отряхиваясь, – просто я растерялся.

Кашлянув в кулак, чтобы скрыть смех, Наруто повернулся к Хинате:

– Итак, Хината, что ты здесь делаешь? Тебя не часто встретишь в этой части кампуса.

Киба насупился: девушка моментально покраснела и начала заикаться под пристальным взглядом Наруто. Настроение испортилось окончательно. 

«Черт возьми, Наруто, зачем тебе еще и она-то??» Отвернувшись, он сунул руки в карманы и уставился в пол. Хината была влюблена в Наруто столько, сколько он себя помнил.

И так же долго Наруто ее игнорировал.

Иногда он гадал, поступал ли Наруто так, потому что знал о том, как Киба к ней относится, или просто потому, что предпочел не замечать ее чувства. И тот, и другой вариант были равновероятны. Взгляд его стал злым. «Но опять же! Он никогда ей не мешает, так что всегда, когда я ее вижу, она прямой дорогой идет _к нему_ ».

Погруженный в свои мысли, он не заметил, как Наруто склонился к Хинате и что-то прошептал ей на ухо.

«Интересно, что я должен сделать, чтобы привлечь ее внимание… – Он все больше впадал в уныние. – Я явно не тяжелоатлет, так что этот вариант отпадает…»

– Эм, Киба?

– А? – моргнув, он уставился на девушку, стоящую прямо перед ним. Хината смущенно накручивала прядь волос на палец, щеки ее покрывал легкий румянец.

– Наруто попросил меня проверить, сильно ли ты ушибся, – она посмотрела ему в глаза. – Болит что-нибудь?

Киба, тут же порозовев, перевел взгляд на Наруто. Тот широко улыбнулся, подняв большие пальцы вверх, и прошептал одними губами: «Дерзай!»

– …Ну, мне кажется, болит немного… – признался он, поворачиваясь обратно к Хинате.

Хината с улыбкой подхватила его под руку:

– Значит, нам надо наложить повязку.

Она повела его прочь, а Киба снова оглянулся на Наруто: тот шел в противоположном направлении, что-то насвистывая себе под нос. Киба помедлил и усмехнулся.

«Да, да, знаю. Спасибо».

***

На улице было слишком хорошо, чтобы идти домой (или на занятия), так что Наруто расположился на скрытом от глаз склоне холма рядом с баскетбольной площадкой. Вытянувшись на траве, он подложил руки под голову и закрыл глаза. Солнце пригревало, птички пели в кронах деревьев. 

«Да. Это гора-а-аздо лучше, чем пары».

Потихоньку он начал задремывать. Прохладная трава умиротворяюще ласкала еще влажную от пота кожу, легкий ветерок ерошил волосы.

Окончательно провалиться в сон ему помешало ощущение чьего-то присутствия: словно кто-то встал с ним рядом. Наруто приоткрыл один глаз.

– …Неджи? – моргнул он, завидев визитера. – Что ты здесь делаешь?

Тот помолчал немного:

– Я не помешаю?

Наруто сел:

– Нет, конечно, – он посмотрел внимательно на взволнованное лицо Неджи. – Я так понимаю, ты пришел поговорить про понедельник?

Неджи помолчал еще немного, потом спросил:

– …Скажи, я оскорбил тебя?

– В прошлый раз, когда я ответил на этот вопрос, ты на меня набросился.

Неджи поморщился:

– Прости… Я слышал только то, что хотел, – Хьюга, не теряя чувства собственного достоинства, смотрел прямо перед собой. – Мне не следовало тебя целовать.

Наруто вздохнул:

– Слушай, Неджи… я не говорю, что ты непривлекательный, понимаешь? Просто… я никогда не рассматривал тебя в этом ключе. Ты для меня всегда был только другом, – он усмехнулся. – Даже не так, сначала ты был засранцем, а потом уже стал другом.

Неджи наконец посмотрел на него.

– Значит, это максимум, кем я могу для тебя стать?

– …Такой вариант устроил бы меня больше всего, – Наруто чуть нахмурился, когда Неджи вновь отвернулся и устремил взгляд вдаль. «Больно это говорить, но нельзя, чтобы он надеялся на что-то большее».

На какое-то время повисла тишина, а потом Неджи снова заговорил:

– Перед концертом ты сказал, что теперь ты мне должен, – он быстро глянул на Наруто, по его лицу ничего нельзя было прочесть. – Помнишь?

– …Да… – медленно ответил Наруто. – И?

– Я придумал, как ты можешь вернуть мне долг, – заметив плеснувшее в глазах Наруто беспокойство, Неджи еле заметно улыбнулся. – Расслабься, я не буду просить ничего из ряда вон выходящего.

Нахмурившись, Наруто склонил голову:

– Тогда чего ты хочешь?

– Шанс.

– …Что?

Не меняя выражения лица, Неджи пояснил:

– Шанс убедить тебя, что между нами возможно нечто большее, чем дружба, – Наруто посмотрел на него немного смущенно, и Неджи, приободрившись, продолжил: – Позволь мне поухаживать за тобой, Наруто.

Тот снова нахмурился:

– Но я же уже сказал тебе…

– Что ты никогда не рассматривал меня в этом ключе. И все, чего я прошу – это шанс продемонстрировать себя в новом свете, – он отвел глаза, черты лица его заострились. – Не думаю, что я смогу отказаться от тебя без борьбы.

Наруто, скривившись, глянул в сторону:

– Но это же получится, будто я намеренно внушаю тебе ложные надежды. 

– Не получится, ведь я знаю, как ты ко мне относишься. Я отдаю себе отчет, что это нелегкая задача, – он опять перевел на Наруто пристальный взгляд, – но разве ты можешь осуждать меня за то, что я хочу попытаться?

Наруто фыркнул:

– Осуждал бы – был бы лицемером, – он помолчал, затем вздохнул. – Неджи, я правда думаю, что это плохая идея.

– Пожалуйста, Наруто, – он снова чуть заметно улыбнулся. – В конце концов, ты мне должен, ты обещал.

Наруто посмотрел на него и скорчил кислую мину. «Как будто я знал, во что это выльется, – он поморщился. – Блин, Саске меня убьет…»

– Ну, хорошо, – нехотя согласился он. Но не успел Неджи обрадоваться, как Наруто тут же добавил, поднимая вверх указательный палец: – Но с двумя условиями.

Неджи вздернул бровь:

– И какими же?

– Ты не будешь целовать меня без моего на то желания и прекратишь ухаживания по первому моему слову. Идет?

Неджи расслабился, сделал задумчивое выражение лица:

– Идет.

Радуясь, что Неджи больше не будет предпринимать отчаянных попыток сблизиться, Наруто снова откинулся на траву:

– Но я бы на твоем месте особо губу не раскатывал. Я крепкий орешек. 

– Да неужели? – Неджи сдержанно ухмыльнулся. – Но так уж сложилось, что я как нельзя лучше подхожу для этой задачи.

Наруто высунул язык:

– Не говори «гоп», пока не перепрыгнешь, Глазастик.

Неджи, фыркнув, раздраженно отвел глаза:

– Не называй меня так.

– А иначе что? – Наруто оттянул уголки губ большими пальцами и скорчил рожу. – Глазастик!

Неджи недобро сощурился:

– Я сказал, не называй меня так.

– Глазастик! Глазастик!

Несколько минут спустя Наруто пытался вырвать голову из захвата, взахлеб хохоча.

– Чтоб тебя… Пусти! – он впился зубами Неджи в руку, затылком ощущая на себе его торжествующий взгляд. – А ну отпусти меня, Глазастик!

Рука сдавила сильнее.

– Что-что?

Наруто, чуть не задыхаясь, просипел: 

– Гла…за…стик!

Цыкнув, Неджи опрокинул Наруто на спину и прижал к земле, фиксируя его руки над головой. Наруто моргнул и усмехнулся:

– Не знал, что ты любишь драться, Неджи.

– Не знал, что ты любишь проигрывать, Узумаки.

– Эй! А ну возьми свои слова назад! – он рыкнул, увидев во взгляде Неджи только самодовольство. Тут же высвободился, взбрыкнув ногами, и повторил захват Неджи, с ухмылкой прижимая его к земле. – Возьми назад.

Неджи только холодно посмотрел в ответ:

– Только если ты возьмешь назад эту кличку с глазами.

– Ни за что! Если ты вдруг не заметил, – он показал язык, – я сверху.

– Мм, и правда, – крутанув кистями, Неджи смог высвободить руки и вцепился Наруто в плечи, опрокидывая его на землю рядом с собой. Наруто зашипел, снова приложившись спиной. Усмехнувшись, Неджи перекинул через него ногу и подсунул ее под низ, тем самым надежно фиксируя Наруто.

– А теперь нет.

– Черт!

Отчаянно не желая сдаваться (когда кто-нибудь разжигал в нем дух соперничества, это всегда плохо заканчивалось), Наруто принялся что есть мочи извиваться под ним, так что в конце концов ему удалось частично освободиться. Воспользовавшись моментом, он подцепил Неджи за воротник и впечатал его лицом в землю.

– А как тебе это, Неджи?

В ответ Неджи приподнял голову и усмехнулся.

– Полагаю, ты и сам все прекрасно понимаешь, – заявил он убийственно серьезным тоном, – это война.

***

Лениво размышляя, не обгорит ли он на солнце, Саске прогуливался по парку в центре кампуса, пытаясь как-нибудь убить время между парами. Повстречав по пути Кибу и Хинату, он проводил их озадаченным взглядом: они о чем-то оживленно болтали, пока Хината бинтовала Кибе локоть.

Эта картина напомнила ему о предстоящих выходных с Наруто. Задумавшись, выпадет ли ему такая же возможность (только желательно без участия бинтов), он пересек баскетбольную площадку. Мимо проходили люди, срезающие дорогу до общежитий, но за одного из них он непроизвольно зацепился взглядом.

– Гаара, – имя сорвалось с его губ, опережая мысли, голос невольно окрасился неприязнью. Гаара подошел к нему, встал напротив и посмотрел равнодушно.

– Учиха, – какое-то время он просто глядел на него, а потом по лицу скользнула тень легкого любопытства. – Ты что-то хотел или тебе просто вдруг взбрело в голову назвать меня по имени?

Саске нахмурился:

– Мне нечего тебе сказать, Гаара.

– Тогда не зови меня по имени, – с этими словами он двинулся было дальше, но вдруг остановился. – Ты видел нас в кафе-мороженом.

Саске, которого этой фразой застали врасплох, выпучил глаза:

– …Да, видел.

Гаара развернулся к нему со зловещей улыбкой:

– Ты ревновал, не так ли?

Это был не вопрос.

Саске охватило острое желание стереть с его лица эту ухмылку, взамен натянув такую же на свое.

– Нет, потому что он сам лично мне сказал, что это было не свидание. Кажется, что ты потерпел неудачу, – то, как Гаара медленно нахмурился, растеряв всю свою веселость, доставило Саске истинное удовольствие, и он добавил: – Да и к тому же, на этих выходных мы вместе едем к нему домой. С какой стати мне ревновать?

Гаара сощурился:

– Я говорил тебе держаться от него подальше, Учиха.

– Я говорил тебе не приказывать мне.

Гаара уже готов был нанести первый удар, но в последний момент, увидев что-то вдалеке справа, словно забыл об этом. Он весь напрягся, подобрался, как перед дракой, а взгляд его потемнел до такой степени, каким даже Саске его видеть не доводилось. Ничего не понимая, Саске медленно обернулся, чтобы посмотреть, что же привлекло его внимание. 

На холме, неподалеку от баскетбольной площадки, где они стояли, Наруто и Неджи сплелись в один большой ком конечностей. Они то ли боролись… то ли еще что-то в том же духе… не важно. Главное, это значило, что Неджи лапает ЕГО Наруто… **опять**.

Враз позабыв о своих спорах, Гаара и Саске ринулись к ним.

Но не успели они добежать, как Наруто, подорвавшись, крикнул что-то о важных делах (он сказал «Глазастик»?) и припустил в противоположном направлении. Неджи, с довольной улыбкой от уха до уха, поднялся с земли.

И именно в этот момент двое разъяренных парней его настигли. 

У Саске даже слегка дергался глаз, когда он вплотную подошел к нему:

– Какого… хера ты с ним делал?!

Неджи повернулся к ним. Судя по всему, он не ожидал увидеть их обоих здесь, да еще и таких сердитых. Неджи усмехнулся:

– Просто немного покувыркались на траве, – его усмешка расползлась шире от появившегося на их лицах выражения. – А что не так?

– Ничего, – сказал Саске и шагнул еще ближе, сгребая рубашку Неджи в кулак и притягивая его лицо к своему. – Никогда. Больше. К нему. Не прикасайся.

– Думаю, это уж ему решать, а не тебе, – спокойно ответил тот. Он скользнул взглядом на Гаару, до сих пор хранившего молчание. Честно говоря, это напрягало даже больше, чем разоряющийся Саске. 

– Почему ты… – выплюнул Саске. – Если ты еще раз близко к нему подойдешь, Хьюга, я…

– Он прав.

Оба спорщика удивленно обернулись к Гааре, который стоял, засунув руки в карманы брюк, и выглядел при этом на удивление спокойным.

– Пусть Наруто решает, кого выбрать, – он помолчал, Неджи и Саске все так же напряженно на него смотрели. – Другими словами, я предлагаю пари. 

Саске нерешительно выпустил рубашку Неджи и, сделав шаг назад, развернулся к Гааре.

– Что еще за пари?

– Тест, чтобы выяснить, к кому Наруто испытывает истинные чувства, – он загадочно ухмыльнулся. – Что-то мне подсказывает, что даже если мы изобьем друг друга до полусмерти, против чего я, кстати, не возражаю, это не может никому из нас гарантировать его любовь.

Идея заинтересовала даже Неджи.

– И что ты придумал?

– Для того, чтобы выяснить, кто его избранник, предлагаю правило. Никто из нас не должен его целовать, – один краешек его губ дрогнул, когда лица его собеседников удивленно вытянулись. – И тогда первый, кого он поцелует по своей воле, считается победителем. Остальные должны оставить попытки.

Саске подозрительно сощурился:

– Какая тебе с этого выгода? Я ни за что не поверю, что тобой движет только забота об интересах Наруто.

– Нет, – легко признал Гаара, и лицо его исказилось от отвращения, помноженного на ненависть. – Но я больше не собираюсь терпеть, как вы двое суете свои языки ему в рот.

Они заговорили одновременно:

– Ты…

– Как ты…

Гаара наморщил нос, глаза его пылали:

– Вы только подтвердили мои подозрения. Поэтому, чтобы не делать из Наруто шлюху, – он проигнорировал возмущение на лицах, – я предлагаю придерживаться этого правила. Иначе…

Он помрачнел, во взгляде можно было заметить неприкрытую жажду крови.

– Иначе я выслежу вас по одному и убью во сне.

Неджи и Саске долго смотрели на него, потом друг на друга, мысли их текли в одном направлении.

«Отлично, значит, _ему_ нельзя прикасаться к Наруто…»

– Хорошо, – согласился Неджи. – Посмотрим, кому удастся первым заполучить поцелуй Наруто.

Саске с неохотой согласился тоже. «Теперь предстоящие выходные имеют еще больше значения. Если мне удастся заставить Наруто меня поцеловать, то у меня будут гарантии, что эти двое больше и близко к нему не подойдут, – он усмехнулся. – Я заставлю его меня поцеловать, чего бы мне это ни стоило».

Саске и не догадывался, что в этот самый момент Неджи также благодарил свою судьбу за удачу. Поскольку он уже был связан обещанием не целовать Наруто первым, такое же ограничение, наложенное на его соперников, однозначно играло ему на руку. Именно поэтому Неджи улыбался.

Гаара обвел их тяжелым взглядом:

– Итак, мы договорились. Никто не трогает Наруто. И если один из вас нарушает правило, остальные двое вправе его прикончить.

Саске сложил руки на груди и поднял бровь:

– Ты так говоришь, будто только мы на это способны, но никак не ты сам. Ты что же, заранее обвиняешь нас в ненадежности?

Гаара очень нехарактерно фыркнул:

– Не думал же ты, что я вам доверяю?

Саске усмехнулся:

– Взаимно.

– Предлагаю поклясться. Так или иначе, но мы все – люди слова, – Неджи не остался в долгу и тоже усмехнулся.

Под перекрестным огнем пугающих взглядов трое соперников обменялись клятвами не нарушать пари. 

Гремит драматическая музыка, сверкает молния.

***

Исходящая от этих троих аура зла, заставила Кибу оглянуться через плечо на холм, на котором они стояли. Он нахмурился, перед его внутренним взором внезапно промелькнул образ трех рычащих, капающих пеной, доберманов.

– Киба? Что-то случилось?

Поколебавшись минуту, он повернулся обратно Хинате и улыбнулся:

– Нет, ничего. Просто какое-то плохое чувство, – Киба передернул плечами от другого образа, в котором три добермана разрывали Наруто на части.

– …Да. Просто чувство.

***

Шла послеобеденная пара. Наруто, тихонько похрапывая, опустил голову на парту, от уголка рта прямо на тетрадь тянулась тонкая нитка слюны. Обычно на этом предмете (Экономика. Скукотааа) он только слегка задремывал, но в этот раз, похоже, отрубился по-настоящему…

~Начало сновидения~

Наруто оказался в кромешной темноте, наполненной криками диких животных. Нахмурившись, он огляделся.

– Как, черт возьми, я сюда попал? – вслух удивился он. Сделав несколько шагов вперед (что, правда, не дало никакого ощутимого результата), Наруто попытался сориентироваться. – Так, темно, жутко, кругом какие-то странные звуки, – он недовольно посмотрел себе под ноги: пола не было. – Следующим пунктом должен идти зловещий туман. 

Тут же, как по заказу, вокруг стал растекаться ледяной туман, закручиваясь вокруг лодыжек, ухудшая и без того отвратительную видимость. Наруто вздохнул:

– Все ясно. Я сплю, – он сердито сложил руки на груди. – Ладно, тогда давайте с этим покончим.

– Наруто-о-о…

Он поднял бровь, услышав угрожающее шипение. Повернул голову налево: оттуда к нему приближались два кроваво-красных глаза. Чуть-чуть заволновавшись, он отступил на шаг назад.

– Наруто.

Другой голос раздался из-за спины: резкий, отрывистый. Крутанувшись на месте, Наруто наткнулся на пару светлых глаз, также движущихся в его направлении. 

– Таак, становится уже немного страшно… – подняв руки вверх и стараясь удержать обе пары глаз в поле зрения, он начал медленно пятиться.

– Нар-р-руто.

В этот раз это определённо было рычание. Сглотнув, блондин глянул через плечо: оттуда на него смотрела пара голубых глаз, все ближе и ближе. Он кисло улыбнулся:

– Эм, да-да?

Три пары глаз двинулись вперед, теперь можно было разглядеть существ, которым они принадлежали: гигантский черный змей, белый ястреб и красно-бурый барсук. Они приближались, не отрывая от него взгляда. 

Наруто слабо рассмеялся, оглядываясь в надежде отыскать выход:

– Эй, послушайте, это все, конечно, в некоторой степени даже очаровательно, но я, пожалуй, лучше оставлю вас, ребята, одних. До скорого!

И когда он уже собрался было дать деру, они атаковали.

Наруто пронзительно закричал. Преследователи сбили его на землю, и он почувствовал, как змеиные клыки смыкаются на его левом плече, острые птичьи когти – на правом, а барсучьи зубы впиваются в лодыжки. Боль пронзила все тело, когда они принялись яростно тянуть его каждый в свою сторону.

– Стойте! Прекратите! – он задыхался, пытаясь освободиться. – Больно! Остановитесь!!

Но никто его не слушал.

Его внезапно окатило волной злости. «Да какого хрена у _меня-то_ нет права голоса?? Кто сказал, что они могут просто сражаться за меня, а? Уж точно не я!»

Обозлившись, он начал брыкаться сильнее.

– Я сказал, отпустите меня! – они все еще его не слушали. – Отвалите!

Ничего.

Глаза Наруто покраснели, а дрожащие от ярости зрачки вытянулись в хищные прорези.

– Я… сказал… ПРОЧЬ!!

На этих словах над ним материализовался гигантский рыжий девятихвостый лис. Змей, ястреб и барсук моментально его отпустили и отшатнулись, в ужасе уставившись на нежданного гостя. Но было уже слишком поздно. Издав яростный рык, лис дал волю хвостам…

…он хлестал ими всех троих, пока они не повалились наземь без чувств.

~Конец сновидения~

Наруто рывком проснулся и сел, выпрямив спину и широко распахнув глаза. 

Без сомнения, это был самый странный сон, который ему когда-либо снился. Наруто взволнованно нахмурился. _Интересно, что бы это значило…_

Он открыл тетрадь и спешно записал в нее все детали сна. Потом откинулся назад. 

«Видимо, это значит, что однажды я набью кому-то морду». Он долго обдумывал эту мысль, лицо его выражало беспокойство.

Закрыв тетрадь, он склонился над столом и нахмурил брови. Он все крутил этот сон и так и этак, пока над ухом монотонно гудел преподаватель. 

– Я только надеюсь… – пробормотал он, сжимая кулак и переводя на него взгляд. – Я только надеюсь, что это будет еще не скоро.


	9. Родные пенаты

– Пятница! Пятница, пятница, пятница, пя-я-ятница-а-а-а… – счастливо распевал Наруто по пути домой после первой пары. Саске шел с ним рядом, засунув руки в карманы; они только что добрались до холла общежития. 

– Удивительно, как мало тебе надо для счастья, Наруто, – заметил он весело. Тот высунул язык.

– Просто я предпочитаю радоваться малому. Уже _пятница…_ – Наруто ликующе поднял руки вверх, – а это значит, что каждая следующая пара вычитает себя из общего количества оставшихся, и привет, выходные! Ву-у-уху-у-у!

Саске только улыбнулся в ответ, и Наруто расплылся в ухмылке:

– Кстати, ты, похоже, сегодня в хорошем настроении. До сих пор ни разу на меня не наорал.

Учиха вздернул подбородок и отвернулся:

– Я не обязан каждый день быть в плохом настроении.

Хохотнув, Наруто хлопнул его по плечу:

– Рад это слышать. Иначе мне бы пришлось нелегко: если бы ты все выходные сучился и вопил на меня. 

Саске удивленно на него посмотрел:

– Все выходные?

– Ага. Ты успеешь собраться… ну, не знаю… к четырем? – он неловко улыбнулся. – Изначально я планировал вернуть тебя назад в субботу, но мне хотелось бы провести побольше времени с детками, коль уж выдается такая возможность. 

Саске напряженно переваривал полученную информацию, так что Наруто вопросительно поднял бровь: 

– Что-то не так?

Саске моргнул:

– Нет-нет, все нормально. Я успею.

Наруто, ощутив, как внутри него просыпается знакомый дух озорства, заложил руки за голову:

– Саске, скажи. А ты гибкий?

Учиха снова моргнул:

– Что?

– Ты гибкий? – повторил Наруто, искоса на него поглядывая. – Мне, эм, надо знать твою… физическую форму.

Саске сглотнул, и Наруто едва сдержал усмешку. «О, я знаю, о чем ты думаешь, Саске-кун. _Знаю-знаю_ ». 

– Думаю… гибкий, – поколебавшись, ответил Саске. – А зачем тебе это знать?

«А теперь контрольный в голову». 

– Скажу только, что в воскресенье у тебя будет болеть в таких местах, о которых ты раньше и не подозревал, – он широко улыбнулся и хитро сверкнул глазами. – Потому что в субботу я не дам тебе ни секунды покоя.

Он с восхищением смотрел, как щеки Саске заливаются розовым, и тот, покашливая, отводит взгляд.

– И что же конкретно ты намерен со мной… делать? – Наруто из последних сил сдержался, чтобы не расхохотаться, когда Саске осознал косвенный намек в своей собственной фразе.

Наруто, нацепив одну из своих самых соблазнительных улыбок, опустил руки и развернулся к Саске. Он положил ладонь ему на плечо и подтолкнул назад, припирая к стене. С наслаждением взирая на удивленное выражение лица и все возрастающий румянец Саске, Наруто провел второй рукой по его щеке и наклонился ниже.

– В субботу… – проговорил он опасно низким голосом. Он видел, как у того дернулся кадык, и придвинулся еще немного ближе, впиваясь в Саске пристальным взглядом, – я буду тебя объезжать… с утра… и до самой… ночи. 

Поддерживая на лице фирменное выражение «Я сексуален, и ты ЗНАЕШЬ, что хочешь меня», Наруто про себя покатывался со смеху из-за того, как замер и выпучил глаза Саске. «Боже, я чую его пошлые мысли даже отсюда. Осталось дождаться момента, когда он выяснит, что _на самом деле_ я ему приготовил». 

Тихо посмеиваясь, Наруто отступил от него на шаг и расплылся в счастливой улыбке:

– Главное не забудь взять с собой одежду, которую не жалко будет… испачкать.

С этими словами он развернулся и пошел вниз по коридору. Саске не шевелился: лицо его раскраснелось, а из носа текла тоненькая струйка крови. Плечи Наруто сотрясались от сдерживаемого хохота. 

«Жаль разочаровывать тебя, Саске, но ты слишком все упрощаешь! – он покачал головой. – Надеюсь, я не слишком сильно вывихнул ему мозги. Что-то он там притих». 

Когда он повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на Учиху, то увидел, что тот все еще стоит на месте, и единственное, что изменилось – теперь он одной рукой зажимал нос, а взгляд опустил в пол. Улыбка Наруто потускнела.

«Кажется, я перестарался…»

– Саске…

По коридору разнесся оглушительный чих, и Наруто, не закончив предложения, развернулся лицом в сторону своей комнаты, откуда шел звук.

В проеме распахнувшейся двери, спотыкаясь, показался Киба, прикрывающий нос ладонью.

– Киба? В чем дело? – обеспокоенно бросился к другу Наруто. – Что с тобой?

В перерывах между неистовыми чихами Киба проговорил, махнув рукой через плечо:

– Иди… глянь… Думаю… они… для… тебя…

«Они?» Сбитый с толку, Наруто подошел к двери и заглянул внутрь. Челюсть упала на пол.

«...Что за хрень…»

Наруто чуть не пропустил приближение Саске, пока молча пялился на комнату, но заметил, как тот мгновенно напрягся. И он не мог его винить.

Комната вся целиком была завалена цветами. Каждый. Квадратный. Сантиметр.

Словно во сне Наруто пробирался через горы букетов: розы, гвоздики и множество других сортов, названий которых он не знал, их лепестки щекотали его ноги. На своей подушке он разглядел красный конверт. Добравшись до кровати, он разорвал бумагу и пробежал глазами письмо. Его лицо покраснело.

Наруто осмотрелся: он видел огромное количество цветов повсюду; видел Саске, выглядящего так, словно ему срочно понадобилась паяльная лампа, и множество различных подарков, разбросанных по комнате. Руки затряслись.

Никогда в жизни его еще так не унижали. 

Он смял письмо в кулаке и опустил голову, так низко, что несколько светлых прядей упало на лицо.

«Ну, ты у меня получишь, Неджи!!! Проклятье!!»

***

Хьюга, о котором шла речь, сидел в своем любимом кафе, потягивая зеленый чай, и наблюдал за спешащими за окном прохожими. Он размышлял, ответит ли Наруто на его письмо и о количестве посланных цветов. Их было не слишком много?..

Не успел он определиться, пора ли уже считать себя идиотом, как дверь кафе распахнулась, и внутрь на полной скорости влетел краснолицый Наруто.

– НЕДЖИ! – от его рева подпрыгнули все посетители кафе, включая – но только самую капельку – и гордого Хьюгу. Тот моргнул и посмотрел на Наруто, который стоял прямо перед ним, грудь его тяжело вздымалась. 

– …Что-то не так?

– Ты чем, блять, думал?? Ты что сделал с моей комнатой?!

Неджи снова моргнул:

– Тебе… не понравились цветы?

– Ты что, думаешь, что я – девица гребаная?? – щеки Наруто побагровели, и Неджи не знал, чем это было вызвано: смущением или злостью... или и тем, и другим. 

В ответ он окинул Наруто оценивающим взглядом:

– Нет, не думаю.

Тот странно скривился:

– Тогда зачем, ради всего святого, ты выстлал мою комнату цветами? Это унизительно!

– О, я тебя смутил. Прошу прощения, – Неджи встал и обхватил за подбородок раскрасневшегося Наруто, заглядывая тому прямо в глаза, – но я ничего не мог с собой поделать. Ты сам напоминаешь мне цветок. 

– _Что?_ – Наруто оттолкнул его руку. – Ты нарочно пытаешься унизить меня, отвергая наличие во мне мужской гордости??

Неджи чуть улыбнулся:

– Это было бы алогично, ведь твоя «мужская гордость», Наруто, эта та часть, которая нравится мне в тебе больше всего, – румянец, который начал было сползать со щек Наруто, вспыхнул с новой силой. – Я имел в виду, что ты несешь свет и энергию в мир, так я это вижу. Ты делаешь людей счастливыми.

Он наблюдал, как до Наруто доходит аналогия, улыбаясь все шире. 

– Как еще я мог продемонстрировать это иначе, чем через цветы? Прости, если для тебя они оказались недостаточно мужественными, но не думаю, что я смог бы вручить тебе луч света на серебряном подносе.

Наруто пялился на него несколько секунд, а потом опустил взгляд в пол и отвернулся. 

– Ты так говоришь, словно я баба, – проворчал он. – Я не из _таких_ геев.

Уголки губ Неджи дернулись вверх, поскольку он старался не рассмеяться:

– Я буду иметь это в виду. А теперь, может, присядешь?

Неджи опустился на место, и Наруто, помедлив, нехотя занял стул напротив. Остальные посетители кафе, перешептываясь, вернулись к своим делам. Наруто на них было плевать.

– И с каких же это пор ты стал поэтом? Никогда бы не подумал, что ты из тех парней, которые разглагольствуют о цветах и прочей подобной фигне.

Неджи поджал губы:

– Я могу быть поэтичным, если ситуация этого требует. Это проблема?

– В ситуациях типа этой? Черт, да! – он сердито отвернулся, а потом скосил на него глаз. – Ты чуть не убил Кибу, знаешь ли. У него аллергия на цветочную пыльцу.

Неджи застыл:

– С ним все в порядке?

– В порядке, – сердито проинформировал его Наруто, скрещивая руки на груди и откидываясь на спинку стула. – Но вряд ли он в ближайшее время сможет спокойно туда заходить. 

Неджи тревожно нахмурился:

– Я не знал, что твой сосед аллергик. Если хочешь, я уберу цветы из комнаты. 

– Уж будь добр, коль скоро это ты их туда напихал, – краснота окончательно сошла с его лица, и Наруто склонился вперед, сложив руки на красном круглом столе. – Но если серьезно, _какая_ , блин, ты думал, у меня реакция будет? Счастливые визги? Купидончики над головой? 

В глазах Неджи мелькнуло веселье, и Наруто тут же снова рассердился:

– Ты почти устроил мне _сердечный приступ_ , Хьюга.

– Что ж, этого, по сути, я и добивался, Наруто, – подавшись вперед, он посмотрел на Наруто взглядом с поволокой. – Я брал приступом твое сердце.

Чуть смутившись, Наруто отвернулся:

– Ээм, ладно… но с этого момента постарайся делать это не так цветисто, ладно? Мне не нравится, когда такие шикарные жесты делают только затем, чтобы обратить на себя мое внимание.

Неджи с интересом наблюдал за Наруто, который хмурился из-за собственных же слов. 

– Ну… шикарные жесты, которые не требуют никаких усилий, я имею в виду, – продолжил тот, поднимая глаза. – Своими деньгами ты меня не впечатлишь, Неджи.

Неджи же, как раз впечатленный, откинулся на стуле:

– Я никогда и не думал ничего такого, Наруто. Я просто… утратил контроль над своим кошельком.

Наруто фыркнул:

– Из-за твоих проблем с контролем у тебя теперь могут возникнуть проблемы с экологами. По-моему, за цветы и упаковочную бумагу на тебе ответственности теперь больше, чем на Хэллмарк(1).

– В таком случае, пусть это будет нашим маленьким секретом. Не хочу тратить время на беготню от активистов, – произнес он предельно серьезно, в душе радуясь, что в ответ Наруто моргнул и рассмеялся.

– Ты что, только что _пошутил?_ С каких это пор ты обзавелся чувством юмора?

Неджи снова подался вперед, загадочно улыбаясь:

– Во мне еще множество секретов, о которых ты ничего не знаешь, Наруто. Но я раскрою их тебе.

Наруто снова моргнул и усмехнулся:

– Только давай договоримся сразу: фетиши оставь себе. Если ты, например, мазохист, повернутый на коже, то я совершенно точно не хочу этого знать.

Неджи вздернул брови, представляя себе, как именно Наруто будет выглядеть, затянутый в кожу… и ситуации, в которых это было бы уместно.

– Эй! Убери-ка с лица это выражение! Черт возьми, я знаю, о чем ты думаешь, Неджи, – снова смутившись, Наруто надулся. – Я не собираюсь участвовать в твоих маленьких сексуальных фантазиях. 

– Ох, но Наруто, – Неджи растянулся поперек стола и криво улыбнулся, – так уж вышло, что ты и есть моя сексуальная фантазия. У тебя нет выбора.

Наруто прожигал его взглядом.

– Знаешь, кажется, ты нравился мне больше _до_ того, как вылез из своей раковины. У этой твоей стороны есть отвратительная привычка говорить про вещи, о которых я не хочу знать. 

Неджи тихо рассмеялся и вернулся к своему позабытому чаю:

– Правда глаза колет, Наруто. Смирись.

–…Ну да, – откашлявшись, Наруто посмотрел на часы и встал. – Надо идти, скоро пара начнется. Увидимся, Неджи.

Уже стоя в дверях, он крикнул:

– И убери эти дурацкие цветы из моей комнаты! Это же просто море какое-то, мать его!

Неджи в приподнятом настроении наблюдал, как тот уходит. «Теперь-то, когда ты обратил на меня внимание, Наруто, я не позволю тебе смотреть куда-либо еще. Пришла твоя очередь очутиться на моем месте: томиться от любви и надеяться на взаимность». 

Закрыв глаза, он с наслаждением отхлебнул глоток теплого чая. «Хочешь ты того или нет, но ты будешь иметь меня в виду, Наруто».

***

Саске хотел что-нибудь сломать. Что именно было не так уж важно, поскольку ему удалось успешно задушить это желание в зародыше. Когда побагровевший Наруто вылетел из комнаты, Саске поднял забытое письмо.

_Наруто._

_То, что ты видишь – лишь блеклое отражение истинной глубины моих чувств к тебе. Когда получишь это письмо, приходи в Стар Кафе. Я буду ждать._

_Неджи._

Саске был взбешен, он еле удержался от того, чтобы разорвать листок в клочки. «Чертов Неджи… какого хрена он творит на следующий же день после заключения пари??» Сделав глубокий вдох, он попытался взять себя в руки и усмирить ярость, хотя единственное, чего хотелось – это выследить гада и убить. 

«Так, спокойно. Пусть у Неджи есть яйца, но Наруто один раз его уже отшил. Если он так отреагировал на поцелуй, то можно представить, что ждет Неджи сейчас. – Когда ревность поутихла, он оглядел комнату и нахмурился. – И раз уж нам теперь нельзя друг друга убивать, то удачно, что Наруто ушел – он выглядел не очень-то счастливым». 

Еще раз глубоко вздохнув, Саске положил письмо и, расчистив на кровати Наруто достаточно места, сел, поджимая ноги. Он уткнулся губами в переплетенные пальцы, сложенные на коленях, и уставился в стену. 

«А теперь к более важным вопросам, – он нахмурился. – Тогда, в коридоре… что Наруто на самом деле имел в виду?» 

"Я буду тебя объезжать… с утра… и до самой… ночи".

Саске никак не мог согнать с лица румянец, вспоминая ту безумно сексуальную улыбку и непристойное обещание, которым дразнил его Наруто. Очевидно, что Наруто на самом деле не имел в виду того, что говорил… да? Он не стал бы везти Саске к себе домой, чтобы просто… ну. Просто _поразвлечься_.

Саске помрачнел. «Да не может быть, нет. Наруто наверняка просто дразнил меня, подонок. Сомневаюсь, что он способен зайти так далеко с человеком, с которым он даже _не встречается_. Он, может, и озабоченный, но у него есть моральные принципы». 

Учиха вдруг выпрямился. «Минуточку. Тогда это значит, что он _реально_ меня дразнил, а это значит, что он уже догадывается о моих чувствах, а это значит…»

Саске подскочил. «Вот подонок! Он играется со мной, да?! – Бурля праведным гневом, он прошагал вон из комнаты. – Почему этот мелкий…»

– Саске! – окликнул его все еще прикрывающий ладонью нос Киба. – Ты куда?

Тот уколол его ледяным взглядом:

– Хочу найти твоего мелкого блондинистого соседа, – «и убить», – закончил он мысленно.

Киба смотрел на Учиху несколько секунд.

– Я без понятия, из-за чего ты на него злишься, но, думаю, тебе следует кое-что знать, – он отошел на несколько шагов от двери и опустил руку от лица. – Наруто очень нервничает из-за предстоящего уикенда. Думаю, он реально очень его ждет. 

Настороженно поглядывая на Саске, Киба сунул руки в карманы:

– Так что погоди на него срываться и подумай об этом. Если продолжишь в том же духе, то можешь испортить все выходные, – он поднял бровь, – вам обоим.

Саске только моргнул в ответ, и Киба перевел взгляд на дверь в свою комнату.

– Пойду добуду чего-нибудь попить – проворчал он. – Я, наверное, не смогу там нормально дышать еще месяц как минимум.

Он прошел мимо, очевидно решив, что с Саске нотаций достаточно. Тот, не отрываясь, смотрел ему вслед.

«Если он прав… тогда возможно Наруто дразнил меня, потому что я ему… нравлюсь? – Саске моргнул. Возможно ли _такое_?»

Не успел он решить, можно ли уже начинать радоваться, как Киба развернулся и пошел дальше спиной вперед:

– Не облажайся, Учиха. Мы с Наруто лучшие друзья уже много лет, и мне не улыбается мысль видеть, как какой-то засранец ранит его чувства, – убийственно серьезный, он снова развернулся и зашагал дальше широким шагом. – Обидишь его – руку сломаю. Имей в виду!

Саске удивленно изогнул брови. «Я думал, у Наруто уже есть сторожевой пес, но этот, в отличие от Неджи, хотя бы не пытается его трахнуть, – он еле заметно усмехнулся. – Похоже, все серьезно, раз уж даже маленький щеночек показал клыки». 

Настроение поползло вверх, и Саске направился в свою комнату, чтобы взять тетради для следующей пары.

«Следующие два дня, Наруто… ты будешь принадлежать мне».

***

В четыре ноль-ноль Наруто ворвался в комнату Саске.

– Эй! Саске, ты уже готов? Пора отправляться… в дорогу, – Наруто замолчал: Саске, свернувшись калачиком посредине кровати, крепко спал. Лицо Наруто смягчилось, и он подошел к брюнету.

Чуть улыбнувшись, он посмотрел сверху вниз на своего друга. «Я уж и не помню, когда в последний раз видел Саске таким беззащитным». Учиха тихо дышал приоткрытым ртом, не ведая о безмолвном внимании, объектом которого он стал. Наруто тихонько рассмеялся.

«Всегда знал, что Саске – горячий парень, но я впервые вижу, чтобы он выглядел _милым_ ». С нежной улыбкой он присел на корточки рядом с Учихой и начал мягко трясти его за плечо.

– Эй, Саске. Время вставать.

Чуть слышно простонав, Саске разлепил глаза и зевнул:

– Наруто? Который час?

– Четыре часа. Время отправляться в дорогу.

Саске с ворчанием сел.

– Я не собирался засыпать, – пробормотал он. 

Улыбка Наруто стала шире, и он поднялся на ноги.

– Ты готов ехать?

– Да, – соскользнув с кровати, Саске встал и поднял с пола небольшую заранее собранную сумку. Наруто с любопытством на нее посмотрел.

– У тебя есть ботинки? Желательно такие, которые не жалко.

Саске поднял бровь:

– Нет, нету. Зачем они мне?

Чуть нахмурившись, Наруто цыкнул:

– Ладно, дам тебе свои какие-нибудь. Захвати запасные носки.

Заметив, что Наруто проигнорировал вопрос, Саске повторил:

– Наруто, зачем они мне нужны?

– Надеюсь, штаны-то ты берешь те, которые после готов будешь выкинуть? Умоляю, скажи, что это джинсы.

– Ну… да, я отобрал только то, что будет не жалко. Я тебя слушал утром.

Наруто на секунду опешил, когда Саске отвел взгляд. Кашлянув в кулак, блондин развернулся и зашагал к двери:

– Отлично. Тогда двинулись? – подхватив с пола оставленную в коридоре сумку, он остановился, дожидаясь пока Саске закроет дверь. 

Тот посмотрел на него странным взглядом:

– Почему ты не хочешь мне рассказывать, чем мы займемся на выходных?

Наруто задумался на секунду, а потом расплылся в улыбке:

– Я же уже сказал тебе.

Саске чуть скривился:

– Наруто, даже я понял, что ты не серьезно.

– Разве? – он почесал подбородок. – А по-моему я был предельно серьезен.

– …Хочешь сказать, что ты действительно собрался меня… объезжать?

– Ну, не совсем _тебя_ , конечно… – загадочно ответил Наруто. Это, похоже, сбило Саске с толку еще больше, так что Наруто, рассмеявшись, хлопнул его по спине. – Узнаешь все, когда приедем. Пойдем!

Саске, потоптавшись на месте, последовал за ним вниз по коридору.

– Кажется, тебе жутко нравится меня дурачить.

– Аа-га.

– Кажется, я даже чуточку тебя ненавижу.

Наруто счастливо улыбнулся:

– И не надейся. Меня невозможно ненавидеть! Я для этого слишком милый, – он расхохотался: до того кислый вид приобрел Саске. – Пойми, это сюрприз. Я не хочу все испортить.

Саске что-то невнятно пробурчал себе под нос, – очевидно, такой ответ совершенно его не удовлетворил, – но Наруто никак на это не прореагировал, принявшись тихо мурлыкать песенку. 

«Оооо, родная Ааалабама! Синие- синие небеса над тобой! 

О, родная Алабама! Боже, неужели я еду домой!» (2)

***

В машине Саске сидел молча, в отличие от Наруто, который подпевал магнитоле и барабанил пальцами по рулю в такт. Уставившись в окно на закатное солнце, поджигающее небосклон, Саске погрузился в размышления.

«Я раньше никогда не был у него дома». Он попытался представить, как может выглядеть дом Наруто, и вернулся мыслями к их общим школьным годам. Система образования в их городе была устроена так, что в одну школу ходили дети сразу из трех соседних округов. Поэтому, несмотря на то, что они с Наруто учились вместе, жили они примерно в часе езды друг от друга. А если прибавить сюда еще и то, что большую часть времени они друг друга на дух не переносили, станет ясно, почему Саске был уверен, что никогда не ступит даже в город, в котором жил Наруто, не то, что в его дом. 

Само собой Саске был немного заинтригован.

В машине надолго повисла тишина; Саске глянул на Наруто. Тот выглядел чрезвычайно довольным жизнью, возможно отчасти из-за того, что наконец-то вернулся за руль своего возлюбленного синего грузовичка Форд Ф-150.(3) Когда кто-нибудь просил поводить, Наруто вставал в столь нехарактерную для него защитную стойку (в последний раз Саске собственными глазами видел, как Наруто с рыком отгонял от машины какого-то дурачка. Создавалось полное ощущение, что в следующий раз у него пена ртом пойдет от бешенства). Хотя вообще-то его одержимость можно было понять: ему пришлось впахивать на четырех работах одновременно три года подряд, чтобы скопить достаточную сумму для покупки.

Наруто, словно почувствовав повышенное внимание к своей персоне, скосил на него глаза:

– Какой-то ты чересчур тихий. Что-то случилось?

Саске еле заметно покачал головой и снова отвернулся к окну:

– В дороге я обычно не слишком разговорчив. 

– Да? – улыбнувшись, Наруто потянулся к магнитоле и мотнул на другую песню. – Что ж, тогда мне, видимо, придется отдуваться за двоих. 

Саске непонимающе поднял бровь и прислушался к страстно замурлыкавшему из динамиков женскому голосу… Наруто подхватил заданный тон (4)( Прим.пер: советую послушать песню, прежде чем читать дальше, чтобы в лицах представлять себе происходящее):

– Разве я не сама доброта, что пустила пожить тебя в свой дом? Разве я не само милосердие, что позволяю сидеть на моем стуле? – Наруто захлопал глазами и типичным женским жестом прижал руку к груди. – Разве я не поразительна, когда приношу тебе мертвую мышь? Разве я не выше всяких сравнений?

Саске уставился на него:

– Это что, песня про кошку?

Наруто только подмигнул в ответ:

– И разве не любуешься ты, когда смотришь на такую изумительную и восхитительную меняяя-ау. Мяяя-ау-ау-ау! Мяяя-ау. Мяяя-ау!

«…Я не верю своим глазам». Саске было весело и неловко одновременно из-за того, что Наруто, отбросив свои привычные повадки, упивался кошачьими. Он с наслаждение вылизывал тыльную сторону ладони и тер ею лицо, пел и время от времени склонялся к Саске, чтобы помурчать ему в ухо.

Отпихнув от себя блондина, Саске еле сдержал улыбку:

– Ты идиот, ты об этом знаешь?

Наруто только надул губы и снова запел:

– Я не понимаю, зачем тебе трогать или смотреть на что-нибудь еще, когда у тебя есть я. Так что я терпеливо улягусь поперек твоих бумаг и дождусь, пока ты проявишь ко мне внимание, которого я заслуживаю, ввиду своего высочайшего положения, – подняв одну «лапу» в воздух, Наруто надменно задрал подбородок. – Если твои руки свободны, погладь меня, – он повернулся и наградил Саске соблазнительной, распутной улыбкой. – Это ведь привилегия не для всех – ласкать восхитительную меняяя-ау. Мяяя-ау-ау-ау! Мяяя-ау. Мяяя-ау!

Наруто пошевелил бровями, и Саске стукнул его в плечо. «Он вообще понимает подтекст того, что говорит? – он усмехнулся и опасно сощурился. – Если бы я прислушался к его предложению, он сам был бы не рад». 

Не обращая никакого внимания на злобную ауру, расходившуюся волнами от Саске, Наруто продолжал петь:

– А когда ты разозлишься на меня за мои проказы, я сделаю что-нибудь такое, что-нибудь трогательное и милое, – он посмотрел на Саске огромными глазами, сложив губы бантиком, что придало его лицу выражение: «Я не мог ничего сделать не так!»

– Что-нибудь очаровательное, глупое или забавное, и это окончательно покорит тебя, – он усмехнулся Саске и вызывающе подмигнул. – Теперь ты знаешь, что никогда не победишь. Так зачем же тогда сопротивляться?

Его голос стал ниже, сам он придвинулся ближе, а усмешка переросла в ухмылку:

– Я знаю, что ты обожаешь такую восхитительную меняяя-ау. Мяяя-ау-ау-ау! Мяяя-ау. Мяяя-ау!

Он склонился еще ниже, едва не прижимаясь губами к уху, и промурчал: 

– Я знаю, что ты обожаешь такую восхитительную меня.

После заключительного «пур!» хором с магнитолой, Наруто выпрямился и, посмотрев на дорогу, вздохнул:

– Ах, я так люблю эту песню. 

Саске тер ухо и мучился от сомнений: смущаться ему, смеяться или злиться. Так ничего и не решив, он вернулся к изучению проносящихся мимо пейзажей.

«...А самое печальное, что эта дурацкая песня совершенно права, – он самоуничижительно улыбнулся. – Я действительно его обожаю». 

Тряхнув головой, Саске сложил руки на груди и сполз вниз по сидению. И тут же принялся старательно игнорировать Наруто, когда тот затянул заигравшую следом «Пожалей лошадь – седлай ковбоя».(5)

Он неосознанно начал подпевать, но другой песне.

«Я знаю, что ты обожаешь… такую восхитительную меня».

***

Час спустя они доехали до родного города Наруто. Мимо проносились поля, леса, фермы и предместья. Тут и там попадались то конюшни, то пастбища. Под конец фермерские угодья слились в сплошной поток, плавно переходящий в пригород.

Как раз, когда Саске чуть было ни решил, что они проедут город насквозь, Наруто свернул с главной дороги в сторону жилого комплекса всего в нескольких кварталах от границы, за которой начинались очередные фермы, поля и леса. Он припарковался напротив одного из домов и заглушил двигатель, тут же доставая блокиратор руля. Глянул одним глазом на Саске:

– Ну что, ты готов?

Саске немного удивленно кивнул и открыл дверь, вылезая наружу и вытаскивая сумку. Захлопнув дверцу, он посмотрел на Наруто, который крепил блокиратор на место. Саске усмехнулся:

– Ты уверен, что она справится тут без нас? Может, стоит взять ее с собой?

Наруто сдержанно на него посмотрел:

– Я не собираюсь испытывать судьбу, если речь идет о моей милой, – хлопнув дверцей и закрыв замок, Наруто ласково огладил крышу машины и проворковал: – Не слушай его, моя хорошая, он злюка.

Саске закатил глаза и перевел взгляд на многоэтажку. Вид довольно милый и опрятный… хотя он и не ожидал, что Наруто будет жить в квартире. Он нахмурился. «Наруто говорил, он рос один… Что, прям совсем один, что ли?» 

Наруто, с сумкой через плечо, встал у него за спиной:

– Мы идем, или ты так и будешь пялиться?

Саске не стал отвечать на этот выпад и пошел следом за Наруто к лифтам, искоса на него поглядывая – тот мычал себе под нос какую-то песенку. В лифте, слава богу, никакая навязчивая музыка не играла, и уже скоро они оказались на нужном этаже. 

«Неужели…» Саске оборвал собственную мысль, когда они дошли до двери квартиры. То, что Саске увидел внутри, только подтвердило его опасения. По слою пыли можно было совершенно точно сказать, что здесь не было никого, пока Наруто отсутствовал. Это значило, что он жил один. А еще то, что…

«Я все выходные проведу с ним наедине».

Саске с трудом сглотнул и опустил сумку на пол. Квартира была маленькой и уютной. Саске откашлялся и развернулся к Наруто, который прошел прямиком в кухню:

– Наруто… – он замялся, не решаясь озвучить вопрос, не дававший ему покоя. «А где мы будем спать?»

Тот высунулся в коридор:

– Что? Кстати, закрой дверь? Спасибо, – он подождал, пока его просьба будет исполнена. – Что такое?

Не сумев побороть себя, Саске все-таки сдался:

– Что у нас на ужин?

– У меня рамен. А ты что хочешь? – он снова скрылся в кухне и захлопал дверцами шкафов. – Могу приготовить пасту, пойдет?

– Вполне, – Саске наконец зашел в крохотную кухонку и умостился за столом, глядя на то, как Наруто суетится за готовкой. Внезапно перед мысленным взором Саске всплыл образ Наруто, облаченного в розовый фартук с оборками.

Саске прыснул, чем привлек внимание объекта своих фантазий:

– Что смешного?

– Ничего, – Саске подпер подбородок ладонью и чуть улыбнулся. – Просто ты выглядишь таким… домашним.

Наруто пристально на него посмотрел, потом взял лопатку и треснул его по голове:

– Не умничай, – он показал Саске язык и вернулся к шкафчикам. – Надеюсь, тебя устроят макароны без мяса. Я не могу хранить его здесь про запас, по понятным причинам. 

– Устроят, – Саске откинулся назад, наблюдая за тем, как Наруто опускает лапшу в кипящую воду, затем достает невскрытую банку соуса «Прэго» и вываливает его в отдельную кастрюлю, не забывая приправить. 

– Ты в курсе, что на этих банках не просто так пишут «готово к употреблению»?

– Даа, только вкус больно невыразительный. Или прекращай ворчать, или готовь сам.

Саске не стал спорить. Очевидно, что Наруто чувствовал себя на кухне, как рыба в воде, что немало его удивило – он был уверен, что тот не умеет готовить ничего, сложнее быстрорастворимого рамена. 

После продолжительного молчания Саске заговорил снова:

– Наруто, почему ты никогда не рассказывал мне, что жил один?

Все внимание Наруто было сосредоточено на задаче не переборщить с каким-то черным порошком, который он сыпал в соус, так что он ответил, не поднимая головы:

– Потому что это было неважно. Сей факт ни на что не повлиял, но если бы я рассказал об этом окружающим, они бы начали меня жалеть, – он взглянул на Саске, вздернув бровь. – По той же причине я никого раньше не звал в гости. 

– Я первый? – пораженно выпалил Саске. Наруто улыбнулся и вернулся к прерванному занятию. 

– Ну да.

Следующие полчаса, пока Наруто был занят готовкой, Саске переваривал свалившуюся на него новость. Он еще раз осмотрел кухню: белый линолеум, медовые фасады, – все это придавало атмосфере уюта… так же, как и разбросанные тут и там мелочи. Газета на столе, потертый баскетбольный мяч, фигурка собаки, качающая головой, на столешнице гарнитура, старая упаковка мыльных пузырей на подоконнике – все это доказывало, что Наруто жил здесь, и что он был странным типом.

Все остальные комнаты были «оформлены» в том же стиле. В гостиной на полу лежал серый ковер, стояли маленький черный кофейный столик, телевизор и синий дутый диван. И повсюду были следы присутствия Наруто: манга, открытая упаковка с ДВД-диском, постеры, невскрытые банки с газировкой и даже старые фигурки ГИ Джой.(6) А на одной из белых стен оранжевым карандашом была накарябана спиралька. 

Интересно, как же выглядела комната самого Наруто?

Саске с любопытством посмотрел на тарелку, которую Наруто перед ним поставил. Паста даже была украшена веточкой петрушки. Он поднял бровь в немом вопросе.

Блондин пожал плечами:

– Успех операции на девять десятых зависит от того, как ты ее презентуешь, не согласен?

– Ты не обязан меня обслуживать.

– Знаю, но я раньше никогда ни для кого не готовил. И я хочу выжать из ситуации максимум впечатлений, – Наруто, ухмыльнувшись, взял свою тарелку и сел рядом. – Ты должен сказать спасибо, я мог бы не заморачиваться и заставить тебя тоже есть рамен.

Саске посмотрел на него сдержанно:

– Спасибо, что сэкономил на мне.

– Но особо губу не раскатывай, это была разовая акция.

Саске тихо фыркнул и, взяв вилку, осторожно попробовал. Наруто сидел, сложив руки на груди и ожидая реакции.

– Ну как?

– Вкусно… – Саске нахмурил брови. – Правда вкусно. С каких пор ты умеешь готовить?

Наруто оскалился:

– Когда живешь один, волей-неволей научишься. Даже я не могу есть один рамен, – он тут же принялся за ту самую лапшу. – Пришлось освоить что-нибудь, чем можно было бы разнообразить рацион. Спагетти самые неприхотливые в готовке.

Саске покачал головой и вернулся к еде. Было на самом деле на удивление вкусно, особенно учитывая, как быстро все было приготовлено. Интуиция подсказывала Саске, что если бы Наруто когда-нибудь окончательно переключился на домашнюю еду, он превзошел бы в этом искусстве лучших шеф-поваров, когда-либо виденных Саске.

«Почему всякий раз, когда я думаю, что теперь знаю о нем все, он снова выкидывает какой-нибудь фортель?» – размышлял Саске, подъедая остатки. Промокнув губы салфеткой, он взглянул на Наруто, который с причмокиванием допивал последние капли бульона. 

– Так что, я сплю на диване?

Чмокнув губами еще разок, Наруто опустил плошку на стол и посмотрел на него:

– Диван не очень удобный, хотя по нему и не скажешь, – он покачал головой. – Можешь спать со мной, моя кровать достаточно большая.

Сердце в груди Саске замерло.

– Ты хочешь, чтобы я спал с тобой?

– Поверь, места хватит. К тому же, не уверен, что найду для тебя лишнюю простынь и одеяло. Раньше они мне были не нужны.

Сердце Саске забилось с удвоенной силой.

– С тобой, значит.

Кивнув, Наруто собрал тарелки и поставил их в раковину, чтобы помыть позже. Глянул на часы:

– Пора на боковую, завтра рано вставать, а нам лучше выспаться.

– Кстати говоря, – Саске встал, – ты упоминал каких-то деток. Мы собираемся заехать к кому-то в гости?

– И-и-и-и это правильный ответ! – Наруто оскалился. – Мы собираемся навестить моих старых друзей. Не против?

Саске отрицательно покачал головой. Довольный, Наруто развернулся и повел их вниз по коридору до двери справа. Открыв дверь, зашел внутрь:

– Видишь? Я же говорил, что у меня большая кровать.

Саске неуверенно зашел следом. Пол устилал густой темно-синий ковер, того же цвета, что и покрывало на стоящей в центре комнаты кровати. Она была настолько широкой, что на нее влезало четыре подушки… и даже они отражали индивидуальность Наруто. Каждая подушка была своего цвета: крайняя правая (наполовину свешивалась с края) – фиолетовая; следом – черная, потом ярко оранжевая (прямо по центру) и, наконец, желтая.

Саске удивленно поднял брови, но Наруто в ответ лишь пожал плечами:

– Мне нравится, – он взялся было за край рубашки, но остановился и глянул на Саске. – Я переоденусь, или ты опять мне истерику закатишь?

Саске кисло на него посмотрел:

– Переодевайся.

Он отвел взгляд, когда Наруто начал раздеваться, не желая в энный раз за эту неделю ставить себя в дурацкое положение. И пока он глазел по сторонам, на него снизошло откровение.

– Я забыл взять одежду для сна, – заявил он, обдумав откровение, и заработал выразительный взгляд от Наруто. Обычно Саске спал без одежды, в одних трусах. 

Но и говорить нечего – сейчас это был точно не вариант.

Закатив глаза, Наруто зарылся в шкаф:

– Серьезно, Саске, что мне с тобой делать? – он вытащил пижаму и протянул ее Саске. – Вот. Можешь надеть.

Саске уставился на предложенную пару. Это была хлопковая пижама, и с этим он жить мог… 

Но она была вся сплошь в синих плюшевых мишках, и вот с этим – нет.

– Я это не надену, Наруто.

– Да ну ты брось, кроме меня никто тебя не увидит. И это единственное из моих вещей, что подойдет тебе по размеру.

Хлопнув в ладоши, Наруто скорчил умилительную рожицу:

– Ну, пожалуйста! Ну, ради меня! Пожалуйста-пожалуйста!

– Я же сказал, нет.

У Наруто задрожала нижняя губа, он подошел ближе и потянул Саске за воротник, глядя на него огромными глазищами и часто моргая. Саске заскрипел зубами.

– Ты абсолютно уверен, что больше мне ничего не подойдет? – выдавил он. Наруто кивнул, глаза все такие же огромные и смотрят с надеждой. После ожесточенной внутренней борьбы Саске все-таки не выдержал и пулей выскочил из комнаты, чтобы переодеться.

Тут же по лицу Наруто расползлась триумфальная усмешка.

«Я знаю, что ты обожаешь… такого восхитительного меня».

***

То, что Саске не уснет, было ясно, как божий день.

Лежа со своей стороны кровати на фиолетовой подушке, он пялился в темный угол и изо всех своих сил боролся с искушением обернуться на мирно спящего рядом блондина. Соблазн накатывал волнами, заставляя мять простыни в стальной хватке.

«Проклятье! Держи себя в руках!» Саске боролся с собой еще несколько долгих минут, но когда Наруто позади него зашевелился, не утерпел и обернулся. Наруто лежал к нему лицом, губы приоткрыты, голубая пижамная рубашка задралась к груди. В неверном лунном свете, проникавшем в комнату, Саске едва удалось разглядеть мелькнувший из-под одеяла открытый участок кожи на подтянутом животе. 

«Я не буду его трогать. Не буду его трогать. Нет, нет, нет, – тяжело сглотнув, он отвернулся. – Нет, нет, нет». 

Тихо застонав, Наруто перекатился ближе, оказываясь в итоге прижатым спиной к спине с Учихой. Жар его тела быстро проникал сквозь тонкую ткань.  
«Нет, нет, НЕТ!» 

Постепенно гормоны Саске стали затихать от того удовольствия, которое дарила ему близость Наруто. Даже после того, как тот отодвинулся, Саске смог расслабиться. Это было удивительно: лежащий рядом парень, с которым он так хотел быть, должен был стать огромной проблемой, но вместо этого…  
…ему было… комфортно.

Саске размышлял над этой странностью, постепенно погружаясь в сон.

«Мне с ним комфортно». 

Глаза закрылись.

«...Только ли это страсть?»

 

**Примечания:**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Hallmark - американская компания, признанный мировой лидер в производстве открыток, игрушек, подарков (http://www.hallmark.com/online/)  
> (2) Sweet Home Alabama: http://music.yandex.ru/#!/track/8967/album/8040  
> (3) Посмотреть, как выглядит машина Наруто можно здесь: http://www.fordvehicles.com/trucks/f150/  
> (4) Mercedes Lackey: Feline American Princess: http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=HAgT8rhW-p8  
> (5) Save A Horse [Ride A Cowboy]: http://music.yandex.ru/#!/track/126036/album/45292  
> (6) G.I. Joe — линия игрушечных фигурок солдатиков производства компании Hasbro. (http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/G.I._Joe)


	10. Детский уголок

Саске было удобно. И это была проблема номер раз.

Проблема номер два: ему было очень тепло. Проблема номер три…

…его подушка дышала.

Продрав глаза, – за окном было еще раннее утро, – Саске медленно осмотрелся. Каким-то неведомым образом за ночь он сместился к центру кровати… и распластался поверх мирно спящего Наруто. Головой он лежал у того на груди, рукой обхватил за талию, а ногу умостил между бедер. Опоясывающее тепло чуть ниже лопаток свидетельствовало о том, что не только он прикинулся одеялом, обернувшись вокруг Наруто, Наруто тоже обнимал его в ответ.

Пытаясь не разбудить, Саске медленно поднял голову с накачанной груди и проверил крепость хватки на своей спине. Наруто низко застонал и усилил хватку, вжимая худенького Учиху в свое тело. Саске нахмурился, опуская свободную руку ему на грудь.

«И как мне выбраться, чтобы он не проснулся?» Саске свел брови на переносице и снова попробовал оттолкнуться, но Наруто совершенно не поддавался. Казалось, он был так же решительно настроен оставить его здесь, как сам Саске был настроен выбраться.

Протяжно разочарованно выдохнув, Учиха снова уронил голову на грудь Наруто. Тот тут же расслабил руку, хотя хватки не ослабил. Решив пока сдаться, Саске отдался наслаждению своим потенциально неловким положением. Прикрыл глаза.

«Если бы еще не было риска, что он сейчас проснется и застукает нас в таком положении, – а тогда он уж точно мне этого никогда не забудет, – все было бы совсем прекрасно, – он улыбнулся. – Из Наруто получилась на удивление удобная подушка». 

Он нежился в объятиях Наруто, – и наслаждался возможностью его обнимать, – уже около десяти минут, когда хватка удерживающей его руки ослабла. Саске аккуратно из-под нее выскользнул и вздохнул с облегчением: слава богу, Наруто не сцапал его снова, пока он вылезал, и не проснулся. Саске вздохнул, протер глаза и встал. 

Поскольку заснуть, если один раз проснулся, он не мог, Саске решил отправиться в ванную. А потом, может, посмотрел бы ТВ, пока этот неуклюжий идиот не встанет.

Зевнув, Саске порылся в своей сумке, нашел пасту, щетку и зашел в ванную. Мрачно уставился на свое отражение и принялся чистить зубы.

«Боже, утро – это худшая часть дня». Он против воли скользнул взглядом на пижаму, в которую был одет. Даже несмотря на заверения Наруто, что больше ему ничего не подойдет, она все же была ему чуть велика и постоянно спадала то с одного, то с другого плеча. 

Он сощурился. Сползающая пижама в сочетании с шухером на голове придавала ему очень… встрепанный и кривобокий вид. Не то, чтобы его прям так уж заботило, как он выглядит, но…

– С ДОБРЫМ У-У-У-УТРОМ, СОЛНЫШКО!

Саске чуть не проглотил пасту, когда Наруто, с широченной улыбкой на лице, ввалился в ванную. Наградив его кислым взглядом, Саске сплюнул в раковину. 

– С каких пор ты стал жаворонком? – мрачно поинтересовался он.

Ухмыльнувшись, Наруто подошел сзади и практически повис на нем, полностью расслабившись, опустив руки ему на плечи, а голову примостив в основании шеи. Сонно ему улыбнулся:

– А я и не жаворонок. Просто такое настроение, – зевая, он переложил руки Саске на грудь. – Не ожидал, что ты так рано встанешь.

Саске же пытался справиться с румянцем, прорывающимся из-за того, как Наруто его обнимал и прижимался к спине. 

– Я тебя разбудил? – наконец спросил он. Наруто, успевший задремать, сонно моргнул.

– Мм. Когда я проснулся, тебя уже не было, – он склонил голову набок. – Наверное, я замерз.

«Ну уж наверное, ты же больше не мог использовать меня, как одеяло». Саске нахмурился: Наруто продолжал на нем виснуть.

– Не вздумай засыпать на мне, Узумаки. Я не собираюсь тебя держать, – предупредил он. Наруто только улыбнулся, встретившись взглядом с его отражением в зеркале. 

Постояв так еще немного, он облизнул губы и выпрямился:

– Знаешь, Саске, я кое-что заметил.

– Что? – раздраженно спросил тот. «Давай же, отпускай меня, пока мое тело не осознало, кто именно к нему прижимается».

– Ты такой очаровательный.

Саске моргнул.

– Что? – тупо повторил он.

Усмехнувшись, Наруто выпустил его плечи и тут же крепко ухватил за талию:

– Я сказал, что ты…

Повергая Саске в шок, Наруто поднял его в воздух и начал бултыхать из стороны в сторону.

– Ужасно очаровательный!!

Саске категорически не справлялся с ситуацией, в голове по кругу ездила одна и та же мысль: «Я в воздухе, меня за талию держит Наруто, он трясет меня туда-сюда… а?»

Спустя секунду до него, наконец, дошло.

– Наруто!! – голос от смущения срывался. – Поставь меня на место!

– Но ты такой ми-и-и-и-илый!

– Проклятье, Наруто, я тебе не долбанная плюшевая игрушка! ПОСТАВЬ МЕНЯ НА МЕСТО!

Хохотнув, Наруто опустил раскрасневшегося Учиху на землю и похлопал его по голове. Тот звонко шлепнул его по руке, но Наруто проигнорировал этот выпад и снова уложил подбородок на плечо Саске:

– Это все _твоя_ вина. Ты так обнимательно выглядел, а я по утрам обычно ужасно любвеобильный, – он дурашливо улыбнулся, – и за свои действия не отвечаю. 

Насилу прогоняя румянец со щек, Саске сердито посмотрел на него в зеркале:

– А с Кибой ты что-нибудь подобное делаешь?

– Нет. Он меня бьет.

– Хм, – в конечном счете решив, что злиться на Наруто совершенно бессмысленно, Саске бросил на него раздраженный взгляд. – Ты самый странный человек из всех, кого я знаю, Наруто.

– И это говорит мне самый странный человек во всей вселенной, ничего себе, – усмехнувшись, Наруто выпрямился и направился к выходу. Задержался в дверях, положив руку на косяк:

– Пожалуй, я пока перестану к тебе приставать и пойду сделаю завтрак. Вафли устроят?

Саске медленно кивнул, не отрывая от него глаз. «Перестанет приставать… пока?» Откашлявшись, он склонился над раковиной, открутил вентиль и плеснул в лицо холодной водой.

«Я вообще переживу эти выходные?»

***

После завтрака Саске переоделся в черную рубашку и старые джинсы. Бросил быстрый взгляд на свое отражение в зеркале.

«Главное не забыть: задача на эти выходные – заполучить поцелуй Наруто». Засунув руки в карманы, он решил, что хоть вещи и старые и их не жаль испачкать (хотя он до сих пор не имел ни малейшего понятия, почему же это было так важно), они превосходно на нем сидели. Усмехнувшись, он вышел из ванной и обнаружил, что в комнате никого нет. 

– Да-да, все отлично, – услышал он из кухни и двинулся на звук. Остановившись возле холодильника, Саске облокотился на него спиной, наблюдая за Наруто, который, прижав телефон к уху, обернулся.

На нем была линялая серая толстовка, на груди замысловатым шрифтом выведено: «Не прикидывайся идиотом. Это у меня получается лучше». Саске сдержал улыбку.

Вслушиваясь в слова собеседника, Наруто полностью развернулся к Саске и оперся о стол, скрестив ноги. Он окинул быстрым взглядом тело Саске, не забывая угукать в трубку в знак того, что еще слушает. 

– Да, Тетушка. Я уже значительно продвинулся, так что, скорее всего, закончу вовремя, – сердце в груди Саске бешено билось от этого взгляда, хотя внешне он оставался спокоен. – Не стоило напоминать, я и так знаю, что теперь должен тебе по гроб жизни.

Наруто снова посмотрел ему в глаза.

– Тетушка, мне пора. Я позвоню тебе, когда вернусь в колледж, идет?

Саске дождался, пока Наруто, попрощавшись, повесил трубку, и не смог удержаться от того, чтобы вздернуть бровь: тот еще раз тщательно его осмотрел и выпрямился:

– Надо найти тебе обувь. Идем, – и, не говоря больше ни слова, Наруто прошел мимо него к выходу из кухни. Моргнув, Саске нахмурился и отправился следом.

«Что за хрень? – он нахмурился сильнее. – Он на меня пялится, а потом даже ничего не говорит?»

Он остановился позади Наруто, когда тот начал шарить на нижней полке маленькой тумбочки. Наконец, на свет явилась пара ношеных коричневых ботинок.

– Держи. Если будут велики, я одолжу тебе свои носки, – Наруто встал, а потом озадаченно моргнул, заметив, как скривился Саске. – Что такое?

Кашлянув, Саске согнал эмоцию с лица и посмотрел на Наруто прохладным взглядом:

– Ничего.

Наруто потряс головой:

– Короче, – он наблюдал, как Саске наклоняется, чтобы обуться, – подошли?

Как ни странно, кожаные ботинки были довольно удобными.

– Нормально, – сказал тот, выпрямляясь.

Наруто улыбнулся: 

– Ну, я так и надеялся, я их носил еще в старшей школе и тогда был как раз твоего роста.

Он расхохотался, поскольку Саске наградил его ледяным взглядом.

– Давай, пошевеливайся! Я хочу поскорее увидеть деток!

Саске удержался от того, чтобы закатить глаза. Вместе с Наруто, который, прихватив две коричневые сумки, вышел из квартиры и закрыл дверь, они спустились вниз по лестнице к машине. Загрузив все вещи внутрь, они отъехали от многоэтажки и покатили вниз по дороге.

Саске, не совладав с собственным любопытством, посмотрел на Наруто:

– Эти дети, о которых ты постоянно говоришь… сколько им лет?

– По-разному, – отозвался тот рассеяно, – одному сейчас должно быть… пять, а остальным от десяти до пятнадцати.

– А чьи они? Родственников? – спросил Саске, немного удрученный тем, что Наруто не желал вдаваться в подробности.

– Друзей, – ответил Наруто, поворачивая направо. Недовольство Саске росло все больше; он нахмурился и уставился в окно. Дома постепенно сменялись фермами (или чем-то похожим), в вдалеке виднелся лес.

«Куда, черт возьми, мы едем? – спина покрылась мурашками, волоски на шее встали дыбом. Саске неуверенно нахмурился и пригладил их рукой. – У меня очень нехорошее предчувствие…»

Наруто свернул на длинную проселочную дорогу и начал сбавлять скорость по мере того, как они подъезжали к дому на окраине. Обеспокоенно ерзая на месте, Саске вытаращился в окно.

«У меня очень, **очень** плохое предчувствие». 

Когда Наруто остановился напротив ранчо, выкрашенного белесой краской, Саске осторожно открыл дверь и вылез наружу. Первое, что он почувствовал, это запах: грязь, деревья и кучи навоза. Нахмурившись, Саске на шаг отошел от машины и принялся настороженно осматривать изгородь загона.

_Клип. Клап. Клип. Клап._

Саске замер. «На корову не похоже». 

Приглушенный перестук ускорился, переходя в звук, который ни с чем нельзя спутать – легкий галоп по траве.

«О, БОГИ, нет…»

Неожиданно в поле его зрения появился черный жеребец; радостно заржав, он поскакал прямо к изгороди. 

Наруто обогнул грузовик и увидел Саске, распластавшегося по корпусу машины, и бледного, как простыня. Тот не сводил глаз с фыркающего и перешагивающего с ноги на ногу коня напротив.

«Пожалуйста, кто-нибудь, скажите, что эта штука не сможет до меня дотянуться. Пожалуйста, кто-нибудь, скажите, что она не перепрыгнет через забор и не убьет меня». Саске тяжело сглотнул.

«В мире столько разных вещей, почему именно **ЛОШАДИ**???»

– Ээээй, Шанс! Как ты, дружище? – посмеиваясь, Наруто посмотрел на разволновавшегося коня. – Я тебя уже несколько месяцев не видел! Ничего себе, как ты вымахал!

«Он с ним _разговаривает_???»

Наруто снова глянул на Саске:

– Саске, познакомься с одним из деток. Его зовут Шанс, один из наших племенных жеребцов. Он караковой масти и очень этим горд. Горд тем, какой он великолепный.

Саске уставился на него. «Пожалуйста, только не говорите мне, что и остальные "детки" это…»

– Эй, Наруто. Мне послышалось, или ты сказал «наш» племенной жеребец? Когда я в последний раз узнавал, ты здесь не работал.

Наруто расплылся в нахальной улыбке и развернулся к пареньку в линялых джинсах и коричневой рубашке с закатанными рукавами, со скучающим выражением лица.

– Здорово, Шикамару. Я тоже по тебе соскучился, – рассмеявшись, Наруто хлопнул его по спине. – Спасибо, что разрешил нам приехать! Надеюсь, мы сорвали не очень много конных уроков.

Шикамару пожал плечами:

– Их все можно было перенести на другое время. Тем более, ты обеспечил мне выходной.

– Иногда мне кажется, что он тебе жизненно необходим, – отозвался Наруто холодно. – Как часто родителям удается заставить тебя выйти на работу?

– Слишком часто, – Шикамару перевел взгляд на Саске, который, пересилив себя, все-таки отлип от бока грузовика. – Саске. Давно не виделись.

На это безрадостное приветствие Саске ответил невнятным бормотанием, после того, как смог наконец отвести взгляд от лошади и посмотреть на Шикамару.

Пытаясь своими движениями не показывать, как же он боялся, что конь сейчас вырвется и затопчет его насмерть, Саске подошел к Наруто и сунул руки в карманы. 

– Мог бы и сказать мне, что мы едем на конюшню, – уронил он сухо.

Наруто только широко улыбнулся:

– И испортить сюрприз? И мы не просто так посмотреть приехали, Красавчик, – он глянул на Шикамару, тот смотрел на Саске с легкой неприязнью. – Их уже покормили?

– Нет. Я подумал, что ты захочешь сам. Кто я такой, чтобы возражать? – он вздохнул и почесал голову. – Забота о лошадях это так…

– Проблематично, знаю-знаю, – закатив глаза, Наруто приобнял Саске за плечи и улыбнулся. – Готов встретиться с остальными детками?

«Там еще есть?»

Саске не стал сопротивляться, когда его повели к здоровой, выкрашенной в синий, конюшне и поймал себя на том, что в то время, как сам он старательно обходил все кучи, Наруто спокойно ступал прямо по ним. «Он что, не понимает, как это отвратительно?»

Наруто перехватил его взгляд, затем глянул вниз и негромко рассмеялся:

– Это же конюшня, Саске. Чего ты ожидал?

Саске вынужден был согласиться, так что, буркнув невнятно, он зашел внутрь следом за Наруто. Слева виднелось еще одно помещение, но в данный момент все внимание Саске было приковано к стойлам прямо напротив. Он тяжело сглотнул, изо всех сил стараясь не дать сползти маске невозмутимости с лица. 

На него с легким интересом взирали еще пять лошадей.

– Итак, позволь тебя познакомить, – непринужденно начал Наруто. Он подошел к крайнему слева стойлу и позвал огромного, светло-гнедого коня. Тот приблизился к воротам, просовывая между рейками черную морду и подставляя ее под любящие руки Наруто.

– Это Лео, мой сын. Он мой самый любимый мальчик, да-да! – проворковал Наруто медовым голосом и смачно чмокнул того в нос. 

«…И вот его я хотел поцеловать?»

Развернувшись, Наруто жестом позвал Саске подойти ближе:

– Можешь его погладить. Он не укусит… скорее всего.

«Отлично. Потихоньку». После секундного колебания Саске двинулся вперед и поднял руку перед конячьей мордой. Ладонь замерла в паре сантиметров, так и не коснувшись; перед мысленным взором замелькали холодящие душу образы кровоточащей культи, перегрызенной в районе запястья. Собрав храбрость в кулак, он опустил пальцы на морду лошади.

«Хорооооооошая коняшка. Не ешь руку. Хороший мальчик». 

Тот, кажется, почти заскучал, медленно отводя голову в сторону. Саске охотно уронил руку вдоль тела. «У меня по-прежнему пять пальцев. Это плюс».   
Положив ладонь Саске на плечо, Наруто указал на рыжую кобылу в смежном стойле:

– Это Флора; та великолепная арабская кобыла напротив – Нова, а серый конь рядом с ней – Кинг, – не убирая руки, Наруто повел Учиху по конюшне, представляя каждую лошадь по очереди. Саске удавалось держать себя в руках, хотя левый глаз дергался всякий раз, когда ему приходилось подходить к какой-либо из них.

– И, наконец, это Сиу, поразительная чубарая кобылица. 

«Сью? – Саске подступил ближе, поднимая бровь. – Я, наверное, смогу доверять лошади по имени "Сью". – Он глянул на табличку. – ...Ах, _Сиу_. Отлииично».

Лошадь, которая в данный момент пила из бадьи, имела коричневый окрас от головы и до плеч, а дальше шли черные по белому пятна, покрывающие круп до самого хвоста. Когда Наруто с любовью в голосе позвал: «Эй, милая! Как ты тут?» – она обратила на них внимание и подошла ближе.

Предвосхищая просьбу Наруто, Саске поднял руку, чтобы дотронуться до лошадиной морды.

Не успел он дотянуться до пятнистой шкуры, как Сиу вскинула голову и посмотрела на него потрясающе синими глазищами.

Будь в нем хоть на грамм меньше мужества, Саске бы сбежал и забился в угол.

Крапчатая кожа вокруг глаз, ослепительно белая склера кругом голубой радужки (да еще учесть, насколько _выше_ него была лошадь): от всего этого вместе у Саске мурашки бежали по спине.

«Она хочет меня убить. Ой как хочет».

Наруто рассмеялся, оглаживая щеку Сиу:

– Эта девочка – лучший вариант для начинающих. Она пуленепробиваемая, – Саске выразительно на него посмотрел, и Наруто оскалился. – Серьезно. Можешь взорвать фейерверк у нее под хвостом – она и ухом не поведет.

«Ты что, проверял?» Саске сглотнул:

– Поверю тебе на слово.

– Давай, побудь с ней немного наедине, тебе это пригодится, – он отвернулся, направляясь в темную комнату в стороне от главного входа. – В конце концов, она же будет твоей.

«В смысле, моей?» Саске уставился на лошадь, благодаря небеса за то, что ворота, кажется, были крепкими. Кобыла долго взирала на него, просунув морду сквозь решетку и втягивая носом его запах. Саске шагнул назад, чтобы оказаться вне зоны досягаемости.

Сзади послышалось шуршание и бормотание, Саске обернулся: это Наруто вытаскивал длинный тюк сена. Бросив его на пол, Наруто выдернул нож из доски, идущей вдоль первого стойла, и перерезал бечевку, связывающую сено. Собрав в охапку три пучка, он направился к Лео.

– Воот так, Малыш. Голодный? – удерживая корм одной рукой, Наруто отпер ворота и медленно их приоткрыл. – А у меня завтрак!

Наруто зашел внутрь и приказал коню подвинуться, чтобы он смог положить еду в угол. Саске во все глаза уставился на открытые ворота.

«Он оставил их прям так?? А что если лошадь сбежит? – он с ужасом – аж внутренности холодом сковало – наблюдал, как Наруто оглаживает бок лошади. – Он стоит так близко! А что если она его лягнет?»

Пытаясь решить, хочет ли он смотреть, как дорогого ему человека избивают до кровавых слюней, Саске неуютно переступил с ноги на ногу. Наруто вышел из стойла без единой царапины и закрыл за собой ворота.

– Что это с тобой? – спросил он вдруг. Потом оглянулся на Саске через плечо. – Ты подозрительно тихий с тех пор, как мы сюда приехали.

– Все в порядке, – тут же ответил Саске. Замялся на секунду, когда Наруто отправился за новой порцией сена. – Наруто… скажи, что ты имел в виду, когда говорил, что Сиу… моя?

Тот широко ухмыльнулся и посмотрел на него:

– Как что? Когда мы накормим и напоим всех лошадей, мы отправимся на конную прогулку!

«Ох, боже мой, он не шутит». Странная улыбка скривила губы Саске.

«Эти выходные я не переживу».

***

Спустя еще один тюк сена и двадцать минут наедине с длиннющим шлангом (который имел дурную привычку брызгать в Саске водой, стоило тому отвлечься), Наруто взял две длинные щетки, одну из которых протянул Саске:

– Держи. Надо вычесать лошадей, прежде чем седлать, – отворив ворота Лео, Наруто ступил на соломенную подстилку и жестом позвал Саске идти следом. – Если этого не сделать, у них на спине могут появиться потертости.

У Саске было только два вопроса. Во-первых, у лошадей что, бывают потертости? Во-вторых, Наруто всерьез рассчитывает, что Саске по доброй воле зайдет в стойло, такое узкое, что и не развернуться, к лошади, которая тяжелее его минимум на четыреста килограмм, и атакует ее щеткой?

Уж лучше он сразу прыгнет под поезд, быстрее будет.

Наруто, заметив, что Саске к нему так и не присоединился, недоуменно обернулся:

– Эй, ты там оглох, онемел или уснул? Топай сюда.

Саске нахмурился, но осторожно шагнул внутрь, останавливаясь с ним рядом. Наруто поднял щетку:

– Следи за направлением, обязательно по росту шерсти. Сверху вниз, слева направо, вот такими метущими движениями, – он продемонстрировал, как надо делать. – И не забывай проворачивать щетку. Прижимаешь ее к коже, а потом проворачиваешь, пока ведешь.

Пересилив себя, Саске повторил движение за Наруто. Поскольку лошадь не взбесилась и не попыталась его расплющить, Саске сделал вывод, что у него получилось правильно. Наруто широко улыбнулся.

– Хорошо. Ты вычесывай этот бок, а я займусь правым, – сказал он, уже огибая коня, и прошептал, подныривая у того под головой: – Эй, дружок. Ты, кажется, немного испачкался, пока меня не было. Где ты валялся?

Чем дольше Саске контактировал с животным без фатальных последствий, тем больше расслаблялся. Губы сложились в небольшую улыбку.

«Что ж, возможно, лошади не такие плохие, как я думал…»

– Ой, я забыл вторую щетку. Подожди секунду, – Наруто снова поднырнул под мордой у жеребца и вышел из стойла… оставляя Саске наедине с ним.

Все его спокойствие тут же как ветром сдуло. «Если он ушел, то кто будет сдерживать Лео?»

Словно почувствовав его неуверенность, конь в пятнадцать ладоней ростом(1) поднял голову и начал пятиться на него. Поддавшись легкой панике, Саске отступил назад… конь последовал за ним. Саске спиной уперся в деревянную стенку стойла: бежать больше было некуда.

«Я умру. Прямо здесь и прямо сейчас».

Конь подступил к нему почти вплотную, и Саске словно со стороны услышал собственный голос:

– Наруто, а какой масти этот конь? 

– Вообще квотерхорс(2), – отозвался Наруто откуда-то из закутка рядом со стойлом, соединяющего конюшню со смежной комнатой, – но черные ноги, нос и линия вдоль позвоночника в сочетании со светло-гнедым окрасом делают его конем мышиной масти.

– А-а, – распластавшись по стене, Саске почувствовал, что мозг его отключился; он напряженно следил, как на него надвигается необъятный лошадиный бок.

«Мышь… мы мышь мышь, – напевал он про себя на грани истерики. – Мышь, мы мышь мышь МЫШЬ!»

Как раз, когда Саске уже окончательно готов был поверить, что сейчас его размажут по стенке, в стойло вернулся Наруто.

– Эй! Лео, а ну отойди от него! – раздраженно нахмурившись, Наруто ухватил коня под уздцы и потянул обратно в угол, в котором тот стоял до этого. – Не надо плющить Саске. Он нам живым нужен.

Саске судорожно вдохнул и грузно привалился к стене, едва не сползая вниз. «Все хорошо. Все кости целы. Все хорошо». Глянув на Наруто, тихо что-то нашептывающего лошади на ухо и оглаживающего ее щеткой, Саске внезапно испытал острую необходимость немедленно уткнуться ему лицом в грудь и поддаться нервному срыву.

Пока он пытался перебороть этот порыв, Наруто оторвался от Лео и посмотрел на него в ответ:

– Ты в порядке?

– В порядке, – немедленно отозвался Саске. «НЕТ, не в порядке!! Неужели ПОХОЖЕ, что со мной все в порядке??»

Факт, что вообще-то он сам нарочно _старается_ держаться так, будто бы его ничего не беспокоит, на секунду ускользнул от его внимания. 

Наруто с любопытством его разглядывал.

– Если хочешь, можешь подождать снаружи. А я сам закончу вычесывать Лео.

Моргнув, Саске оттолкнулся от стены и снова подошел к лошади:

– Я же сказал, все в порядке. Я хочу помочь.

«Когда я в последний раз делал КТ головного мозга?»

Больше никаких происшествий не было. Наруто трещал без умолку, вычесывая Лео грудь, а когда с этим было покончено, выгнал Саске из стойла и вывел оттуда Лео за веревку, привязанную к поводу. Развернув лошадь, Наруто привязал ее в противоположном конце конюшни и отвязал веревку, за которую вел.

Саске, засунув руки в карманы, взирал на это огромное животное. Все, о чем он мог думать: тому хватит одного пинка, чтобы убить Саске. Одного-единственного пинка.

Наруто куда-то исчез, но вскоре вернулся с ковбойским седлом, вальтрапом(3) и потником(4). Вручив седло Саске, он закинул вальтрап Лео на спину, так, чтобы передний край оказался на уровне плечевых суставов. Когда поверх вальтрапа ниже на пару сантиметров он положил потник, Лео начал переминаться с ноги на ногу и повернул голову, чтобы видеть Наруто. 

– Не смотри на меня так, – ответил Наруто, даже не глянув на него. – Тебе нужно поразмяться, ленивый ты мерзавец.

Саске готов был спорить на все сокровища мира, что конь надулся, прежде чем понуро повесить голову. Когда Наруто попросил Саске передать седло, Лео начал поворачиваться кругом, но короткое: «Пру!» от Наруто пригвоздило его к месту. Взяв седло из рук Учихи, Наруто кивнул на вальтрап и потник:

– Подержи, чтобы не сползало, ладно? – когда Саске, поколебавшись, исполнил его просьбу, Наруто закинул седло на спину лошади. Лео всхрапнул, чем заслужил окрик: «Ой, да прекрати жаловаться».

Пока Наруто крепил седло, отпустив Саске, к ним подошел Шикамару и останавился позади Учихи:

– Итак, ты раньше когда-нибудь ездил на лошадях?

Саске холодно посмотрел на него и четко проговорил:

– Ты отлично знаешь, что нет.

Шикамару склонил голову набок, явно не удовлетворенный ответом:

– Которую для тебя Наруто выбрал?

– Сиу.

– М-м. Сиу отлично подходит для новичков, – Шикамару глянул на лошадь, о которой шла речь. – Похоже, Наруто все-таки заботится о тебе.

Саске нахмурился. «И что он хочет этим сказать?»

– Будь у меня выбор, я посадил бы тебя на Нову. Она точно знает, чего хочет, и рассчитывает это получить, – Шикамару вяло ухмыльнулся. – Я считаю ее отличным краш-курсом для новичков.

«Другими словами, она бы скинула меня еще до того, как я тронулся бы с места, – Саске окатил Шикамару злобным ледяным взглядом и включил игнор. – Ублюдок».

– Но с Сиу ты в надежных руках, так что нечего трястись, словно трусливый зайчишка. Просто к сведению.

Только Саске собрался опровергнуть это заявление, как оказалось, что Шикамару уже угулял куда-то вон из конюшни. «Зачем вообще этот гад…»

Скрипнув зубами, Саске развернулся обратно к Наруто: тот уже во второй раз регулировал подпругу, идущую у лошади под грудью и удерживающую седло на месте. Саске нахмурился:

– Разве ты это уже не делал?

– Он задерживал дыхание. Надо будет подтянуть еще пару раз перед тем, как поедем, – довольный результатом, Наруто развернулся к Саске и широко улыбнулся. – Готов седлать Сиу?

Саске посмотрел на кажущуюся такой мирной лошадь, и перед глазами сама собой встала картина: ватага воинов сбивает его с ног, и он падает без сознания на землю. Желудок подвело, но он, тяжело сглотнув, шагнул вперед.

– Конечно.

«Все. Теперь меня можно признавать невменяемым». Он подошел ближе и совершенно точно разглядел в этих голубых, как у младенца, глазах злобный отблеск.

«...И я совершенно точно умру».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Рост лошадей обычно измеряется в ладонях. Одна ладонь = 4 дюйма = 10 см. Соответственно, конь в пятнадцать ладоней – порядка 150 сантиметров от земли до холки  
> (2) Квотерхорс: http://www.horseline.ru/horse.php?chapter=hbreed&article=257  
> (3) Вальтрап – толстое суконное покрывало под седлом или, иногда, поверх седла (http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%C2%E0%EB%FC%F2%F0%E0%EF)  
> (4) Потник – кусок плотной материи в форме седла. Иногда он сразу прикреплен к седлу. Кладется сверху на вальтрап.


	11. Толстокожий

– Саске, ты там как?

«Жизнь кончена».

– Саске-е-е, приё-о-ом! Ты меня слышишь вообще?

«Кажется, я вижу Элвиса…»

– Саске!

– Что? – наконец ответил Саске, посмотрев вниз на стоящего рядом с ним Наруто. Наруто глядел на него с плохо скрываемым весельем, так и не убрав рук с только что отрегулированных ему под ноги стремян. 

– Советую не впадать в прострацию, особенно когда ты на лошади. Все хорошо?

– Нормально. Хватит спрашивать. 

«Хочу вниз. Хочу вниз. Хочу вниз. Хочу вниз».

– Ты слишком напряжен, вот и спрашиваю. Расслабься! – Наруто рассеянно провел рукой по шее Сиу. – С этой лошадкой сможет справиться даже младенец, причем при наихудших возможных обстоятельствах. Обещаю, ты останешься цел и невредим.

Саске добавил во взгляд яда и нацелился на обеспокоенное лицо Наруто:

– Долго ты еще со мной нянчиться собрался? Может, поедем уже?

Наруто тяжко вздохнул и покачал головой:

– Как вам будет угодно, господин мой Ссыкун.

«ОГОНЬ! ПИУПИУПИУПИУПИУ!»

Как ни странно, Наруто вовсе не упал замертво на месте, а спокойно пошел к стоявшему там же во дворе Лео, который пытался сделать вид, что он все еще привязан веревкой к конюшне. Наруто перекинул поводья ему через голову и забрался в седло, вставив левую ногу в стремя.

– Готов? – спросил он, подбирая поводья. Саске не ответил, не отрывая от него пристального взгляда, и Наруто кивнул на открытую арену. – Начнем оттуда, вперед.

Он пришпорил коня пятками, и Саске, нахмурившись, повторил.

[Ого. Мы едем?] Сиу послушно последовала за Лео. Когда они оказались на середине площадки, Наруто остановил коня и дождался, пока Саске сделает то же самое.

Саске так крепко вцепился в поводья, что побелели костяшки пальцев. «Поверить не могу, что я делаю... Да ведь эта лошадь выкинет меня из седла и раздавит, как букашку».

– Хорошо, – начал Наруто, когда Саске, наконец, сумел затормозить рядом с ним, – значит, когда хочешь остановиться, говори: «Тпру» или «Пру», это все равно. 

Наруто учил его, как поворачивать и останавливаться, или пятиться задом, а Саске, хмурясь, выполнял все инструкции, и у него даже, кажется, стало получаться. Однако это не избавило его от навязчивых видений, иллюстрирующих, что могла бы сделать с ним эта лошадь, если бы захотела. Наконец, Наруто решил, что Саске подготовлен достаточно.

– Ну, пока хватит. Теперь давай проверим твои успехи на деле! – Наруто расплылся в улыбке и, пришпорив коня, повел их с арены на грунтовую дорожку, пересекавшую всю ферму. Проехав немного, они остановились перед конюшней, где их уже ждал Шикамару. Тот стоял, облокотившись о стену, и разглядывал облака, но когда они подошли ближе – опустил взгляд.

– Эй, Шикамару, будь добр, принеси из моего грузовика наш обед, – Наруто выудил из кармана ключ и протянул его удивленному парню.

– Неужели ты и правда позволишь мне прикоснуться к твоей машине? Я думал, она священна.

– Особые обстоятельства. Не очень-то привыкай, – он ухмыльнулся. – А _еще_ я разрешаю тебе закрыть ее и хранить ключ, пока мы не вернемся. 

– Какая честь, – сухо отозвался Шикамару, направившись за едой. – Надо выделить этот день в календаре красным. 

Саске напряженно посмотрел на Наруто. «Обед?» 

– Надолго мы уезжаем?

– Я не думал возвращаться до самого обеда, – он широко улыбнулся. – Я же говорил, что собираюсь весь день тебя объезжать, помнишь?

«Я проведу на этой лошади весь день?»

– Завтра у тебя, скорее всего, будет все болеть, но ты не переживай, – Наруто вызывающе подмигнул, – я знаю отличный способ, как с этим справиться.

Саске ничего не ответил и покраснел. «Звучит просто возмутительно двусмысленно, – он нахмурился. – Почему все, что бы он ни сказал, всегда звучит так сексуально? Он _нарочно_ , что ли, это делает?»

[Стоим и никуда не едем. Просто стоим и стоим]

– Я все еще не понимаю, зачем ты меня сюда вытащил, – проворчал Саске. Сиу под ним глубоко вздохнула.

– Потому что мне ужасно хотелось повидать деток после _многомесячной_ разлуки, и я подумал, что, возможно, тебе понравится со мной покататься, – он склонил голову набок и улыбнулся самым краешком губ. – Я был не прав?

[Все-е-е еще-е-е стои-и-им]

Саске отвел взгляд:

– Так значит… ты и правда очень ждал этой поездки.

– Ну конечно! Ты же мой лучший друг, чего бы мне было не ждать возможности провести с тобой время? – Наруто посмотрел куда-то в сторону. – Не знаю, может, я слишком многого ожидал…

«Лучший друг…» Саске поднял на него взгляд и впервые с того момента, как они приехали сюда, искренне, хоть и сдержанно, улыбнулся:

– Просто я… не привык к лошадям, – «Ха! Это еще мягко сказано». – Уверен, мне понравится поездка.

Наруто с сомнением на него посмотрел:

– Точно? А то если хочешь, можем все отменить.

«МОЖЕМ??»

– Точно, – улыбка превратилась в ухмылку. – Не припомню случая, когда бы твои задумки в итоге оказывались не интересными. Думаю, мне понравится, даже если я буду активно сопротивляться.

Саске как раз задавался вопросом: а в здравом ли он уме, когда Наруто расплылся в ослепительной улыбке. У Саске в груди сердце пропустило удар.

Это была та самая улыбка, с которой когда-то все началось; та самая улыбка, после которой он больше не смог смотреть на Наруто прежним взглядом.

Щеки снова зажглись румянцем, Саске никак не мог отвести от Наруто глаз. Скорее всего, сейчас он выглядел ошарашенно, но ему было все равно; единственное, что занимало его в данный момент, это как сильно забилось сердце в груди.

«Наруто…»

– Что верно, то верно, – ответил Наруто, кажется, совершенно не замечая, какой эффект он произвел на своего спутника. – Я, конечно, немного переживал, не настроишь ли ты себя заранее на плохое времяпровождение. Если уж ты зациклился на негативе, тебя бывает очень трудно из него вытащить.

Он улыбнулся шире:

– Но я очень рад слышать, что ты открыт для новых впечатлений! – рассмеявшись, Наруто сверкнул глазами, принимая вызов, и выставил вверх большие пальцы рук. – В лепешку разобьюсь, но тебя развеселю, обещаю!

После секундного замешательства Саске второй раз за день искренне улыбнулся:

– Оставляю это на тебя.

И под предлогом проверки снаряжения отвел глаза, сердце все так же бешено билось. «Почему одна-единственная улыбка так сильно на меня повлияла? – он опустил взгляд. – Неужели мои чувства к нему так сильны?»

[Ну почему-у-у мы до сих по-о-ор здесь стои-и-им?]

Сиу начала нетерпеливо переминаться с ноги на ногу, чем вернула Саске к реальности – ему предоставили выбор… и он выбрал конную поездку.

«Однозначно. Когда вернусь – сделаю КТ головного мозга, –тревожно нахмурив брови, он остановил пошедшую вперед лошадь. – _Поверить_ не могу, что я добровольно на это согласился…»

[Но я не хочу стоя-ать… Хотя бы дай мне двигаться! Или нет: пусти меня обратно в стойло]

Сиу начала снова перешагивать из стороны в сторону, так что Саске пришлось вслух приказать ей остановиться. В ответ она вскинула голову, чем переполошила своего наездника.

«Я ее разозлил? Пожалуйста, скажите, что я ее не разозлил».

Как раз в этот момент вернулся Шикамару. Он подошел к Наруто и плавным движение опустил пакеты с едой в седельную сумку.

– Держи. И, пока ты не спросил: с твоим грузовиком все нормально, – он перевел проницательный взгляд на Саске, который изо всех сил пытался скрыть охвативший его мандраж. – Хорошо вам отдохнуть.

– Отдохнем, не сомневайся, – отозвался Наруто. – Увидимся где-нибудь ближе к закату.

Развернув лошадь, Наруто потрусил вдоль по дорожке, теряющейся между деревьев в противоположной от конюшни стороне. Саске нехотя поехал следом, не спуская глаз со странной понимающей улыбки, которой провожал его Шикамару.

– Наруто о тебе позаботится, – бросил ему Нара мимоходом, направляясь обратно к стойлам. – Хорошо тебе отдохнуть, Учиха.

Нахмурившись, Саске перевел взгляд на убегающую вперед тропу.

«Этот тип что-то знает… – он озабоченно свел брови. – Вряд ли он меня подозревает. Я ведь ничем себя не выдал. 

…Или нет?»

***

– Э-э-эх, как же хорошо снова оказаться в седле, – заметил сам себе Наруто, когда они ехали через густеющий лес. – Ты же скучал по мне, старина Лео, да?

Саске молча ехал позади, осторожно направляя Сиу, когда тропа сужалась. 

«Я умру. Упаду с лошади и умру. Упаду с лошади, попаду под копыта и умру».

Наруто оглянулся:

– Можешь тоже поговорить с Сиу. Лошади любят, когда с ними разговаривают.

Саске моргнул в замешательстве: «Поговорить с ней? Я и с _людьми-то_ не разговариваю, а он хочет, чтобы я говорил с лошадью?»

Словно прочитав его мысли, Наруто рассмеялся:

– Это не так сложно, как ты думаешь, Саске. Просто скажи первое, что придет в голову.

«Не убивай меня».

– …Ничего не приходит на ум, Наруто.

Тот закатил глаза:

– Ну, поговори _со мной_ тогда, что ли. За разговорами всегда веселее время летит.

Саске неуютно поерзал:

– О чем ты хочешь поговорить?

– Хм-м-м.

[Идем-бредем. Идем-бредем. Листочек]

Саске удивленно поднял брови:

– Ты не можешь придумать тему? Невероятно.

[И-и-и-и налево. Хи-хи-хи]

Наруто показал ему язык:

– Это потому что ты застал меня врасплох, болван, – он задержал на нем взгляд. – Эй, следи за дорогой, не сходи с тропы.

Саске хмуро посмотрел на Наруто и выровнял лошадь:

– Сколько ты уже ездишь?

– С самого детства. Раньше я жил по соседству с семейством Нара, и они учили меня ездить верхом. С лошадьми я проводил большую часть свободного времени.

– Почему ты никогда об этом не рассказывал?

– А зачем? – Наруто пожал плечами. – Это никому не интересно.

[И-и-и опять налево. Хи-хи-хи, он не следит за дорогой! Я выиграла!]

Саске снова выровнял Сиу и задумчиво посмотрел на Наруто. «У него куда больше секретов, чем ждешь от такого болтливого человека. Насколько хорошо я вообще тебя знаю, Наруто?»

Наруто перехватил его странный взгляд:

– Что?

Саске покачал головой и отвел глаза:

– Ничего.

– …это не значит, что я специально что-то от тебя скрывал, Саске, – когда тот обернулся, Наруто легко пожал плечами. – Просто как-то к слову не приходилось.

– Так же, как твой садоводческий кружок? – слова сорвались с губ прежде, чем Саске вообще понял, что думал об этом. Наруто ответил ему нечитаемым взглядом.

– Что?

«Ну, раз уж начал…» 

– Разве не странно, что даже Киба ничего об этом не знает? – он пристально посмотрел Наруто в глаза. – Он даже уверял меня, что это ошибка, и ты не ходишь ни на какие занятия.

Наруто моргнул, во взгляд примешалось смятение.

– …это отдельные занятия, Саске. По сути, это вообще не занятия.

Саске нахмурился:

– Ты хочешь сказать, что учишься еще и помимо колледжа?

– У меня множество увлечений, Саске, – загадочно ответил Наруто, глядя куда-то в сторону. – Это просто одно из них.

Саске хотел было начать расспрашивать его дальше, как в этот момент прямо перед ними через дорогу метнулся кролик. Сиу и ухом не повела, в отличие от Лео, который чуть из шкуры не выскочил. Он дернулся в сторону, почти выбрасывая Наруто из седла.

– Черт!

[Что? Что произошло?]

Горло сдавило, Саске открыл рот в беззвучном крике, расширившимися от ужаса глазами наблюдая за тем, как Наруто, цепляясь за упряжь, пытался удержаться на лошади.

«НАРУТО!!»

Позабыв про свою фобию, Саске пришпорил сбитую с толку Сиу и попытался на ходу поймать поводья пустившегося в бешеный галоп Лео. «Боже… Боже мой… Не дай бог он покалечится!..»

И только когда Саске уже отчаялся поверить, что Наруто сможет удержаться в седле, Лео встал как вкопанный. Наруто с кряхтение вскарабкался обратно.  
– Ну ты, ё-маё, Лео! И зачем было это делать? – проворчал он. – Подлый трус.

Саске, пытаясь отдышаться, остановился рядом. «Он цел…» От облегчения он растекся в седле.

«Никогда в жизни мне еще не было так страшно… – он запустил чуть подрагивающие пальцы в волосы. – Если бы он покалечился, даже не знаю, _что_ бы я делал».

[Эй, Лео. Ты упражняешься в тупости, что ли?] Сиу опустила голову и махнула хвостом, прогоняя парочку облюбовавших ее зад мух. [Мне уже скучно…]

Наруто подобрал поводья и глянул на своего спутника:

– Ты как?

Саске опустил руку и одарил его кислым взглядом:

– Разве не я должен тебя об этом спрашивать?

– А, да я в порядке. Даже если бы свалился с господина Трусака, максимум – ушиб бы руку или ногу там, – он ухмыльнулся. – Я вообще крепкий.

«Ему что, все нипочем?» Саске насупился:

– Ты так говоришь, будто это ерунда какая-то!!

Наруто странно на него посмотрел:

– Это _и есть_ ерунда. Я в порядке, – после паузы он поскреб затылок и добавил: – Прости, если напугал.

Саске инстинктивно открыл рот, чтобы возразить, но закрыл его, так и не сказав ни слова. «Когда лошадь понесла, я словно постарел на несколько лет». Он опустил взгляд.

В молчании прошло несколько минут. Наконец, Наруто глубоко вздохнул и, развернув Лео обратно к дороге, тронулся с места:

– Поехали дальше, что ли. Хочу успеть к обеду оказаться у реки.

После секундного раздумья Саске, нахмурившись, двинулся следом.

«Кажется, это выше моего понимания».

***

Примерно час спустя они вышли из леса и внезапно оказались на границе расстилавшегося на сколько хватало глаз поля. Наруто задорно улыбнулся:

– Эй, не хочешь прибавить ходу?

Саске моргнул в замешательстве. «Прибавить?»

– Но с одним условием, чтобы было еще интереснее: тебе нельзя держаться за переднюю луку седла, – Саске в смятении на него посмотрел, и улыбка Наруто стала шире. – Вперед!

Не успел Саске его ни о чем спросить, как Наруто причмокнул и лошади сорвались с места.

[Ура! Мы скачем!]

«Я СЕЙЧАС УМРУ!!»

Его обуял панический ужас, Саске вцепился в Сиу мертвой хваткой. От страха он уронил поводья, и этим напугал себя еще сильнее. Хоть они и не улетели далеко (узел остался лежать на шее лошади), Саске ухватился за седло.

«Я умер. Я умер. Я умер». Он, что есть силы, сожмурил глаза.

– Саске! Подними поводья, дубина!

Стиснув зубы, он приоткрыл один глаз и схватил поводья. Как только они оказались у него в руках, он потянул их на себя, сбавляя скорость.

Заставив Сиу остановиться, Саске попытался перевести дыхание.

«Я не буду плакать. Нет, не буду».

Наруто затормозил рядом, с любопытством его разглядывая:

– Все хорошо, Саске?

_«НЕТ!!»_

Саске спрятал лицо за челкой, не в силах унять дрожь. Горло перехватывало. « Я НЕ буду плакать. Я жив. Со мной все хорошо».

– Кстати, ты проиграл, – Наруто дождался, пока Саске поднимет на него взгляд. – Ты держался за луку седла.

Саске посмотрел вниз и только тогда понял, что до побелевших костяшек сжимает выступ седла. Он медленно разжал пальцы.

Наруто подождал, пока Саске хотя бы частично возьмет себя в руки, а затем усмехнулся:

– Хочешь попробовать еще разок?

– _НЕТ_.

Наруто рассмеялся:

– Хорошо-хорошо. Я только хотел немного оживить нашу прогулку.

«Я убью тебя, клянусь».

К счастью, пока они ехали через степь, Наруто больше не пытался подстрекать лошадей. И когда они снова шагнули под сень деревьев, Саске вздохнул с облегчением.

«Слава богу, что я не обмочился. Он бы НИКОГДА мне этого не забыл, – Саске моргнул. – Не обмочился ведь, нет?»

Он глянул вниз. «Нет. Хорошо».

Спустя еще примерно час в комфортной тишине (не считая односторонней болтовни Наруто с Лео), Саске уловил шум воды. Перед их взором раскинулась река с прозрачными водами и широкими берегами, кое-где украшенная бесцельно прогуливающимися уточками. 

Выехав на берег, Наруто потянул поводья, заставляя Лео остановиться. 

– Обед! – радостно возвестил Наруто, спрыгивая на землю. Дождавшись, пока Саске медленно и болезненно сделает то же самое, он протянул ему поводья Лео. – Подержи секунду, сможешь?

Саске неуверенно принял поводья, не определившись с мыслью, хорошая ли это идея: не только стоять между двумя лошадьми, но еще и быть единственной сдерживающей их силой. С тревогой он наблюдал, как Наруто, порывшись в его седельной сумке, достал три веревки и два металлических кольца.

– Что ты делаешь?

– Привязь, – прикрепив по веревке к поводу поочередно сначала Лео, потом Сиу, Наруто передал их Саске, а сам взял третью веревку и направился к дереву неподалеку. Обвязав один конец вокруг ствола, он нанизал на веревку кольца и обвязал свободный конец вокруг соседнего дерева.

– Вот так, – забрав у Саске веревки, он подвел лошадей ближе к привязи и закрепил свободные концы на кольцах, – Готово! Теперь давай есть!

Саске с готовностью отошел подальше от лошадей:

– Что ты приготовил нам на обед?

– Бутерброды, Твинкис(1), еще бутерброды, чипсы всякие, газировка… – рассеянно перечислял Наруто, выуживая из седельных сумок коричневые пакеты, которые собрал утром.

Саске фыркнул, сунув руки в карманы:

– Ты прямо пир собрал.

– Сколько раз ты видел, как я ем? – Наруто усмехнулся и направился к чистому от кустарника месту на берегу неподалеку от привязи. – Поверь мне, я мог бы съесть все это в одиночку, но я решил сделать доброе дело и покормить тебя.

Подняв бровь, Саске прошел за ним следом и остановился рядом:

– Ты кормишь меня с тех пор, как мы приехали. Тебе так это нравится?

Наруто поднял на него взгляд, когда опускал пакеты с едой на траву:

– Это забавно. Да и тебе вроде бы нравится, как я готовлю.

– Ну, я до сих пор не отравился, – ответил Саске, улыбнувшись одним уголком губ.

Прищурившись, Наруто выпрямился и упер руки в бока:

– Ты помрешь, если хоть раз меня похвалишь, что ли?

– Да. Думаю, вполне могу. – Когда он оказался далеко от лошадей, чувство юмора к нему вернулось. – Что ты скажешь моему фан-клубу, если я упаду замертво?

– Я не буду им ничего говорить. Сделаю по мягкой игрушке и отправлю своей дорогой.

Саске фыркнул:

– Ты не только растения выращиваешь, ты еще и кукол шьешь?

– На что ты намекаешь? – Наруто сощурил глаза в притворном гневе.

– Просто интересно, не пришло ли время рассказать мне что-нибудь еще.

Сердито выдохнув, Наруто отнял одну руку от бедра и запустил ее в волосы, а потом легонько хлопнул Саске ладошкой.

– Даже не начинай, подружка! – Наруто надул губы. – В моих шпильках больше тестостерона, чем во всем твоем теле!

Это его добило. Саске сложился пополам от смеха. «Женоподобный Наруто?? Я бы заплатил за кассету с записью».

– Эй, не смейся надо мной! А не то отшлепаю тебя по попке! – Наруто помахал растопыренной ладонью перед грудью, так, что получилась буква «z», кивая в подтверждение своих слов. – Мм-хмм, отшлепаю, не сомневайся!

Саске медленно приходил в себя, пытаясь сдержать растягивающую щеки улыбку:

– Простите, _мадам_. Впредь я не буду ставить под вопрос вашу мужественность.

– Уж постарайся! – Наруто и сам развеселился; он вздернул подбородок вверх. – У меня сейчас _жутчайший_ ПМС.

Саске сдался и снова расхохотался:

– У тебя пугающе хорошо выходит, Наруто. Ты уверен, что ничего не хочешь мне рассказать?

Внезапно Наруто перестал кривляться и, в один шаг преодолев разделявшее их расстояние, навис сверху, опасно улыбаясь.

– Ну, раз уж ты сам об этом заговорил…

Вздрогнув от внезапной близости, Саске невольно шагнул назад. Наруто последовал за ним, приближая свое лицо еще ближе к лицу Саске.

– Я думаю, что ты неудержимо сексуальный.

– Ч-что? – вспыхнув, Саске сделал еще шаг назад. – Наруто, перестань уже надо мной подшучива-а-а!

Речной берег, по-видимому, решил, что с него хватит и ушел у Саске из-под ног. Потеряв равновесие, тот начал заваливаться спиной в реку.

– Саске! – Наруто среагировал мгновенно и, ухватив его за руку, дернул на себя. Из-за резкой смены направления движения Саске, они оба не устояли на ногах и повалились на землю.

– Блин!

Приземление на накачанного, а потому твердого, блондина, выбило из Саске весь дух. Силясь вдохнуть, Саске краем сознания осознавал, что во время падения руки Наруто переместились на его талию, а сам Саске в данный момент, лежит на нем верхом в весьма… компрометирующей позе.

«Ну почему рядом с ним всегда так сложно понять: худший это день в твоей жизни или лучший?»

Невзирая на то, что отдышаться ему удалось довольно быстро, вставать Саске не спешил. Он опустил голову на руки, сложенные на вздымающейся груди Наруто, и ждал, что будет дальше. Щеки его раскрасил легкий румянец.

«Знаю, что действую слишком напористо, но с места не сдвинусь, пока он сам мне не скажет, – Саске прикрыл глаза. – Боже, как же приятно…»

– …Саске?

«Черт».

Подняв голову, Саске заглянул Наруто в глаза. Дыхание перехватило: в глубине этих синих глаз было что-то, что заставляло его сердце биться быстрее. 

– Что? – ответил он после паузы.

Наруто медленно отнял одну руку с талии и, смахнув с лица черные пряди, заключил его щеку в ладонь. Лицо стало совершенно нечитаемым.

– Ты в порядке? – спросил он тихо. Саске медленно кивнул, внезапно со всей отчетливостью осознавая, как близко находились их лица друг от друга… настолько, что стоило ему наклониться вперед еще совсем _чуть-чуть_ …

Он неглубоко вдохнул, опуская взгляд на губы Наруто.

– Да, – ответил он хрипло. Рука у него на поясе невольно напряглась. Сглотнув, Саске снова посмотрел Наруто в глаза.

– А ты? Ты принял на себя основной удар.

Наруто мягко усмехнулся:

– Я говорил тебе, я крепкий, – взгляд его синих глаз скользнул ниже, на губы, и у Саске перехватило дыхание. Наруто сильнее зарылся пальцами в его волосы.

– Саске… – он замолчал.

Саске едва-едва подался вперед; теперь их разделяло только дыхание.

– …Что?

Прикрыв глаза, Наруто подался навстречу…

_ГРРРРРРООООООУУУУУЛЛЛ._

Недовольно сказал желудок Наруто, и они оба застыли на месте. Моргнув, Наруто неловко улыбнулся.

– Кажется, надо поесть, – он сел, из-за чего чрезвычайно недовольному Саске пришлось с него слезть.

«ДА ЧТО Б. ВАС. ВСЕХ!!!» Сжав руки в кулаки и сверкая глазами, Саске следил, как Наруто, подойдя к пакетам, начал доставать из них еду. Огромным усилием воли Саске подавил желание схватить Наруто за рубашку, развернуть лицом к себе и _заставить_ уже наконец поцеловать его до белых мушек перед глазами.

«Я был ТАК _БЛИЗКО!_ – скрипнув зубами, Саске отвернулся. – Вот же ГАДСТВО!»

– Эй, ты есть собираешься? – Наруто обернулся, в одной руке у него был бутерброд, а в другой – банка газировки. – Я не для красоты все это готовил.

Посидев на месте еще немного, Саске встал и подошел к нему, а затем опустился напротив. Он нехотя взял бутерброд из пакета. Каждый сантиметр его тела молил о продолжении, но одного взгляда на Наруто хватало, чтобы понять – момент упущен. Сейчас Наруто был полностью поглощен уничтожением пищи.

Вздохнув, Саске откусил от бутерброда кусок.

«…Появится ли у меня хоть когда-нибудь шанс быть с ним?»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Twinkies – американские сладости


	12. Смущение

Что-то было не так. Неджи не знал, что _именно_ , но что-то в последние двадцать четыре часа определенно, несомненно, пошло не так. 

Он, нахмурившись, расхаживал кругами по своей одиночной комнате в общежитии. В отличие от соседских, она была очень аскетично оформлена: белый ковер, черный диван, компьютер и кровать с черным покрывалом. Лишние отвлекающие факторы на стенах были ему ни к чему, в его жизни их было и так достаточно.

К несчастью, единственный отвлекающий фактор, который он _хотел_ сделать частью своей жизни, куда-то исчез.

Наконец, устав от бесконечных терзаний, Неджи направился к выходу. Быть может, если он сходит в общежитие к Наруто, он поймет, что происходит.

По мере приближения к общежитию его руки начали непроизвольно сжиматься в кулаки.

«Если в этом исчезновении виноваты Учиха или Гаара… то пусть молятся, чтобы наши пути не пересеклись».

Уже на входе в здание он столкнулся с лохматым соседом Наруто. Хьюга остановился.

«Как там его звали? Киба что ли?..»

– Киба. – Парень поднял взгляд, и Неджи развернулся к нему лицом, засовывая руки в карманы. – Ты давно видел Наруто?

– Наруто? – Киба удивленно моргнул. – Он на выходные уехал домой с Саске.

У Неджи дернулся левый глаз.

– Ясно. И когда они должны вернуться?

– Без понятия. Завтра, наверное, – заметив, как от этих слов напрягся Неджи, Киба вздернул бровь. – Не просветишь меня, почему тебя это заботит?

Неджи сощурился и отвернулся:

– Нет.

– …Ты же понимаешь, что суешь нос не в свое дело, да?

Хьюга, уже начавший спускаться вниз по лестнице, на секунду замер, потом обернулся. Киба, который успел неосознанно встать в боевую стойку, перенеся вес тела на одну ногу и чуть ссутулив плечи, окинул его недружелюбным взглядом.

– Тебя не касается с кем Наруто ездит домой: с Учихой или с самой королевой Англии. Насколько я знаю, ты не его сторожевой пес.

Услышав то самое прозвище, которым когда-то наградил его Учиха, Неджи развернулся лицом к своему патлатому собеседнику и окатил его улучшенным ядовитым взглядом:

– Все что касается Наруто, касается и меня. А вот тебя – нет.

– Думаю, это только ему решать. Так что спроси у него при встрече, не слишком ли много ты на себя берешь. – Киба прошел мимо, разрывая зрительный контакт. – А то такие, как ты, очень это любят.

Неджи удивленно посмотрел ему вслед: такая бурная реакция была немного неожиданной. Нахмурившись, Неджи неспешно направился обратно к себе. 

«Возможно, в чем-то он и прав, – он нахмурился сильнее. – На моей нынешней позиции рядом с Наруто, я, в общем-то, не имею права утверждать, что правомочен вмешиваться в его дела».

Он вздернул подбородок вверх.

«Исправлю _это недоразумение_ сразу же, как он вернется».

Удаляющийся Хьюга не знал, что о том, куда и с кем поехал блондин, узнал не только он. С шокированным выражением лица невольная слушательница нырнула в сумочку и, выудив оттуда мобильный, набрала телефонный номер.

– Алло, ты сейчас упадешь…

***

Весь, прошедший в тишине, обед, Саске не переставал хмуриться. Рядом, оперевшись на локти, лежал Наруто и задумчиво глядел на воду, доедая третий бутерброд. Саске, дожевав, отложил еду в сторону.

– О чем ты думаешь? – наконец спросил он. Наруто мельком глянул на него и снова уставился на реку. 

– Ни о чем конкретном.

Поскольку он явно не собирался ничего добавлять к сказанному, Саске поднял бровь:

– Кажется, я впервые вижу тебя таким молчаливым, – он поколебался секунду. – Что-то не так?

Наруто чуть нахмурил светлые брови:

– Да нет, не то, чтобы. Просто… в какой-то момент я чуть было не позабыл собственные приоритеты.

«Приоритеты?»

– И в чем же они заключаются?

Помедлив минуту, Наруто повернул голову и посмотрел на него долгим, изучающим взглядом. Саске насупился: видеть на этом всегда веселом лице подобное выражение было непривычно. Особенно, если оно предназначалось ему.

– Саске… – спустя еще минуту начал Наруто все с тем же странным выражением глаз. – Почему ты согласился поехать со мной?

Учиха моргнул:

– Ну… потому что я хотел провести с тобой побольше времени, наверное.

– Наверное, – повторил Наруто безжизненным тоном.

Сбитый с толку, Саске нахмурил брови и склонил голову чуть набок.

– Что ты хочешь, чтобы я сказал? – спросил он с прокравшейся в голос резкостью. Ему словно приходилось защищаться, а это было не самое его любимое ощущение в жизни.

Вздохнув, Наруто снова отвернулся к реке:

– Ничего, Саске. Забудь.

«…И почему у меня такое чувство, будто я только что все испортил?»

– Мне… не так часто выпадает шанс… побыть с тобой, – медленно начал Саске. Наруто выжидательно на него посмотрел, и Саске, взяв себя в руки, продолжил: – Когда ты предложил мне такую возможность, я ею воспользовался.

Наруто молчал, очевидно пытаясь решить, достаточно ли ему таких объяснений. Саске же, которому было некомфортно оправдываться, решил отплатить ему той же монетой.

– Почему для тебя это так важно? Мы ведь друзья, разве нет? – спросил он, холодно взглянув на Наруто.

Что-то изменилось в глубине голубых глаз, но прежде, чем смог уловить, что именно, Наруто отвел взгляд.

– Да, друзья.

«…Опять это чувство…»

Когда Наруто снова, уже в который раз, уставился на воду, Саске стиснул зубы и поднялся на ноги. «Хрена с два я проиграю, _теперь_ , после того, как близко я был к победе».

Собрав всю волю в кулак, Саске подошел ближе и встал прямо перед Наруто. Засунув руки в карманы, он дождался, пока тот поднимет на него глаза.

– Ты _действительно_ хочешь знать, почему я поехал с тобой? – спросил он тихо.

Наруто моргнул, внезапно оказавшись на неизведанной территории:

– Да…

Усмехнувшись, Саске наклонился вперед и заключил подбородок Наруто в ладонь. Глаза опасно блеснули.

– Я хотел оказаться с тобой наедине.

– Ты… правда?

– М-м, – Саске опустил взгляд на его губы. – Все это начало меня расстраивать.

– Что все? – Наруто посмотрел на него с самым невинным выражением лица, очевидно совершенно не впечатлённый тем жидким пламенем, которое плескалось в глазах Саске. 

Тот медленно склонился ниже, опустившись на одно колено и притянув лицо Наруто к своему.

– …Что я не мог стать к тебе ближе, – продолжил он, пристально вглядываясь в синие глаза Наруто. Голос его стал хриплым.

– Ты и так близко ко мне, разве нет? – усмехнулся Наруто. – Ты странный, Саске.

Доведенный до ручки показательной глухотой Наруто к тому, что он на самом деле пытался сказать, Учиха дернул его голову вверх и невесомо мазнул губами по шее. Искушение было велико, но он все же смог удержаться от того, чтобы коснуться кожи.

– Это не то, что я имел в виду, Наруто, – выдохнул он тому в шею, про себя радуясь, что она тут же покрылась мурашками.

Наруто чуть повернулся к нему, так, что лицо его больше не было видно:

– Тогда что же именно ты имел в виду, Саске?

Учиха тихо застонал и поднял голову, оказавшись прямо напротив уха блондина:

– Если ты не понимаешь этого сейчас, то ты безнадежен.

После долгого молчания Наруто начал тихо посмеиваться. Саске отодвинулся, чтобы заглянуть ему в глаза, озадаченный такой реакцией. Наруто, посмотрев на Учиху, засмеялся громче, чем еще сильнее сбил того с толку.

– Что смешного? – раздраженно вопросил Саске.

– Да я просто задумался, что же на тебя _нашло-то_ сегодня! – Наруто уперся ладонями Учихе в грудь и легонько его оттолкнул от себя. – Ты сам на себя не похож, Саске.

Сощурившись, Саске поймал его руку в свою:

– Я говорю серьезно, Наруто.

– И это _единственное_ за весь день, в чем ты на себя похож, да, – ухмыльнувшись, Наруто поднялся на ноги. – По-моему, тебе все-таки стоит перепроверить, не забыл ли ты случайно выпить какие-нибудь таблетки с утра. 

«Ну все, хватит». Саске посуровел:

– Не игнорируй меня, Наруто.

– Да _о чем_ ты вообще? – Наруто мельком на него глянул. – Кто сказал, что я тебя игнорирую? Ты первый завел все эти непонятные разговоры ни с того ни с се…

Договорить он не успел, поскольку Саске внезапно крепче сжал его руку и утянул обратно вниз. Опрокинув на спину, он прижал его за плечи к земле и навис сверху:

– _Не игнорируй_ меня, Узумаки. Ты прекрасно понимаешь, что тут происходит.

Наруто моргнул, растянув губы в слабой улыбке:

– Саске, я не…

– Не прикидывайся простофилей. Я на это больше не куплюсь, – он прищурил глаза. – Я знаю, что в этой бестолковой голове есть мозги.

Улыбка тут же сползла с лица Наруто, сменившись выражением, которое Саске не успел прочитать, поскольку Наруто скинул его с себя на землю рядом, перекатился сверху и надежно зафиксировал. Глаза опасно сверкнули.

– Тогда может это тебе пора завязывать играть в игры, Учиха, – тихо произнес он. Саске только в шоке смотрел в ответ, так что Наруто встал и улыбнулся ему как ни в чем не бывало:

– Пора возвращаться. Обратно мы поедем по «живописному маршруту», поэтому надо будет прибавить скорости.

С этими словами он отвернулся и принялся собирать остатки обеда в первоначальные упаковки. Совершенно потерянный, Саске сел.

«…Что это, нахрен, было? – подумал он, глядя как Наруто складывается коробки с едой в седельные сумки. – Такое чувство, будто я только что проиграл состязание».

Наруто, двинувшийся в сторону конной привязи, глянул на него краем глаза: 

– Идешь или нет?

После секундного колебания Саске поднялся и пошел к Наруто. Тот, сложив руки на узел, которым был привязан Лео, смотрел на него.

– Сюда, подержишь вот здесь. – Дождавшись, когда Саске нехотя подойдет достаточно близко, Наруто вытянул руку и, ухватив того за затылок, притянул вплотную к себе.

– И для протокола, – прошептал он, – я ненавижу, когда меня валяют по земле.

С усмешкой он отпустил застывшего парня, развязал узел и вручил тому веревку. Потом молча отвязал Сиу и передал ее веревку Саске, после чего принялся убирать саму привязь. Саске только смотрел на него ошарашено, временно позабыв даже о том, как близко сейчас были лошади.

Где-то на задворках сознания вспыхнуло табло, на котором значилось: 

_Наруто: 1, Саске: 0._

***

«Да чтоб ему пусто было, – Наруто допаковывал вещи в седельные сумки, нацепив на лицо беззаботную маску, хотя прямо под ней бурлило разочарование. – _Помрет_ он, что ли, если признается? Неужели так трудно просто сказать: “Наруто, ты мне нравишься“?»

Он подождал, пока выпавший из реальности Учиха вскарабкается на лошадь, перекинул поводья Лео тому через голову и взобрался в седло сам. Как человек, привыкший к тому, что люди его недооценивают, Наруто давно выучил: смутить собеседника – это отличный способ выйти из неловкой ситуации. «Не знаешь что делать? Засмущай его до смерти!»

Саске, как живое доказательство, никак не мог справиться с ситуацией. Наруто, подавив вздох, с тоской уставился на такую прохладную, такую спокойную водную гладь реки. Даже если ему удавалось казаться непроницаемым (ну или недогадливым) для заигрываний Саске, все-таки он был _человеком_ … а эта река казалось такой освежающей…

Тряхнув головой, Наруто отвернулся к Саске и с вызовом оскалился:

– Думаю, в этот раз ты справишься с легким галопом, или опять обмочишься от страха?

Саске сверкнул глазами.

«О-о-о, если бы взглядом можно было убивать, – посмеиваясь, Наруто развернул Лео и повел их вдоль берега. – Бедный-бедный трусишка».

От последней мысли он засмеялся в голос. Злобный взгляд ожег спину, но Наруто не обратил на него никакого внимания.

По дороге Наруто снова завязал одностороннюю беседу с Лео, но мысли его были далеко.

«Я чуть было не поцеловал его, – он прикрыл глаза. – Знаю, не должен был, но…» Тихонько вздохнув, Наруто окинул взглядом лес вокруг.

«Может, я зря пытаюсь заставить Саске признаться, что ему на меня не наплевать? Я знаю, что его влечет ко мне… черт, да _меня_ влечет к _нему_ … но я видел раньше, как он строит отношения, – на мгновение он недовольно поджал губы, но уже в следующую секунду снова растянул их в улыбке. – Всегда, всегда он рвет первым, потому что заявляет, будто, как оказалось, у него к партнеру чувств меньше, чем он думал (или чем должно было быть, я как-то раз слышал от него именно такую формулировку)».

Огибая топкий участок дороги, Наруто прищурился. «И хрена с два я буду его очередной, ничего не значащей интрижкой. Или еще хуже… кем-то, кого он хочет только потому, что другие проявили интерес».

Он поднял голову, глядя теперь строго на дорогу перед собой и решительно сжал губы.

«Нет. Ничего не будет, пока он не скажет, что я ему не безразличен, – он снова прищурился. – И если в этот момент он только заикнется про Неджи или Гаару, я его пристрелю».

***

Саске оставил попытки понять, что же на самом деле произошло там, на берегу. Наруто всего за пятнадцать минут послал ему столько непонятных и противоречивых сигналов, что на расшифровку его _истинных_ желаний уйдет никак не меньше трех дней. Нахмурившись, Саске наблюдал, как Наруто беззаботно болтает со своим конем, рассказывая тому до чего же здорово снова оказаться под сенью деревьев.

«По нему не скажешь, что сложившаяся ситуация его хоть сколько-нибудь беспокоит, – чем дольше он смотрел на Наруто, тем сильнее у него сходились брови на переносице. – Никогда бы не подумал, что он может быть таким сообразительным. Как у него только получается так непринужденно переходить от шуток к заигрываниям, от заигрываний к серьезности, а потом он изображает из себя невинное дитя, а потом угрожает, а потом снова, как ни в чем ни бывало, улыбается этой своей чертовой улыбкой, как? Он чокнутый, или просто так поднаторел в контроле над собственными эмоциями?»

Он какое-то время бездумно ехал вперед. «Я всегда считал, что Наруто можно читать, как открытую книгу… но с каждым шагом я узнаю о нем что-нибудь еще. – Спустя несколько минут его лицо озарила легкая улыбка. – Он расстраивает меня и сбивает с толку, но…»

«…думаю такой сложный Наруто мне нравится. – Улыбка превратилась в усмешку. – Должно быть забавно со стороны наблюдать за тем, как мы постоянно держим друг друга в напряжении».

***

Наруто не шутил, когда говорил, что домой они поедут по «живописному маршруту». К тому моменту, когда в поле зрения наконец показалась конюшня, солнце уже клонилось к горизонту, а в воздухе разливалась вечерняя прохлада. Поежившись, Саске зябко потер плечи, Сиу под ним прибавила ходу.

[Дом! Дом, милый дом, милый дом. Еда, вода, вкусняшки… До-о-ом!]

Не ожидавший от нее такой резвости Саске попытался удобнее устроиться в седле. Мышцы протестующе отозвались болью.

«Сколько я уже на лошади?» Чуть нахмурившись, Учиха посмотрел на везущую его животину. Безотчетный страх за время поездки несколько притупился (в конце концов, довольно трудно бояться, особенно так сильно, несколько часов подряд), однако он по-прежнему с нетерпением ждал возможности слезть с этой проклятой лошади, чтобы оказаться от нее ТАК ДАЛЕКО, насколько возможно.

Подъехав к конюшням, Наруто потянул за вожжи, чтобы затормозить Лео. Саске повторил это движение и остановился, наблюдая, как Наруто, вздохнув, сделал глубокий вдох и перекинул правую ногу через седло.

– Та-а-а-ак, кажется, на лошади я не сидел СЛИШКОМ долго, – он застонал и надолго завис в таком положении. – Кровушка, давай, знакомься, это ноги.  
Секунду спустя он, поморщившись, спрыгнул на землю и посмотрел на Саске.

– Слезай аккуратно. Может быть… немного больно.

Саске насупился:

– Уверен, я справлюсь, – с этими словами он попытался вытащить правую ногу из стремени…

…и застыл.

Он шире открыл глаза. «И правда… больно, – он озадаченно скривил губы. – И как мне слезть?»

Прошла минута, Саске по-прежнему, не шевелясь, сидел на лошади. Наруто поднял бровь:

– Ты там в порядке, Саске? Если тебе нужна помощь, я…

– В ПОРЯДКЕ.

«Я просто не могу СЛЕЗТЬ».

– Ок, ок, – Наруто терпеливо ждал, взяв Лео под уздцы. Он тихо шептал что-то коню на ухо, гладил его по морде и поглядывал на Саске.

Тот под тяжестью этого взгляда неуютно ерзал. Он посмотрел вниз, пытаясь оценить, возможно ли слезть на землю, как-нибудь минуя шаг с перекидыванием ноги через спину Сиу. К несчастью, единственный способ, который он мог придумать, это сползти с крупа лошади задом вперед, но тут было три проблемы: во-первых, это унизительно, и Наруто _никогда_ ему этого не забудет, во-вторых, ноги пришлось бы расставлять довольно широко, но Саске не был настолько гибким, чтобы с легкостью провернуть этот маневр; и в-третьих, он окажется в непосредственной близости от лягающих конечностей, а умирать совершенно не хотелось.

В общем, он, кажется, застрял.

Спустя еще десять минут, которые Саске провел за беспомощным сидением в седле, Наруто покачал головой и вздохнул.

– Эй, Шикамару! – позвал он. Через минуту откуда-то из глубины конюшни со скучающим выражением лица появился Нара. Наруто вручил ему поводья Лео. – Подержи секундочку.

Саске с опаской следил, как он приближается:

– Что ты делаешь? Я же сказал, я в порядке.

– Конечно в порядке, только я не хочу три дня ждать, пока ты оттуда слезешь, – беззаботно отозвался Наруто. Он положил одну руку ему на колено, а второй взял за локоть.

Саске попытался отстраниться:

– Черт возьми, Наруто, я и сам могу сле…

– И-и-и р-раз! – усмехнувшись, он с силой потянул Саске на себя, выдергивая того из седла весьма беспардонным способом.

Что произошло дальше, Саске так и не понял: секунда – он падает, вторая – разворачивается, и следующее, что он помнил, это как Наруто, поймав его на руки, сделал несколько шагов назад. Моргнув, Учиха попытался осознать произошедшее.

Наконец, он сообразил, что когда Наруто его ловил, он обоими руками крепко обхватил того за шею, а ногами – за талию… и висел так до сих пор.  
… _И_ , его вес Наруто удерживал, подхватив Саске под зад.

Сквозь адскую боль в ногах и дикое напряжение во всем теле, в его сознание пробилась мысль, что он смущен. Лицо тут же приобрело пунцовый оттенок.

«Знаете, если бы это произошло при других обстоятельствах…» Саске, не в силах устоять перед своими фантазиями, представил их двоих неистово целующимися; руки Наруто сжимаются на его заднице, он двигается вперед, пока не вжимает Учиху спиной в стену. Конечно, в _этот_ раз вряд ли дело дойдет до постели, но…

Тихий смех Наруто вырвал Саске из грез наяву. Румянец на щеках стал ярче.

«И вот именно _сейчас_ надо было начать о нем фантазировать, да? Не позже, не раньше, – он чувствовал себя так, будто приложился головой о стену. – Учиха, что б тебя! Ты всегда был таким идиотом, или от _него_ заразился?»

Секунду спустя он наконец среагировал на смех Наруто.

– И что же тебя так рассмешило, Узумаки? – процедил он.

Наруто снова рассмеялся и чуть крепче сжал его зад. Но не успел Саске решить, можно ли это движение расценивать так, как ему бы хотелось, Наруто положил другую руку ему на спину и начал тихонько похлопывать, одновременно с этим той самой рукой, на которой Саске заклинило, укачивая его, как ребенка.

– Все-е хорошо-о-о, Саске-кун, – на манер колыбельной завел Наруто. – Плохая коняшка больше тебя не тронет. Ш-ш-ш, все хорошо-о-о, крошка.

Саске даже не знал, что у него так широко открываются глаза.

Большего его гордость вынести не могла:

– НАРУТО! Это _НЕ_ смешно!! – блондин в ответ только расхохотался громче, чем нанес его самолюбию очередную кровоточащую рану. – Придурок, поставь меня на землю!

– Да кто ж тебе мешает, Саске, – весело отозвался Наруто. – Если ты разомкнешь мертвую хватку на моей талии, то вероятнее всего сразу же упадешь на пол.

Оскорбленный до глубины души, Саске через силу разжал отзывающиеся дикой болью на каждое движение ноги и, положившись на то, что Наруто его поддержит, сполз по нему вниз, тяжело опустив их на землю. Наруто снова рассмеялся, по-прежнему удерживая Учиху за пояс:

– Ты же не брякнешься, если я тебя отпущу, нет?

Саске скрежетнул зубами:

– _Нет_.

– Отлично, – он замолчал, вынуждая Саске задаться вопросом, почему же тот кажется таким спокойным и довольным, когда стоит, обняв его за талию. Вжавшись лицом Наруто в плечо, Саске слушал, как бешено колотится собственное сердце.

«Может быть… он просто не хочет меня отпускать?»

– Кхм, Саске? – Саске скорее почувствовал, чем увидел направленный на него взгляд.

– Что?

– …Можешь отпустить мою шею в любой момент.

«…Оу». Пытаясь собрать осколки собственного достоинства, Саске расцепил руки. В ту же секунду Наруто отпустил его и отступил назад, пряча ладони в карманы. Лицо его озарила широкая улыбка:

– Саске, я даже и не знал, что ты такой цепкий.

– Заткнись.

«Разве не достаточно мне мучений для одного дня?»

Наруто только рассмеялся, поворачиваясь, чтобы забрать поводья Сиу у Шикамару, который стоял, закатив глаза, во время всей их… затянувшейся интерлюдии.

– Идем, человек-липучка, надо вычесать лошадей, – позвал Наруто, когда они вместе с Шикамару повели лошадей внутрь конюшни. Оглянувшись на Учиху, он усмехнулся. – Или ты все еще ходить не можешь?

«Ага. Я тебя ненавижу». Кое-как справившись с румянцем, Саске поковылял за ним внутрь. Превозмогая боль, он заставил себя идти не в раскоряку: на сегодня смертельных ударов его гордости было нанесено уже достаточно. 

«И все-таки… было здорово, хоть и ужасно унизительно». Он чуть поднял подбородок и задумчиво нахмурил брови.

«Он _мацал_ меня за задницу или не мацал?»

***

Когда они закончили расседлывать и чистить лошадей, солнце уже село. Наруто, как последний аккорд, закрыл ворота за Лео; Сиу уже мирно хлебала воду из бадьи в своем стойле.

Наруто, с глазами, сияющими от счастья, развернулся к Саске:

– Ну что, скоро уже поедем?

Скупо кивнув, Саске направился к выходу. Наруто понаблюдал за ним пару секунд, а потом подошел к столу возле стойла Лео и, взяв с него какой-то тюбик, развернулся к Учихе.

– Эй, Саске, –он подождал, пока тот обернется. – Попробуй эту штуку. Должно помочь.

Саске поймал брошенный ему тюбик и в недоумением на него уставился.

«…Масло для вымени?»

– …И зачем мне это? – нерешительно спросил он. Наруто пожал плечами.

– Лечить ссадины от седла. Поверь мне, оно работает. – Когда Наруто отвернулся, чтобы что-то обсудить с Шикамару, Саске прочел этикетку.

_Масло для вымени из Короны* с ланолином – это увлажняющая мазь, разработанная специально, чтобы облегчать боль и дискомфорт, возникающие у коровы во время дойки в неблагоприятных условиях, особенно если вымя часто остается влажным, обветривается и трескается._

Наруто просунул руку между прутьями стойла, чтобы почесать морду потянувшемуся за вниманием Лео. Рассмеявшись, Наруто принялся ворковать и сулить ему награды за красоту.

_Втирайте масло в поврежденные участки кожи, пока дискомфорт и чувствительность не снизятся…_

Наруто отвлекся от проявления своей большой и чистой любви к коню, чтобы спросить у Шикамару, почему этот самый конь такой «тощий».

_Для соблюдения санитарных норм перед началом дойки смойте мазь с вымени и сосков, чтобы избежать попадания остатков в надои._

Наруто и Шикамару начали вяло переругиваться на тему того, сколько овса и сена нужно давать лошади за раз.

_После дойки аккуратно промойте вымя теплой водой, чтобы полностью удалить молоко, насухо вытрите чистым полотенцем и распределите по всем поврежденным областям обильный слой масла, не смывайте, чтобы обеспечить поврежденной коже увлажнение, смягчение и защиту._

Наконец, Наруто, широко улыбнувшись, обернулся к Саске:

– Эй, ты там живой?

_Повторяйте описанную операцию до полного заживления._

– …Саске?

_Если симптомы сохранятся, обратитесь к вашему ветеринару._

– …Что я должен по твоему этим мазать? – тихо спросил Саске.

– Ссадины от седла.

– Которые… где?

Наруто моргнул, потом ухмыльнулся:

–Ну, обычно там, где ты трешься о седло, Саске, – ухмыла стала шире. – Хочешь, чтобы я показал?

Учиха задумался на секунду, затем зарделся и отвернулся.

– Потому что, знаешь, эта штука реально _творит чудеса_ , если ее правильно использовать.

Саске швырнул в него тюбиком.

***

Спустя минут двадцать чуть прихрамывающий Саске и довольный жизнью Наруто зашли в квартиру последнего. Тот пинком захлопнул дверь, стоило Саске ступить внутрь, и следом, чуть с запозданием, закрыл на замок.

– Итак, давай начистоту, как ты себя чувствуешь, Саске? – спросил он, сложив руки на груди и облокотившись спиной о дверь. – У меня и то все ноет, хотя я езжу на лошади уже _много лет_ , так что я точно знаю, что тебе больно. 

– Со мной все хорошо, Наруто. Прекрати уже спрашивать, – раздраженно отозвался Учиха. Он аккуратно приподнял одно плечо, пытаясь потянуться, но так, чтобы этого не было видно.

Вздохнув, Наруто положил обе руки Саске на плечи, развернул кругом и повел вниз по коридору. Тот, с нескрываем раздражением, обернулся через плечо:  
– И что же ты по-твоему делаешь?

– Игнорирую твою гордость, – остановившись, Наруто мягко втолкнул Саске в ванную и оперся на дверной косяк, загораживая выход. – Хотя бы полежи в теплой ванне, не хочу, чтобы ты завтра не смог ходить.

Когда Саске начал было возмущаться, Наруто нахмурился:

– Лезь уже и не ерепенься! Боль и гордость очень хреново сочетаются, знаешь ли. Ты сможешь справиться с первой, только если отбросишь вторую.

Наруто развернулся и вышел из ванной, зацепившись по дороге за дверную ручку. Саске уставился на захлопнувшуюся дверь, размышляя: а был ли смысл спорить?

– Если через десять секунд я не услышу шум воды, я войду и засуну тебя в ванну, – Саске чувствовал его сердитый взгляд даже сквозь дверь. – И уж поверь мне, тебе не понравится.

Закатив глаза, Саске подошел к ванне, перегнулся через бортик и открутил кран.

– Умничка.

Саске злобно сощурился в ответ, хотя, конечно, блондин не мог этого видеть сквозь дверь; но Саске было все равно. «Идиот. Помыкает мной, будто я какой-то неслух малолетний, – фыркнув, Саске выпрямился и стянул футболку. – Как будто он более зрелый, чем я».

Поморщившись, он опустился на пол рядом с ванной и положил одну руку на прохладный бортик, пока горячая вода медленно ее заполняла. Саске тяжело вздохнул.

«На что только не приходится ради него идти… – покачав головой, он запустил руку в волосы и пожал плечами. – До сих пор не верится, что я ездил на ЛОШАДИ…»

Несколько минут спустя Саске объявил, что ванна уже готова его принять, и закрутил вентиль. До конца раздевшись – он только что понял, что одежда _жутко воняет_ – он ступил в воду и зашипел от того, как воспротивились этому его ноющие мышцы. Медленно опустившись в воду, откинул голову на бортик ванны и закрыл глаза.

«Хоть Наруто и достал меня до чертиков, пока сюда запихивал, но надо признать, он все-таки был прав. Ощущения непередаваемые, – он приоткрыл глаза, поизучал потолок пару секунд и закрыл снова. – Кажется, он обо мне заботится».

Саске сполз ниже в исходящую паром воду, чувствуя, как отпускает мышцы. Разум его затуманился.

«Как было бы прекрасно, если бы он ко мне присоединился…»

– Ну что ж, вид просто отличный.

Подпрыгнув на месте, Саске резко сел и распахнул глаза. Наруто стоял, прислонившись к стене, и рассматривал его с загадочной улыбкой на лице. Саске уставился в ответ и чуть покраснел, когда до него дошло, что с этой позиции блондину видно абсолютно все.

Усмехнувшись, Саске откинулся назад и положил руки на бортики, демонстрируя себя блондину во всей красе. Наруто ощупал его тело взглядом, в глаза зажглась искра.

– Нравится то, что видишь? – Саске мысленно сам себя ободряюще похлопал по спине – голос у него вышел чертовски сексуальным, как бы нескромно это ни звучало.

Наруто, судя по всему, был с ним согласен: взгляд стал жаждущим.

Опасно улыбнувшись, он неторопливо подошел к Учихе и наклонился. Одной рукой оперевшись о дальний край ванны, Наруто опустился на одно колено и приблизил свое лицо ближе к лицу Саске. Глаза его потемнели.

– Знаешь, – проговорил он медленно, голос стал грудным, – тебе надо лучше за собой следить. Будешь и дальше так меня соблазнять, и с тобой может произойти что-нибудь… непристойное.

– Да что ты? – он расслабился, облокотившись спиной о бортик ванны и закрыл глаза, губы изогнулись в усмешке. – Это твоя проблема, Узумаки.

Совсем рядом послышался тихий смешок, и чужая рука скользнула по его щеке, зарываясь в волосы. Горячим дыханием Наруто опалил кожу на другой щеке.

– Теперь – твоя, Учиха.

Приоткрыв глаза, Саске повернул к нему голову, собираясь остроумно ответить. Но Наруто не стал его ждать, он наклонился вперед и впился в его губы поцелуем.

Саске, вытаращив глаза, на мгновение застыл. «Он меня целует. Наруто… меня целует! – Сердце бешено заколотилось в груди, закрыв глаза, он растворился в поцелуе. – Теперь… теперь он _мой_ ».

Наруто страстно исследовал его рот, оттягивая голову Учихи назад на бортик ванны. Чуть нахмурившись, когда твердый край врезался в череп, Саске поднял руку к плечу Наруто… 

…и судорожно в него вцепился, поскольку ладонь блондина начала смещаться с его щеки ниже.

Выдохнув Наруто в губы, Саске обеспокоенно заерзал по дну ванны, когда ладонью тот принялся исследовать его грудь, невесомо касаясь чувствительной кожи. Саске поднял вторую руку, собирая светлые волосы в кулак. Он без слов требовал большего.

Тихо рассмеявшись, Наруто оторвался от поцелуя и лениво ухмыльнулся, разглядывая его зардевшееся лицо.

– Чего ты хочешь, Саске-кун?

Тот прищурился:

– Ты и сам отлично знаешь, Узумаки.

Снова рассмеявшись, Наруто еще раз коснулся его опухших губ. Затем отстранился и опасно усмехнулся.

– Ясно. Значит я просто дам тебе то, чего ты хочешь, идет? – с этим словами он решительно качнулся вперед, втягивая Саске в неистовый поцелуй, его рука полностью ушла под воду. Саске судорожно вдохнул, когда пальцы мазнули по члену, словно дернувшемуся им навстречу…

– Эй! Саске!

_БАМ! БАМ! БАМ!_

– Ты там не утонул, нет?

Саске, хватая ртом воздух, распахнул глаза и сел в ванне. Он заозирался, пытаясь понять, что произошло.

«Наруто… тут нет?» Он моргнул, чтобы прогнать из головы туман. Из ступора его вывел возобновившийся стук в дверь.

– Да _в порядке_ я! Дай мне хотя бы ванну принять без твоего назойливого внимания, Узумаки!

По тут сторону двери надолго воцарилась тишина.

– Все хорошо? У тебя голос какой-то странный…

– Я СКАЗАЛ, Я _В ПОРЯДКЕ!_ – сцепив зубы, Учиха снова сполз в воду. «Должно быть я заснул… черт, – он вздохнул, слегка погружая голову в воду. – А все ведь шло _так_ хорошо…»

Спустя несколько минут, которые он провел за ленивым отмыванием своего уставшего тела куском мыла, найденным им на узенькой полочке на стенке душа, Саске встал и, выдернув затычку, спустил воду. Настроение было хуже некуда, он окинул комнату угрюмым взглядом в поисках полотенца. 

…Поиски результатов не дали.

Постепенно до него дошло, что в ванной не было ни одного чистого полотенца, а это означало, что ему придется либо просить помощи, либо выскользнуть наружу и попытаться найти его самостоятельно. Он долго мучился сомнениями, но в конце концов решил, что все-таки _совершенно_ не хочет, чтобы Наруто поймал его бегающим по квартире с голым задом…

…Ну. Не прям вот сейчас, в смысле.

Приоткрыв дверь, он высунул наружу голову:

– Эй! Добе. Ты где?

Наруто появился из своей комнаты спустя минуту, на лице его застыло недовольство:

– Да неужели, а _теперь_ тебе вдруг понадобилась моя помощь?

Саске посмотрел на него без всякого выражения:

– Здесь нет ни одного полотенца.

Наруто моргнул:

– Что?

– Я _сказал_ , что здесь нет ни одного полотенца, – он нетерпеливо наблюдал за Наруто, который, глядя на него, скрестил руки на груди. – Ты мне его дашь, или мне так выйти?

Наруто задрал подбородок и задумчиво его потер.

– Да чтоб тебя, Наруто! – тот усмехнулся и Саске сердито сверкнул глазами. – Неужели это _такая_ трудная просьба?

– Хорошо, давай так, – он хитро улыбнулся. – На многое ли ты ради него готов?

Взгляд Саске потемнел.

– Что ты имеешь в виду?

– Полотенце. Что ты готов ради него сделать?

– Ты опять пытаешься стрясти с меня халявный рамен?

– …Возможно. Рамен это всегда хорошо, – выдержав ужасно длинную паузу, Наруто улыбнулся. Саске тут же занервничал.

«И почему меня не оставляет чувство, что его идея мне не понравится?»

– В следующую пятницу будет шоу, ты пойдешь со мной, – его улыбка стала шире. – Идет?

– …Шоу? – он поднял бровь. – Что еще за шоу?

– Не важно. Идет?

Саске колебался, но выбора у него не оставалось. Он осторожно согласился:

– Идет.

Посмеиваясь, Наруто повернулся к ближайшему шкафу и вытащил оттуда мохнатое оранжевое полотенце. Он швырнул им в Учиху:

– Не волнуйся, Саске. Ты не пожалеешь, – он, насвистывая, удалился в кухню. 

Размышляя, не пора ли ему уже беспокоиться за сохранность своей жизни, Саске нырнул обратно в ванную и принялся вытираться.

_Наруто: 2, Саске: 0._

***

Одевшись (к несчастью «одеться» значило натянуть на себя ту богомерзкую пижаму, которую вчера выдал ему Наруто), Саске пошел на звук телевизора в гостиную. Скрестив руки на груди, он уставился на развалившегося на диване блондина.

– Что ты делаешь?

– А на что похоже? – не отрываясь от экрана, Наруто сгреб со стола чашку с супом и поднял вверх. – Вот. Ужин.

Саске подошел ближе и, взяв предложенную кружку, тут же отхлебнул, не озаботившись перед этим тщательно изучить содержимое – за это время он уже успел выучить: каким бы неумехой ни выглядел Наруто, готовить он все же умел. Внезапно оказалось, что он ужасно голоден, поэтому кружку Саске осушил в рекордные сроки (ну, рекордные для любого человека, не являющегося Узумаки). Поставив ее на стол, Саске окинул Наруто взглядом и скептически поднял бровь:

– И куда я, по-твоему, должен сесть, добе?

Наруто глянул на него, потом усмехнулся:

– Иди сюда.

Саске, демонстративно не опуская бровь, подошел ближе. Сложив руки на груди, он посмотрел вниз на блондина.

– И? Что дальше? – протянул он. Наруто усмехнулся, сел…

…и, обхватив его за талию, уронил к себе на диван.

Саске зашипел и попытался вырваться.

– Черт, Наруто, что ты творишь? А ну пусти!

Наруто хохотнул, ложась обратно, руками он крепко держал Саске за пояс.

– Советую тебе перестать брыкаться и начать получать удовольствие, потому что могу тебе точно сказать – ты остаешься здесь, что бы ты там ни думал.

Саске поднял голову и несколько минут прожигал его своим Убийственным взглядом, но потом, вздохнув, сдался, поскольку взгляд не возымел никакого эффекта. Заворчав, он перевернулся на спину. Наруто передвинулся, так что в итоге Саске оказался словно укутан его руками; голова его покоилась у блондина на груди, а ноги лежали у того между бедер. Чуть покраснев, Саске глянул вверх на Наруто.

Наруто посмотрел в ответ и тихо рассмеялся:

– Эй, я ни в чем не виноват. Это все ты, незачем было быть таким обнимательным.

Саске буркнул что-то невнятно и отвернулся к телевизору. Глубоко в груди бешено билось сердце.

«Никогда раньше меня так не обнимали, – прикрыв глаза, он неуловимо придвинулся ближе. – Он такой уютный».

В таком положении они провели следующий час, руки Наруто свободно обхватывали Саске за грудь, а дыхание шевелило волосы над ухом. Все больше расслабляясь, Саске постепенно начал засыпать.

«Вечно бы так лежал, в его руках, – он закрыл глаза, наслаждаясь давно позабытым ощущением тепла от таких бережных объятий. – Вечно бы так лежал, если бы только он мне позволил».

Он прервал надолго воцарившееся молчание тихим вопросом:

– Почему ты так настойчиво отправлял меня в ванну?

Пауза, и Наруто чуть крепче сжал руки.

– Если ты не хочешь заботиться о себе сам, – вполголоса ответил он, – то я позабочусь о тебе вместо тебя, согласен?

– Мм. Не бери на себя слишком много, Узумаки, – нежная улыбка озарила лицо Саске, когда он начал проваливаться в сон. – Я не твой домашний любимец.  
Наруто засмеялся:

– Думаю, ты прав.

В тепле и уюте, Саске, наконец, заснул. Он еще успел зацепить взглядом лицо Наруто, который улыбался ему сверху вниз, прежде чем веки опустились окончательно.

«Наруто… Я думаю, я…»

Его голова сползла по груди Наруто вниз.

«Я думаю, я…»

Не успев закончить мысль, он окончательно пропал для этого мира.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Город на юго-западе штата Калифорния


	13. Откровения

Что-то настойчиво выдергивало Наруто из сладкого мира грез. Он поерзал, рассеянно пытаясь сопротивляться пробуждению, и крепче прижал к груди приятную тяжесть.

…Так. Стоп. Что?

Приоткрыв один глаз, Наруто увидел уютно устроившегося на нем Саске в медвежьей пижаме (Наруто всегда знал, что однажды она еще послужит). Тот спал, приоткрыв рот и согнув в локте руку, так, что ладонь едва не касалась лица. Грудь медленно вздымалась и опадала под тканью слишком большой пижамной кофты.

«…Однозначно, он сам виноват в том, что я его тискаю».

Наруто с нежной улыбкой наблюдал за тем, как Учиха спит. Не часто ему удавалось увидеть того таким расслабленным… и теперь ему вдруг даже стало любопытно, не потому ли Саске никогда не расслаблялся, что знал, каким… _женоподобным_ он становится в эти минуты. Наруто тихо рассмеялся, стараясь не нарушить его сон.

«Саске наверняка даже не догадывается о том, какой же он милый, – задушив зевок, Наруто посмотрел на часы видеомагнитофона. – Три часа ночи. Здесь оставаться нельзя, а не то завтра утром оба не сможем встать».

Пытаясь проснуться, Наруто потянулся, чтобы достать забытый на полу рядом с ними пульт. Он погасил работавший без звука телевизор – скорее всего именно мигание экрана его и разбудило – и положил пульт обратно, посмотрев на все еще крепко спящего Учиху. Он начал медленно подниматься, аккуратно сдвигая Саске так, что в итоге тот оказался у него на руках.

Каким-то чудом ему удалось встать, не тряхнув свою ношу. С улыбкой Наруто смотрел, как Саске, не просыпаясь, устраивает голову у него на плече. «Очень вовремя меня оставила моя неуклюжесть».

Не обращая внимания на горящий свет, Наруто отнес Саске в спальню, осторожно прикрыл за собой дверь пяткой и опустил того на кровать. Саске тут же нахмурился, перевернулся на бок и, ухватив ближайшую подушку, поджал ноги. Покрепче прижав подушку к груди, он зарылся в нее лицом и замер.

Сотрясаясь от беззвучного смеха, Наруто укрыл друга одеялом и вышел, чтобы погасить свет. «Знаете, я еще долго буду ему это припоминать. Ну невозможно же, насколько он ми-и-илый!»

Улыбаясь тому бесчисленному множеству вариантов, как он еще теперь сможет дразнить Саске, Наруто скользнул в постель с ним рядом и закрыл глаза. И тут же провалился обратно в сон.

«Спасибо, что согласился поехать, Саске. Иначе когда бы еще мне выпал шанс посмотреть на тебя такого?» – он улыбнулся.

«Кто бы мог подумать, что Учиха Саске настолько милый, что это даже сработает против него?»

***

Один-единственный чертов луч света.

Первой эмоцией, которую почувствовал Саске, когда проснулся, было раздражение; приоткрыв один глаз, он угрюмо посмотрел на тот коварный солнечный лучик, который пробрался ему под веки под _идеальным_ углом, чтобы уж наверняка его разбудить. Насупившись, он ухватился за край одеяла и потянул его вверх, чтобы укрыться с головой.

Поперек его груди свисала чужая рука.

Замерев, Саске поднял взгляд на мирно посапывающего рядом с ним блондина. Лицо Наруто было не дальше, чем в десятке сантиметров…

…На расстоянии, которое резко сократилось, когда Наруто внезапно решил притянуть Саске еще ближе к себе, практически ложась на него сверху. 

Саске весь одеревенел и покраснел – Наруто теперь сопел прямо ему в шею. Он вдавливал Саске в матрац, поскольку по меньшей мере наполовину грудной клетки лежал на нем верхом, а его бедро оказалось у Саске между ног. Саске, уставившись в потолок, пытался убедить себя, что это просто дурной сон.

…Хотя, возможно идея была плохая, поскольку будь это все сном, ему можно было бы наплевать на пари, а значит…

Саске зажмурился. «Прекрати об этом думать. Прекрати об этом думать. ГДЕ-ТО ГЛУБОКО ВНУТРИ у тебя есть сила воли, Учиха! _Так найди ее!_ »

Именно в этот момент Наруто теснее прижался бедром к его паху. Учиха, закусив губу, отвернулся. Может если он сосредоточится на чем-нибудь другом… После недолгих раздумий, Саске решил считать обратно от сотни.

Наруто с ним рядом забормотал что-то во сне и чуть придвинулся, тем самым нечаянно потершись о его промежность. Саске решил считать обратно от _тысячи_.

Невзирая на все его отчаянные попытки держать себя в руках, его перенасыщенное гормонами тело начало реагировать на стимуляцию, которую обеспечивал ему спящий Наруто. Саске тяжело сглотнул и еще раз попытался усилием воли присмирить стремительно пробуждающуюся эрекцию.

Безуспешно.

Продолжая кусать губы чуть не до крови, Саске старался справиться с собой. Наруто СОВЕРШЕННО не помогал, если брать в расчет тот факт, что чем сильнее волновался Саске, тем настойчивее, казалось, тот терся об него. Остервенело вцепившись в простыни, Саске героически удерживал себя от того, чтобы не толкнуться ему навстречу.

«Он все еще спит. Он СПИТ, черт! Если я отвечу, он, скорее всего, проснется, и что я _тогда_ буду делать?» Саске проглотил стон, когда Наруто шумно выдохнул ему в шею и качнул тазом, прижимаясь к его правому бедру. Простыни под пальцами затрещали.

Саске тяжело вдохнул и почувствовал, как по лбу скатилась капелька пота, когда Наруто грубой, широкой ладонью, что лежала у Саске на талии, скользнул ему под пижамную кофту. Удовольствие от контакта электрическим разрядом прошило все тело, ухудшая его состояние в разы. Саске с трудом сглотнул.

«Если он сейчас проснется, это будет _так_ унизительно, – он задохнулся, когда Наруто снова потерся об него бедром, и не удержался от встречного движения. – Но как мне выбраться, не разбудив его?»

Даже во сне Наруто, казалось, ответил ему – он более настойчиво прижал Саске к матрацу и качнул тазом. Саске распахнул глаза.

«Он… он?..» Саске оцепенел, когда Наруто двинул бедрами снова. И на этот раз ошибки быть не могло – Наруто тоже был возбужден. 

Это новость прогремела в голове Саске, словно взрыв, и щеки из красных стали бардовыми. Так что когда последовал следующий толчок, он был слишком дезориентирован, чтобы вовремя остановить себя от подмахивания бедрами. Зажмурившись, Саске пытался отрешиться от чужой руки, вычерчивавшей огненные полосы у него на груди и ноги, так приятно давившей ему на промежность.

«Не… – мозг на секунду отключился, изо всех сил он пытался не тереться о чужое бедро, – несмотря на то, как он сейчас на меня реагирует, – хватая ртом воздух, он боролся с собой, чтобы не извиваться, руки сами собой взлетели вверх, и Саске вцепился Наруто в спину, – он не отдает себе в этом отчета!»

И только когда Саске уже был уверен, что больше не выдержит, Наруто остановился. Учиха пытался отдышаться, неосознанно комкая майку Наруто в ладонях.

«Святые угодники… – он с трудом сглотнул, прилагая все усилия к тому, чтобы не сдвинуться ни на миллиметр, поскольку все еще ощущал давление ноги Наруто у себя в паху. – НЕ хочу, чтобы день начался с того, что я на него кончу.

Наконец справившись с дыханием, Саске принялся снова пытаться подавить свою реакцию на Наруто усилием воли.

Тот же внезапно открыл глаза и уставился на Саске расфокусированным взглядом. Учиха застыл. 

«…Черт». Не в силах вымолвить ни слова – особенно когда доказательство его возбуждения гордо упиралось блондину в бедро – Саске уставился на него в ответ. Наруто долго непонимающе на него смотрел.

– …Саске? – в явном замешательстве он нахмурил брови, пытаясь понять, что происходит. – Что?..

Внезапно голубые глаза широко распахнулись. Наруто глянул вниз, опять на Саске и залился краской.

– Боже… Саске, прости, я… – Наруто растерянно откатился в сторону и сел, прижав колени к груди и вцепившись руками в лодыжки. Он сгорбился, пытаясь скрыть свое возбуждение. – Я… эм, я забыл, что… ну, иногда, когда я сплю слишком близко к кому-либо, я становлюсь слишком _любвеобильным_ , и…

Саске, все еще лежавший на спине, во все глаза уставился на блондина. «Наруто… смущен? – от удивления он приподнялся на локтях, внимательно разглядывая путающегося в своих собственных словах блондина. – Я уже _тысячу лет_ не видел его в таком смятении».

Его губы тронула легкая улыбка. «Самое время побить его его же оружием».

Саске нарочито медленно сел, взгляд его подернулся поволокой.

– Знаешь, Наруто, никогда не думал, что однажды проснусь от того, что ты пристаешь ко мне во сне у себя дома.

Тот вздрогнул и, покраснев еще больше, уставился на свои ноги.

– Я… извиняюсь.

Улыбка на лице Саске превратилась в коварную ухмылку, когда он пополз к Наруто. Одной рукой он ухватил того за подбородок и вынудил посмотреть себе в глаза. Прикрыв веки, Саске склонился вперед и прошептал Наруто в ухо:

– В следующий раз приставай ко мне, когда проснешься.

Наруто что-то забормотал и дернулся прочь от Учихи. Казалось, он еще больше растерялся от этого внезапного наступления, которое предпринял Саске, как раз опустивший руки на кровать с обеих сторон от его талии.

– П-притормози-ка на секундочку, Саске! – он глянул вниз, явно смущенный тем, как бесстыдно Саске демонстрировал собственное возбуждение. – Тебе не кажется, что нам обоим не помешает чуть больше свободного пространства? 

– М-м, мне кажется, есть один способ сгладить ситуацию, – прошептал Саске, придвигаясь ближе. Наруто нервничал, и это была еще одна эмоция, которую Саске уже много лет не видел на его лице. Очарованный этой картиной, он склонился ниже и осторожно ткнулся кончиком носа тому в основание шеи, вдыхая ароматы меда и корицы, которые Наруто, казалось, всюду носил с собой.

Наруто сглотнул:

– Меня не оставляет чувство, что он тебе не нравится.

Саске улыбнулся:

– Как наблюдательно.

На секунду повисло молчание, после чего Наруто неуютно заерзал:

– Знаешь, Саске, может, ты уже с меня _слезешь_?

– Тебе… неудобно? – Саске про себя тихо рассмеялся, когда «намек» ткнулся в блондина. – Если в этом дело, то я знаю, как сделать тебе… удобно.

Теперь у Наруто покраснела даже шея.

– Саске… – Учиха был почти уверен, что Наруто не собирался произносить его имя _таким_ голосом. Таким хриплым голосом. Саске сел, и его губы оказались в считанных сантиметрах от губ Наруто.  
– Что?  
Тот сильнее отклонился назад, пытаясь хоть немного увеличить дистанцию между ними. Саске не разделял его стремлений: как только Наруто отклонялся, он придвигался ближе. Блондин скуксился:

– Слушай, завязывай, а?

«…Он дуется». Саске не смог скрыть ухмылки.

– Завязывать с чем? Только не говори мне, что вдруг обзавелся заморочками касательно личного пространства.

Наруто сильнее оттопырил нижнюю губу. Ухмылка на лице Саске стала шире. «Нет, он _правда_ дуется! Боже, он что, всегда был таким очаровательным?»

– У меня _нет_ заморочек на счет личного пространства, просто…

– Просто что? – Саске снова подался вперед, вооружившись тем фактом, что если Наруто попятился бы еще хоть немного, то свалился бы с кровати.

– Просто… ну… – Наруто неуверенно глянул на его губы и вцепился в край матраца.

– Просто?.. – Прикрыв глаза, Саске придвинулся еще чуть ближе. Теперь всем, что Наруто нужно было сделать, это чуть-чуть качнуться навстречу…

 _«Э-э-э-эй, начинаем… скоре-е-е-е-ей!»_ (1)

Оба застыли, когда в комнате внезапно зазвучали первые аккорды песни Блэк Айд Пис. Моргнув, Наруто спихнул с себя Саске, перегнулся через край кровати и достал мобильный.

Саске пораженно наблюдал, как он открывает крышку телефона. «Вот ЭТО его рингтон?»

– Алло? – с любопытством ответил на звонок Наруто.

– ТЫ ПОЕХАЛ НА ВЫХОДНЫЕ С САСКЕ И НИЧЕГО НЕ СКАЗАЛ _МНЕ_???

Поморщившись, Наруто отодвинул трубку от уха:

– И тебе доброго утра, Сакура!

– БОГОМ КЛЯНУСЬ, НАРУТО, ЕСЛИ ТЫ ХОТЬ _**ЧТО-НИБУДЬ**_ СДЕЛАЕШЬ…

– Ему это скажи! – перебил ее Наруто. – Это у него тут вместо штанов палатка.

В трубке воцарилась мертвая тишина.

– …Что?

Саске вздернул бровь, крайне удивленный желанием Наруто посвятить розоволосую подругу в произошедшее. И хоть та и стала говорить тише, Саске все равно было прекрасно слышно каждое слово.

– Да-да, ты не поверишь. Он тут накинулся на меня, как сумасшедший. Ты спасла мне жизнь!

Опять тишина.

Молчание затянулось, и Наруто хихикнул:

– Эй, Сакура, с тобой там все хорошо?

– …Наруто, это была шутка?

Наруто тяжко вздохнул:

– Если бы. Думаю, Учиха пытается опозорить мое честное имя! – заныл он в трубку, глядя на Саске огромными невинными синими глазами, выпяченная далеко вперед нижняя губа подрагивала. – Саске-кун, пожалуйста… это неправильно! Только не пока я говорю по телефону! Ты… А-ах!

Саске во все глаза смотрел на Наруто, который говорил такие двусмысленные вещи, и его щеки тоже начинали пылать. «Знаете, ему ведь совсем _не обязательно_ сопровождать слова такими сексуальными выражениями лица…»

После долгой паузы Наруто хохотнул:

– …Попалась, Сакура.

– …Ты засранец, Наруто.

– В чем дело? – поддразнил тот. – Тебе же понравилось, разве нет?

– …Я не буду отвечать на этот вопрос. Просто держи свои руки при себе, – сварливо ответила Сакура.

Наруто рассмеялся:

– Да, мэм. Как прикажете.

Девушка еще что-то пробормотала в трубку, прежде чем сбросить звонок, но Саске уже не смог расслышать что. Наруто захлопнул телефон и ухмыльнулся:  
– Это было близко. Думал, она мне голову отвертит, – развернувшись, он соскочил с кровати на пол. – Я в душ. Собери пока свои вещи.

И только, когда дверь за ним закрылась, Саске сообразил, что тот только что ловко избежал продолжения неловкой ситуации.

«Проклятье! Уже _третий_ раз!!» Он насупился.

«Что же наконец заставит его меня поцеловать??»

***

_Бам. Бам. Бам._

Подставив спину под струи воды, Наруто бился головой о кафельную стену душевой.

– Идиот. Идиот. Идиот! – стиснув зубы, он остановился и сполз лбом вниз по стене. – Что я вчера решил? Это, блять, было меньше суток назад, чувак! Определись!

Вспомнив, как только что приставал к нему Саске, Наруто провел рукой по лицу и сделал воду ледяной.

«Как назло, ей богу. Только я решил, что _не буду_ ничего предпринимать, как он тут же принялся демонстрировать мне свой интерес, вот ни позже, ни раньше, – он уперся одной рукой в стену и повесил голову. – А еще говорят, что это я не умею выбирать момент».

Холод въедался в тело, но Наруто упрямо терпел, сцепив зубы. «И вот это тоже. Мне уже _много лет_ не приходилось торчать в ледяном душе. А все из-за него!»

Поворчав себе под нос еще минут десять, Наруто наконец замерз под беспощадными струями холодной воды настолько, что начал дрожать. Шмыгая носом, он переключил воду обратно на горячую.

«Что б его. Две недели назад я даже не знал, что Саске мне вообще нравится, – ну, в _этом_ смысле, по крайней мере, – а теперь, после «будильника» в исполнении Неджи, у меня разом столько проблем, – Наруто вздохнул. – Иногда мне хочется _на самом деле_ быть настолько недогадливым, каким я обычно прикидываюсь. Тогда я бы не понимал, что происходит».

Выключив воду, Наруто выбрался из душа и вытерся принесенным заранее полотенцем. К тому моменту, когда он оделся, его подбородок отвердел от внутренней решимости.

«Главное не дать Саске никаких возможностей для наступления по дороге домой».

***

Саске готов был драть волосы на голове от отчаяния. Весь путь домой он пытался создать подходящую «ситуацию для поцелуя», но всякий раз, когда ему это удавалось, Наруто или сбивал его с мысли, или включал очередную глупую песенку и начинал ей подпевать. Нахмурившись, Саске отвернулся к окну.

Наруто рядом мурлыкал какую-то мелодию, барабаня в такт пальцами по рулю. После долгого молчания он глянул на Учиху:

– Вот скажи, Саске. Ты ведь так и не поблагодарил меня.

Тот посмотрел на блондина и поднял одну бровь:

– За что?

– Ну не знаю. За то, что взял тебя с собой, _кормил_ тебя, повез кататься на лошадях… – Саске поперхнулся и отвел взгляд, – или за то, что заставил принять ванну. Выбирай.

– Ванну? – бровь Саске дернулась выше. – При чем здесь ванна?

– Ну, судя по звукам, тебе очень понравилось. Похоже, болело у тебя все куда сильнее, чем ты старался показать, – Наруто снова посмотрел на дорогу. – Ты все время стонал и плескал воду.

У Саске глаза полезли на лоб. «Он меня _слышал_?? О боже… пожалуйста, только бы я не произносил его…»

– А, да, ты еще постоянно звал меня по имени, – Наруто хохотнул, оглядываясь на Саске. – Так что я решил, раз уже тебе _настолько_ понравилось, то ты должен хотя бы меня поблагодарить.

Саске еще несколько секунд в шоке смотрел на него, а потом отвернулся к окну. «Не краснеть. Не краснеть. Не… черт!»

– Саске? Что с тобой?

– Тебя правда так забавляет ставить меня в неловкое положение, да?? – резко ответил Саске. Он сощурился, не отрывая взгляда от окна. 

– …В смысле?

Учиха повернулся и придавил Наруто угрюмым взглядом:

– Всякий раз, когда я делаю что-то такое, ты начинаешь дразнить или унижать меня. Может, хватит уже, в конце-то концов?!

Наруто моргнул.

– Я… не дразнил тебя… – проговорил он медленно, растерянно глядя на Саске. – Я думал… Ну, когда я залажу в горячую ванну, я всегда издаю подобные звуки. Это… это был не тот случай?

Саске в ответ только смотрел на него все увеличивающимися глазами, и Наруто чуть покраснел.

– …Оу, – он отвел взгляд, сосредоточившись на дороге. – Эм, прости. Я не догадывался, что ты… эм…

«…Может ли человек умереть от смущения? Потому что я, кажется, сейчас попробую… – Саске снова уставился в окно, остро ощущая повисшую в воздухе неловкость. – Он серьезно ничего не знал… и я буквально сам признался прямо ему в лицо, что вчера вечером, ну, «фантазировал» о нем».

Опустив голову, он потер глаза. «И я еще _его_ называю идиотом».

Спустя где-то десять минут Наруто принялся тихо напевать:

– Ты думаешь, что я восхити-и-ительна, ты хочешь меня обня-а-ать, ты хочешь меня поцелова-а-ать…

Саске повернул голову и пристально на него посмотрел. Робко улыбнувшись, Наруто посмотрел в ответ и закинул руку за голову:

– Кхем, прости. Навеяло что-то, – он задумался на секунду, а потом хитро улыбнулся. – Или надо было петь «Онанизм»(2)?

Уголки губ Саске против его воли дрогнули:

– Даже ты не настолько вульгарен.

– Эй! Я не вульгарный! Я просто пытаюсь перевести все в шутку, – он невинно моргнул. – Я всегда подкалываю других в чересчур неловких ситуациях!

Саске закатил глаза: 

– Ты садист.

– Ни разу. И к тому же, это отличная песня, – улыбка Наруто разрослась в ухмылку во все лицо. – Глажу налево, глажу напрааааво…

– Наруто!

– Глажу на жен… мужчину, которого я люблю больше всех! – он с хохотом увернулся от шлепка по плечу. – Глажу и глажу!

Саске с силой ударил Наруто кулаком по руке:

– Ты подлый.

– Да ну, брось. Сколько еще песен могут похвастаться тем, что описывают та-ак много таким малым набором слов? – его улыбка стала шире, хотя казалось, дальше уже некуда, и он озорно сощурился. – Эта песня есть у меня с собой, кстати.

– Ты ее _не включишь_.

– Но Саске-ку-у-ун…

– Нет.

Наруто вздохнул:

– Ладно, ладно. Пожалею твои девственные уши.

Саске фыркнул:

– Можно подумать, рядом с тобой вообще возможно сохранить «девственные уши». Сколько людей ты уже испортил своими пошлыми замечаниями?

– Шестнадцать на данный момент. Но у меня большие планы на будущее.

– Вот я и говорю. Садист.

Даже несмотря на то, что он все-таки схлопотал по голове, Саске смог улыбнуться. «Спасибо, что помог мне соскочить с крючка, Наруто». Тряхнув головой, он вернулся к прерванному занятию – созерцанию проносящихся мимо пейзажей – и отметил, что те выглядят все более знакомо. Наруто с ним рядом чихнул и потёр нос.

Наконец, они въехали на территорию кампуса. Наруто припарковался возле их общежития, и Саске, выбравшись из машины, облокотился на нее плечом, дожидаясь пока тот пройдет весь свой длиннющий чек-лист необходимых мер безопасности для защиты своего транспортного средства.

«Интересно, когда он успел научиться так мастерски выходить из неловких ситуаций…» – размышлял Саске на пути в здание, после того, как Наруто закончил с проверкой грузовика.

«…Кстати, о тех двоих. Они вероятно уже слышали про выходные, – Саске нахмурился. – Интересно, что сейчас творится в их головах».

***

_– Я слышал, между тобой и Наруто сегодня возникли некоторые разногласия._

_– Это не твое дело, Хьюга._

_– Мне кажется, все, что касается Наруто – **мое** дело. _

«…Ты в этом уверен?»

Тихо вздохнув и вытянувшись на кровати, Неджи уставился в потолок и закинул руки за голову. Нахмурился. «Если я не могу удержать внимание Наруто, то я действительно _не имею_ права так говорить. Как тогда я могу утверждать, что должен все о нем знать?»

Неджи прикрыл светлые глаза. «Я хочу… хочу иметь это право. Хочу иметь право говорить: «Он мой. Руки прочь!» – он потер веки. – Наверное, такое желание неизбежно возникает, когда кого-то любишь уже так долго».

Неджи задумался, как целовал Наруто на прошлой неделе. Он с кристальной четкостью мог вспомнить и отчаянье, граничащее с безрассудностью, и страх быть отвергнутым… На самом деле, этот шаг стоил ему куда больше мужества, чем он хотел показать. Все, о чем он мог тогда думать, это о том, как – _как угодно_ – сделать Наруто ближе… и вот, по иронии, именно этот поцелуй отбросил его назад. Встретиться после этого с Наруто лицом к лицу было одним из тяжелейших поступков в его жизни.

Его настигла проблема, с которой рано или поздно сталкиваются все слишком уверенные в себе люди, привыкшие все держать под контролем. Чем больше Неджи боялся, тем холоднее он становился, тем резче и пренебрежительнее себя вел. Он знал, что этим создал себе репутацию отмороженного ублюдка, и раньше ему всегда это было лишь на руку… но не теперь.

Черт, да его пресловутая гордость и стала в итоге одной из первопричин почему он влюбился в Наруто. Началось все… сколько, семь лет назад? Одним судьбоносным летом, когда множество обстоятельств сложились одно к одному, изменив его отношение к Наруто с невольного уважения на целую лавину эмоций, к которой тогда он _не был_ готов…

~Начало воспоминаний~

Да они, чтоб их, издеваются.

Неджи сидел среди своих сверстников, и один глаз на его всегда невозмутимом лице уже начал подергиваться. Мальчишки сидели вокруг, хихикая в ладошки, и смотрели на него с явно читаемым (и таким раздражающим) весельем во взглядах. Приложив все силы, чтобы не вскочить с места и не поубивать их к чертовой матери, Неджи сделал глубокий вдох.

– Вы что-то напутали. Я не буду играть эту роль ни при каких обстоятельствах, – проговорил он спокойно.

– Чушь! – пышногрудая женщина напротив покачала светловолосой головой и махнула у него перед носом сценарием. – Ты идеально для нее подходишь. Один из всей труппы!

Глаз снова дернулся.

– Я сказал, вы ошибаетесь. Я _не_ буду…

– Хьюга Неджи, ты играешь Джульетту. Обсуждение закончено, – она отвернулась, окидывая взглядом остальных мальчишек. – Так, теперь, кто возьмет…  
– Я. _Не. Буду._ Играть. Джульетту.

Вздохнув, Цунаде повернулась к нему:

– Слушай, кто-то же должен. Я не виновата, что в этом году в труппе нет ни одной девочки. Из всех присутствующих ты выглядишь наиболее – прости, что говорю это – _женоподобным_ , так что ты остаешься единственным из мальчиков, кто вообще сможет сыграть эту роль.

Хихиканье стало громче. Не успел Неджи ничего возразить, как Цунаде подняла руку:

– Не спорь со мной. Я режиссер и мое слово – решающее. Движемся дальше!

Неджи тихо заскрежетал зубами. Правдой было, что по какой-то причине в этом году мальчиков в труппе было значительно больше чем девочек (потому что последних не было вообще). Правдой было и то, что из всех лет Неджи выбрал _именно этот_ , чтобы к труппе присоединиться… и конечно же, Цунаде просто обязана была вцепиться мертвой хваткой в идею _именно в этом году_ ставить Ромео и Джульетту. 

Официальное заявление. Двенадцать часов и три минуты пополудни, жизнь Неджи – полный отстой.

– Итак, Ромео сыграет… – она подняла свой экземпляр сценария и медленно обвела им, сопровождая его взглядом, остальных мальчишек. Улыбнувшись, она остановилась на сидящем с ней рядом. – Наруто! Поздравляю.

– Я? – тот моргнул. – Ты же вроде сказала, что не доверишь мне главную роль, Тетушка.

– Я передумала. Ромео упрямый, кокетливый и совершенно _бессовестно_ плюет на все авторитеты, – она хлопнула его по голове сценарием. – Ты идеально подходишь.

Наруто почесал затылок и пожал плечами:

– Как скажешь, – взгляд синих глаз мазнул по Неджи и снова обратился на тетю. – Тогда выбирай давай Тибальда! Я хочу драться на мечах!

Неджи сильнее нахмурился. «Я играю Джульетту, – он еле сдержал дрожь, – для Ромео в исполнении Наруто? – насупив брови он посмотрел в сторону. – Думаю, из местных троглодитов, его я уважаю больше всех…»

Мысли вылетели у него из головы, а низ живота свело судорогой.

«Все равно… меня не оставляет чувство, что в конечном счете все будет очень-очень плохо».

***

Неджи оказался прав. Стоя на небольшой сцене театра, которым владела Цунаде, он мрачно взирал на сценарий. По плану сейчас они репетировали сцену, в которой Ромео и Джульетта – у него до сих пор в голове НЕ укладывалось, что он действительно играет эту роль – встречаются на балу.

Наруто стоял перед ним и, уперев одну руку в бедро, читал свои слова:

– Когда рукою недостойной грубо/Я осквернил святой алтарь – прости./Как два смиренных пилигрима, губы/Лобзаньем смогут след греха смести.

Неджи с трудом удержался от того, чтобы закатить глаза:

– Любезный пилигрим, ты строг чрезмерно/К своей руке: лишь благочестье в ней./Есть руки у святых: их может, верно,/Коснуться пилигрим рукой своей.  
– Даны ль уста святым и пилигримам?

– Да, – для молитвы, добрый пилигрим.

Цунаде их перебила:

– Неджи, больше кокетства. Похлопай ресницами, что ли, главное перестань быть таким _чопорным_!

Пламенеющий взгляд смерти™, которым Неджи ее пронзил, Цунаде проигнорировала.

Наруто тоже глянул на тетю:

– Что насчет меня?

– Ты – как мечта всех женщин. Ты уловил суть.

Рассмеявшись, Наруто повернулся обратно к молча кипящему от злости Неджи и обольстительно ему улыбнулся (хотя эта улыбка еще требовала доработки… ему было всего тринадцать, в конце концов). Шагнув вперед, он продолжил читать текст:

– Святая! Так позволь устам моим/Прильнуть к твоим – не будь неумолима.

У Неджи появилось нехорошее предчувствие…

– Не двигаясь, святые внемлют нам.

– Недвижно дай ответ моим мольбам./Твои уста с моих весь грех снимают.

Только Неджи открыл рот, чтобы прочитать следующую строчку, как Цунаде вихрем ворвалась на сцену.

– И что вы двое, по-вашему, делаете?? – сурово посмотрела она на уставившихся на нее мальчишек. – В этом месте вы должны были поцеловаться.

…После этих слов вселенная Неджи покрылась коркой льда, перевернулась вверх дном и раскололась на куски.

Наруто фыркнул, поднимая вверх руки:

– Тетушка!! Если ты вдруг не заметила, мы оба _парни_!

– Так же, как и актеры-современники Шекспира. Если они могли, сможете и вы.

– Но… но… это противно!

Неджи прирос к месту, он так сильно сжал листы со сценарием, что побелели костяшки. «Она… хочет, чтобы я… _поцеловал_ Наруто?? Она что, чокнутая?»

Цунаде цыкнула и сложила руки на необъятной груди:

– Это есть в пьесе, а значит, вы будете целоваться. Давайте, продолжайте с последних слов Наруто, и чтобы в _этот_ раз дали мне поцелуй!

Наруто в сердцах застонал, у Неджи же перемкнуло мозг в отчаянных попытках отрешиться от происходящего. «Ничего не происходит. Ничего не происходит. Ничего не происходит».

– Недвижно дай ответ моим мольбам./Твои уста с моих весь грех снимают.

«Ничего не происходит!!»

Светлые глаза Неджи широко распахнулись, когда Наруто коснулся его губ. Отрывисто дыша, он застыл на месте.

Где-то на грани сознания он слышал детский голосок, спрашивающий: «Сколько раз нужно лизнуть чупа-чупс, чтобы добраться до жвачки в центре?»(3)

«…Всего один…»

Наруто наконец отступил и наморщил нос:

– Это… странно.

Если бы Неджи был в состоянии соображать, он бы, наверное, согласился. 

Цунаде тяжело вздохнула:

– Вам надо будет порепетировать эту сцену. Я не хочу нагружать ее гомофобией, ясно? В ночь премьеры все должно выглядеть максимально естественно, или я остановлю спектакль и убью вас обоих.

Наруто, вытирая губы тыльной стороной ладони, кисло на нее посмотрел: 

– Может, дальше уже пойдем??

Цунаде закатила глаза:

– Хорошо. Начинайте со слов Неджи.

Хьюга до сих пор пытался включить мозг. «Наруто меня поцеловал. Он… меня _поцеловал_! – он встревоженно нахмурился. – Почему меня это больше не расстраивает??»

– Неджи? Твои слова.

Моргнув, он мысленно встряхнулся и поднял сценарий:

– Т-так приняли твой грех мои уста?

– Мой грех… О, твой упрек меня смущает!/Верни ж мой грех.

– Здесь, мальчики, вам тоже нужно будет поцеловаться.

Неджи крепче сжал листы:

– Вина с тебя снята.(4)

«О да. Моя жизнь – ПОЛНЫЙ отстой».

***

В ночь премьеры Неджи стоял в стороне от сцены. Где-то в уголке сознания свернулась клубочком его гордость и скулила от отчаяния: он был одет в ПЛАТЬЕ, святые угодники!

– Эй, Неджи. Ты как?

Неджи поднял взгляд, чтобы посмотреть на идущего к нему блондина. Щеки тут же занялись легким румянцем, сразу по нескольким причинам: во-первых, он стоял перед ним в _ПЛАТЬЕ_ , во-вторых, на Наруто потрясающе сидел костюм Ромео, и в-третьих…

…Парня, вроде него надо поцеловать бессчётное количество раз, чтобы начать что-то… _чувствовать_ к нем. Неджи понадобилось целых два месяца репетиций, чтобы хотя бы _приблизиться_ к осознанию, но теперь он уже не мог отрицать: он с нетерпением ждет новых прогонов сцены с поцелуем, только теперь совсем по иной причине.

Возможно, когда выступления _закончатся_ , безумие его отпустит.

После затянувшейся паузы Неджи наконец ответил:

– Все хорошо, Наруто.

Тот перенес вес на одну ногу:

– Ты уверен? Ты немного покраснел, – он поднял бровь. – Ты же не собираешься грохнуться в обморок на сцене?

Хьюга только окинул его ледяным взглядом.

– Действительно. Глупость спросил, – Наруто надолго замолчал, не отрываясь глядя на Неджи. Тот отвечал ему тем же. 

– Что-то не так?

Наруто замялся:

– Ты, наверное, меня убьешь, но… – он медленно улыбнулся, и в этой улыбке проскользнул намек на его будущую неотразимость. – Ты отлично выглядишь, Неджи. Просто _потрясающе_.

Неджи сглотнул, продолжая все так же молча на него смотреть. Рассмеявшись, Наруто похлопал его по плечу:

– Ни пуха ни пера, дружище, – он развернулся и пошел прочь.

Неджи еще долго стоял на месте, в груди громко бухало сердце.

«...Я словно пьян».

~Конец воспоминания~

Открыв глаза, Неджи уставился в потолок. «Той ночью я сыграл свою роль почти неприлично хорошо. Даже Цунаде впечатлилась тем, как гладко прошла сцена с поцелуем».

Он сглотнул, смутно припоминая ощущение рук Наруто на своей талии, когда сам он чуть трясущимися пальцами вцепился тому в рубашку.

«Той ночью я наконец перестал отрицать сам перед собой свои чувства к нему. Так или иначе, именно тогда _началась_ моя любовь к нему, и я наконец посмотрел правде в глаза». Глаза его одиноко блеснули, пока он рассматривал неровности в побелке на потолке.

«И теперь, семь лет спустя, я не продвинулся вперед ни на шаг. Я скрывал свои чувства как только мог, клялся, что они никогда не увидят свет… как минимум до тех пор, пока Наруто не подаст знак, что он готов на них ответить», – Неджи снова вздохнул. – К несчастью для меня, чувства с годами стали только сильнее».

Перекатившись набок, Неджи опять закрыл глаза. «Такая печальная участь для влюбленного: любить кого-то семь лет и так и не начать с ним встречаться».

Он лежал так еще долго, невзирая на то, что как раз сейчас по его подсчетам должен был вернуться Наруто. Стиснув зубы, Неджи поборол отчаянное желание скатиться с кровати и сломя голову понестись в комнату к блондину, где он будет умолять того ответить на его чувства. Неджи глубоко вдохнул, пытаясь успокоиться, открыл глаза и угрюмо уставился в стену. 

«Я заслужу право любить тебя, Наруто. Обещаю».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Рингтон Наруто  
> [Black Eyed Peas](http://music.yandex.ru/artist/451) — [Let's Get It Started](http://music.yandex.ru/track/9610/album/330307) на [Яндекс.Музыке](http://music.yandex.ru)  
>   
> (2) Stroking – поглаживание (на сленге – онанизм)  
> [Screamin' Jay Hawkins](http://music.yandex.ru/artist/17856) — [Strokin'](http://music.yandex.ru/track/1670834/album/166342) на [Яндекс.Музыке](http://music.yandex.ru)  
>   
> (3) В оригинале вопрос звучит как: «How many licks does it take to get to the Tootsie Roll center of a Tootsie Pop?» и это отсылка вот к этой рекламе:  
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LZ0epRjfGLw&feature=player_embedded
> 
> (4) В переводе Т. Л. Щепкиной-Куперник, 1941 г.


	14. Тактика

– Ап-ЧХИ-И-И!! – тихо ругнувшись, Наруто шмыгнул носом и ниже сполз на стуле, раздраженно уставившись в центр комнаты. Саске недоверчиво на него посмотрел:

– Наруто, ты простыл?

– Я здоров, – категорично заявил тот. – Я никогда не болею. Никогда.

Саске поднял бровь:

– Ты ни разу в жизни не простужался?

Наруто сложил руки на стол и опустил на них подбородок:

– Моя иммунная система одна из лучших в мире. Я _не_ болею.

«Как будто ты можешь обмануть _меня_ ».

– Как скажешь, – он еще несколько минут рассматривал Наруто – тот был непривычно угрюмым. Глаза чуть покраснели – так же, как и кончик носа. Поджав губы, Саске положил руку Наруто на лоб.

Наруто насупился и оттолкнул ладонь прочь:

– Отстанешь ты от меня уже или нет? Сказал же, в порядке я.

– Ну, лоб холодный. Так что, думаю, ты поправишься, – сложив руки на стол, Саске впился в него взглядом, словно говорящим: «Почему ты сам до сих пор не проболтался?» – Но что важнее: как ты вообще умудрился словить простуду?

Щеки Наруто тронул легкий румянец, и он отвернулся:

– Не знаю.

«Интересная реакция…»

– Наруто? – Саске подождал, пока блондин сердито на него посмотрит. – Как _именно_ ты простудился?

Ответом ему был такой кислый взгляд, что Саске растерялся. «У меня такое чувство, что он винит _меня_ в этом. Но что, черт возьми, я такого сделал?» Нахмурившись, он открыл рот, чтобы задать следующий вопрос.

– На сегодня все, – профессор Хатаке лениво обвел студентов взглядом, почесывая затылок. – В среду пары тоже не будет, так что не приходите.

Ученики радостно загалдели и начали вставать с мест, только одна словно не от мира сего девушка, сидевшая на первой парте, подняла руку:

– По какой причине, профессор Хатаке?

Тот долго на нее смотрел, потом улыбнулся:

– Во вторник у меня свидание. Мне нужно будет отдохнуть.

Под потрясенное хихиканье женской половины класса Наруто встал, собрал учебники и спустился вниз по лестнице между рядами парт. Саске последовал за ним, нимало удивленный полным отсутствием реакции Наруто на происходящее.

– Ты сказал, что здоров, – начал он, – но ты сегодня очень странно себя ведешь. Почему ты не обрадовался тому, что в среду не будет пары? Или хотя бы не заинтересовался причинами?

Когда они дошли до выхода из аудитории и как раз проходили мимо учителя, Наруто кинул на того мимолетный взгляд.

– Приятного вам провести время с Ирукой, – бросил он небрежно. У профессора Хатаке брови поползли на лоб, Наруто же только усмехнулся и вышел из класса. Саске, не менее удивленный, чем Какаши, поспешил следом.

Догнав Наруто, чтобы идти с ним рядом, когда они спустились в холл, Саске ухватил блондина за локоть.

– Что это было? – спросил он. «На тебя совсем не похоже говорить людям подобные вещи в лоб».

Наруто потер лицо ладонями:

– Не знаю. Видимо, сегодня я _не_ в форме.

Обеспокоенный, Саске отпустил его локоть, взяв вместо этого за руку:

– Наруто, тебе нужно отдохнуть.

Тот вздохнул:

– Я подумаю об этом, идет?

– …Идет, – Учиха вглядывался в лицо Наруто, не размыкая их рук. Тот, казалось, этого еще не заметил, так что Саске не мог отказать себе в удовольствии продлить контакт.

После долгой паузы Наруто наконец посмотрел вниз на свою кисть:

– Ты приклеился или пытаешься быть милым?

Моргнув, Саске медленно его отпустил. «Что я должен на это ответить?»

Наруто мягко улыбнулся и потрепал Саске по голове:

– Пытаешься быть милым.

Саске оттолкнул его ладонь, глядя как Наруто после этого развернулся и, засунув руки в карманы, двинулся прочь. Саске нахмурился.

«Здоров ли он, все-таки. Наруто определенно сам на себя не похож, да вот хотя бы только что, – посомневавшись минуту, Саске все же решился оставить Наруто в покое. – Потом проверю, как он».

***

Даже забавно, что Наруто никогда раньше не понимал, насколько же сильно он НЕНАВИДИТ пары по генетике.

Обхватив гудящую голову руками, Наруто раздраженно ждал, пока класс начнет заполняться студентами. Он издал удрученный вздох.

– Кажется, я _действительно_ простыл, – сообщил он в пространство перед собой. Затем нахмурился. «И виноват в этом _не кто иной_ , как Саске».

Как бы ужасно ни было это признавать, но он и правда немного странно себя чувствовал с того самого ледяного душа. «Как долго я вообще там торчал? – он мрачно уставился в столешницу парты. – А потом еще эта история о том, чем Саске занимался в ванной прошлой ночью. Я слишком долго думал об _этом_ , и вот, снова пришлось принимать холодный душ… А потом еще не мог уснуть черт знает сколько не пойми почему…»

Его взгляд из мрачного стал сердитым: «Что б его».

Кто-то отодвинул соседний стул. Наруто мельком глянул в сторону пришедшего и увидел Неджи, который садился с ним рядом. Он вздохнул.

– Что случилось, Неджи?

Хьюга смотрел на него с любопытством. «Ты неважно выглядишь. С тобой все…»

– Может вы все уже перестанете со мной нянчиться? Нормально все! – недовольно скривившись, он опустил голову на сложенные на столе руки. – Не болею я, черт возьми!

– Конечно, не болеешь. У тебя вообще по жизни глаза красные и слезятся.

Уловив в словах Неджи сарказм, Наруто поднял голову и сердито на него посмотрел:

– Не начинай. Я за выходные уже наслушался остроумных колкостей от Саске, так что не хочу выслушивать их еще и от тебя.

У Неджи дернулась бровь, но выражение лица не изменилось. 

– Тебе незачем оставаться на паре, если ты плохо себя чувствуешь.

Издав тихий стон, Наруто отвернулся и упер подбородок в ладони: 

– Все нормально. Я переживу еще одно занятие.

– Но есть ли в этом смысл, если тебе нездоровится? Информация влетит в одно ухо и вылетит из другого, – Неджи долго на него смотрел, а потом добавил: – Я сделаю конспект вместо тебя.

Наруто бросил на него взгляд:

– Что ты имеешь в виду?

– Я все запишу, а потом принесу тебе лекции. Но только, если ты пойдешь в кровать _немедленно_ , – лицо Неджи приобрело строгое выражение. – Никакой пользы от твоего сидения здесь не будет, только разболеешься.

Наруто нахмурился и выпрямился:

– Но я же уже сказал, что я...

Неджи внезапно вытянул руку и, ухватив Наруто за шею, притянул ближе. У того слова застряли в горле от неожиданности, когда Неджи прижался к его лбу своим.

– Н-Неджи, какого черта…

– Жара пока нет, – спокойно произнес тот, – но лоб немного теплый, – подняв голову, Неджи заглянул Наруто в глаза. – Ты должен лучше о себе заботиться.

Сглотнув, Наруто попытался сдержать легкий румянец:

– Я…

– Иди к себе, Наруто, – тихо попросил Неджи. – Тогда я буду чувствовать себя куда лучше.

Наруто колебался, выбитый из колеи близостью Неджи.

– Я не знаю, Неджи. Занимать твое время и…

– Пожалуйста.

Это последнее слово сломило последние бастионы сопротивления Наруто. Неджи был из тех людей, которые крайне редко о чем-то просят, если только это не исключительно важно для них. Моргнув, Наруто заглянул Неджи в глаза, обычно такие безэмоциональные… и увидел в них беспокойство. 

Спустя секунду он вздохнул:

– Хорошо, хорошо, ты победил. Я пойду к себе и лягу в постель.

Он был тут же вознагражден сдержанной довольной улыбкой Хьюги, и тот отпустил его шею:

– Славно. Я занесу тебе лекции сразу, как закончится пара.

– Да, да, – Наруто с ворчанием сунул свою тетрадь обратно в сумку и вжикнул молнией. «Это с каких это пор я ведусь на жалкие пару слов поддержки от Неджи? Да уж, я _по-любому_ не в себе».

Закинув сумку на плечо, Наруто прошел мимо Хьюги:

– …Спасибо, Неджи.

Тот улыбнулся шире:

– Обращайся.

***

Два часа спустя Наруто сквозь дрему услышал, как дверь в его комнату тихонько отворилась. Перекатившись на спину, он сонно моргнул и посмотрел на Неджи. В одной руке Хьюга нес тетрадь, а в другой – миску, затянутую пищевой пленкой. Подняв бровь, Наруто сел и потер глаза.

– Зачем миска? – спросил он. – И почему тебе понадобилось два часа, чтобы дойти сюда после пятидесятиминутной пары?

Усмехнувшись, Неджи локтем закрыл дверь и подошел к кровати. Наруто тут же выпрямился, поскольку стоило двери закрыться, как ему тут же внезапно вспомнилось, что произошло в _прошлый_ раз, когда они с Неджи остались вдвоем в его комнате. Он чуть нервно улыбнулся:

– Эм, можешь оставить лекции на столе. Я все перепишу и отдам их тебе завтра, идет?

– Хорошо, – Хьюга покорно положил тетрадь на заваленный стол блондина, но вместо того, чтобы после этого покинуть комнату, опустился на краешек его кровати. Его губы дрогнули в улыбке, когда Наруто отодвинулся. – Я не кусаюсь, знаешь ли.

– Это ты так говоришь, – Наруто прищурился. – Ты ведь _помнишь_ , что я запретил тебе меня целовать?

Неджи тихо вздохнул:

– Поверь мне, я не перестаю об этом думать, – его губы снова дрогнули, от того, что Наруто чуть зарделся. – Я не за тем сижу здесь.

Улыбнувшись, он снял пленку с миски и вложил ее Наруто в руки. Тот моргнул и уставился вниз.

– Куриный суп? – дразнящий запах достиг его носа, и Наруто, закрыв глаза, глубоко втянул носом воздух. «О боже… ЕДА-А-А-А».

Проснувшись, его желудок громко одобрительно заурчал. Рот наполнился слюной, Наруто не мог оторвать глаз от тарелки с едой. Он готов был зуб дать, что курица сама звала его.

– Выглядит… очень вкусно, – выдавил он. Он посмотрел на Неджи, протягивавшего ему ложку, широко распахнутыми глазами. – Ты пошел ради меня на такие трудности?

Неджи уставился на него:

– …Ты хочешь мне сказать, что вместо того, чтобы доставать для тебя билет на тот концерт и покупать охапки цветов, мне достаточно было всего лишь сделать тебе _суп?_

Наруто рассмеялся, решив наконец сдаться на милость внезапно проснувшейся неуемной тяге к еде, и атаковал миску с супом.

– Чтобы добиться моего расположения _этого все-таки_ недостаточно, Неджи, – вздохнул он счастливо, когда первая ложка отправилась в рот, и горячий суп устремился вниз по пищеводу к урчащему в нетерпении желудку. – Но ты не так уж далек. 

Неджи тряхнул головой и подтянул одну ногу на кровать, наблюдая за тем, как блондин ест. Весь мир Наруто схлопнулся до тарелки с едой и наслаждения, которое волнами раскатывалось от языка и дальше всякий раз, когда он обхватывал губами очередную ложку; но частью сознания он не прекращал внимательно следить за притихшим гостем. К счастью, Неджи не предпринимал никаких поползновений в его сторону… пока.

Спустя ровно одну минуту и тридцать две с половиной секунды Наруто допивал последние капли бульона со дна тарелки. Счастливо вздохнув, он опустил миску:

– Неджи, _спасибо_. Ты угадал как никогда.

– Мне было не трудно, – отозвался тот, с мягкой улыбкой забирая назад миску. – Лучше стало?

Наруто задумался. Голова прошла за те два часа, которые он дремал, а от горячего супа совсем прошел насморк. Наруто улыбнулся:

– Да, похоже на то, – он посмотрел на Неджи, и его улыбку повяла. – И не говори ничего. Ты был прав, а я – нет. Доволен?

Неджи в ответ только усмехнулся:

– Очень. Возможность доказать собственное интеллектуальное превосходство всегда делает день лучше.

Наруто показал ему язык:

– Я не такой тупой, каким кажусь, Неджи.

– М-м, – Неджи задержался с ответом, поскольку все его внимание было сосредоточено на губах Наруто. Тот, внезапно засмущавшись, спрятал язык и потер затылок.

– Н-ну, так, Неджи, спасибо, что помог. Когда мне вернуть тебе тетрадь?

Неджи моргнул, приходя в себя, и поднял взгляд от губ Наруто к его глазам:

– Я зайду за ней завтра вечером.

– Отлично, – Наруто отвернулся, не зная, что делать дальше. «Не могу же я просто выгнать его из комнаты, но если он останется…»

– В таком случае, – начал Неджи, поднимаясь на ноги, – увидимся завтра, Наруто.

– А? – моргнув, Наруто нахмурился в замешательстве. – Ты вот так просто… уходишь?

– Тебе все еще нужен покой, Наруто. Конечно, мне бы очень хотелось посмотреть, как ты спишь, – Неджи с трудом сдержал улыбку, – но думаю, будет лучше, если я уйду.

– Эм, хорошо… – после секундной заминки Наруто улыбнулся. – Еще раз спасибо.

Кивнув, Неджи тихо вышел из комнаты. Наруто с задумчивым выражением лица взирал на закрывшуюся дверь. 

«Это было очень мило. И в этот раз он не пытался меня завалить, – Наруто нахмурил брови. – Кажется, он нравится мне куда _больше_ , когда он не такой напористый».

На этом моменте он сам себя оборвал, пока мысли в этом направлении не завели его слишком далеко. Немного сбитый с толку, Наруто лег обратно, зарылся лицом в подушку и снова провалился в сон.

***

Неджи прислонился спиной к стене рядом с дверью в комнату Наруто и сделал несколько медленных, глубоких вдохов. С первой и до последней секунды своего пребывания внутри он, не переставая, вспоминал о том, что произошло, когда они оказались там наедине в _прошлый_ раз.

Пусть не без труда, но ему удалось предотвратить повторение истории.

Конечно, во многом ему помог сам Наруто – таким обеспокоенным тот стал, стоило двери за Неджи закрыться. Неловкость, которую очевидно испытывал блондин, была нечастым зрелищем, и уж точно не самым приятным. Конечно, Неджи хотелось бы быть к нему ближе… но все его попытки враз станут пустой тратой времени, если в итоге Наруто будет с ним неуютно.

Решительно сжав зубы, Неджи выпрямился. «Теперь первоочередная задача абсолютно ясна. Прежде, чем что либо предпринимать, _надо_ заслужить доверие Наруто, иначе все что я делаю, я делаю напрасно, – уголок губ приподнялся в усмешке. – Не говоря уже о том, что такая политика поможет мне заполучить его расположение».

Обернувшись к закрытой двери, Неджи невесомо прикоснулся к прохладной поверхности. Незаметно для него самого, его лицо озарила нежная улыбка.  
– Поправляйся скорее, Наруто.

***

«…Ну все, хватит. Не могу больше лежать». Спустя несколько часов – или один час, какая разница – Наруто сел в кровати, потянулся и встал. Хлюпнув пару раз носом, он подошел к шкафу и выудил оттуда свою спортивную форму.

– В конце концов, мне всегда становится лучше, после того как я потягаю железо, – пробормотал он себе под нос. Покинув комнату и закрывая дверь на ключ, Наруто нахмурился. «И все-таки, какая муха сегодня укусила Неджи? До сих пор не верится, что он ни разу не попытался хоть что-то предпринять, – его лоб пересекла складка. – Что он сегодня курил?»

«…Или может быть он просто за меня… переживал?»

– Эй, Наруто! Куда это ты?

Блондин обернулся на голос Кибы, нацепив на лицо улыбку, чтобы скрыть внутреннее смятение:

– В спортзал. Увидимся позже.

Патлатый поднял бровь, делая шаг вперед, чтобы отпереть дверь:

– Мне показалось, что ты с утра себя неважно чувствовал.

– Мне уже лучше. К тому же, ты ведь меня знаешь, – он подмигнул. – Чем лучше я выгляжу, тем лучше себя чувствую. Что может быстрее прогнать простуду, чем демонстрация моего великолепного тела?

Киба застонал:

– _Иди_ уже! Тьфу!

Рассмеявшись, Наруто развернулся и пошел прочь. В его голове поселилась смутная мысль.

«Интересно, будет ли там Гаара…»

***

Наруто с хрипом поднял обе ноги в воздух, помогая себе руками удерживать равновесие. Майка сползла с живота, открывая на всеобщее обозрение блестящий от пота напряженный пресс. Широко ухмыльнувшись, Наруто выгнул шею так, чтобы видеть своего молчаливого товарища. Гаара, в промокшей от пота после их совместной тренировки майке, спокойно стоял рядом, пока Наруто прорабатывал на полу мышцы корпуса. Ухмылка последнего превратилась в усмешку.

– Гаара, ты собираешься уже оседлать тренажер или так и будешь на меня пялиться?

Сложив руки на худой груди, Гаара стоял все так же неподвижно, словно он не слышал ни единого слова, сказанного блондином. Взгляд его прохладных глаз будто приклеился к обнаженному животу Наруто.

– …Гаара? – Наруто выгнул бровь, тело начало чуть-чуть потряхивать от напряжения, необходимого, чтобы удерживать его вертикально. – Прием! Ты с нами?

Нет ответа. Хотя лицо того оставалось бесстрастным, в глазах Гаары поселился странный блеск. Надув губы, Наруто наконец опустил ноги.

– При-и-иё-о-ом, Гаара-а-а. Это Хьюстон. Гаара, вернись.

Парень наконец-то моргнул, встречаясь взглядом с парой синих глаз, смотрящих на него снизу:

– Что?

– Ты меня озадачил. На какой планете ты сейчас был?

Гаара долго на него смотрел, а потом отвернулся и что-то тихо пробормотал. Заинтригованный, Наруто сел:

– Что-что?

– Ничего, – когда он снова обернулся к Наруто, тот ощутил странную исходящую от него ауру… вроде той, которая окружала его, когда они были в средней школе.

Наруто встал, сбитый с толку:

– Гаара, почему ты смотришь на меня, как на кусок сырого мяса?

Гаара удивленно мигнул, угол губы изогнула бледная улыбка. Наруто нахмурился. «Что смешного?»

– Слушай, – продолжил он угрюмо, – или отвечай, или иди уже на чертов тренажер. Ты сегодня работал с руками?

После секундной паузы, Гаара поднял руку к плечу и чуть поморщился:

– Нет. Кажется, вчера я потянул мышцу. 

– Правда? – Наруто развернулся к нему всем корпусом и положил руки на травмированное плечо. – Ты разминался перед тренировкой?

Гаара пожал вторым плечом, не сводя с Наруто глаз:

– Немного.

Наруто цыкнул:

– Ты всегда должен хорошенько разминаться, прежде чем поднимать вес, Гаара. Не будь таким идиотом.

Этими словами он заслужил сердитый взгляд.

– Я не идиот.

– Очень даже, если умудряешься зарабатывать _такие_ травмы. Боже, – не убирая руки с его плеча, Наруто сверху вниз обеспокоенно глянул на Гаару. – Хочешь, разомну? Может помочь.

У Гаары дернулась левая бровь.

– Конечно.

Коротко кивнув, Наруто направился в раздевалку. Открыв дверь, он отметил, что они остались здесь совершенно одни. «Должно быть, потому что уже поздно».

Он выбрал широкую лавку в центре одного из проходов между шкафчиками и обернулся к Гааре:

– Хорошо, тогда ложись на живот.

Тот начал было исполнять, но Наруто удержал его за плечо:

– Подожди секунду. – Он чуть надавил на плечо и нахмурился, поскольку майка тут же прилипла к коже. Сними-ка майку, она будет мешать.

Гаара вздернул бровь:

– Ты хочешь увидеть меня без майки, Узумаки?

Наруто скривился:

– Давай без этих пошлых намеков, идет? Я их уже наслушался.

Гаара чуть сощурился, наклоняя голову и стягивая маяку.

– От кого? – спросил он, наконец.

Наруто тяжело вздохнул:

– От Саске и Неджи, главным образом… хотя Неджи в последнее время немного сдал позиции, – он нахмурился, потом стер эмоции с лица и улыбнулся Гааре. – Ну, в любом случае, сейчас это не важно. Ложись.

Гаара еще секунду на него смотрел, а затем растянулся на скамье животом вниз. Моргнув, Наруто тряхнул головой.

«В его глазах опять был этот блеск, – меж бровей Наруто залегла складка. – Может быть, это плохая идея? В смысле, я, конечно, не уверен, что нравлюсь ему, но…»

Снова тряхнув головой, Наруто сел Гааре на бедра и принялся разминать ему плечи. «Подумаю об этом позже».

Наруто начал осторожно массировать больное плечо, чуть наклоняясь вперед, чтобы заглянуть Гааре в лицо.

– Лучше становится? – тихо спросил он. Тепло, исходящее от разгоряченного после тренировки, влажного от пота тела Гаары, просачивалось ему в ноги. Гаара чуть повернул голову на бок и поймал взгляд Наруто.

– Лучше, чем ты можешь предположить, – был ему тихий ответ. По непонятной причине Наруто поймал себя на том, что начинает краснеть под этим внимательным взглядом. Сглотнув, Наруто улыбнулся и снова сосредоточился на массируемой спине.

– Рад слышать, – закончив с плечом, Наруто принялся разминать мышцы, продвигаясь вниз, к пояснице. Его руки чуть скользили от пота, покрывавшего кожу. Разумеется, мышцы спины тоже были забиты.

Покачав головой, Наруто провел ладонями вверх и вниз вдоль позвоночника:

– Почему ты так зажат и напряжен?

Гаара долго не отвечал, не сводя пристального взгляда с блондина:

– Возможно, потому что мы во многом себе отказываем.

– В чем это?

– В чем-то, чего хотим уже очень давно, – голос Гаары стал ниже. В глазах снова поселился тот странный блеск, отчего у Наруто по позвоночнику пробежали мурашки. Он вымученно улыбнулся:

– И… что же это?

Не говоря ни слова, Гаара внезапно перевернулся на спину. Наруто нахмурился, приподнимаясь на ногах, чтобы тот смог устроиться.

– Я специализируюсь на спинах, если что. Не уверен, что смогу как следует промять тебе… – он опустился вниз и замер, глаза пораженно распахнулись, – …грудь…

Наруто обнаружил, что сидит верхом на очень… _приметной_ эрекции Гаары.

Покраснев, Наруто открыл рот, чтобы что-нибудь сказать, закрыл и открыл снова.

– Так… значит… об этом ты говорил? – спросил он сипло. Потом снова сглотнул, поскольку Гаара в ответ только улыбнулся и приподнялся на локтях.

– И что ты думаешь… Наруто? – голос Гаары стал еще ниже, с хрипотцой; его взгляд начал путешествовать по телу Наруто. – Ты сказал, что устал от пошлых намеков…

Усмехнувшись, он взглянул Наруто в глаза:

– Это считается?

«Что ж, вот и ответ, нравлюсь ли я ему…»

– Эм… Гаара, ты знаешь, я…

Не успел он закончить фразу, как Гаара сел круче. Наруто тихо зашипел, когда тот потерся о него эрекцией.

– Г-Гаара…

– М-м-м? – прикрыв веки, Гаара запустил руку Наруто под майку и начал легонько поглаживать кожу. Ощутив ответную реакцию в паху, Наруто сглотнул и закрыл глаза.

– Гаара, мне кажется, нам не стоит… – он сбился с мысли, когда к первой руке под майкой добавилась вторая. – Нам не стоит… м-м…

Гаара придвинулся ближе, теплое дыхание мазнуло шею Наруто. 

– Что нам не стоит, Наруто?

«Проклятье, почему его голос внезапно стал таким сексуальным?» Открыв глаза, он нахмурился и попытался оттолкнуть Гаару:

– Нам не стоит делать _это_.

Наруто задохнулся, по телу прошла дрожь, когда Гаара лизнул его в основание шеи. Одна из тех проклятых рук под майкой спустилась ниже, отчего промежность Наруто начала наливаться жаром.

«Хорошо. НИЧЕГО не происходит»

Стиснув зубы, Наруто поймал опасно продвинувшуюся ладонь и отвел ее в сторону. Он сердито посмотрел на Гаару, отодвигая шею от его лица.

– Гаара, остановись, – он нахмурился, поскольку Гаара снова придвинулся ближе и начал снова ласкать его шею языком. – Я сказал, остановись! Я не собираюсь…

Гаара внезапно поднял голову, теперь их лица были почти вплотную друг к другу. Его лазурные глаза были подернуты дымкой и источали желание. Наруто рвано вдохнул, он не был готов к подобной силе эмоций.

Глядя страстно и не моргая, Гаара неуловимо придвинулся ближе:

– Наруто, ты спрашивал, в чем я себя ограничиваю. Хочешь узнать ответ?

Наруто словно онемел, не в силах ответить, когда Гаара обхватил ладонью его за затылок и притянул ближе, другой рукой обхватив его за запястье и направляя пальцы Наруто в свои рыжие волосы. Наруто, неуютно поерзав – к его ужасу это закончилось тем, что он потерся пахом о пах Гаары – начал отклонять голову назад. Сердце в груди гулко забилось, когда Гаара потянулся за ним следом, невесомо касаясь его носа своим.

Тот блеск в глазах – который Наруто запоздало идентифицировал, как страсть – вспыхнул с новой силой, Гаара смотрел на него, не отрываясь. Его дыхание чуть сбилось, легко касаясь губ Наруто, и Гаара осторожно вжался бедрами в бедра блондина.

Тяжело сглотнув, Наруто невольно посмотрел на губы Гаары. Против своей воли он ощущал все возрастающее напряжение внизу живота. Приоткрыв рот, Наруто начал наклоняться вперед.

Он едва расслышал, как Гаара затаил дыхание, когда он придвинулся ближе. Глаза закрылись.

– Какого _ХРЕНА_ происходит?

Подпрыгнув от неожиданности, Наруто резко отодвинулся и повернулся кругом на голос. Побледнев, он уставился на пришедшего:

– С-Саске. Что ты здесь делаешь? – ответный взгляд был настолько пропитан ядом, что мог бы убить его на месте. В груди все словно стянуло узлом, Наруто слез с лежащего под ним Гаары. – Саске…

Обменявшись полным взаимной ненависти взглядом с Гаарой, который опустил ноги на пол и озлобленно уставился на названного гостя, Саске шагнул вперед. Он ухватил Наруто за запястье и скрипнул зубами, не спуская с Гаары глаз.

– Мы уходим, – припечатал Саске. – Прямо. Сейчас.

Не говоря больше ни слова, он развернулся и потащил блондина прочь из раздевалки. Наруто послушно шел следом, обуреваемый эмоциями, которые он не мог понять.

«На какое-то мгновение я на самом деле хотел Гаару, – он беспокойно нахмурился. – Но мне ведь нравится Саске. Я думал, что нравится… В смысле, почему иначе мне так важно, что он на самом деле ко мне чувствует?»

Наруто не был так сильно сбит с толку с тех самых пор, как Неджи поцеловал его в щеку. Поскольку после того, как Наруто сжился с новостью о том, как парни на самом деле к нему относятся, все его мысли тут же обратились к Саске, он решил, что Учиха – именно тот, кто ему интересен. Он… ошибся?

Внезапно Наруто осознал, что Саске уже успел вытащить его из здания, и теперь холодный вечерний воздух обдувает его разгоряченную кожу. Глянув на идущего впереди сердитого Учиху, он решительно сжал губы.

«Нет. Я должен все прояснить. Прямо сейчас».

Остановившись, он потянул на себя руку, в которую вцепился Саске. Учиха мгновенно развернулся, в его глазах отчетливо читалась ярость.

– Чем ты там, черт возьми, занимался, Узумаки?? Может, я вам _помешал?_ – выплюнул он. Наруто только смотрел в ответ, ни один мускул не дрогнул на его лице. Саске ощетинился, в глазах отразилась безумная смесь эмоций – Наруто сумел уловить только гнев и ревность – и отрывисто продолжил. – Ты засранец! Я иду к тебе, потому что беспокоюсь о тебе, ведь утром ты был _болен_ , а твой гребанный сосед говорит, что ты ушел _качаться!_ **И ВОТ** я тащусь сюда, чтобы убедиться, что ты _не перенапряжешься_ , и что же я вижу?? _ТЕБЯ_ верхом на _ГААРЕ_ , уже почти у него в штанах!!

Наруто ничего не ответил, и Саске сжал руки в кулаки:

– Ты ЗАСРА…

В этот момент Наруто, не дав ему закончить, обхватил его руками и крепко прижал к груди. Зарывшись лицом Саске в волосы, он закрыл глаза.

– Прости, – проговорил он тихо, не выпуская из объятий Учиху, который словно окаменел. Прошло не меньше минуты, прежде чем Саске, наконец, расслабился.

– Надо было пристрелить тебя много лет назад, Узумаки, – заявил Саске, но голос его утратил былые резкие нотки. Наруто улыбнулся одним уголком губ.

– А кто бы тебя тогда все время веселил? Твоя жизнь стала бы невыносимо скучной, тебе не кажется? – его улыбка стала шире, когда Саске саркастично фыркнул ему в плечо. – Ну же, признай это.

Саске надолго затих.

– …Он… тебе нравится? – еле слышно спросил он.

Наруто поколебался секунду, затем тряхнул головой:

– Нет. Не в этом смысле.

– Ясно, – Наруто ощутил, как после недолгих сомнений, Саске осторожно обхватил его руками за спину. Внутри разлилось тепло, и он крепче сжал Учиху в объятьях.

«Так правильно». Сдавив Саске в последний раз, Наруто шагнул назад и демонстративно поежился.

– Может, пойдем уже? Без толстовки тут холодно! – он довольно оскалился, когда Саске закатил глаза. – Саске, может, ты отдашь мне свою рубашку? Тогда мне будет тепло.

Саске прищурился, его щеки покрыл легкий румянец.

– Если я отдам тебе свою рубашку, она на тебе, скорее всего, лопнет.

– Ну Са-а-аске-е-е… – заныл Наруто.

– Нет! Перестань вести себя, как избалованный ребенок.

Наруто не сдавался всю дорогу до общежития, продолжая канючить и виснуть у Саске на руках, причитая о том, что вот сейчас он снова подхватит простуду и заболеет. Затянувшийся в груди странный узел наконец начал распускаться, по мере того как они возвращались к привычной атмосфере.

– Саске-е-е! Почему ты такой подлый!

«У нас все будет хорошо. И это хорошо».

– Наруто, когда ты уже от меня _отстанешь?_

– Никогда! Я только выздоровел, блин, и ты вытащил меня на улицу, не дав переодеться!

– Переживешь.

Наруто долго сердито на него смотрел, а потом усмехнулся:

– У меня есть идея получше.

– Какая? – Учиха распахнул глаза от неожиданности, поскольку Наруто внезапно ухватил его за низ рубашки и стянул ту через голову. Его руки на секунду оказались пойманы в ловушку, Саске потерял дар речи.

– Ну вот! Теперь тебе так же холодно, как и мне!

– Черт возьми, Наруто, верни мне мою рубашку!

Наруто показал ему язык:

– Черта с два! – он обмотал рубашку вокруг шеи, уворачиваясь от Учихи. – Вместе и страдать не так грустно, а?

Саске, потирая ладони, сердито на него глянул, его щеки зарделись легким румянцем. 

– Ты такой гад, Узумаки.

Широко усмехнувшись, Наруто закинул руку Саске на плечи:

– А теперь пойдем домой. Я сейчас умру с голоду.

– Ты _всегда_ голодный.

– Эт да. Кстати, если ты так устал от всей этой беготни, я могу понести тебя на руках.

– Мечтай, Узумаки.

– Каждую ночь, Саске. Каждую ночь.


	15. У зависти зеленые глаза

В ушах шумела кровь от быстрого бега, воющий ветер рвал волосы. Под топот собственных босых ног по мостовой Саске ухватился за ручку унылой серой двери и распахнул ее.

«Я не опоздал. Я не опоздал. Я _не мог_ опоздать!»

Задыхаясь, он несся по длинному узкому коридору, а над его головой одна за другой гасли старые гудящие галогеновые лампы. В тот самый миг, когда погасла последняя, и на него обрушилась тьма, Саске рывком открыл огненно-красную дверь в конце коридора.

– Наруто!

Учиха пошатнулся и встал, в замешательстве оглядываясь по сторонам. Он сам не знал, что ожидал здесь увидеть, когда впервые почувствовал, что Наруто в опасности, но точно… не это.

Комната выглядела так, словно гарем с празднования Марди Гра(1) свернул не туда. Яркие пухлые подушки в беспорядке валялись по полу, на изящных резных столиках стояли золотые подносы с фруктами, а в воздухе витал аромат фимиама.

В центре комнаты на подушках возлежал Наруто и лениво доедал персик. Он моргнул, глядя на стоящего посреди комнаты задыхавшегося Саске.

– Йо, Саске. Что стряслось?

– Ты… Я… ты… – сбитый с толку, Саске шагнул вперед. – Тебе не грозит… опасность?

Блондин рассмеялся:

– А разве похоже, что грозит?

Саске открыл было рот, чтобы ответить, но в эту самую секунду позади Наруто появился Гаара и, опустившись на колени, начал растирать ему плечи. Глянув на Учиху, он усмехнулся и уткнулся носом Наруто в ухо, затем высунул язык и провел кончиком по краю ушной раковины. Взгляд Саске потяжелел.

– Что за хрень здесь творится, Наруто? – спросил Саске и помрачнел еще больше, поскольку Наруто его проигнорировал, слишком увлекшись Гаарой – смеялся и дергал плечами под его руками. – Наруто!

– Учиха, от тебя так много шума, – спокойный голос Неджи возвестил о его появлении у Наруто за спиной, на коленях его покоилось блюдо с фруктами. Кинув на Саске недовольный взгляд, он обмакнул ягоду клубники в мед и поднес ко рту Наруто, который с воодушевлением откусил кусочек. – Без тебя нам было совсем неплохо.

– Ага, Саске, ты не поверишь, – пропел Наруто, облизывая губы, – они оба такие… _лапушки_ сегодня!

Саске уже не мог сдержать рвущегося наружу рычания, кулаки его без конца сжимались и разжимались.

– Интересно, почему, – процедил он.

Наруто глянул на него, смыкая зубы на виноградине, которую Неджи только что положил ему в рот.

– Что на тебя нашло? – По его телу прошла дрожь, когда Гаара переключил свое внимание на шею.

– Ты что, совсем идиот?? – с исказившимся от ярости лицом, Саске в два шага преодолел разделяющее их расстояние и свирепо уставился на развалившегося в подушках озадаченного блондина. – Даже не говори, что ты _на самом деле_ не понимаешь, что здесь происходит!

Наруто склонил голову вбок, тем самым неосознанно давая Гааре больше доступа к своей шее:

– О чем ты, Саске? Что они такого делают?

– Так ты не понимаешь, да?! – упав перед ним на колени, Саске со злостью оттолкнул Неджи и Гаару прочь от Наруто. Не успел тот сказать и слова против, как Саске сомкнул пальцы в светлых волосах и гневно заглянул ему прямо в глаза:

– Ты _мой,_ Узумаки! – он склонился вперед, чтобы коснуться поцелуем его губ, но Наруто отвернулся, подставляя щеку. В ту же секунду с них словно сдернули пелену зарождающегося в воздухе безумия, и комнату накрыла тьма. Саске и его собеседник остались в единственном во всем помещении круге света. 

Неожиданно серьезный, Наруто мягко толкнул Саске в грудь: 

– Почему?

Саске помрачнел еще больше:

– Почему _что?_ – он снова склонился вниз, но Наруто решительно оттолкнул его прочь. Уязвленный, снедаемый ревностью, Саске вцепился в ворот рубашки Наруто: – Почему, черт возьми, _им_ можно касаться тебя, а мне нет??

– Это не одно и то же, Саске.

Спокойствие, с которым Наруто говорил, только больше распаляло Учиху.

– Какого хрена, Узумаки! Почему, черт возьми, именно _они_ заслужили особое отношение??

– И ты еще называешь _меня_ идиотом? – Наруто сердито на него посмотрел. – _Не им_ достается особое отношение.

Сбитый с толку, Саске разжал хватку. Наруто тут же перехватил его руку и отвел в сторону, вынуждая посмотреть себе в глаза:

– Ты так и не ответил на мой вопрос, Учиха. Почему я твой?

Саске озадаченно моргнул из-за внезапной перемены сил, а потом ощерился:

– _Потому_ , Узумаки. И клянусь, я не позволю никому из них…

– Я спрашивал не про _них!_ Почему я твой?!

– Потому что… – Саске нахмурился, выбитый из равновесия этим прожигающим его насквозь взглядом. Он отвел глаза. – Просто потому что ты _мой_.

Наруто помолчал, потом лицо его исказилось злобой, и он с силой пихнул Саске прочь:

– И это большее, на что ты способен?? – он поднялся на ноги, отвращение читалось в каждой черточке. – Я никому не принадлежу, Учиха. И уж тем более тебе.

Саске рывком встал:

– Чего ты от меня хочешь?

– Скажи мне, почему тебе это так важно!

– _Что_ важно??

– Да я же, придурок! Почему тебя так заботит, что я делаю? – он зло оскалился. – Почему тебе есть дело до того, что я позволяю Гааре к себе прикасаться, а Неджи – кормить с рук? Почему??

– Потому что я… – по неведомой причине Саске подвело его собственное горло. Подняв руку, он потер шею и сердито продолжил: – Мне не нравится смотреть, как они тебя трогают!

– _Почему??_

– Потому что я их не выношу!

– _**ПОЧЕМУ??**_

– Я НЕ ЗНАЮ!!

Они долго сверлили друг друга взглядами, переводя дыхание. Синие глаза Наруто наполнились презрением, и он повернулся к Саске спиной.

– Тогда не трать мое время, – с этими словами он растворился в окружающей их тьме, оставив Саске позади.

Вся злость вышла из Саске, как только Наруто исчез из его поля зрения. Внутри зашевелилось беспокойство, Саске шагнул следом.

– Подожди минуту. Подожди минуту! Наруто! Вернись!

Тишина.

В желудке сворачивался ледяной ком, пока Саске всматривался во мглу. «Наруто… бросил меня?» Он с трудом сглотнул.

– Наруто? – его голос звучал мертво в ставшей вдруг невероятно душной тишине. Холод расползался внутри, Саске шагнул за круг света и зажмурился. – Наруто!

Тот не ответил, и Саске, сглотнув, снова вперился взглядом в окружающую его тьму. «Что если он ушел, потому что я так ничего и не сказал…»

Собрав в кулак все свое мужество, Саске сделал еще один шаг во мглу. 

– Наруто! Я… – он запнулся, – я… причина, по которой это так важно для меня в том, что я…

Он расслышал приближающиеся шаги и ощутил, как невидимая рука обхватила пальцами за подбородок его лицо и приподняла вверх.

– Ты что, Саске? – спросили тихо.

Саске закрыл глаза, чувствуя на своих губах дыхание Наруто.

– Я… Наруто, я…

– _Скажи,_ Саске, – настойчиво повторял голос Наруто. – Давай же!

Саске открыл глаза, но не смог разглядеть стоящего перед ним человека. Сердце бешено билось в груди, вытянув руки вперед, он впился пальцами в невидимую сейчас чужую рубашку. Все его тело окатило волной решимости, и он сказал, глядя прямо перед собой:

– Узумаки Наруто, я тебя л…

_БИП! БИП! БИП!_

Подпрыгнув, Саске сел в кровати и заморгал от утреннего света, пробивающегося в комнату. Вытянув руку, он на ощупь выключил будильник. 

«…Это был очень странный сон… – нахмурившись, он встал с кровати и принялся одеваться. – Возможно ли, что этого и хочет Наруто на самом деле? Признания?»

Он задумался над подобной вероятностью, натягивая ботинок, потом потряс головой. «Да нет. Не может этого быть».

Спустя еще пару минут, которые потребовались ему, чтобы умыться, причесаться и привести себя в порядок, Саске решил, что теперь он полностью готов к встрече с окружающим миром. Прихватив тетради по алгебре, он вышел из комнаты, и все его мысли занимали события прошлого дня.

«Опоздай я хоть на секунду, и все было бы кончено. – Он нахмурился. – Чем он там все-таки ЗАНИМАЛСЯ с этим Гаарой, интересно мне знать?»

К тому моменту, когда он закрыл дверь на ключ, внутри него уже встала на ноги ревность и навела полнейший беспорядок у него в голове. «Пари или нет, но клянусь, если хоть один и них двоих посмеет еще раз хотя бы _пальцем_ прикоснуться к Наруто, я…»

– Саске-кун?

Он чуть не подпрыгнул от раздавшегося за его спиной тихого оклика. Нахмурившись, он обернулся и посмотрел на стоящую перед ним миниатюрную брюнетку испепеляющим взглядом.

– Что?

Она вздрогнула от сочащегося ядом тона его голоса, но не испугалась и, прижав к груди книжки, которые держала в руках, кокетливо улыбнулась:

– Эм, меня зовут Мария. У нас… у нас вместе проходят пары по алгебре, – чуть наклонив голову, она взглянула на него из-под ресниц. – Прости, что потревожила тебя, придя сюда, но… я подумала… может быть, ты захочешь пойти вместе?

«Фу. Позовите дантиста; у меня сейчас кариес разовьется от ее сладких речей». Закатив глаза, он сунул ключи в карман.

– Мне не нужна компания. Но все равно спасибо.

Она моргнула:

– Н-но, Саске-кун…

– Нет, – он пошел было вниз по коридору, но громкий хлопок, с которым книги приземлились на пол, заставил его остановиться. Приподняв бровь, он обернулся.

– Постой! Я… – собрав в кулак все свое мужество, она бросилась к нему. – Я люблю тебя, Саске-кун!

Саске, пошатнувшись, отступил назад, когда она неожиданно сгребла его в охапку. Он с недоумением посмотрел на нее сверху вниз:

– Какого черта?..

– Я ждала шанса, чтобы признаться тебе, – прошептала она, уткнувшись ему в грудь. Тряхнув волосами, убирая их с лица, она подняла на него взгляд. – Поэтому я искала твою комнату и ждала тебя!

«Отлично. Только сталкера с утра пораньше мне и не хватало», – он сердито попытался отодрать ее от себя:

– Не интересует, – заявил он прямо. – Отпусти.

– Но Саске-кун!

– Сказал, отпусти! – растеряв последние остатки терпения, которого этим утром у него и так было не слишком много, Саске потянул за обвивавшие его шею руки. – Давай, быстро, это уже смешно. Пусти!

Она сопротивлялась, прижимаясь к нему крепче.

– Почему ты не хочешь выслушать меня? – ныла она, глядя на Саске полными слез глазами. – Моя любовь к тебе настоящая!

– А мое терпение к тебе – _нет!_ – ему удалось отодрать от себя одну руку. – Повторяю последний раз – ОТПУСмммфф!!

Отчаявшаяся девушка впилась в его губы поцелуем и повисла на нем, как коала, обхватив ногами за талию. Саске содрогнулся от отвращения и решительнее сжал губы, сопротивляясь напору ее языка.

«Ну и га-а-адость…» – сморщившись, он положил ладони ей на бедра, чтобы отстранить от себя. Дверь напротив распахнулась.

– Киба, я в кафе, куплю чего-нибудь пожевать. Увидим… ся…

Саске застыл, шокировано распахнув глаза и не сводя взгляда с только что вышедшего в коридор блондина в пижаме. Наруто удивленно моргнул, заметив сначала Саске, а затем распластавшуюся по нему девушку.

Тишина, повисшая в коридоре, была такой плотной, что хоть ножом режь. 

Спустя минуту из двери высунулся Киба:

– Что случилось? Почему ты вдруг замол… чал… О, – прочистив горло, он посмотрел на пораженного блондина, потом на замершего Учиху и снова на Наруто. – Пойду-ка я отсюда.

Когда патлатый сосед нырнул обратно в комнату, Наруто словно отмер. С ничего не выражающим лицом он развернулся и пошел вниз по коридору.

Мозг Саске воспринял это как сигнал к возврату в режим «онлайн». Стряхнув с себя фанатку и проигнорировав ее протесты, когда она некрасиво шлепнулась на пол, он ринулся вслед за блондином.

– Наруто! Подожди! – догнав его, Саске вцепился Наруто в локоть. – Это не то, на что это было похоже!

Остановившись, Наруто развернулся к нему, вздернув одну бровь. 

– Нет?

– Конечно нет! – он сердито на него посмотрел. – Ты что, настолько глуп, что, поверил, будто бы я…

– …потому что _похоже_ было на то, что тебя поймала одна из твоих маленьких фанаток, и ты был настолько _глуп_ , что позволили ей поцеловать себя. – Его бровь поползла еще выше. – Но если ты говоришь, что все было не так, то за _каким_ же занятием я вас застал, Саске?

Саске открыл рот, что-то пролепетал и снова закрыл. Вгляделся внимательно в лицо Наруто.

– Ты не… злишься?

– На тебя? За что? – Наруто, кажется, искренне не понимал. – Это не _ты_ же _ее_ целовал.

– Верно… – встревоженно сведя брови, Саске отпустил руку Наруто. Он был рад, что блондин на него не злился, но… чего ему стоило приревновать хоть _чуточку?_

– Вообще забавно, что после той _выволочки_ , которую ты мне устроил за поцелуй Неджи, ты сам допустил подобную брешь в обороне, – Наруто усмехнулся. – Сбило с тебя спесь, а, Учиха?

Саске растерянно моргнул. Хоть Наруто и выглядел вполне благодушно, последняя фраза явно была шпилькой в его адрес. Не говоря уже о том, что Учихой он его обычно называл или когда раздражался, или когда злился. Не дождавшись от Саске ответа, Наруто широко ухмыльнулся и опустил руку тому на плечо:

– Что ж, думаю нам обоим лучше проследить, чтобы Подобное. Больше. Не повторилось, – акцентировав последние три слова ощутимыми хлопками по спине, Наруто рассмеялся и, развернувшись, пошел вниз по коридору. – Еще увидимся, Саске.

Саске смотрел ему вслед, потирая ушибленное место. «Неплохо сыграл, но думаю… немного он _все-таки_ приревновал».

Постояв так еще немного, Саске пустил на лицо еле заметную улыбку. «Возможно, мои шансы выше, чем я думал».

***

Запустив пальцы во встрепанные с утра волосы, Наруто передал свою ID-карту буфетчице, которая, пикнув карт-ридером, вернула ее обратно. Подхватив поднос, он направился к витринам с едой, в надежде отыскать там что-нибудь съедобное. Недовольно разглядывая бекон не первой свежести, Наруто мысленно вернулся к неприятному инциденту, имевшему место в коридоре.

«Блин. Да что эта девица о себе возомнила? Виснет на Саске как… – он стиснул зубы, но почти сразу же расслабил лицо. – Спокойно. То, что _ей_ удалось урвать у него поцелуй, само по себе уже фантастика, и теперь-то Саске точно не допустит ничего подобного. Уж я его знаю».

Придав лицу беззаботное выражение, Наруто мысленно упаковал свой небольшой приступ ревности в коробку и отправил ее к берегам Австралии. Затем окинул взглядом зал кафетерия и, заметив знакомые розовые волосы, направился к их обладательнице. 

– Утречка, Сакура! – он жизнерадостно улыбнулся ей и сидящей с ней рядом блондинке. – Ино, давно не виделись. Как ты?

– Нормально, – ответила та и, сложив руки на стол, склонилась вперед. – Я тут слышала, вы с Саске-куном вместе ездили отдыхать на выходных?

Наруто закатил глаза:

– Только не начинай. Мы друзья. Почему если мы проводим вместе выходные, это обязательно должно что-то значить?

Ино посмотрела на него с любопытством, Сакура рядом с ней надула губы:

– Не знаю. Когда речь заходит о вас двоих, подобные вещи начинают казаться немного… странноватыми.

– Странноватыми? – вздернув бровь, Наруто перевел взгляд на Сакуру. – Почему «странноватыми»?

Та неуютно поерзала:

– Ну, ты сказал, что тебе нравятся мальчики, и…

– _Наруто_ нравятся мальчики?? – Ино потрясенно открыла рот, во все глаза глядя на Наруто, который в этот момент откинулся на стуле, свесил голову назад и мученически застонал. – Да ты шутишь! Я думала, ты натурал до мозга костей!

– Я _и есть_ натурал, – он сделал паузу и послал ей дерзкую улыбку. – Но вышло так, что моя натура имеет двойственную природу. (2)

Смутившись, девушка покачала головой:

– Ну, это объясняет, почему рядом с вами двумя всегда так странно себя ощущаешь. Даже вспомнить тот случай на паре истории, от вас словно шла какая-то _энергетика._

Сакура нахмурилась:

– Наруто, вы же двое ничем… _таким_ не занимались, да?

– Хоть это и _не твое_ дело, но нет, не занимались.

Она выдохнула с явным облегчением:

– Хорошо.

Наруто надул губы:

– Почему вы обе так уверены, что мы могли совершить что-то подобное? Мы что, производим именно такое впечатление?

Девушки переглянулись в нерешительности.

–Ну, – начала Ино, – вы оба всегда, как бы сказать… зациклены друг на друге, так что мне показалось естественным предположить, что раз вы уехали вместе из кампуса, то вы…

– Решили заняться диким безудержным сексом? – он расплылся в улыбке, когда обе его собеседницы поперхнулись на этих словах. – Доверяйте мне хоть _чуточку_ больше, дамы.

Он неспешно отпил апельсинового сока. 

– Я бы как минимум сначала спер его во второй раз, а потом уже затрахал до смерти.

Закашлявшись, Сакура уколола его сконфуженным взглядом:

– Наруто! Что ты мелешь!

– А что? Разве не именно этого вы от меня ждете? – Решив наконец разделаться со своим типа французским тостом и типа яичницей, Наруто сосредоточился на содержимом тарелки. – Вы думаете, что я причиню ему боль, так ведь?

Девушки заерзали.

– Просто ты обычно очень агрессивно добиваешься того, чего хочешь, Наруто, – Ино обеспокоенно нахмурилась. – Ты _хочешь_ заполучить Саске?

Наруто помолчал, не сводя с них взгляда.

– …Нет, не хочу.

Усмехнувшись тому вздоху облегчения, который последовал за его словами, Наруто воткнул вилку в последний кусочек на тарелке.  
– …Но есть вероятность, что он хочет заполучить _меня._

***

Наруто никогда не отличался способностью подолгу концентрироваться на чем-то одном… так что в ответ на попытки подопрашивать его с пристрастием еще десять минут, его разум отключился. Он, не задумываясь давал уклончивые ответы, сам в это время размышляя о том, сколько яиц за раз можно поджарить на пешеходной дорожке в Сахаре.

– _Наруто!_ Ты даже не слушаешь!

– …Сорок два…

– НАРУТО!

– Что?? – снова обратив внимание на сидящих напротив него рассерженных девушек, Наруто окинул их раздраженным взглядом. – Уж простите, что я вас не слушаю, но вы ведь только и делаете, что спрашиваете одно и то же по кругу!

Сакура едва сдержала рык:

– Потому что, Наруто, это _самую малость_ важно!

– Да что важно? То, что ты до сих пор делаешь вид, будто по уши в него влюблена, хотя на самом деле это не так еще с самой _старшей школы??_  
Они обе шокированно уронили челюсти.

– Т-ты… откуда ты… – залепетала Ино.

– Я _обращаю_ внимание, на то, что происходит вокруг, знаешь ли. – Он сердито поднялся. – А теперь, если не возражаете, у меня есть дела поважнее.

Ино опустила подбородок на раскрытую ладонь, наблюдая, как он собирает со стола посуду:

– Вы же вдвоем работаете над проектом для Хатаке?

– В последний раз говорю, ДА.

– И у вас есть шесть источников литературы?

Он замер спиной к ним. Затем обернулся, приподняв бровь:

– Какие еще шесть источников?

Блондинка вздохнула:

– Так и знала, что ты все прослушал. Профессор Хатаке говорил что-то про то, будто хочет, чтобы этот проект стал для нас «настоящим» исследованием, поэтому шестью источниками из семи должны быть книги. – Повторив жест стоящего напротив парня, она приподняла бровь: – Так они у вас есть?

Закатив глаза, Наруто страдальчески вздохнул:

– Нет, нету.

– Ну, срок сдачи уже на следующей неделе, так что вам, пожалуй, стоит поторопиться.

Наруто с ворчанием пошел прочь.

– Спасибо, Ино.

– Считай это подарком за то, что не изнасиловал Саске-куна.

Наруто спрятал улыбку, услышав, как возмутилась Ино, схлопотав от Сакуры крепкий удар по руке. Поставив поднос на конвейер, увозящий посуду на кухню, он поморщился.

«Блин, значит ОПЯТЬ придется переться в эту чертову библиотеку, – он снова вздохнул. – Слишком много всего за одно утро».

***

Неджи не следил за Наруто. Конечно нет, Неджи никогда не сделал бы ничего подобного.

Так что, безусловно, это было чистейшей воды совпадением, что он _случайно_ заметил Наруто возле библиотеки этим утром во вторник, и что ему, по чистой случайности, тоже понадобилось зайти в выше обозначенное здание. 

Собранный и бесстрастный, он бесцельно прогуливался вдоль книжных полок. Краем глаза он следил за невероятно светлой копной волос, хотя казалось, что Наруто слишком поглощен своими мыслями, чтобы заметить Неджи. Наблюдая за блондином и для прикрытия листая журнал – Тайм, так что было _возможно_ , что Неджи и в самом деле решил его почитать – Неджи двигался по библиотеке вслед за ним.

Тот ворчал себе под нос что-то про учителей, у которых все через задницу, и про их доисторические методы обучения, глядя сердито на верхнюю полку стеллажа.

– Зашибись, – пробурчал Наруто. – Похоже, нужная книга аж _там._

Не прекращая ругаться, он подтащил поближе шаткую лесенку и расположил ее прямо напротив того места, где стояли нужные ему учебники. Неджи приподнял бровь, наблюдая, как блондин, покачиваясь, карабкается вверх по ступеням.

«Выглядит жутко неустойчивой… а уж зная какое у Наруто чувство равновесия, можно смело предположить, что он в конце концов упадет. – Медленно и осторожно, Неджи отложил журнал в сторону. – Если я _случайно_ окажусь там, когда Наруто упадет, и _случайно_ его поймаю…»

Сердце забилось чаще от открывающихся возможностей. Блондин упадет ему в объятья, начнет извиняться, и тут их взгляды встретятся. Наруто в ту же секунду позабудет, о чем говорил, и поддастся действию чар Неджи, спокойного, но всюду успевающего…

…И, кажется, вот оно самое время перестать смотреть любимые мыльные оперы своей двоюродной сестры. Когда они в следующий раз соберутся вместе, они будут смотреть фильмы с Брюсом Ли и точка.

Невзирая на все те смущающие варианты развития ситуации, которые рисовало ему его подсознание, Неджи скользнул блондину за спину. В молчании он наблюдал за неловкими попытками Наруто снять с верхней полки две огромные книги, балансируя на этой маленькой шаткой лесенке. Выждав еще немного, Неджи прочистил горло:

– Наруто, может тебе чем-нибудь помочь?

– Неджи? – вздрогнув, Наруто крутанул голову, чтобы посмотреть на Неджи, который был чуть ниже… и равновесие сбежало от него, как крысы с тонущего корабля. – В-ва-а!

Выронив книги, Наруто начал заваливаться назад. Неджи не сдержал еле заметной улыбки, поднимая вверх руки, чтобы поймать его. «Итак, поскольку все прошло в точности, как мы и…»

Все мысли разом вылетели из головы Неджи, когда на него сверху обрушилось сто восемьдесят восемь сантиметров мускулистого блондина. Последовав примеру книг, Неджи повалился на пол… вместе с приземлившимся на него Наруто, который оказался куда тяжелее, чем перышко.

– У-УФ!!

Неджи издал недостойный его стон, когда из легких разом вышибло весь воздух. Тело отозвалось резкой болью во всех тех местах, на которые так неудачно упал Наруто, когда они кучей замерли на полу. Неджи заморгал, пытаясь прогнать мушки из глаз.

«Окей… все прошло НЕ так, как мы планировали…»

– О господи, Неджи, ты живой? – Наруто подхватился и замер над Хьюгой на локтях, взволнованно его разглядывая. – Прости меня, пожалуйста!  
Неджи с радостью бы ответил, но сперва ему надо было вдохнуть хоть немного ВОЗДУХА.

– Боже, Неджи, прости! – прикусив губу – о, как бы Неджи хотелось сделать это _вместо_ него – Наруто сел, не сводя с него обеспокоенного взгляда. – Я ничего тебе не отшиб?

«Ничего, что уже не прошло бы оттого, как ты сидишь сейчас сверху на мне…» Когда к Неджи вернулась способность дышать, он опустил ладонь себе на ребра и поморщился.

– Жить буду, Наруто, – он вгляделся в небесно-голубые взволнованные глаза Наруто и ощутил, как в груди его сердце окутало теплом. – Ты не ушиб мне ничего жизненно важного.

Блондин сморщился:

– Прости еще раз. Знаю, что быть придавленным мной – не самая радужная перспектива. 

– Смотря с какой стороны посмотреть, – слова сорвались с губ Неджи раньше, чем он это понял. Его щеки против воли начали наливаться румянцем.  
Наруто моргнул и расхохотался:

– Хорошее замечание. Тогда так: если исключить фактор моей сногсшибательной сексуальности, то быть придавленным мной – не самая радужная перспектива. – Встав, он подал руку Хьюге.

Ухватившись за его ладонь, Неджи состроил скептическую мину:

– У твоего эго есть границы, Наруто?

– Есть. Но до них долго идти, – широко ухмыльнувшись, он потянул Неджи на себя, помогая встать. – Ты уверен, что в порядке?

Оказавшись на ногах, Неджи снова скривился от боли, ребра явно были против активности.

– Уверен. Думаю, ребра приняли на себя большую часть твоего веса.

– Ребра? – нахмурившись, Наруто надавил на пострадавший участок. Неджи застыл на месте, в шоке следя тем, как Наруто пальцами изучает его грудь. – Ты _уверен_ , что в порядке? Удар по ребрам такой силы может обернуться проблемой.

«То, как ты меня касаешься, может обернуться проблемой». Сглотнув, Неджи взял руки Наруто в свои и отнял от груди. Перехватил его взгляд.  
– Со мной все хорошо, Узумаки, – сказал он тихо.

Блондин смотрел на него в ответ какое-то время, потом нахмурился:

– Я все еще чувствую свою вину. Может, я все-таки могу чем-нибудь помочь?

«Можешь поцеловать». Неджи качнул головой:

– Спасибо, но нет.

Наруто обиженно надул губы, и Неджи еле удалось сдержаться, чтобы не начать зацеловывать его лицо, в попытке стереть это выражение. Такое искреннее волнение Наруто подняло Неджи настроение, так что он позволил себе легкую улыбку.

– Ну, если ты и правда так переживаешь за нанесенные мне ужасные травмы, то можешь компенсировать это, поболтав немного со своей жертвой, – предложил он сухо. Наруто негромко рассмеялся.

– Думаю, вреда не будет, – подняв с пола книги, он облокотился о шкаф, с которого недавно сверзился. – Итак? Что у тебя нового?

Хьюга степенно опустил руки в карманы брюк:

– К моему прискорбию, ничего, – он помолчал, вести подобную беседу ни о чем было для него непривычно. «Я _сам_ попросил об этом». – Хотя на днях я получил письмо от своего так называемого фан-клуба, в котором сообщалось, что у них сменился президент.

Блондин рассмеялся, как Неджи и надеялся.

– Ох, боже. Это значит, что теперь тебя ждет смена караула? – в его глазах заискрились смешинки, Наруто заговорщицки склонился к нему. – Думаю, тебе пора подыскать альтернативные пути отхода. Опасно недооценивать шпионскую сеть под новым руководством.

– И ты знаешь об этом, потому что?...

–Не забывай, я уже много лет дружу с Саске. Успел посмотреть немного на их внутреннюю кухню, – он покачал головой, упустив из виду тень раздражения, пробежавшую по лицу Неджи. – Подумать страшно, что они сделают, если узнают, что я веду Саске на шоу в Клу…(3)

Наруто поспешно замолчал, и Неджи вопросительно выгнул брови. «Шоу в Клубе? – при упоминании об огромном ресторанном дворике кампуса Хьюга постарался стереть с лица все эмоции. – Они идут на свидание?»

– Э-э, в смысле… – пропустив и без того встрепанные светлые волосы сквозь пальцы, Наруто неуверенно улыбнулся. Неджи же спокойно смотрел на него в ответ, отчаянно соображая. «Что за шоу?»

Кашлянув, Наруто поудобнее перехватил книги:

– Эм… Мне нужно идти, Неджи. Еще увидимся, ладно?

Неджи кивнул, уже решив, что непременно проведет кое-какое расследование. Блондин уже направлялся к выходу, когда Неджи вспомнил одну вещь.

– Ты сегодня вечером будешь дома? Мне надо забрать свою тетрадь, – позвал он вслед.

– А! Точно, – остановившись, он обернулся к Хьюге. – Да, буду. Даже если дверь будет закрыта, я, скорее всего, буду внутри.

– Я это запомню, – небольшая усмешка дернула его губы в ответ на искреннюю улыбку Наруто, который направился к стойке библиотекаря. Неджи рассеяно потер ребра.

«Не хочу, чтобы ты оставлял меня в стороне». По какой-то неведомой для самого Неджи причине, губы сложились в меланхоличную улыбку.

– От тебя у меня перехватывает дух, Узумаки.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Марди Гра: http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%CC%E0%F0%E4%E8_%C3%F0%E0
> 
> (2) “I am straight as an arrow. I just happen to have more than one target.”  
> В оригинале игра слов, завязанная на том, что прилагательное “straight” имеет два значения: «прямой» и «натуральный» (в смысле ориентации). Дословно фраза Наруто переводится следующим образом: «Я и есть прямой как стрела. Но вышло так, что у меня больше одной мишени».
> 
> (3) The Commons – больше столовая, чем клуб, конечно, но шоу в столовой – это уже за гранью добра и зла, извините. По существу, такое отдельно стоящее здание на территории кампуса, где расположена едальня, танцевальня и прочая, прочая.


	16. Зыбучие пески и двойные свидания

Зажав книги подмышкой, Наруто шел вниз по улице, краем глаза отмечая машины, проносящиеся мимо. Бросив взгляд на часы, он нахмурился. «11:30… Если повезет, еще успею схватить инструменты и уйти до того, как кто-нибудь это заметит, – он вздохнул. – В последние дни совсем забросил, конечно. Надо поднажать, иначе не успею».

Он ускорил шаг, сворачивая с основной дороги вдоль проезжей части на тропинку, петляющую между общежитиями. Этот путь был короче и не пользовался большой популярностью в данное время суток. Окинув рассеянным взглядом растущие вдоль дороги деревья со свежими листочками, Наруто снова ушел в свои мысли. «Кстати говоря… Надо бы по пути докупить семян для газона. Засадить оставшиеся проплешины…»

Мимо время от времени проезжали велосипедисты, слева от него раскинулся лес, справа возвышались многоэтажки общежитий, то тут, то там виднелись баскетбольные и волейбольные площадки. Звука, с которым мяч отскакивал от покрытия ближайшей площадки, оказалось достаточно, чтобы Наруто вынырнул из своих размышлений и посмотрел в ту сторону.

В белой, пропитавшейся потом майке посреди корта стоял Гаара, удерживая мяч на одном месте. Посмотрев сердито на корзину, он сделал свободный бросок. Только сеть зашуршала, когда мяч чисто ухнул в кольцо. 

– Неплохой бросок, – рассеянно отметил Наруто, подходя ближе. Застыв на месте, Гаара секунду не сводил глаз с катящегося прочь мяча, после краем глаза глянул на блондина.

– Не знал, что ты здесь, Наруто, – сказал он наконец, направившись вслед за мячом. Подняв и оперев его о бедро, Гаара обернулся и посмотрел на Наруто, тщательно стерев с лица всякое выражение. – Что тебя привело?

Наруто подошел ближе.

– Ходил в библиотеку, – он показал зажатые подмышкой книги, затем перевел взгляд на мяч. – Ты не говорил, что играешь в баскетбол.

Удивительно, но, кажется, это замечание смутило Гаару. Чуть нахмурившись, тот отвел глаза.

– Иногда играю, – пробормотал он себе под нос. Наруто вздернул бровь:

– Да? И как так вышло, что ты ни разу не участвовал в играх за команду?

Гаара только неопределенно дернул одним плечом, все так же вглядываясь куда-то вдаль. Наруто, посмотрев на него еще с минуту, положил книги на землю с краю от площадки и встал напротив. 

– Не хочешь сыграть один на один? – он сдержанно ухмыльнулся. – Нам все равно нужно поговорить.

– О чем поговорить? – развернувшись так, чтобы закрывать мяч своим телом, Гаара искал возможности обойти блондина, чтобы подобраться к кольцу.

Наруто не давал ему ни единой.

– О том, что за нахрен случился вчера.

Гаара совершил обманный рывок вправо и тут же крутанулся влево, но Наруто двинулся следом, так что маневр едва не вылился в борьбу за мяч. Когда Гаара наконец снова остановился и, опять повернувшись спиной к Наруто, бросил на того хмурый взгляд через плечо, то увидел, что Наруто теперь открыто ухмыляется. Соревновательный дух, захвативший их обоих, накалял воздух между ними все больше, от чего ухмылка Наруто становилась только шире.

– А что не так? – наконец отозвался Гаара. Только тихий стук от сомкнувшейся челюсти стал предупреждением для Наруто, прежде чем Гаара обогнул его и ринулся к кольцу.

«Черт». Наруто догнал его как раз вовремя, чтобы выбить мяч у Гаары из рук, когда тот пытался прицелиться перед броском. Завладев мячом, Наруто увел его в центр площадки и бросил. Мяч отскочил от щита, что позволило Гааре подобрать его и тут же бросить самому. Мяч залетел в корзину, и Наруто поморщился.

– Ладно, один-ноль, – он дошел до середины поля, поднимая руки, чтобы поймать брошенный ему Гаарой мяч. – И в каком это смысле «что не так»? Почему ты так на меня набросился?

– Разве не очевидно? – Гаара сердито посмотрел на Наруто, который поймав мяч, принялся его подбрасывать. – Незачем произносить вслух очевидные вещи, Наруто.

– И все-таки. 

Наруто не сводил с Гаары пристального взгляда, дожидаясь ответа и удерживая мяч на безопасном от него расстоянии. Тот долго молча смотрел в ответ, очевидно совершенно не впечатленный. «Хотя, конечно, ничего удивительного. Он же лучший, когда дело доходит до ледяных пробирающих до костей взглядов».

После длительной паузы Гаара, похоже, сдался:

– Ответ лежит на поверхности, – он потянулся за мячом, так что Наруто пришлось крутануться вокруг своей оси, в результате чего он оказался прижат спиной к груди Гаары, а тот, в свою очередь, едва не обнимал его, пытаясь добраться до мяча. Неловко передернувшись, Наруто глянул через плечо, встречаясь с тлеющим взглядом светло-бирюзовых глаз.

Усмехнувшись уголком губ, Гаара прижался ближе:

– Ты мне нравишься, Наруто.

Наруто вытаращил глаза и едва не выронил мяч.

– Я… тебе?

«Ну конечно, ГААРА может сказать подобное, но Саске? Не-е-е-ет».

К его удивлению, Гаара тихонько рассмеялся:

– Мне казалось, вчера все было более чем очевидно.

Наруто сглотнул. «Замечательно. Итого у меня официально есть ТРИ поклонника мужского пола, – он негромко вздохнул. – И будь они девушками, возможно, все было бы еще не так уж плохо… женщины все же более утонченные натуры».

– Гаара, послушай. Я тронут и все дела, но…

– Ты всецело сосредоточен на Учихе.

Плюнув на игру, Наруто подхватил мяч на руки и, развернувшись, уставился на Гаару:

– Что?

Гаара, сложив руки на груди, ответил ему невозмутимым взглядом:

– Я слышал про ваше совместное путешествие на выходных.

«От КОГО?? Черт возьми, да есть ли еще кто-нибудь, кто НЕ слышал?»

– Какая еще причина могла заставить тебя увезти его к себе домой?

Наруто сердито нахмурился:

– Может быть, я просто хотел провести побольше времени с другом. _Такая_ причина вообще приходила тебе в голову?

Гаара странно на него посмотрел:

– И все?

– _Да_ , черт возьми! Можете вы уже все оставить в покое эту историю?! – он замолчал, нахмурился. – И перестань уже переводить тему!

Гаара сдержал усмешку. Бросив на него сердитый взгляд, Наруто продолжил прерванную мысль:

– Как я уже сказал, я тронут, Гаара, но я… не могу ответить тебе взаимностью.

– Нет? – он склонил голову. – Вчера, кажется, мог.

Наруто, помимо своей воли, почувствовал, что краснеет.

– Ну, эм… Назовем это приступом тупости.

– Почему тупости? – он прищурился. – Неужели хотеть меня – это по-твоему настолько глупо?

– Нет, я не в этом смысле, – Наруто сощурился в ответ. «Черт, в словесных баталиях он хорош, не поспоришь». – И прекрати использовать мои слова против меня же.

– Я и не использую.

– _Очень_ даже используешь, – разочарованно вздохнув, Наруто опер мяч о бедро и запустил руку в волосы. – Почему я вообще вдруг тебе понравился? Совсем не похоже, чтобы я был в твоем вкусе, Гаара.

Тот долго в молчании смотрел на него, прежде чем отвернуться. Невесомый порыв ветра пронесся мимо, взъерошивая недавно подстриженную траву вокруг корта.

– Потому что… – тихо и неуверенно начал Гаара. – Потому что ты был первым, Наруто.

– Э? – блондин озадаченно моргнул. – В смысле первым?

В ответ Гаара наконец посмотрел на него. Что-то в глубине этих глаз было такое, отчего Наруто почувствовал, как в груди все болезненно сжалось, так же как сжалась его рука, удерживающая мяч, когда Гаара сделал шаг ему навстречу. После секунды молчаливого созерцания, Гаара поднял руки и бережно обнял ладонями лицо Наруто.

– Первым человеком, который увидел _меня_ … а не монстра.

Наруто озадаченно дернул головой назад. 

– Что? Что ты хочешь сказать, какой монстр? – все его лицо сморщилось от непонимания. – С какой вдруг стати людям может прийти в голову подобная чушь?

Гаара чуть заметно улыбнулся, уронив руки вдоль тела.

– Об этом я и говорю. Ты, в отличие от всех, кто был до тебя, видишь меня настоящего, – он замолчал, очевидно от непривычки говорить так много за раз. – Только благодаря тебе… я сейчас тот, кто я есть. 

«…Зашибись. И что мне на это ответить?» Опустив взгляд, Наруто принялся увлеченно разглядывать, какого цвета его кроссовки. 

– Ну… То, что все вокруг были тупыми баранами, ведь не значило, что и я должен был таким быть… – пробормотал он.

Все лицо Гаары смягчилось, а улыбка стала заметнее.

– Тогда ты не можешь осуждать меня за то, что я хочу быть к тебе ближе? Ты самый важный человек в моей жизни, – он запнулся. – …И ты первый, о ком мне захотелось заботиться.

На этом моменте Наруто снова покраснел, неосознанно ковыряя землю носком ботинка. 

– …Черт, Гаара. Что я, по-твоему, должен на это ответить? – он, наконец, поднял полное боли лицо. – Я тут пытаюсь как-нибудь помягче подвести тебя к мысли, что ничего не получится, а ты выскакиваешь чуть ли не с признанием в любви наперевес. Это просто подло с твоей стороны.

– … Хочешь, чтобы я признался в люб…

– Даже не думай об этом! – выронив мяч, Наруто обеими руками зажал уши. – Я _совершенно_ к такому не готов.

Улыбка Гаары превратилась в ухмылку. 

– Тогда я признаюсь тебе, когда ты будешь готов.

Наруто смотрел на него со все более возрастающим беспокойством.

– Но знаешь, Гаара… Мне уже вроде как кое-кто нравится… – Гаара прижал большой палец к его губам, вынуждая замолчать. Осторожно поводив пальцем вдоль губ, он ухмыльнулся.

– Тогда давай посмотрим, не получится ли у меня изменить твое мнение на сей счет, – ответил он тихо. Негромко рассмеявшись охватившему Наруто молчанию, Гаара забрал свой мяч. – Увидимся, Наруто.

Блондин в ступоре смотрел ему вслед. Гаара обернулся через плечо.

– И к твоему сведению, Наруто… я победил.

Прошло не меньше минуты, за которую Наруто ошарашенно моргнул по крайней мере сорок раз, прежде чем пришел в себя. Скривившись, он пошел подобрать свои книжки.

«Проклятье! Почему каждый раз, когда я пытаюсь осадить кого-нибудь из них, они умудряются вывернуть всю ситуацию шиворот навыворот и остаются в выигрыше? – он вздохнул, продолжив свой путь к общежитию. – Надо, что ли, спросить совета у одной из тех, кто отшил МЕНЯ…»

***

_– Монстр! Иди отсюда!_

_– Дети, не подходите к нему близко! Он опасен!_

_– Монстр! Убийца! МОНСТР!!_

На подходе к комнате Гаара выронил мяч и обхватил руками голову.

– Заткнитесь! ЗАТКНИТЕСЬ!! – Сцепив зубы, он отчаянно пытался прогнать вернувшиеся голоса воспоминаний. Почему они пришли мучить его именно сейчас??

«Наруто…» Стоило только образу юноши мелькнуть у него перед глазами, как пропитанные ядом голоса тут же отступили. Сделав глубокий вдох, Гаара подобрал мяч и прошел оставшиеся шаги до комнаты. Дверь оказалась не заперта, и он устало толкнул ее внутрь.

Канкуро поднял на него взгляд и, быстро закрывая, отложил в сторону журнал «Спортс Иллюстратед, Свимсвит Эдишн». Гаара его проигнорировал; швырнув мяч в угол, он сел на кровать.

– Эй… Ты в порядке? – осторожно спросил его сосед по комнате. Гаара равнодушно посмотрел в ответ. – Да-да... Не мое дело.

Гаара думал было проигнорировать его снова, но что-то внутри дрогнуло.

– Все нормально, – ответил он неслышно. Чувствуя на себе удивленный взгляд Канкуро, Гаара встал и направился в ванную, стянул с себя рубашку и бросил ее в проем двери. Ответа не последовало, так что он зашел внутрь, захлопнул за собой дверь и, сняв остатки одежды, шагнул под душ.

Он тихо вздохнул, закрывая глаза, когда теплая вода заструилась по коже. «Я сказал ему правду. Если он когда-нибудь покинет меня… не знаю, что я тогда буду делать, – он чуть приоткрыл веки. – Если бы я не встретил его тогда, вряд ли я свернул бы с предопределенного пути. Скорее всего, я стал бы тем, кем меня уже считали все вокруг».

***

«Сын убийцы. Мне больше никем не быть», – глазами пустыми и смущенными Гаара смотрел на шарахающихся от него детей в приюте. Они шептались и смотрели на него со страхом.

– Я слышал, его папа был серийным убийцей! Он даже убил свою жену!

– Я слышала, он усыновил Гаару, что он продолжил его дело. Семья Сабакуно продолжит убивать!

– Не будем с ним говорить. Мало ли что он может сделать!

Гаара опустил глаза, отворачиваясь. Пришли нянечки и увели перешептывающихся детей прочь. «Сабакуно Гаара… что если мое будущее действительно уже предопределено? Может, они правы?»

Неважно кто и зачем приходил в приют, все они всегда звали его так. Каждый, кто слышал его имя, начинал перешептываться с соседом об отце-убийце, считая и его преступником. Дважды в день на три часа его запирали в изолированной комнате. Ведь если его не пускать к другим детям, он не захочет их убить. «Предназначение Собакуно Гаары – убивать. Разве не для этого я был рожден?»

Чем дольше он смотрел в серый бетонный пол, тем жестче становилось выражение его глаз, напитывалось холодом стали. «Может быть… если таким суждено мне быть…»

– Вы с ума сошли? Его нельзя отправлять в школу! – Крик, донесшийся из дальнего конца коридора, привлек его внимание. Он бы узнал этот голос в любой ситуации – кричала директриса. – Он же впадет в буйство! Только здесь мы можем держать его под контролем!

– Если мы запрем его здесь, это будет нарушением _закона_. Мы и так уже тянем слишком долго, – ответил ей неизвестный. – Сейчас он должен уже быть в средней школе.

– Он получает образование здесь…

– Более это неприемлемо. Завтра его первый ученый день, – с этими словами в коридоре показался человек в коричневом плаще, за ним по пятам шла директриса. – Доброго дня, мадам.

Женщина заломила руки.

– Сабакуно Гаара в школе… Убийца в процессе своего становления в _школе_ … – Внезапно она заметила его. Она молча его рассматривала, ее обеспокоенные глаза были спрятаны под блеснувшими в свете солнца круглыми стеклами очков, и на какое-то мгновение Гааре показалось, что в данный момент она раздумывает, не убить ли его, чтобы облегчить себе жизнь. Затем так же внезапно она прервала зрительный контакт, и ощущение исчезло.

«Значит, я иду в школу». – Не в силах решить, что он чувствует по этому поводу – и чувствует ли что-то вообще – Гаара отвернулся и пошел в свою комнату, которая находилась в удаленной части здания. Он останется там, пока они не придут за ним завтра.

– Сабакуно Гаара в школе… Они, верно, с ума сошли…

Он закрыл дверь, обрывая причитания женщины.

***

Утро следующего дня прошло в спешке; пришли три нянечки и торопливо выставили его за дверь. Дорога до общественной школы прошла в напряженном молчании… для всех остальных, кто был в фургоне. Гаара же молча смотрел в окно.

«Думаю, все будет как всегда. Учитель представит меня, и все ученики начнут обходить меня стороной, – лицо его осталось все таким же беспристрастным. – Скорее всего, они уже обо мне знают».

Синий фургон приюта подъехал к зданию школы за пятнадцать минут до того, как учеников начинали пускать внутрь. Бродящие в ожидании дети останавливались посмотреть на Гаару, выбиравшегося из машины. Как и ожидалось, тут же послышались перешептывания.

– Эй! Это не тот парень?

– Да! Я думаю, это тот сын убийцы!

– Я слышал, он монстр…

Не подавая виду, что он слышит не слишком-то приглушенный шепот, Гаара прошел к главным дверям школы. Его надзиратели топтались возле фургона, явно не горя желанием проводить с ним рядом времени больше, чем потребуется. Он остановился, глядя на невысокое здание из красного кирпича.

– Сабакуно Гаара. Так же его зовут?

Отвернувшись, он пошел прочь от двери куда-нибудь, где было бы меньше народу. Встречавшиеся на его пути дети тут же расходились в стороны, освобождая ему дорогу. Он остановился под деревом, сложив руки на груди.

– Эй! Ты кто?

Моргнув, Гаара поднял глаза вверх. На ветке дерева у него над головой сидел невысокий блондинистый мальчишка, болтая ногами в воздухе и с любопытством его разглядывая.

– Ты новенький? – Гаара не ответил, но мальчишка только улыбнулся во весь рот. – Будем считать, что это значит «да». Меня Наруто зовут.

«Он… разговаривает со мной?» Все что Гаара мог в этот момент, это смотреть на него большими глазами – слишком непривычным было ему такое отношение. Наруто фыркнул.

– Да ты болтун, как я погляжу, – он похлопал по ветке рядом с собой. – Давай, запрыгивай.

Снова моргнув, Гаара наконец решил ответить:

– Ты хочешь, чтобы я сел с тобой рядом?

– Почему нет? Ветка нас обоих выдержит. Давай!

После секундной заминки Гаара медленно вскарабкался на дерево, присаживаясь рядом с Наруто. Тот снова от души улыбнулся.

– Теперь тебе не приходится смотреть все время вверх, – он склонил голову набок и моргнул невероятно огромными голубыми глазами. – Как тебя зовут?

– С… Гаара.

– Гаара? Клевое имя, – рассмеявшись, Наруто протянул руку. – Дай пять, Гаара!

Гаара медленно подчинился, сжимая чужую ладонь. Ошеломленный, он смотрел, как мальчишка с силой трясет их сцепленные руки. «Он… он совсем меня не боится, – внезапно почувствовав острое смущение, Гаара впился в блондина пристальным взглядом. – Почему? Он не знает, кто я? _Что_ я?»

– Приятно познакомиться, чувак. Всегда так здорово, когда появляется свежая кровь, – он заговорщицки улыбнулся своему невозмутимому собеседнику. – Понимаешь, у меня закончились жертвы для розыгрышей.

– Розыгрышей?

– Ага. Все как обычно… Лягушки в шкафчике, жвачка на стуле. А потом можно позависать где-нибудь, – неожиданно он в задумчивости почесал подбородок. – Наверное, не надо было тебе говорить, что я собираюсь тебя разыгрывать… А, да ладно. Будем считать это честным предупреждением, идет?

– Хорошо… – Гаара чувствовал себя как рыба, которую вынули из воды. Всю жизнь его игнорировали и боялись, и вдруг появляется этот мальчишка словно из ниоткуда и завязывает с ним разговор… и даже предлагает стать… друзьями?

Послышался звонок, означающий конец их беседы, которая совершенно все перевернула вверх дном в голове у Гаары. Наруто тут же спрыгнул на землю, дожидаясь пока Гаара сделает то же самое.

– Пойдем внутрь! Ты знаешь, в каком ты классе?

– Нет…

– Ладно, в какой параллели?

– Седьмой.

Наруто улыбнулся.

– Круто! И я! Кто учитель?

– Эбису?

– Отлично! Ты в моем классе! – Наруто закинул руку Гааре на плечи, вгоняя того в немой шок. – Пойдем скорее! Хочу, чтобы ты сидел со мной рядом; так над тобой будет легче прикалываться.

Окончательно перестав понимать, что происходит, Гаара позволил буйному блондину вести себя за ним в школу. На них оглядывались, но опасливые взгляды, так привычные ему, все больше сменялись на искреннее любопытство. Возможно, люди здесь уже привыкли к выходкам этого мальчишки?

Несколько секунду спустя они оба – благодаря Наруто – оказались в классе. Блондин провел его вдоль рядов и ткнул пальцем в парту.

– Садись здесь! Быстро, пока никто не занял, – очевидно решив, что Гаара сделает, как ему сказали, Наруто развернулся и плюхнулся на свой собственный стул. Гаара медленно сел за парту; комната быстро заполнялась его новыми одноклассниками.

Минутой позже в класс зашел учитель в круглых черных очках. Остановившись в центре зала, он осмотрелся с гримасой легкого неудовольствия на лице.

– Сегодня у нас новый ученик, – он посмотрел на Гаару. – Ну, не выйдешь сюда к доске, пожалуйста?

Наруто склонился в его сторону и зашептал:

– Не обращай на него внимания. Он всегда чем-то недоволен.

Гаара бросил в ответ короткий взгляд, прежде чем встать и подойти к учителю. Развернувшись к ученикам, которые смотрели на него с удивлением и любопытством на лицах, он сфокусировался на Наруто.

Эбису за его спиной откашлялся:

– Класс, это С…

– Гаара, – он ни на секунду не отрыв взгляда от Наруто. – Просто… Гаара.

Блондин торжествующе улыбнулся и поднял вверх указательный и средний пальцы, как символ победы. Гаара дернул уголком губ в ответ.

– Хорошо… – хоть ему и не было видно, как учитель закатил глаза, Гаара прекрасно почувствовал его отношение. – Если тебе нечего рассказать нам о себе, то садись на свое место, «Просто Гаара».

Все так же молча, Гаара вернулся за свою парту. Через пару секунду Наруто запустил в него скомканной бумажкой и улыбнулся.

– Добро пожаловать в среднюю школу Конохи, «Просто Гаара», – поддразнил он. Уставившись на него, Гаара медленно отлепил от себя бумажку… и тут с ним произошла устрашающая вещь.

…Он улыбнулся.

И с этого дня имя «Сабакуно Гаара» больше никогда не упоминалось.

***

Запустив пальцы в рыжие волосы, Гаара привалился спиной к прохладной стене тесной душевой. «Начиная с того дня я повсюду ходил за Наруто, словно тень. Прежде у меня никогда не было друзей, а он, казалось, был очень даже за то, чтобы взять на себя эту роль. Я хотел знать про него все, понимать мотивы его поступков… черт, иногда я хотел стать _им_ ».

Едва заметный румянец смущения окрасил его щеки. «Черт, из-за него я начал ходить в спортзал и тайно учиться играть в баскетбол. Если он чем-то увлекался, это тут же становилось и моим увлечением тоже. Конечно, я не собирался когда-либо рассказывать ему об этом, – он ухмыльнулся. – Удивительно, как развязывается язык в пылу соревнования».

Простояв под струями еще несколько минут, Гаара выключил воду и выбрался из душа, принявшись вытираться. «Я не уверен, что смогу выиграть в битве за сердце Наруто… Но я должен попытаться. Слишком… слишком страшно думать о том, что он когда-нибудь меня оставит, – он помрачнел. – Прошлые его отношения и так были не подарок… И меня не оставляет чувство, что в этот раз все будет еще серьезнее».

Обернув полотенце вокруг талии, он вышел из ванной. «Однажды, Наруто…

Возможно, однажды я смогу отплатить тебе за твою доброту… и тогда ты почувствуешь ко мне то же, что я всегда чувствовал к тебе».

***

Киба определенно тронулся умом.

Стоя в коридоре перед дверью в кабинет Органической химии, откуда высыпал народ, он нервно теребил пальцами лямку рюкзака. Глазами он сканировал толпу. «Где она? – он закусил губу, отворачиваясь. – Наверное, это была плохая идея…»

– О! П-Привет, Киба.

Сглотнув, он повернулся обратно, с приклеенной к лицу улыбкой. 

– Привет… Хината.

Она мило ему улыбнулась, сжав руки перед собой. 

– Ты ждал меня?

– Ну, ээ, в общем-то… – он сделал глубокий вдох. – Да, ждал. Я хотел спросить, не пойдешь ли ты… В смысле, если у тебя нет никаких планов на вечер…

Собрав в кулак все свое мужество, он распрямил плечи и посмотрел ей прямо в глаза.

– Не хотела бы ты сходить сегодня вечером со мной в кино?

Хината тут же покраснела, утыкаясь взглядом в пол.

– К-конечно, я с удовольствием пойду, – ответила она тихо, скромно улыбнувшись.

– Серьезно? – с невероятным облегчением Киба улыбнулся во весь рот. – Тогда я зайду за тобой в… шесть тридцать?

– Хорошо, – подняв глаза, она улыбнулась ему самой очаровательной улыбкой, какую он только видел в жизни. – Спасибо тебе большое, Киба! С нетерпением буду ждать вечера.

Теперь пришла очередь Кибы краснеть до ушей. 

– Д-да, ээ, я тоже, – он крепче сжал лямку. – Так, ээ, тогда еще увидимся?

Она в ответ скромно кивнула, принимаясь смущенно вертеть пальчиками один вокруг другого. Киба коротко нервно рассмеялся и запустил пятерню в волосы.

– Ну все, тогда. Ээ… увидимся! – махнув рукой на прощание, он рванул прочь. Лицо, казалось, сейчас треснет от счастливой улыбки. «ДА!! Она сказала ДА!!! Вуухуу! – но по дороге к общежитию улыбка стала сползать с его лица. – Но… минуточку… как же мне себя вести, что делать? Я раньше не был ни на одном настоящем свидании, тем более с такой девушкой, как ОНА… черт!! Что же мне делать??

…ГДЕ НАРУТО??»

***

Наруто, чихнув, отпер дверь. «Вспоминает меня кто-то, что ли? – он покачал головой и бросил принесенные книги на кровать. – Хотя это наверняка все мое воображение… Ну да не важно. Если потороплюсь, еще успею сбежать к Тетушке так, чтобы никто не заметил моего…»

– Эй, Наруто.

«…отсутствия». Вздохнув, он обернулся и обнаружил на пороге своей комнаты Саске.

– Знаешь, даже не по себе становится, когда ты вот так появляешься, словно из ниоткуда. У тебя радар на меня, что ли?

Губы Учихи дрогнули.

– Типа того, – он перевел взгляд на лежащие на постели блондина книги. – Это для нашего доклада?

– Ага. Ино сказала, что обязательно должно быть шесть книжных источников. Ты можешь в это поверить? – он закатил глаза. – Вот почему преподы не могут признать, что наступила эра интернета и СМИРИТЬСЯ с этим?

Усмехнувшись, Саске шагнул в комнату и сложил руки на груди:

– Без понятия. – Он перевалился на одну ногу и замер, не сводя с Наруто внимательного взгляда. Наруто смотрел в ответ, всегда с радостью вступающий с Саске в поединок взглядов. Конечно, было в этих темных глазах и еще что-то, из-за чего хотелось смотреть в них, не отрываясь. Он мог бы даже утонуть в них, если бы только дал себе во…

«Так, спокойно. Сейчас не время». Собрав мысли в кучу, Наруто отвел глаза.

– Как бы то ни было, мне пора, – заявил он, как ни в чем не бывало. – Так что давай, на выход.

Саске поднял бровь:

– Пора? Куда? – он чуть нахмурился. – Нам надо заняться докладом. Он хорошо, если на половину закончен.

Наруто поморщился:

– Знаю, Саске, но мне серьезно очень нужно позаниматься своим проек…

– НАРУТО!!

Оба парня замерли, когда в комнату ворвался встрепанный сосед блондина и бросился к Наруто, чуть не сбив по дороге с ног Саске.

– Ох, слава богу, ты здесь! – он вцепился Наруто в плечи. – Ты _обязан_ вечером пойти со мной!

– Пойти с тобой? – тот в полнейшем недоумении уставился на своего соседа. – Куда?

– В кино. У меня свидание с Хинатой, и я _вообще_ не представляю, что делать! – Выражение глаз, с которым Киба снизу вверх смотрел на Наруто, говорило о том, что будь у того хвост, он бы в ужасе его поджал. – Ты должен пойти со мной! Как… моральная поддержка!

– Эй, эй, эй, Киба. Не уверен, что сегодня у меня будет время… и к тому же, я буду там как третий лишний!

– Тогда давай устроим двойное свидание! – кажется, еще немного, и Киба бы начал его трясти. – Не важно, кого ты пригласишь… позови вон _Саске_ , мне все равно! – махнул он рукой в сторону растерявшегося Учихи позади себя. – Только _пойдем со мной!_

Не успел Наруто ничего возразить, как вклинился Саске.

– Может статься, это неплохая идея, Наруто. Если на свидании он будет нервничать, вряд ли все пройдет гладко, – сказал он с невозмутимым выражением лица. – Я думаю, мы _должны_ обеспечить ему поддержку.

«…Приспособленец, – Наруто сердито на него посмотрел. – Черт возьми. Теперь их двое против одного». Он выдерживал умоляющий взгляд Кибы полных десять секунд, после чего сдался, опуская плечи.

– Блин, _ладно_ , я пойду, – он наградил своего соседа угрюмым взглядом, – но ты должен мне по гроб жизни.

Тот моментально вскинул голову, сверкая улыбкой от уха до уха:

– Наруто, да я готов тебя расцеловать.

– Нет, не готов, – вырвавшись из цепких лап друга, Наруто отошел на шаг назад. – Прибереги подобные разговоры для Хинаты, герой-любовник.

– Да, да. Чувак, ты мне жизнь спасаешь. – Его лицо внезапно вытянулось. – Но… что мне надеть?

Наруто посмотрел на него полным недоверия взглядом:

– …Господи, кто из вас девчонка? Ты или Хината?

– Заткнись, – скрестив руки на груди, хмуро отозвался Киба. – Я нервничаю, ясно тебе? В отличие от _тебя_ , я не ходил на свидания чуть не с каждой знакомой девчонкой.

– Это потому, что ты уже сотню лет сохнешь по Хинате, болван.

Киба в изумлении открыл рот:

– Ты _знал_?

Наруто все так же молча улыбался в ответ, и Киба сжал кулаки:

– Почему тогда ты, маленький засранец…

Неожиданно Саске откашлялся, напоминая о своем присутствии. Он поднял бровь:

– Как бы ни была увлекательна эта беседа, но у нас с Наруто есть дела.

Легко рассмеявшись, Наруто подхватил из угла сумку с инструментами:

– Не сегодня, Саске. Позанимаемся докладом завтра, обещаю. – Не дожидаясь, пока тот начнет возражать, Наруто проскользнул мимо него прочь из комнаты. – Увидимся вечером, парни!

Направляясь вниз по коридору, он покачал головой. «Боже, что же надо сделать, чтобы отдохнуть от них хоть НЕМНОГО??» Он вздохнул.

«Иногда я даже **жалею** , что меня все так любят … но редко».

***

Саске едва удержался от того, чтобы присвистнуть, глянув на себя в зеркало – черные свободные брюки и темно-синяя шелковая рубашке на пуговицах поверх черной майки. Да, он оделся чуточку слишком нарядно… но ему _чертовски_ шло. Он тихо усмехнулся, запуская руку в волосы.

«Кто бы мог подумать, что возможность сходить с Наруто на свидание сама свалится мне в руки?» Засунув руки в карманы, он неторопливо вышел за дверь и облокотился о стену. Ухмыльнулся, заслышав доносящиеся из комнаты Наруто звуки дружеской перебранки.

– Да черт же возьми, Киба, мы в _кино_ идем, а не на выпускной бал! Оставь в покое галстук!

Секунду спустя рассерженный блондин вылетел из комнаты в коридор и бухнулся спиной об стену.

– Ну что за придурок.

Развеселившись, Саске закрыл дверь и подошел к нему:

– Проблемы с женой?

– Ой, как смешно, – Наруто поднял на него взгляд, чуть удивленно моргнул и еще раз осмотрел Учиху с ног до головы. – А ты, я смотрю, приоделся. 

– У меня жаркое свидание, – Саске сдержал смешок, глядя на лицо Наруто. – Он уже почти готов идти?

– Если когда-нибудь прекратит прихорашиваться, – вздохнув, Наруто покачал головой. – Можно подумать, он собирается ей предложение делать.

– Наруто, я все слышал, – Киба наконец показался из комнаты, волосы уложены гелем, на лице – возмущение. – От тебя совершенно никакой помощи.

–Твои запросы значительно превосходят мои возможности, Киба, мальчик мой.

Саске, который с улыбкой наблюдал за ними, закатил глаза. Наруто, в противовес своим собственным словам, не менее серьезно подошел к вопросу; на нем, кажется, впервые в жизни была одежда приглушенных тонов, а волосы познакомились с гелем для укладки и расческой. Все это приводило Саске к вопросу: Наруто старался ради него… или ради Кибы и Хинаты?

Саске подозревал, что по чуть-чуть сказались обе причины.

Наконец троица выехала на дорогу: Наруто за рулем своего грузовичка, Киба – отдельно, на своей машине. Они договорились встретиться в кинотеатре, после чего Наруто уехал, а Киба отправился за Хинатой. Саске ухмыльнулся своему соседу:

– Думаешь, с ним все будет хорошо?

– Да, на случай, если у него случится сердечный приступ, Хината владеет СЛР(1).

Саске легко рассмеялся, Наруто же посмотрел на него непонятным взглядом:

– Кстати, быстро же ты сориентировался. 

Учиха невинно моргнул:

– В каком смысле?

– Ой, да перестань. Как будто ты не имеешь никакой личной выгоды с этого двойного свидания.

Брюнет скрестил руки, окинув Наруто презрительным взглядом.

– У меня были абсолютно бескорыстные намерения, большое спасибо. Твоему соседу нужна была помощь.

– И тебе на него не плевать с тех пор как… а с каких?

– С тех самых, как я чувствую в этом внутреннюю потребность, – он подавил улыбку, когда блондин закатил глаза. – Разве это плохо?

– Нет-нет, совсем нет, – ответил Наруто с сарказмом. Он вздохнул. – Ладно, какая разница. В любом случае спасибо, что пошел. Меня все равно рано или поздно загнали бы в угол.

Не сдерживая улыбки в этот раз, Саске отвернулся:

– Всегда рад.

После пяти минут молчаливой езды они завернули на парковку перед кинотеатром. Отступив в сторону, Саске наблюдал за Наруто, который в очередной раз занимался обеспечением безопасности своей машины.

– Я все еще считаю, что твоя помешанность на своем грузовике – ненормальна.

– Заткнись. Имею права носиться сколько хочу со своей радостью и гордостью.

– _Это_ твоя радость и гордость? Что-то компенсируешь?

_Подобная_ колкость стоила ему не самого приятного взгляда от блондина. Саске вскинул руки в примирительном жесте и отступил на шаг назад. 

– Шучу, Наруто. Просто шучу.

– Очень на это надеюсь. Иначе в следующий раз я оторву _твою_ «радость и гордость», – проворчал блондин. Саске поморщился. – И если что, у меня в комнате есть _линейка_. Я всегда к твоим услугам, большой мальчик.

Учиха собирался на это ответить, но посчитал, что проблем пока и так хватит. Они в молчании пошли к кассам, где и стали нетерпеливо дожидаться, пока приедет Киба.

Когда Наруто уже готов был его задушить, пара, наконец, въехала на парковку. Киба цвел румянцем, Хината же скромно прятала улыбку за клатчем. Саске вздернул бровь – он никогда раньше не считал ее писаной красавицей, но сегодня она надела короткое красное платье, которое, будучи меж тем весьма консервативным, почти ничего не скрывало.

Наруто с ним рядом присвистнул.

– Эй, Киба, махнемся парами?

Саске стукнул его по плечу.

Мило краснея, девушка подняла на них взгляд.

– Здравствуй, Наруто. Я не знала, что ты тоже здесь будешь, – проговорила она тихо. Наруто обворожительно улыбнулся.

– Я немного засиделся, вот и решил сходить с Кибой, когда он сказал, что идет в кино. Надеюсь, ты не против.

Саске покосился на него, но ничего не сказал. «Изящный ход Наруто». Засунув руки в карманы, он повернулся к Кибе:

– Итак, что мы сегодня смотрим? – все трое обернулись к Учихе с такими лицами, что становилось ясно – ни один из них о самом _фильме_ -то еще ни разу и не подумал. Сдержав вздох, Саске обернулся к табло со списком доступных сеансов. «Что ж, если наша цель – заработать для Кибы побольше очков…»

– Ужас Амитивилля (2) всех устроит? – предложил он. Киба тут же оживился, Хината шагнула к нему ближе, а Наруто… кажется, побледнел. Выгнув бровь, Саске снова развернулся к остальным. – Ну что?

– Мне нравится! – широко улыбаясь, Киба протянул руку Хинате. – Ты как?

Девушка коротко кивнула, взяв предложенную руку, и они отправились к кассам покупать билеты. Саске выжидающе посмотрел на Наруто.

– Идем?

Вздрогнув, блондин натянуто улыбнулся.

– А… да, да, – он широкими шагами пошел к кассе за билетом, но почему-то у Саске сложилось впечатление, что спокойствие и собранность Наруто – только видимость. Купив билет и себе, Саске с неясным чувством посмотрел на Наруто.

– Ты уверен, что все хорошо, Наруто? Ты вроде побледнел.

– Рискну украсть твою коронную фразу, но я в порядке, Саске, – в легком раздражении он отправился следом за Кибой и Хинатой внутрь здания. Саске пошел за ним, с любопытством наблюдая за блондином всю дорогу до зала. Киба с Хинатой сели поближе к экрану, Наруто же сразу свернул к задним рядам. Саске сел с ним рядом.

Они молчали, когда в зале погас свет, и почти не переговаривались, пока шли трейлеры перед сеансом. Саске поглядывал на Наруто краем глаза. «Какой-то он слишком тихий, совсем на него не похоже. Уж точно не когда идут трейлеры, – и, тем не менее, блондин сидел с ним рядом с удивительно невыразительным выражением лица. – Интересно, что же его беспокоит…»

Когда фильм начался, Наруто стал все больше вжиматься в кресло. Саске посмотрел на него в замешательстве:

– Ты _точно_ уверен, что все…

– Заткнись, Саске.

Чем дольше шел фильм, тем ниже сползал Наруто. Когда на экране появился призрак девочки, он подпрыгнул на месте, издав непонятный звук, и закрыл лицо ладонью. Саске, наконец, полностью развернулся к нему и уставился во все глаза.

– Наруто… ты боишься фильмов ужасов? – Это предположение даже ему самому казалось смехотворным, однако Наруто не стал его опровергать. С несчастным лицом, блондин посмотрел на него сквозь пальцы.

– Эй, ты боишься лошадей, я боюсь ужастиков. Каждому свое, идет?

– Откуда ты знаешь…

– Саске, ты дрожал как осиновый лист всю дорогу. Только слепой бы не заметил. – Он боязливо заерзал в кресле, когда в кино снова наступила ночь. Нахмурившись, Саске отвернулся к экрану.

– Мог бы сказать, – проворчал он. Наруто не ответил.

Внезапно в кадре появился труп с капающей изо рта кровью. Саске подпрыгнул.

– А-А-А-А-А-А-А-А-А-А-А-А-А-А-А-А-А!!!!!!!!!!!

Саске огромными от удивления глазами смотрел на то, как его здоровенный, накачанный блондин, готовый бросить вызов всему миру, визжит как девчонка и цепляется за его руку. Обозначенный блондин уткнулся лицом Саске в плечо.

– Скажешь, когда эта дрянь закончится, хорошо? – промычал он. Саске моргнул.

– …Все не _настолько_ плохо, Наруто…

– Нет, НАСТОЛЬКО, – Наруто бросил взгляд на экран, вздрогнул и снова спрятал лицо в изгибе шеи Саске. – _Ненавижу_ фильмы ужасов…

Саске держался долго, но, в конце концов, его плечи все же начали мелко подрагивать от еле сдерживаемого хохота. Наруто сильнее сжал его кисть в своей, но лица не поднял.

– Это нифига _не_ смешно, Саске.

– Я-я не смеюсь.

Наруто помрачнел:

– Смеешься.

– Не смеюсь! – Саске изо всех сил пытался вернуть утраченный контроль, уже не в состоянии скрыть улыбку в темноте кинозала. Он глянул вниз на своего друга и заулыбался сильнее, когда тот вздрогнул и глубже зарылся ему в шею. Свободной рукой он принялся поглаживать его по спине.

– Все хорошо-о-о, Наруто. Злые призраки скоро уйду-у-ут.

– Я так тебя ненавижу.

Тихо рассмеявшись, Саске удобнее устроился в кресле. Честно говоря, фильм ему очень нравился, но было очень трудно воспринимать его всерьез – или скорее воспринимать вообще – когда к его боку прижимался Наруто. Большую часть сеанса он провел, успокаивая Наруто и получая за это болезненные тычки под ребра.

Спустя еще какое-то время Саске наклонился ближе и прошептал блондину на ухо:

– Никогда бы не подумал, что ты настолько цепкий, Наруто.

– Ни слова.

– Думаю, мне это нравится. Может быть, стоит почаще вытаскивать тебя на ужастики.

– Даже не надейся, что ты после этого выживешь. И суд меня оправдает.

– О, смотри! Девочка-призрак вернулась! Фу, она засовывает ее палец в дыру у себя в…

– Саске, ЗАТКНИСЬ!!

– Ты восхитителен, Наруто.

– И я клянусь, я убью тебя, пока ты будешь спать, – он надолго замолчал. – Ты же никогда мне этого не забудешь, да?

– Ни-и-и-икогда.

– Черт.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) СЛР – сердечно-легочная реанимация   
> (2) Ужас Амитивилля – http://www.kinopoisk.ru/film/63732/


	17. Минуты легкомыслия

Саске остановился перед своей дверью и, подавляя ухмылку, оглянулся через плечо на Наруто. Блондин, с выражением угрюмой решимости на лице, сверлил взглядом дверь в свою комнату; ключ уже вставлен, но еще не повернут. С каждой секундой он мрачнел все больше, на лбу залегла вертикальная складка.

– Киба вернется через несколько часов, – расслышал Саске его шепот. Ключ в замочной скважине не шелохнулся. – Несколько часов, максимум. Так что завязывай размазню из себя строить!

Покачав головой, Саске обернулся к нему полностью и оперся о стену рядом со своей комнатой.

– Знаешь, если тебе _настолько_ не по себе ждать в одиночестве своего соседа, то, возможно, надо было сказать ему об этом раньше.

Наруто бросил на него замученный взгляд:

– Разве ты не видел, как _счастлив_ был Собачник, когда она предложила ему поздний ужин? Обломать его в такой момент? Да никогда, – было видно, как напряглись его плечи, когда он, стиснув зубы, сердито посмотрел на дверную ручку. – Я в порядке.

Понаблюдав еще какое-то время за внутренней борьбой Наруто, Саске сунул руки в карманы:

– …Можешь провести ночь со мной.

Саске потребовалось собрать все силы в кулак, чтобы не расхохотаться – _таким_ взглядом посмотрел на него Наруто. Сначала он застыл на месте на добрых три секунды, затем медленно, едва не со скрипом, повернул голову и тупо уставился на Учиху. У Саске уже дрожали уголки губ, но он все еще пытался сохранить на лице невинное выражение.

Наконец, Наруто ответил:

– …Что?

– Я _сказал_ , проведи ночь со мной, – сражение с собственными губами он проиграл, так что теперь на его изящном лице поселилась веселая усмешка. – Если хочешь, я могу даже не гасить свет.

«…Черт, звучит ужасно двусмысленно, – уголки губ снова дрогнули. – Не то, чтобы я _против_ , если этой ночью произойдет что-нибудь… _интересное_ ».

Наруто вдруг прищурился, вызывая у Саске опасения, а не отразились все его мысли у него на лице. Чтобы скрыть их, он спешно приправил ухмылку испытывающим взглядом.

– Что такое, Узумаки? Ты же не боишься и меня _тоже_ , а?

Наруто мгновенно ощетинился:

– Мечтай, Учиха.

Саске склонил голову к плечу, наблюдая за все еще сомневающимся блондином.

– Тогда в чем же проблема? Я как минимум могу _попытаться_ отвлечь тебя от фильма.

«Кажется, не лучшим образом сформулировал», – Саске мысленно дал себе подзатыльник, когда Наруто снова посмотрел на него таким взглядом, словно спрашивал: «Ты _точно_ не растлитель малолетних?» Учиха сдержал вздох.

– Серьезно, Наруто… лучше я не посплю лишних пару часов, чем ты всю ночь будешь пялиться в потолок или мучиться кошмарами.

Наруто надулся, выпячивая нижнюю губу – отчего Саске отчаянно захотелось тут же ее прикусить, раз уж она была так любезно предложена – и наконец вынул ключ из так и не отпертого замка, засовывая в карман. 

– Откуда ты знаешь, что у меня кошмары?

Саске пожал плечами и оттолкнулся от стены. 

– Несложно было догадаться, Наруто. А теперь дуй сюда уже.

Причитая себе под нос, Наруто подчинился и последовал за Учихой в его комнату. Он прошел мимо Саске внутрь, когда тот остановился закрыть дверь, приговаривая что-то, подозрительно похожее на: «Обещаешь не кусаться?». Саске вздернул бровь.

Взвешивая в уме возможный подтекст услышанного, Саске бросил замок и решил сесть на кровать рядом с рухнувшим на нее блондином. После минутного молчания, он с любопытством посмотрел на Наруто.

– А, собственно, _почему_ ты вообще боишься ужастиков? – он сощурился в ответ на ожидаемое угрюмое выражение лица Наруто. – Принимая во внимание причину, по которой ты сейчас здесь, Узумаки, я думаю, это обоснованный вопрос.

Тот долго-долго сверлил его ледяным взглядом, но поскольку опыта у Саске в подобных вещах было куда как больше, наконец сдался и вздохнул. 

– Короче… ладно. Когда я был маленький – видимо еще _слишком_ маленький для таких фильмов – я посмотрел Битлджуса, после чего мне несколько недель снились кошмары, – он откинулся на спину, закрывая глаза рукой. – Я годами всячески избегаю смотреть страшные фильмы, но когда все-таки смотрю, то каждый раз, без _единого_ исключения, потом не могу спать.

Саске в молчании его разглядывал. Спустя минуту Наруто приопустил ладонь и бросил на него сердитый взгляд:

– Ты же понимаешь, что если расскажешь об этом хоть _кому-нибудь_ …

Учиха ухмыльнулся, небрежно махнув рукой:

– Не волнуйся, твоя тайна умрет со мной.

Хмыкнув, Наруто поднялся на локтях.

– Итак, умник, как же ты собираешься отвлекать меня от фильма?

«О, есть у меня пара идей… – отбросив неуместные мысли в сторону, Саске оглядел комнату. Когда его взгляд остановился на колоде карт, лежащей на комоде, Учиха сначала засомневался, но потом мысленно пожал плечами. – Ай, да почему бы и нет».

Наруто в недоумении моргнул, когда Саске встал, взял колоду и сел обратно, поджав одну ногу под себя. Достав карты из коробки, Учиха с ухмылкой принялся их мешать.

– Как насчет партии в карты, добе?

Блондин задумался на секунду, затем сел ровнее и вернул брюнету его ухмылку:

– Не удивляйся только, когда я разобью тебя в пух и прах, Учиха.

Саске фыркнул:

– И это говорит мне человек, у которого вечно все на лице написано, – вздернув подбородок, он с вызовом посмотрел на Наруто. – Ну же, Узумаки, удиви меня.

– На что играем, кстати?

Учиха ответил не сразу:

– Даже не знаю. – Он изучал взглядом блондина, который в задумчивости поджал губы, и все больше сомневался в своих умственных способностях – надо же было самому позвать его сюда, в свою комнату; уже сейчас он не мог сконцентрироваться ни на чем, кроме губ Наруто. Тот все думал над вариантами, Саске же лениво взвешивал в уме, а не предложить ли покер на раздевание.

– Придумал, – Саске внутренне встряхнулся, когда Наруто, широко улыбнувшись, склонился к нему. – Мы будем играть на желания. Тот, кто проиграет, обязан будет исполнить любое желание без разговоров. Один кусочек бумаги будет означать одно желание. – Улыбка его стала шире, Наруто поднялся на ноги и достал из принтера Саске лист бумаги, который тут же принялся рвать.

Саске, моргнув, попытался переварить полученную информацию. «Наруто выполнит без возражений все, что ни загадаешь?» Он даже не потрудился скрыть решительной ухмылки, поселившейся на его лице.

– Приготовься проигрывать, Узумаки.

« _Ни за что_ я не упущу _подобную_ возможность».

Блондин закатил глаза:

– Сдавай уже.

В этот момент, уже сдавая карты на первый круг, Учиха невольно задумался, не стоило ли ему насторожиться, когда на загорелом лице сверкнула и тут же пропала зловещая ухмылка.

***

«Еще чу-у-уть-чуть… Боже мой, ну чуть-чуть… Еще самую капельку… ДА!!»

Наруто с торжествующей улыбкой швырнул карты на кровать:

– Выкуси, Учиха! Каре, малыш!

От того насквозь пропитанного ядом взгляда, которым Саске окатил его, у Наруто должна была усохнуть и отвалиться вполне определенная часть тела. С каменным лицом брюнет вскрыл свои карты – фул хаус, ничего удивительного, что он был в бешенстве. Он тем больше мрачнел, чем выше становилась стопка бумажек перед блондином и чем ниже, соответственно, его собственная.

– Ну-ну, не делай такое лицо, Саске-кун. Я уверен, в следующий раз ты обязательно выиграешь, – заверил его тот, собирая в кучу свою маленькую гору «желаний». Лизнув палец, он быстро пересчитал все бумажки. – То, что ты теперь должен мне по самые уши на ближайшие… м… четыре года, еще не значит, что ты не можешь и с меня вытрясти парочку рутинных дел.

Невнятно ругаясь себе под нос, Учиха сгреб карты и сунул их блондину. Наруто ухмыльнулся.

– Что такое, Саске-кун?

– Я _говорю_ , как только человек может выигрывать с _таким_ покер фейсом, блин! – Он убито окинул взглядом груду «желаний» блондина. Наруто моргнул с невинным видом:

– Покер фейс? У меня покер фейс?

Саске помрачнел еще больше:

– Если только твою тупую рожу можно так назвать, – сложив на груди руки, Учиха откинулся спиной на стену позади кровати. – Не важно, выигрываешь ты или проигрываешь, чем дольше идет игра, тем меньше похоже, что ты вообще понимаешь что происходит. 

Наруто, прекрасно _зная_ , насколько подобное выведет брюнета из себя, натянул на лицо озадаченное выражение и поскреб затылок:

– Не понимаю, о чем ты вообще, Саске… – в ответ тут же послышался рык, – …но сейчас не о том, мы будем играть дальше, или все на сегодня? – Для больше наглядности он зевнул и потянулся: – Я немного устал.

Наруто голову готов был дать на отсечение, что слышал, как Саске скрипнул зубами, прежде чем таки выдавить из себя согласие и убрать карты в коробку. Расплывшись в улыбке, Наруто перекатился на край кровати ближе к стене и бесцеремонно закинул ноги на колени Учихе. Саске посмотрел на него сердито.

– Тебе _обязательно_ было это делать, – спросил он со слышимым раздражением в голосе, спихивая с себя чужие ноги и перемещаясь на край кровати. Саске стряхнул все бумажки на пол, колоду карт положил рядом и угрюмо лег возле Наруто. Тот, сложив руки за головой, уставился в потолок.

– Саске… скажи.

– Что?

– Как ты думаешь, я сексуальный?

Краем глаза Наруто видел, как Саске опешил от вопроса. Брюнет смотрел не него ошарашенно добрых секунд десять, после чего слегка покраснел и насупился:

– Это что еще за вопросы, Узумаки??

– Откровенные. Думаешь ли ты, что я сексуальный? – повернув к нему голову, Наруто нахально улыбнулся, глядя на поселившееся на чужом лице выражение: «ужасно смущен, но очень хочет это скрыть». – Ну так что?

С видимым усилием собрав в кулак все свое хладнокровие, Саске посмотрел на него безразличным взглядом:

– Мне казалось, что твой нарциссизм доходит до такой степени, когда уже нет нужды напрашиваться на комплименты, Наруто.

– Тот факт, что _я_ сам считаю себя великолепным, еще не значит, что мне не хочется услышать тому подтверждения от кого-нибудь еще, – он на секунду замолчал, после чего снова расплылся в озорной улыбке. – И ты до сих пор не ответил на мой вопрос, Саске.

Тот словно бы фыркнул и отвел взгляд:

– Ты невыносим.

– …Это значит да?

– Что??

– Ты никогда не говорил ничего про «нет, мне не кажется, что ты сексуальный». Значит можно считать, что ответ да? – «Ох, я сам дьявол во плоти». Он тихо рассмеялся, потому что Саске стал на несколько оттенков красней.

– Я так же никогда не говорил, будто думаю, что ты сексуальный, Узумаки, – заметил он спокойно. Наруто улыбнулся шире.

– Но ты ведь и не опроверг этого до сих пор, – он расхохотался, когда этой фразой заработал себе очередной убийственный взгляд. – Ну давай, Саске, признавайся. Ты ведь думаешь, что я горячий и сексуальный, а? А?

Саске с такой силой стиснул зубы, что если бы он и дальше продолжил так ими скрежетать, то к утру бы у него не осталось ни одного. 

– Я этого не скажу, даже не надейся, Наруто.

– Почему? – Наруто прикрыл глаза и ухмыльнулся. – Я вот считаю сексуальным _тебя_.

Саске фыркнул и нахмурился:

– Ты так говоришь, только чтобы подразниться, зараза ты.

«Так значит, если бы ты-таки ответил мне, то говорил бы всерьез?»

– Кто тебе сказал, что я дразнюсь? Я действительно считаю, что ты восхитителен.

Этим он заработал долгий оценивающий взгляд.

– Ты… правда?

– Стал бы я говорить, будь это неправдой? – улегшись удобнее на подушках, Наруто вернулся к созерцанию потолка. – Мне не сложно признавать, что мой лучший друг – горячая штучка, так что я не понимаю, почему для _тебя_ это такая проблема.

Саске вспыхнул на слове «штучка», вот только Наруто так и не понял: потому что смутился… или потому что очень уж хотел его убить.

– Значит… ты признаешь, что я тебя возбуждаю, Наруто? 

Блондин крепко задумался, наморщив губы:

– Да, пожалуй, можно сказать и так.

По застывшему взгляду Наруто понял, что Учиха не ожидал подобного ответа. Блондин мысленно пожал плечами: «Ну, тем не менее, это правда». Не дав Саске времени, чтобы сформулировать ответ, Наруто продолжил нападение:

– И все-таки, речь не обо мне, а о тебе. Почему ты не хочешь признавать, что я горячий?

Насупившись, брюнет отвернулся и проворчал:

– Почему тебя это так волнует? Уверен, и Неджи, и Гаара и так достаточно часто тебе об этом говорят.

Наруто моргнул, между бровей появилась глубокая складка.

– Что это сейчас было? При чем здесь Неджи и Гаара?

Саске посмотрел на него с прохладцей.

– Нет, ни при чем, – саркастически откликнулся он. – Совсем ни при чем.

Нахмурившись, Наруто привстал на локтях:

– Почему, блин, эти двое так тебя раздражают? Потому что им нравлюсь я?

Учиха ощетинился:

– А почему они _не должны_ меня раздражать? Каждый раз, когда я вижу вас вместе, не тот, так другой обязательно липнет к тебе, как банный лист!

– Хорошо, а _это_ почему тебя раздражает? Это ведь _мое_ дело, разве нет? – Его собственная выдержка трещала по швам; Наруто бросил на соседа сердитый взгляд. – Только не говори мне, что ты _ревнуешь_ , Учиха.

Саске открыл было рот, чтобы опровергнуть это предположение, потом со стуком закрыл его и отвел глаза. У Наруто брови поползли на лоб.

– …Саске?

– Ты не догоняешь, да? – выплюнул брюнет, окатив его взглядом, кипящим яростью. – Если бы за _мной_ бегала ватага парней, что бы ты чувствовал??

Не ожидавший такого вопроса Наруто моргнул.

– Я… я не знаю, Саске, – с раздражением ответил он. – И какого хрена мы опять говорим обо мне? Господи, ну почему из тебя вечно каждое слово приходится клещами вытаскивать?! Неужели так _сложно_ сказать, что ты думаешь, хотя бы один гребанный раз в жиз…

Саске внезапно напрыгнул на блондина, вминая плечами в матрац, и растянулся сверху, глаза его пылали, как горячие угли. Наруто подавился собственными словами. «Что за черт?..»

– ХОРОШО, Узумаки! Хочешь знать, что я думаю?? ДА! Я, БЛЯТЬ, РЕВНУЮ! Счастлив теперь?? – не дав опешившему блондину и шанса что-либо ответить, он тут же продолжил: – Как я могу _не ревновать_ , если каждый чертов раз, когда я хочу побыть с тобой наедине, кто-нибудь из них обязательно вмешивается?!

– Э-эй, слушай, это же _ты_ тогда вламывался…

– МНЕ ПЛЕВАТЬ! – Саске сильнее сжал плечи Наруто и склонился ниже, останавливаясь в считанных сантиметрах от его лица. – Неважно как, но они вмешиваются! И ты, черт возьми, тоже ревновал бы на моем месте! Как еще я, по-твоему, _должен_ себя чувствовать, когда эти _два гада_ постоянно до тебя домогаются, если ты тот…

Наруто глазами, огромными как блюдца, уставился на него. Кровь отлила от лица Саске, он шумно сглотнул и выпрямился. Тут же вскинувшийся на локти следом за ним Наруто пригвоздил его серьезным взглядом.

– Если я _кто_ , Саске? – спросил он тихо. Снова сглотнув, Саске отвел глаза.

– Н-не важно. Забудь, – Саске попытался уйти, но Наруто стремительно ухватил его за бедра и прижал к кровати. Не обращая внимания на расцветший из-за этого действия на обоих лицах румянец, Наруто повторил свой вопрос:

– Саске. Что ты хотел сказать? – «Пожалуйста, ну _скажи же_ хоть раз!» – Я тот, кто… что?

Учиха долго молчал, отказываясь встречаться с Наруто взглядом. Наруто, ожидая ответа, начал рассеянно поглаживать его тазовые косточки. Судорожно вздохнув, Саске выпрямил плечи.

– Ты… мой лучший друг, Наруто, – Все, момент упущен, понял Наруто. – Я… беспокоюсь о тебе.

Блондин нахмурился:

– Быть моим лучшим другом и _так_ меня ревновать – это не самая обычная ситуация, знаешь ли.

Саске недовольно вздохнул, по-прежнему избегая смотреть Наруто в глаза.

– Давай закроем тему, Наруто, – попросил он неожиданно тихо. Наруто с сомнением его отпустил.

В комнате воцарилось неловкое молчание, когда Саске слез с кровати и в нерешительности замер перед комодом. В следующую секунду он выдвинул один из ящиков, достал из него пару пижамных штанов и майку и очень быстро переоделся – Наруто даже не ожидал от него такой прыти. Все, что Наруто успел выхватить взглядом – это мелькнувшее перед глазами голое тело, да синие боксеры, за которые невольно зацепился глаз – лениво подумалось, купил их Саске до или после того инцидента в прачечной – Наруто даже не заметил, как хмурое выражение на лице сменилось улыбкой.

– У тебя поэтому стоит моя фотография на столе?.. – спросил он неожиданно.

Учиха замер, наполовину натянув майку. Медленно обернулся и моргнул:

– Что?

Даже не пытаясь отвести взгляд от открытого живота Саске, Наруто махнул рукой в сторону небольшой фоторамки, притаившейся за монитором:

– Хотел спросить еще в прошлый раз… Я ее заметил, когда мы здесь занимались докладом, – он поднял взгляд, совершенно не удивившись застывшему на лице Саске выражению, какое бывает у оленя, пойманного в луч света фар. – Я помню день, когда ты ее сделал, но чего я не ожидал, так это что ты решишь ее _сохранить_.

Саске наконец натянул майку до конца, с его лица неожиданно сошло всякое выражение.

– Это хорошая фотография. К тому же и у _тебя_ в комнате есть _мои_ фото.

– Верно… – заметив, как напряжены плечи Саске, Наруто решил не акцентировать внимание на том, что у него в комнате есть снимки _всех_ его друзей. Саске же, в свою очередь, снизошел только до его фотографии. «Наверное, пусть лучше этот факт говорит сам за себя…» Качнув головой, он тоже сполз на край кровати. – Ладно, не важно. Согласен закрыть эту тему.

Поднявшись на ноги, Наруто стряхнул с себя рубашку и штаны, после чего улегся на прежнее место, не обращая внимания на направленный на него опаляющий взгляд.

– Ты что собираешься спать в трусах? – Ему показалось, или голос Саске прозвучал крайне натянуто?

Наруто не потрудился посмотреть в ответ и только зарылся лицом в подушку:

– А что не так? Мне лень идти до своей комнаты и искать пижаму. – Саске промолчал, так что Наруто поднял голову и глянул на него.

У того щеки были ярко красными от румянца, а выражение лица ясно давало понять, что в голове его в этот момент не было ни одной невинной мысли. Широко улыбнувшись, Наруто перевернулся на спину и ме-е-е-едленно заложил руки за голову, намеренно напрягая каждую мышцу. Тихо рассмеялся грудным смехом, когда Саске, покраснев еще сильнее, зажал рукой нос.

– Вот видишь? А я _знал_ , что ты считаешь меня сексуальным.

Саске дёргано глянул на него, встречаясь с ним взглядом, что-то пробормотал себе под нос и выключил свет.

– Что это сейчас было, Саске-кун?

– Просто спи, добе.

Тихо посмеиваясь, Наруто скользнул под одеяло и улегся лицом к Учихе, который забрался в кровать с другого края. Невзирая на тот факт, что ему тут же продемонстрировали спину, Наруто лежал, разглядывая его силуэт, еще несколько минут.

– Эй… Саске?

–Ну что _на этот раз_ , Наруто?

– Спасибо, что разрешил переночевать у тебя.

В комнате надолго воцарилась тишина, и Наруто уже решил было, что ему никто не ответит. Перевернувшись на спину, он закрыл глаза и начал засыпать.

– Не за что, Наруто.

***

Наруто проснулся от тяжести, внезапно придавившей его к кровати поперек живота. Его вырвали из тихого уютного мира снов, так что он был больше, чем просто недоволен.

– Что за нахрен… – он потерял мысль, пытаясь проморгаться. Сидящий на нем парень внимательно смотрел на него нечитаемым взглядом темных глаз.

– Саске?..

Усмехнувшись, Учиха провел ладонями вверх по груди Наруто и склонился ниже, его лицо обрамляла челка. Тяжело сглотнув, Наруто с удивлением обнаружил на том минимум одежды – только темно-синие боксеры.

– Эм, Саске?.. Что ты делаешь?

Учиха фыркнул, чуть отстраняясь:

– Вопрос в том, Узумаки, что _с тобой_ можно сделать.

Наруто почувствовал, как прилила кровь к щекам от подобного заявления. Саске застыл над ним, черты его лица контрастно выделялись в лунном свете, добавляя таинственности происходящему. Снова сглотнув, Наруто отвернулся.

– Послушай, Саске, я правда не думаю, что стоит…

– Уссуратонкачи. Почему тебе так важно услышать от меня то, что ты и так знаешь?

У Наруто перехватило дыхание от того, как тихо прозвучал вопрос. Глянув вверх, он встретился с Саске глазами и совсем прекратил дышать. Несмотря на бесстрастное выражение лица, глаза Учихи буквально светились эмоциями, и все, что Наруто хотел в них увидеть, все, что так надеялся там разглядеть… все это было там. Приоткрыв губы, он коснулся чуть подрагивающей рукой бледной щеки и судорожно вдохнул, когда Саске, прикрыв глаза, потянулся навстречу. Положив свою ладонь поверх его, Саске открыл глаза.

У Наруто болезненно заколотилось сердце в груди, когда их взгляды встретились снова. Как загипнотизированный, он поднял вторую руку и, захватив в ладонь обманчиво хрупкую шею Саске, начал нежно поглаживать большим пальцем кожу вдоль линии челюсти.

– Ты сплошная загадка, Наруто, – неожиданно сказал Саске тихим голосом. – Я не понимаю, чего ты от меня хочешь. Ты постоянно посылаешь противоречивые сигналы.

– Прости, – так же тихо отозвался Наруто. 

– Ты хотя бы сам знаешь, чего хочешь? Чего ты на самом деле хочешь добиться?

Наруто непонимающе моргнул. Саске смотрел на него со странным выражением во взгляде, словно он ожидал услышать в ответ нечто _очень_ особенное. Наруто нахмурился, внезапно ощутив, что сам оказался на месте Саске. «Я так на него смотрю? Так, словно требую от него ответа на вопрос, который он, возможно, не может понять?»

Наруто обхватил ладонями чужое лицо. «Какой вопрос ты пытаешься задать, Саске? Какой ответ ищешь?»

Улыбнувшись, Саске качнул головой и бережно накрыл его руки своими.

– Добе. Это не _мой_ вопрос. Он _твой_.

Нахмурившись, Наруто открыл было рот, чтобы ответить…

…Но тут глаза Саске провалились в глазницы, лицо превратилось в гротескную маску. Наруто в ужасе ощутил, как под его руками выступает чужая кровь и багровыми струями течет по его рукам. Саске сильнее сжал пальцы, не отпуская его руки, и резким демоническим голосом закричал:

– ПОЙМАЙ ИХ. УБЕЙ ИХ.

– А-а-а!!

Тяжело дыша, Наруто сел в кровати. Обливаясь потом, он дико обшарил взглядом комнату… но его демонического Саске и след простыл. Настоящий же спокойно спал рядом, полностью одетый, сложив руки возле лица и тихо дыша через приоткрытые губы.

Наруто сделал глубокий вдох и потряс головой, пытаясь вытрясти оттуда жуткую картинку. «Боже… ВОТ ПОЭТОМУ я ненавижу фильмы ужасов!!», – закрыв глаза, он накрыл рукой колотящееся сердце, пытаясь успокоиться.

«Всего лишь сон… Всего лишь _сон_. Можешь расслабиться, – вздохнув, он снова лег и уставился в потолок. – Саске просто не мо-о-ог не выбрать ужастик, да?»

Он еще долго лежал в тишине – выжидая, пока тени перестанут пялиться на него в ответ – но наконец перевернулся на бок и принялся созерцать своего спящего соседа по кровати. Саске выглядел таким умиротворенным, лежал, чуть поджав пальцы. Ласково улыбнувшись, Наруто осторожно смахнул черные прядки с его лица.

«Саске… – По неведомой ему причине, чем дольше он смотрел на своего друга, тем быстрее билось сердце в груди. Память всколыхнулась воспоминаниями о событиях последних недель: драки, затишья, взаимные подтрунивания, флирт, раздражение… Наруто поймал себя на том, что губы растягивает широкая улыбка, стоило ему вспомнить, каким очаровательным становится обычно такой колючий Учиха, когда хочет спать, или если застать его врасплох. В голове мелькнула мысль, а что будет, если прямо сейчас его крепко обнять? Оттолкнет он его или наоборот – прижмется ближе?

_«Как еще я, по-твоему, **должен** себя чувствовать, когда эти **два гада** постоянно до тебя домогаются, если ты тот…»_

Сердце без спросу забилось быстрее, когда в памяти всплыли эти слова. «Что он хотел сказать? Тот, кто мне нравится? Тот, кого я люблю? Или всего лишь тот, с кем я хочу быть? – он огорченно вздохнул. – Почему он _не скажет_ мне?»

_«…Чего ты на самом деле хочешь добиться?»_

Наруто нахмурился. _Почему_ , действительно, признание Саске имело для него такое большое значение? Конечно, ему хотелось увериться, что он не станет просто очередным достижением, но… почему вдруг того ответа, который он услышал, оказалось недостаточно? Почему ему так нестерпимо хотелось, чтобы Саске вместо этого сказал: «Ты мне нравишься»?

И почему вообще это все происходит? Почему, черт возьми, так бешено колотится сердце, что никак не унять?

Эти мысли настолько поглотили его, что он сам не заметил, как принялся неосознанно поглаживать Саске по щеке. Тот, тихо вздохнув, чуть подался навстречу ласке. 

– Наруто…

Наруто затаил дыхание, тут же убирая ладонь от его лица. Саске тут же нахмурился, поворачивая голову, словно пытаясь найти утраченное прикосновение. 

– Наруто… – повторил он, насупив брови. – Почему ты не…

Заинтригованный, Наруто придвинулся ближе.

– Чего я не делаю, Саске? – прошептал он. Так и не проснувшийся парень долго не отвечал, так что Наруто уже было решил, что на этом их короткий «разговор» и закончится.

– Почему ты не… целуешь меня?

На этих словах сердце Наруто рвануло из груди, словно ракета, и застучало так громко, что удивительно было, почему от стука тут же не проснулся Учиха. Прерывисто вдохнув, Наруто нежно улыбнулся. Рукой, которой раньше он нежил Саске, он накрыл чужую ладонь и осторожно переплел пальцы. Нависнув сверху, он склонился ниже.

– Тебе надо было только попросить, – шепнул Наруто и бережно коснулся чужих губ.

Наруто закрыл глаза, сердце в груди болезненно сжалось, когда Саске стиснул его пальцы. Спустя секунду он отстранился и застыл, глядя на Учиху сверху вниз через приоткрытые веки.

«Почему сердце никак не успокаивается?» Еще раз глубоко вздохнув, он распутал их пальцы, чтобы не разбудить Саске. Наруто опустился на кровать рядом, не сводя глаз со своего лучшего друга. Учиха вдруг рвано вдохнул и распахнул глаза, бессмысленно и сонно уставившись в потолок. Повернув голову, он заметил на себе пристальный взгляд голубых глаз и тихо простонал:

– Н. Ты н’спишь? – его голос звучал тихо и невнятно, слова липли друг к другу. Наруто нежно улыбнулся в ответ.

– Дурной сон.

Саске недовольно хрюкнул:

– Думал, т’пришел сюда… чтобы ‘того избежать.

Наблюдая за тем, как Учиха борется со сном, но безнадежно ему проигрывает, Наруто обнадеживающе ему улыбнулся.

– Все хорошо, Саске. Спи дальше.

Едва заметная тень недовольства пробежала по лицу Саске, когда его глаза, наконец, закрылись. 

– Н’говори мне, что делать… усура… тонкачи.

Наруто тихо рассмеялся, глядя на то, как сон снова накрывает Саске.

– Эй, Саске.

– Мм?

– Можно тебя обнять?..

Уголок губ Саске дернулся вверх в сонной улыбке.

– ‘нечно…

Наруто больше не стал искать предлогов, бережно обхватывая Саске руками. Тот обнял его в ответ за талию и заворочался, устраиваясь удобнее, в итоге закончив тем, что пристроил голову у Наруто на груди. Чувствуя, как сердце наконец успокаивается, Наруто закрыл глаза и зарылся носом в черную макушку, судорожно вздыхая.

Тепло чужого тела под боком стало тем, что было ему нужно, чтобы отправиться в царство снов. Расслабившись, Наруто зевнул и удобнее улегся на подушках. «Завтра разберусь с тем, что сегодня со мной было», – подумал он, проваливаясь в сон.

Этой ночью он не видел больше ни одного кошмара.

***

У Неджи выдалось паршивое утро. Его благородное лицо портила еле заметная гримаса неудовольствия; сев за привычный столик в Стар кафе, он уставился в никуда. Официантка медлила подходить, опасаясь попасть под горячую руку.

«Наруто… и Учиха?» – он прищурил глаза. Прошлым вечером он, как и обещал, пошел к Наруто, чтобы забрать свои лекции, но дверь ему никто не открыл. Встревожившись, он дошел до распахнутой настежь двери в соседнюю комнату… где ему сказали, что Наруто ушел на двойное свидание. С Учихой.

Последовавший за этим хохот мгновенно стих под воздействием испепеляющего взгляда Хьюги.

Поставив локти на стол, Неджи соединил кончики длинных пальцев. «Значит ли то, что он пошел на свидание с Учихой, особенно учитывая их совместные выходные, _да еще и_ это шоу, значит ли это все, что у меня заканчивается время?»

– Ну? И что думаете?

Отвлекшись от своих мыслей, Неджи поднял взгляд на стоящую рядом с ним девушку. Уперев одну руку в бок, с блокнотом в другой, она смотрела на него, выразительно подняв одну бровь и притопывая ногой. Два пучка, украшавших голову девушки, совершенно не сочетались с деловым выражением лица. Неджи тоже вздернул бровь и ответил с холодцой в голосе:

– О чем?

У девушки дрогнул уголок губ.

– Собираетесь что-нибудь заказывать, или вам будет достаточно запуганного пустого стула напротив?

Это было… _почти_ смешно.

– Зеленый чай.

Уголок губ дрогнул вновь, но девушка ни на секунду не потеряла власть над лицом, сохраняя все тоже вежливое выражение.

– Хорошо.

Она удалилась за его заказом. Неджи, со сдержанным интересом, отметил, что она скорее марширует, чем идет. Его взгляд снова скользнул к пустому стулу напротив; нахмурившись, Неджи продолжил прерванный внутренний монолог.

«Наруто до сих пор мне не доверяет, но… я не могу себе позволить сидеть в стороне и ждать, пока он снова поведет куда-нибудь Учиху, – на секунду его брови сильнее сошлись к переносице, но потом лоб разгладился. – Мне всего-то нужно оказаться в том же месте в то же время, тогда обстоятельства будут работать на меня, а Учиха останется с носом… уж я постараюсь».

Краем глаза он следил за проходящими мимо кафе людьми, на душе по-прежнему было неспокойно. «Мне все еще настойчиво кажется, что их двойное свидание – это нехорошо… очень нехорошо, – тихо вздохнув, он сложил руки на столике. – Но, похоже, поделать с этим я пока ничего не могу».

Спустя несколько минут официантка вернулась и опустила на стол перед ним дымящуюся чашку.

– Пожалуйста. Может быть, он поможет вам избавиться от намерзающего на плечах льда.

Это было сказано таким прозаичным тоном, что Неджи на секунду позабыл о своем намерении взять чашку, осознав, что именно она сказала. Подивившись ее дерзости, он обернулся к нахальной девчонке.

– Довольно грубо. Вы со всеми посетителями позволяете себе подобное? – поинтересовался он холодно?

Его тон, кажется, не произвел на нее должного впечатления.

– С теми, кто запугивает других официанток – которые, кстати, сейчас сидят на кухне и пищат о том, какой вы, по их мнению, обалденный – да, позволяю.

У Неджи дернулся глаз.

– Я так понимаю, вы из тех людей, которые очень любят говорить правду в лицо.

– Вы имеете что-то против? – Занимательно, что тон ее вовсе не был агрессивным или оправдывающимся; наоборот, казалось, что она разрывается между желанием услышать его ответ и пойти уже обсуживать следующий столик. Улыбнувшись уголками губ, Неджи выправил и без того почти идеальную осанку.

– Нет, но мне кажется очень любопытным тот факт, что вы высказываетесь так беспечно, – его губы растянула ухмылка. – Вы ведь, в конце концов, работаете в ресторане.

– Я не придирчива, – она встала удобнее. – К тому же, вы показались мне человеком, который способен выдержать парочку честных замечаний. 

– Откуда такая уверенность? Я мог потребовать вашего увольнения.

– Это был бы очень мелочный жест, и для такого вы слишком гордый.

– А сейчас? – Неджи веселила и интриговала эта ситуация, он чуть улыбнулся девушке: – Ну же, говорите.

Та довольно усмехнулась:

– Острый, идеально выверенный взгляд, минимум эмоций на лице, спина прямая, словно к ней привязана доска. Да, я все еще думаю, что вы гордый.

Неджи нахмурился, услышав замечание про доску. «Нормальная у меня осанка».

– Что плохого в гордости?

– Ничего, пока гордец не начинает унижать других, но это тема для отдельного разговора, – помолчав, она склонила голову набок. – Так _почему_ же вы сверлили взглядом стул напротив?

Когда Неджи в ответ помрачнел и отвернулся, она тряхнула головой.

– Ладно, значит эта тема под запретом, – она сложила руки на груди, скрытой под белой тканью формы, глядя на него с любопытством. – Мне оставить вас в одиночестве? Еще несколько минут, и, я думаю, стул под вашим взглядом заледенеет окончательно.

Первой непроизвольной реакцией Неджи было прогнать ее, но нельзя не признать, что он был заинтригован. Эта девушка была первой, кто так открыто противостоял ему, и при этом она явно была не глупа. После секундного размышления, он поднял на нее глаза, пытаясь угадать выражение лица.

«Ее не заденет ни мой отказ, ни согласие», – отметил он задумчиво. Меж тем, на ее шпильки хотелось ответить, и это соревнование в острословии безусловно отвлекло бы его от горестных мыслей о своей личной жизни. Мягко усмехнувшись, он махнул рукой в сторону стула.

– Присаживайтесь, если у вас есть такое желание, – его лощеная бровь взметнулась вверх. – Конечно, если вас не ждет еще десяток необслуженных столиков.

Она задумалась над этим замечанием.

– Ни одного, с которым девочки бы не справились без меня, – отодвинув стул, она села напротив и сдержанно улыбнулась: – Может быть, хоть тогда они смогут думать о _работе_ , а не о тебе.

– У тебя, кажется, не было с этим проблем, – заметил Неджи.

– Мне нужно зарабатывать деньги. В сидении на кухне и пустом визге нет ни пользы, ни смысла, – спокойно ответила она. Улыбнувшись, она протянула руку. – Я ТенТен, юридический.

– Хьюга Неджи, медицинский. Очень рад знакомству.

Она фыркнула:

– Это мы еще посмотрим. Я частенько говорю как есть, без прикрас, и некоторым гордецам это встает как кость в горле.

Неджи сделал глоток чая. Происходящее ему нравилось.

– В таком случае интересно будет посмотреть, кто кого доведет первым, мисс ТенТен.

Она с вызовом усмехнулась:

– Согласна, очень интересно.


	18. Связующее звено

_Лицо щекотали мягкие светлые волосы, а на губах ощущалось горячее дыхание. Его руку сжала теплая мозолистая ладонь, когда их дыхания смешались в одно. По лицу скользнула тень улыбки, и он приподнялся навстречу чужим губам…_

Ничего не соображая со сна, Саске тихо застонал и разлепил веки. За окном стояло утро. Он рассеянно потер губы. «Сон?» По лицу медленно расплылась улыбка.

«Если бы только этот непроходимый блондинистый идиот _на самом деле_ поцеловал меня вчера ночью. – Саске тихо вздохнул, на душе отчего-то было поразительно спокойно и приятно после этого короткого сновидения. – Это стало бы достойным завершением вчерашнего вечера».

Сменив сонную улыбку на ухмылку, Саске повернулся на бок, лицом к своему соседу.

– Доброе утро, Нар… – Саске моргнул, внезапно обнаружив, что того и след простыл. Нахмурившись, он коснулся рукой еще смятых простыней, надеясь ощутить хотя бы остаточное тепло тела человека, разделившего с ним постель.

Ничего.

Значит… «Он ушел уже давно». До нелепого расстроившись тому, что он не проснулся рядом с Наруто, Саске сел и потер глаза. «Интересно, как он умудрился встать, не разбудив меня…»

Учиха медленно свесил ноги с края кровати, пытаясь проснуться. Моргнув, он посмотрел затуманенным взглядом на электронные часы рядом с кроватью.

«10:30? Тогда _какого черта_ я так не выспался? – Позевывая, он встал и взъерошил волосы. – _Во сколько_ же мы вчера легли?»

Звонок телефона прорезал царившую в комнате тишину, вырывая его из размышлений. Тряхнув головой, он взял телефон и нажал на «Принять».

– Алло?

– Здравствуй, Саске-кун, – от тихого шипящего голоса у него по спине пробежали мурашки. Саске поджал губы.

– Я просил вас не звонить мне… сэр.

В трубке раздался смешок, хотя у Саске сложилось четкое впечатление, что его боссу _совсем_ не весело.

– Ты в последнее время пропустил ужасно много рабочего времени, Саске-кун, – Учиха слышал еле различимый шелест перекладываемых бумаг на заднем плане. – Очень надеюсь, что ты отработаешь все прогулы, я прав?

– Да, господин Орочимару, – ответил Саске, едва справляясь с тем, чтобы его голос звучал вежливо. «Значит, я пропустил несколько рабочих дней. Я был _чуть-чуть_ занят, – он нахмурился. – В любом случае, я _не настолько_ люблю работу…»

Небольшая часть его сознания принялась ругать его за то, как безответственно он относится к своим финансам, но Саске ее проигнорировал.

– Хорошо. Жду тебя в субботу _и_ воскресенье. Восьмичасовая смена, оба дня, – Саске поморщился, но выдавил из себя согласие. – И Саске-кун… Мне _не хватало_ проведенного вместе времени.

Учиха скривился от тихого смешка, раздавшегося после этого замечания, прежде чем звонок прервался.

– Долбанный извращенец… – не так он хотел, чтобы началось это утро, не с этих грязных намеков своего работодателя, которые невольно селили тревогу в сердце. Но, по крайней мере, этот змееподобный тип понимал, что если он начнет распускать руки, Саске натравит на него всех своих юристов, так что _всерьез_ беспокоиться было не о чем.

Но отвратные выходные ему все-таки обеспечены.

Все еще в пижаме Саске направился к двери. Стоило ему открыть ее, как из коридора донесся до противного знакомый голос.

– …Ты же придешь завтра, да?

– Ты там будешь? – следом за голосом Гаары в комнату ворвался и удивленный голос Наруто. Настроение упало совсем; открыв дверь до конца, Саске шагнул в коридор.

Там стоял Наруто в сером рабочем комбинезоне и с набитым до отказа рюкзаком на плече; в руке он сжимал тетрадь. Сложив руки на груди, он моргнул, глядя на Гаару. Тот чуть усмехнулся уголками губ.

– Само собой. Это один из моих проектов.

Наруто потер затылок, припоминая.

– Точно, совсем забыл. Тогда ты, значит, пока не будешь ходить в клуб?

Губы Гаары дрогнули.

– Недолго, – он заметил стоящего рядом с Наруто Саске, который мрачнел буквально на глазах. Гаара тихо усмехнулся.

Наруто, заметив смену объекта внимания, оглянулся через плечо.

– О! Доброе утро, соня, – он расплылся в улыбке. – Я уже начал сомневаться, что ты когда-нибудь проснешься.

«Что ж, _у него_ с утра настроение хорошее». Выгнув одну бровь, Саске прислонился спиной к стене рядом с дверью.

– Я все еще не понимаю, как тебе удалось выбраться из кровати, не разбудив меня, – тихо спросил он и про себя ухмыльнулся – усмешка сползла с лица Гаары, сменившись пугающе мрачным выражением.

Наруто неожиданно покраснел, хоть и самую малость.

– Ну, эм, я изо всех сил старался тебя не будить, – он негромко рассмеялся, закинув руку за голову. – Весь твой вид говорил о том, что тебе очень нужен сон.

Саске не ответил, все его внимание было сосредоточено на порозовевших полосатых щеках. «Почему он смутился? – мозг сразу подкинул вероятную причину, и сердце забилось чаще. – Быть не может… неужели мой сон был _реальностью_?..»

Кашлянув в ладонь, Наруто поправил лямку рюкзака.

– Ну, в любом случае, мне пора. Не поубивайте друг друга.

Саске и Гаара в молчании проводили его взглядами, после чего уставились друг на друга, готовые прожечь в оппоненте дыру, и словно по команде отвернулись. Закрыв за собой дверь, Саске снова провел пальцами по губам.

«Возможно ли, что он действительно меня поцеловал?..»

***

Наруто шел по одной из главных улиц студгородка, сумка оттягивала плечо, но он не обращал на это никакого внимания. Взгляд зацепился за тетрадь с лекциями, которую он держал в руке.

– Блин, надеюсь Неджи сейчас в этом своем кафе. Совершенно не хочется весь день таскать ее с собой, – пробурчал он себе под нос. Ему даже было немного стыдно… сосед застукал его, когда он крался утром обратно к себе из комнаты Саске, и возмутился устремленным на него гневным взглядам, хотя это именно _Наруто_ забыл о своих обещаниях. Он нервно пролистал тетрадь на спирали.

«Надеюсь, он на меня не злится… Скорее всего он уже в курсе, что я забыл ее вернуть, потому что был на двойном свидании с Саске, – Наруто поморщился. – Отличная причина. Молодец, _гений_ ».

Когда впереди показалось здание кафе, Наруто решительно распрямил плечи. «Что ж, не очень красиво получилось, но если это заставит Неджи переосмыслить свои чувства, то возможно, все и к лучшему…»

Пытаясь угомонить разгоревшееся чувство вины, Наруто толкнул дверь, осмотрелся… и застыл.

Неджи сидел за своим любимым столиком и с большим… воодушевлением болтал с симпатичной девушкой с двумя пучками на голове.

Медленно по лицу Наруто расползлась довольная улыбка. «Что это тут у нас. _Очень_ интересно». Он встал удобнее, оценивая происходящее. Глядя на Неджи, можно было сказать, что он разрывался между желанием найти общий язык и поспорить со своей новой знакомой. Похоже, не стоит усложнять ситуацию еще больше.

Спрятав улыбку, Наруто быстро пошел к парочке.

«Опять ничего не выйдет».

***

– Это смешно. Как врачи должны делать свою работу, если за ними постоянно охотятся юристы? Под таким давлением люди совершают только _больше_ ошибок, – Неджи, нахмурившись, сложил руки на красный столик.

– Мм, возможно, но кто-то же должен защищать пациентов от халатного обращения? Разве в случае их смерти вследствие врачебной ошибки, их семьи не должны получить компенсацию? – Не успел Неджи ответить, как ТенТен обернулась на идущего к ним человека и присвистнула. – Интересно, что он закажет. Кажется, что он и слона сможет съесть.

Моргнув, Неджи оторвался от сидящей напротив девушки и поднял взгляд.

– Наруто? – голос выдал его удивление, когда Наруто подошел к их столику и широко улыбнулся. «Как я пропустил его появление? Неужели я был _настолько_ увлечен нашим спором?» Прочистив горло, он развернулся к подошедшему. – Что ты здесь делаешь?

– Да вот хотел вернуть тебе лекции по генетике. Прости, что не сделал этого вчера вечером, – он коротко кивнул и улыбнулся сидящей напротив Неджи девушке. ТенТен приветливо кивнула в ответ, наблюдая за ними с отчетливо светящимся в глазах любопытством.

Неджи, ощущая некоторую внутреннюю неловкость, забрал у Наруто тетрадь.

– Ничего… страшного, хотя если бы предупредил, было бы неплохо.

Наруто поморщился:

– Неджи, правда, прости. Совершенно из головы вылетело. – Кинув на ТенТен еще один быстрый взгляд, он мягко улыбнулся. – В любом случае, спасибо за помощь. Я это очень ценю.

– Обращайся, – вразрез со словами, брови его тревожно сошлись на переносице. – Наруто…

– Не хотел мешать вашей беседе, – перебил его Наруто, теребя в пальцах лямку сумки. – После увидимся, идет?

Неджи только и смог, что кивнуть и махнуть рукой, прежде чем Наруто развернулся и, отвесив ТенТен короткий поклон, покинул кафе. Неджи смотрел ему вслед со все более заметным недовольством.

– Так _вот_ , что все это значило…

Гордый Хьюга чуть не подпрыгнул на месте, услышав тихий веселый голос девушки. Вернув на лицо непроницаемую для эмоций маску, он посмотрел на нее.

– О чем ты говоришь? – спросил он сухо. Улыбка на ее лице стала шире.

– Этот парень очень важен тебе, да? – дернув губами, она махнула на него рукой. – Не строй такой взгляд. Я все равно знаю.

– И как же ты дошла до такого умозаключения?

– Ты опустил все щиты, – в ответ на его удивленный взгляд она усмехнулась и наклонилась вперед. – Я почти час с тобой разговаривала, дорогуша, но и _близко_ не добилась такого же эффекта. И вот пришел он, и ты тут же растаял… ну, относительно своего обычного состояния, конечно.

– Конечно. – Сказать, что Неджи было неуютно, значило ничего не сказать. Выпрямив спину, он посмотрел в окно.

После долгого молчания темноволосая девушка продолжила:

– И, принимая во внимание твою реакцию, полагаю, он не разделяет твоих чувств?

Ледяного взгляда, который он метнул на нее, хватило, чтобы она поднялась на ноги.

– Ясно, разговор окончен, я поняла, – выхватив из кармашка на фартуке позабытый блокнот, она посмотрела на него сверху вниз. – В любовных советах я полный профан, поэтому советовать тебе я ничего не буду.

«Спасибо, Господи, и за это».

– Но поскольку я не хочу, чтобы ты целый день хандрил, вот тебе цитата, которая когда- то помогла мне: «Отпусти, и если оно вернется, то навсегда станет твоим. А если нет – значит, оно никогда и не было твоим».

Неджи на это молча смотрел в ответ, так что она подняла блокнот:

– Итак… будете заказывать что-нибудь еще?

Неджи качнул головой, и девушка, энергично кивнув, направилась прочь. Нахмурившись, он вернулся к созерцанию вида из окна.

«Никогда и не было твоим…»

***

Саске был расстроен.

Пять раз за сегодняшний день он уже натыкался на Наруто, и все пять раз у того не находилось достаточно времени, чтобы добить наконец их доклад. Он стиснул зубы.

Как, спрашивается, он должен добиваться «прогресса в их отношениях», если он даже не может удержать внимание Наруто дольше, чем на пять минут?

В расстройстве чувств из-за того, что ему в который раз не удалось вынудить Наруто остановиться на хоть сколько-нибудь существенный промежуток времени, Саске нехотя все же принял решение пока забить на это мероприятие. Взобравшись на автобус до Супер Вол-марта, он сел возле окошка, чтобы смотреть на проносящиеся мимо дома и улочки. Из-за всех этих стрессов, что свалились на него в последнее время, он был уверен, что заслужил несколько упаковок своей любимой вкусняшки.

Почему-то подумалось, а что будет, если кто-нибудь узнает об этой пагубной, всепоглощающей страсти Учихи Саске к несоленым сдобным кренделькам.

Не сказать, конечно, что это было бы прямо открытие века… С тех самых пор, как Учиха наткнулся на эту потрясающе несладкие сладости, он строго следил, чтобы в запасе не было НИ ОДНОЙ пачки. В конце концов, если бы он начал потакать этой слабости, даже его изящная конституция не спасла бы его от ожирения.

Он был абсолютно уверен, что как только Наруто раскроет эту тайну, жизнь Саске превратится в ад.

Смущенно положив одну руку на живот, он доехал до нужной остановки и вышел из неожиданно людного автобуса. Оказавшись внутри магазина, он подхватил корзину и целенаправленно двинулся к стеллажам с закусками. Абсолютно все упаковки с крендельками, которые он там обнаружил, тут же оказались в его корзине.

Ощущая смутное удовлетворение, он направился к кассам.

_«Помощь требуется в отделе товаров для сада. Товары для сада»._

Саске по привычке проигнорировал объявление, но тут же вскинул голову, когда из динамика донесся случайно захваченный второй голос.

_«Эй, скажи им, чтобы быстрее шли, я не могу здесь весь…»_

– Наруто? – заинтригованный, Саске развернулся на пятках и направился прямиком в указанный отдел, который находился в дальней части магазина. Оказавшись на месте, он принялся заглядывать в каждый ряд по очереди, пока не обнаружил высокого блондина, сердито взирающего на огромный мешок семян травы, лежавший на полке высоко над его головой.

– Стадо идиотов, – услышал он ворчливый голос. – Кому только в голову пришла идея, класть _самый_ тяжелый мешок на _самую_ верхнюю полку?

– Снова «садоводством» занимаешься, Наруто?

Тот едва не подпрыгнул от неожиданности, прежде чем обернуться.

– С-Саске? Что ты здесь делаешь?

– Услышал твой голос через громкоговоритель, добе, – ответил Саске с затаенной ухмылкой.

– О… – Запустив руку в волосы на затылке, Наруто отвел взгляд. Учиха воспользовался этой возможностью, чтобы осмотреть уже изрядно заляпанный рабочий комбинезон. «Чем же он, черт возьми, таким _занимается_?»

– Наруто… – По непонятной причине вертевшийся весь день на языке вопрос теперь никак не хотел слетать с губ. Тряхнув головой, Саске постарался привести мысли в порядок. – Почему ты меня весь день избегаешь?

– Избегаю? – вопрос заставил блондина обернуться обратно к другу и недоуменно моргнуть. – Почему ты решил, что я тебя избегаю?

– Всякий раз, когда я пытался тебя остановить, ты тут же куда-то убегал, – он поднял бровь. – Я не собираюсь писать доклад в одиночку. 

Наруто поморщился.

– Клянусь, я и не думаю сваливать весь доклад на тебя, Саске. Просто… дата сдачи этого проекта уже на носу, и я…

– Ах да, проект, в существование которого никто не верит. – Со все возрастающим раздражением Саске упер руку в бок. – Когда уже ты собираешься сказать мне _правду_ о причинах твоих вечных отлучек, Узумаки?

Наруто явно чувствовал себя крайне некомфортно.

– Я не лгу тебе, Сас…

– Я _знаю_ , что нет у тебя никаких курсов по садоводству! – резко оборвал его Учиха. – И я не куплюсь больше на эти отговорки. – Наруто не ответил, и Саске разозлился еще больше. – Почему вообще ты врешь мне о таком пустяке?

Внезапно выражение лица Наруто стало очень серьезным.

– Это совсем не пустяк, Саске, – ответил он мягко. – Для меня… это очень важно.

Саске долго изучал его взглядом, после опустил продуктовую корзину на пол и подошел к нему вплотную, вперившись пристальным взглядом.

– Если для тебя это так важно, почему ты не расскажешь мне? – Он заколебался на секунду. – Ты не доверяешь мне?

Брови Наруто взлетели вверх, и он тут же вцепился в плечи Саске. 

– Нет! Все совсем не так, Саске, не потому, что не доверяю, просто… – он вздохнул. – В данный момент я не могу рассказать _никому_.

Нахмурившись, Саске пытался решить, принимать или нет такое объяснение. Честно говоря, тот факт, что Наруто не мог ему доверить… этот свой _секрет_ , что бы там ни было… ставил под вопрос само существование доверия к _Саске_. Разве звание лучшего друга не должно хоть _что-нибудь_ значить?

Словно услышав его мысли, Наруто крепче сжал ладони на плечах Саске.

– Саске, поверь мне, как только я закончу, ты будешь первым человеком, который увидит результат, договорились?

Брюнет по-прежнему хмурился, поскольку не горел желанием ставить на этом точку, но все же кивнул. И получил в ответ кособокую улыбку.

– Отлично, – убрав руки, Наруто скосил глаза. – Эм… Саске?

– Что? – Даже несмотря на то, что его уже отпустили, Саске не спешил отходить. Каким-то образом запах грунта, который окутывал Наруто с ног до головы, казался ему… приятным.

– Почему у тебя полная корзина крендельков?..

Застыв на месте, Саске буквально почувствовал, как его щеки вот-вот покраснеют. Силой воли согнав румянец с лица, он отвернулся и поднял корзину с пола.

– Тебя это не касается, – ответил он сухо.

– Ну конечно.

Уже направившись к выходу, он вдруг вспомнил одну вещь. Обернувшись, он увидел, что Наруто все еще на него смотрит.

– Скажи, Наруто. Почему ты покраснел, когда я утром упомянул, что мы ночевали вместе? – Он ухмыльнулся, когда щеки блондина снова залил предательский румянец. – Ты же не домогался меня, пока я спал, нет?

– Что?? – фыркнул Наруто, темнея еще на один тон. Саске вздернул брови.

– Наруто… ты же _ничего_ не делал со мной, пока я спал… так ведь? – Как бы смешно это ни звучало, лицо Наруто по-прежнему было абсолютно красным.

– Конечно _нет_ , Учиха! Что за чушь!

– Тогда почему ты краснеешь?..

– Потому что… – он замолчал, сложив руки на груди и уставившись в пол. Затем промямлил что-то неразборчивое.

– Что?

Он сердито вздернул голову и посмотрел в глаза, но тут же перевел взгляд на мотыги, развешанные на стенде позади Саске.

– Я сказал… что сложно было… не делать.

Саске уставился на него во все глаза.

– Сложно было не приставать ко мне во сне?

– Ты не понимаешь! – взорвался Наруто, отворачиваясь прочь и размахивая руками. – Все потому, что ты реально невыносимо _милый_ , когда спишь, черт бы тебя побрал.

Очевидный дискомфорт Наруто вызвал у Учихи невольную улыбку, даже невзирая на тот факт, что его снова назвали милым, а это раздражало.

– Так ты говоришь, что это моя вина, что я тебя искушал? – он ухмыльнулся. – Тогда тебе нужно было разбудить меня.

Наруто посмотрел на него и фыркнул.

– Нет уж, потому что милый ты _только_ когда спишь, а все остальное время все тот же раздражительный ублюдок, – он оскалился. – В идеале я бы тебя вообще не будил, даже когда делал бы все те извращенские вещи, на которые только способна моя фантазия.

Саске сощурился, пытаясь найти достойный ответ.

– Зато _я_ хотя бы во сне не страдаю от «повышенной любвеобильности».

Насладившись зрелищем, как Наруто сверкает на него глазами, Саске повернулся уходить:

– Увидимся вечером, извращенец.

– Сам ты извращенец!

Учиха только фыркнул на тот обиженный тон, которым это было сказано. Наруто за его спиной сжал кулаки и стиснул зубы.

– Эй! Раз уж ты _так_ , Учиха, то до завтрашнего вечера ты меня не увидишь. Можешь пока поработать над докладом _сам_. – Саске обернулся к нему, и взгляд Наруто неожиданно стал задумчивым.

Обхватив подбородок пальцами, он окинул Саске взглядом с головы до ног.

– Завтра…

Саске стало не по себе от такого пристального разглядывания.

– Что? Почему ты так на меня смотришь?

– Нет-нет, все хорошо, – голос Наруто стал пугающе беззаботным. – Просто… надень что-нибудь симпатичное на завтрашнее шоу, хорошо?

Вот теперь Саске был просто _уверен_ , что ему есть о чем беспокоиться.

– Ты до сих пор не сказал мне, что это будет за шоу, Наруто.

Ответом ему была ангельская улыбка.

– Завтра вечером все и узнаешь, да?

Саске с настороженностью следил за тем, как Наруто подходил все ближе. Наконец он закинул одну руку ему на плечи и притянул ближе, чтобы шепнуть на ухо:

– На одну ночь, Учиха, ты будешь принадлежать только _мне_ , – он тихо рассмеялся, пуская по позвоночнику Саске стаю мурашек. – Я и собираюсь этим воспользоваться.

Невзирая на внезапно зашедшееся гулким стуком сердце, Саске сумел выдавить из себя дерзкую улыбку.

– Уж постарайся, – с довольством отметив, как Наруто сделал ему в ответ бровями, Саске зашагал прочь. Мельком обернувшись, он заметил, что Наруто все еще задумчиво смотрит ему вслед … и взгляд этих синих глаз определенно был прикован к его заднице.

С улыбкой Саске направился к кассам.

«Завтрашний вечер будет очень интересным, Наруто-кун. _Очень_ интересным».


	19. Путаница полов

Саске ощущал себя так, словно у него вот-вот случится паническая атака.

С того момента, как Наруто появился на пороге его двери с озорной улыбкой на лице, Саске уже в тысячный раз пригладил волосы и теперь, чуть хмурясь, смотрел в окно машины. Хоть он и пытался убедить себя самого, что сегодняшний вечер – это лучшая возможность добиться особенного расположения со стороны Наруто, его все никак не оставляло чувство, что что-нибудь обязательно пойдет совсем не так, как планировалось.

…Словом, или все получится, или его ждет ночь, полная унижений. 

Когда они въехали в центральный квартал кампуса, кабина автомобиля заполнилась оранжевым светом от украшенных фасадов зданий. Глянув на сидящего за рулем Наруто, Саске невольно отметил, как четко выделяются в неверном свете фонарей полоски-шрамы на его щеках. Измученный ожиданием, он негромко вздохнул.

– Наруто, _пожалуйста_ , скажи мне, куда мы едем? – потребовал он сердито. Наруто только бросил на него короткий взгляд и улыбнулся.

– Честно сказать, я удивлен, что ты до сих пор ничего не слышал об этом шоу. Все вокруг только о нем и говорят.

Саске поджал губы:

– Я предпочитаю получить ответ от тебя, Наруто.

Рассмеявшись, Наруто закинул правую руку за подголовник пассажирского сидения, в котором сидел Саске, отчего его темно-синяя, оттенка сапфира, рубашка тускло сверкнула в свете фонарей. Саске скосил на чужую руку глаза, сглотнув от открывшегося вида на рельефные мускулы, перекатывающиеся под тонкой тканью. Нос защекотал аромат одеколона.

– Расслабься, Саске, – сказал Наруто со смешинкой в голосе. Саске моргнул, пытаясь снова поймать нить разговора. – Честное слово, ты первый человек на моей памяти, который только и делает, что дуется на свидании.

Учиха окаменел. «Свидание? Он признает, что это свидание?» – Снова моргнув, он повторил вопрос вслух:

– Мы идем на свидание, Наруто? — Саске мысленно дал себе подзатыльник за то, каким холодным тоном это было сказано, ведь на самом деле сердце в груди заходилось бешеным стуком. – Ты мне об этом не говорил.

Вздернув бровь, Наруто бросил на него косой взгляд: 

– Не хочешь, чтобы это было свиданием?

– Я этого не говорил, – ответил Учиха пожалуй _чуточку_ слишком быстро. Помолчал. – Но ты мог дать мне знать.

Наруто пожал плечами, возвращая взгляд на дорогу:

– Я подумал… – в этот момент он выглядел так, словно ему стало неловко. – Мне казалось, ты не будешь против. Ты… в общем, ты вел себя так, словно ты…

Наруто сбился с мысли, и Саске впился в него взглядом.

– Как я себя вел, Наруто?

Сначала ему показалось, что тот его не услышал: блондин все так же смотрел на дорогу, задумчиво и чуть печально поджав губы. Наконец Наруто мягко ему улыбнулся.

– Это не важно, Саске.

Учихе ужасно хотелось ответить, но он решил промолчать. Отвернувшись обратно к окну, он несколько минут в тишине разглядывал проносящихся мимо прохожих.

– …Я хочу, чтобы это было свиданием, Наруто.

Его тихое признание надолго повисло в воздухе, пока, наконец, Наруто чуть неуверенно не переложил руку ему на плечи. 

– Думаю, я смогу это исполнить, – отозвался он негромко.

Сердце гулко забилось в груди, сдержанно улыбнувшись – большего он не мог себе позволить – Саске удобнее устроился на своем месте. От кожи Наруто сквозь тонкую ткань черной рубашки проникало тепло, и Саске едва сдержал дрожь, когда Наруто нежно сжал его плечо.

«Я не буду себя вести как школьница. Я не буду себя вести как школьница. Я не буду себя вести как школьница…»

***

Первым, что заметил Саске, когда Наруто припарковал машину возле клуба, была оглушительная музыка. Вокруг огромного здания оживленно переговариваясь гуляли люди. Чуть нахмурившись, Саске выбрался из грузовика.

«Что за черт здесь творится?» – Между бровей его залегла складка, когда на глаза ему попалась едва одетая девушка – интересно, бывают ли юбки еще короче? – весело болтающая со своими друзьями. Еще одна такая же – эта была невообразимо ярко накрашена – неумело ковыляла на высоченных шпильках внутрь здания.

Сзади послышался одобрительный свист; обернувшись, Саске увидел идущего к нему улыбающегося Наруто, взгляд его был прикован к девушкам. Саске почувствовал, как в нем поднимается раздражение.

– Наруто, только не говори мне, что ты притащил меня сюда, чтобы пялиться на девчонок, – сказал он тихо и угрожающе. Тот только рассмеялся, приобнимая его за плечи и притягивая ближе.

– Не говори глупостей! Я притащил тебя сюда, чтобы пялиться на _тебя_ , болван. – Не обращая внимания на охвативший Саске шок, Наруто легонько похлопал его по груди, затем ухватил за руку и поволок ко входу в здание. – Пойдем! Надо занять лучшие места.

Саске, не в силах отвести взгляда от их сцепленных ладоней, мигом перестал переживать о девушках – как, впрочем, и о парнях, которые выказывали на удивление много интереса – и поспешил следом. Внутри здания все поразительным образом преобразилось: потолок разукрасили разноцветные ленты, весь пол был усыпан серпантином и конфетти. Чем дальше они проходили вглубь погруженного во тьму помещения, тем сильнее у Саске в груди отдавалась вибрация от грохочущей музыки, доносившейся с площадки центрального фудкорта.

У Учихи брови поползли на лоб, когда он увидел, во что превратилось обычно заурядное помещение: в передней части комнаты возвели сцену, оканчивающуюся подиумом; пол освещали цветные софиты; по краям сцены были установлены колонны, между которыми натянули тонкую ткань; на ее фоне были видны силуэты танцоров, выворачивающих душу наизнанку в чувственном танце. Центр помещения, где обычно располагались столы, превратился в банкетный зал, какой можно встретить где-нибудь в Вегасе. Повсюду стояли окрашенные в золотой и серебряный розы в небольших вазах и светящиеся палочки.

Не отпуская руку Саске, Наруто через толпу пробрался к центральным местам перед сценой. С чувством выполненного долга он плюхнулся в одно из кресел и похлопал ладонью по сиденью соседнего.

– Кажется, мы как раз вовремя, – сказал он Саске, когда тот сел рядом. – Я боялся, что мы не успеем занять хорошие места, учитывая, сколько здесь народу.

Саске посмотрел на сцену:

– Я полагаю, ты по прежнему не намерен рассказывать мне, что это будет за шоу?

Наруто открыл рот, собираясь ответить, но ему помешал полный холода голос.

– Не удивлен, что ты не в состоянии догадаться сам, Учиха.

Оба обернулись на звук – на них с невозмутимым видом смотрел Неджи. На нем были свободные белые брюки и светлая шелковая рубашка, застегнутая только наполовину; из-под рубашки выглядывала черная майка. Он выглядел как практически полная противоположность Учихе, который напротив предпочел одеться во все черное.

Хищник внутри Саске вздыбил шерсть и зарычал. Презрительно улыбнувшись, Учиха набросился на соперника:

– Смотрю, у тебя входит в привычку появляться там, куда тебя не звали, Хьюга. Я ожидал от тебя более достойного поведения, учитывая твое происхождение.

Наруто обернулся к своему спутнику, услышав от него подобную колкость; когда же позади него присел Неджи, брови невольно поползли вверх.

– Я не комментирую твою семью, Учиха, – отозвался тот сухо. – И от тебя я ждал того же.

Пусть даже Саске и знал, что был не прав, признавать этого он не собирался. Отвернувшись, он непоколебимо уставился на сцену, словно Хьюги здесь не было вовсе. Наруто, откашлявшись, снова обратил свое внимание на Неджи.

– Ну так, что привело тебя сюда, Неджи?

Тот отвел потемневший взгляд от Учихи и посмотрел на блондина. 

– Ты забыл? Ты же _сам_ рассказал мне об этом шоу.

_Подобная_ новость, конечно, тут же привлекла внимание Саске. Он впился взглядом в Наруто, который рефлекторно поморщился, даже не обернувшись к нему. Блондин нервно потер затылок.

– А, ну да. Кажется, рассказал.

Удивительно, но спина Наруто до сих пор не загорелась, хотя должна бы, учитывая всю ту ярость, с которой Саске ее прожигал взглядом.

Повеселевший Неджи пересел на кресло рядом с Наруто.

– Ты же не возражаешь, если я к вам присоединюсь?

Наруто передернулся, спиной чувствуя пропитанный ядом взгляд, которым Саске смотрел на него в данный момент. 

– Н-нет конечно.

Добавив во взгляд еще немного кислоты и напалма, Саске перевел его на Хьюгу.

Неджи же в ответ самодовольно улыбнулся.

Когда Саске уже вовсю обдумывал, а не залезть ли ему к Наруто на колени с воплем: «МОЁ! ПОШЕЛ ПРОЧЬ!», как раздался еще один голос.

– Итак, ты здесь, Наруто, – Гаара, сложив руки на груди, с нечитаемым выражением лица смотрел на Учиху. – Похоже, вечер будет интересным.

Саске коротко сердито глянул в ответ, после чего снова сосредоточился на прожигании в Наруто дыр взглядом. Наруто же, вымученно улыбнувшись, оттянул пальцем воротник рубашки.

– Привет, Гаара. Ты уже настроил оборудование?

Тот ответил, не сводя с Саске недружелюбного взгляда:

– Да. Как ты можешь услышать, музыка уже играет. 

Саске в недоумении посмотрел в его сторону:

– Музыка? Ты что, диджей?

– Именно, – Гаара перевел взгляд на своего соседа по комнате, который в данный момент занимался контрольной проверкой всей электроники. – Мы с Канкуро составляем команду.

Уж слишком серьезно это прозвучало, Саске так и хотелось ответить, но он решил воздержаться, только выразительно поднял бровь. Кроме того, все его мысли сейчас были заняты выдумыванием способов, как бы избавиться от этих двоих, утащить Наруто прочь, и чтобы больше их никто не беспокоил. Он как раз собирался взять Наруто за руку и рыком отогнать Неджи, когда Гаара неожиданно дотронулся пальцами до уха и нахмурился.

– Начинается, – коротко бросил он, убирая руку от крохотного наушника. Он кивнул блондину: – Наруто.

Когда он удалился, Саске требовательно посмотрел на Наруто.

– Объяснишь?

Взгляд, которым ответил ему Наруто, заставил сердце Саске ёкнуть. На лице блондина отражалось раздражение, которое чувствовал сам Саске, правда меньшей интенсивности, но было и что-то еще… какое-то непонятно выражение в глубине синих глаз. Тяжело сглотнув, Саске счел за лучшее отвернуться к потемневшей сцене.

«Наруто… неужели ты и правда… – сердце гулко забилось, когда Саске ощутил, как по его руке скользнула чужая ладонь, нежно сжала и снова канула во тьму. – Неужели ты _на самом деле_ хотел, чтобы в этот вечер у нас было свидание?»

Вступительная музыка постепенно затихала, предоставляя людям последний шанс занять свои места. Ряд позади заняла компания парней в майках, гласивших: «Я не гей, зато мой парень - определенно», принявшись громко обсуждать, кто среди присутствующих по их мнению годился на звание красавчика. У Саске нервно задергался глаз, когда в этот список попали и они трое.

Только он хотел сказать им пару ласковых, как вместо него обернулся Наруто, широко улыбнувшись: 

– Я смотрю, к гей-параду готовы? (1)

Громогласное «ДА-А-А!» было ему ответом, на что Наруто рассмеялся, и, подмигнув парням, отвернулся обратно к сцене. К его уху склонился Неджи:

– Кажется, ты тоже вот-вот подхватишь их настроение, Наруто.

«Убить Неджи. Убить Неджи сейчас же».

Блондин только поудобнее устроился в кресле и загадочно улыбнулся:

– Может и так, Неджи.

Оба его соседа озадаченно на него посмотрели, но тут их внимание привлек звук фанфар, как во всех фильмах студии Двадцатый век Фокс, громыхнувший из колонок, запрятанных за сценой.

_Uh huh, this my shit. All the girls, stomp your feet like this._

С первыми тактами музыки на сцену вышла высокая чернокожая женщина в неоново-зеленом сверкающем платье и на шпильках.

_A few times I’ve been around this track._  
So it’s not just gonna happen like that.  
Cuz I ain’t no hollaback giiiirl  
I ain’t no hollaback giiiiirl. 

Она одними губами подпевала песне, покачивая в ритм широкими бедрами – чем едва не ослепила сидящих в первых рядах, так ярко блестели стразы на платье – и величественно вышагивала по сцене. Толпа одобрительно загудела в предвкушении, чем соблазнила ее на еще более откровенные действия – подмигнув, женщина отставила зад и потрясла им.

Спустя пару мгновений Гаара чуть замиксовал песню и приглушил звук.

_Cuz I ain’t no holla—ain’t no holla—ain’t no hollab-b-back giiiiiiirl.(2)_

Откинув с лица встрепанную челку, она подняла с пола микрофон:

– Как дела, ребятки? – голос оказался на удивление низким. Она улыбнулась, когда в ответ послышались радостные возгласы. – Отлично, отлично… Похоже, вы еще недостаточно выпили. Но не волнуйтесь, сладкие, к концу вечера мы это исправим.

Она оглянулась через плечо на группу парней, которые пытались привлечь ее внимание особенно громкими и развязными окликами. 

– Спросите помощи у них, например, они, похоже, уже прилично набрались.

Пытаясь понять, что же за шоу они пришли смотреть, Саске обернулся к Наруто. Тот сидел с крайне довольной улыбкой, а вот Неджи, похоже, было… неуютно. «Что происходит вообще?»

– На случай, если кто-то еще меня не знает – а это, должна вам сказать, СТРАШНОЕ преступление – мое имя Шоколадная Хершай(3)…

У Саске внутри все упало.

– И я _лучшая_ во вселенной ведущая шоу трансвеститов.

***

Саске в каком-то оцепенении смотрел на сцену – Наруто еле сдержался от того, чтобы не расхохотаться. Крайне довольный собой, он оперся локтями на спинку своего кресла.

– Что такое, Саске? Тебе никогда не хотелось примерить женскую одежду?

Саске медленно обернулся к нему, выражение глаз было совершенно нечитаемым:

– Ты это называешь свиданием, Узумаки?

Тон, которым это было сказано, был так холоден, что можно было бы заморозить озеро. Наруто в ответ рассмеялся, стараясь не обращать внимания, как с ним рядом напрягся Неджи.

– Ой, да ладно тебе. Обещаю, тебе понравится.

Одарив его нахальной улыбкой, Наруто отвернулся обратно к сцене, где с важным видом расхаживала Хершай.

– Сегодня здесь вы увидите восхитительное шоу, которому и в подметки не годится любой гей-парад. Перед вами выступят лучшие артисты Соединенных Штатов Америки… – она сделала паузу, одобрительно кивая зазвучавшим аплодисментам. – И все они ужасно хотят поскорее выйти на эту сцену. Скажите-ка мне, есть ли здесь люди с нетрадиционной сексуальной ориентацией?

Часть зала взвыла. Саске и Неджи обменялись сочувственными взглядами, Наруто же только улыбнулся шире.

– Натуралы?

Завопила другая часть зала. 

– А наши милые «игроки за обе команды»?

Наруто кричал громче всех.

Хершай со смехом покачала головой.

– Знаете, я люблю натуралов. С ними все куда _интереснее!_ Да и к тому же, не будь на свете натуралов, меня бы тоже не было! – она умильно надула губки, словно вопрошая «Ну разве не _кошмар?_ »

Взбив волосы, – до Саске только сейчас дошло, что это скорее всего парик… особенно учитывая, что он _тоже_ был зеленым, – Хершай обвела взглядом толпу и заговорщицки подмигнула.

– Но не переживайте. Мы всех вас переманим на нашу сторону к концу представления.

Зал наполнило улюлюканье, и Хершай подняла свободную руку, чтобы вернуть внимание зрителей:

– А теперь наш первый выступающий! Поздоровайтесь с «Шанкай Булевад»!

Через секунду после того, как Хершай исчезла со сцены, заиграла песня Кристины Агилеры «Car Wash», и вперед вышла высокая «женщина» с длинными черными волосами и очень условно одетая. Наруто про себя одобрительно присвистнул, потрясенный насколько тщательно «она» подошла к созданию женского облика.

«Честное слово, не знал бы наверняка, решил бы, что она девчонка, – он усмехнулся. – Хотя все равно удрал бы в ужасе, она же выше меня».

Когда девушка закончила «петь» и размашистыми шагами покинула сцену, Наруто поднялся на ноги.

– Пойду схожу за выпивкой. Что вам принести?

Пришлось сделать вид, что не может прочитать во взглядах, устремленных на него, посыл: «Не смей оставлять меня с НИМ».

Эти двое обменялись злобными взглядами, после чего Саске сухо ответил:

– Ром с колой.

– Джин-тоник.

Наруто перевел взгляд с одного на другого – воздух между ними едва не искрился, и вздохнул.

– Скоро вернусь. Не поубивайте друг друга.

Направившись в бар, Наруто запустил пальцы в волосы. «Что б тебя, Неджи… надо было тебе прийти? Я пытался расслабить и разговорить Саске, а теперь он завинтил гайки до упора. – Он вздохнул. – Хотя, конечно, я не могу винить Неджи. Если бы за Саске увивалась толпа поклонников, и я бы узнал, что он идет с одним из них на свидание, я бы безусловно тоже постарался примазаться…»

Наруто замер на середине шага, невидяще уставившись перед собой. «Минуточку. Серьезно? – он нахмурился. – Окажись мы в подобной ситуации… я бы ревновал. Ревновал бы до трещащих костей».

Это открытие вывело его из равновесия, тряхнув головой, он добрел до бара и рассеянно заказал напитки. «Я бы бесился, если бы Саске демонстрировал интерес к кому-либо кроме меня. И в таком случае возможно…»

Улыбнувшись, он забрал стаканы, расплатился и пошел обратно к своему месту.

«…возможно, признание нужно делать не только Саске».

Опустившись между Учихой и Хьюгой, которые старательно игнорировали друг друга, он раздал всем напитки и сделал большой глоток пива. Ссутулившись, он уставился на сцену, делая вид, что не чувствует устремленных на него с двух сторон взглядов. Спустя какое-то время, те снова переключились друг на друга, и от этой безмолвной битвы у Наруто по спине табунами бегали мурашки.

«Пива надо будет больше…»

***

Когда закончилось выступление третьего артиста – и все трое были пугающе похожи на женщин – Хершай вернулась на сцену, на этот раз в ярко-оранжевом костюме и подпевая «Barbie Girl». Обмахиваясь раскрытой ладонью, она обвела взглядом толпу.

– Развлекаетесь, ребятки? – Послышались согласные крики. – Ничего, будет еще лучше. Во-первых, мне нужен доброволец.

Она снова окинула зрителей взглядом, после чего остановилась на наверняка громогласном, возмутительно привлекательном блондине.

– И как тебя зовут, сладкий? – спросила она ласково, останавливаясь напротив Наруто.

Тот улыбнулся, выпрямляясь в кресле:

– Наруто.

– Поднимешься ко мне сюда, Наруто?

Саске едва сдержался, чтобы не вцепиться в него, когда Наруто послушно поднялся и взошел по коротенькой лесенке на подиум. «Клянусь, если он тронет Наруто хоть ПАЛЬЦЕМ…»

Короткого взгляда на Неджи хватило, чтобы понять – тот разделяет его мысли.

– О-о-о, а ты сильный мальчик, да? – выгнув брови, Хершай опустила ладонь на плечо Наруто. – Итак, скажи, гей или натурал?

– У меня нет особых предпочтений, – спокойно ответил Наруто. По залу прошелся довольный шепоток, вызвавший у Саске очередной приступ ревности. Ситуацию усугублял крышесносный внешний вид Наруто: в этой своей сапфировой рубашке и плотно обтянувших ноги и зад черных брюках. Сложив руки на груди, Саске злобно насупился.

– Эй, красавчик! Скажи телефончик! – крикнул кто-то из левого угла зала.

– 1-800-И-НЕ-МЕЧТАЙ. Звони в любое время, – Наруто расплылся в улыбке, когда на его шутку рассмеялись; он явно наслаждался всеобщим вниманием.

Хершай тоже рассмеялась, после чего попросила у зала тишины.

– Скажи мне, сладкий, какие воспоминания о сегодняшнем вечере ты хотел бы унести с собой?

После короткой заминки Наруто встретился взглядом с Саске. 

– Увидим, Хершай. 

– Хочешь фото? – Саске тошнило от этого переслащенного голоса.

– Какое фото?

– Тебя… в женском образе!

Толпа бесновалась, некоторые вставали на стулья и принимались громко улюлюкать. К его удивлению – а Саске и не думал, что что-то может поразить его больше, чем сочетание слов «Наруто» и «женская одежда» в одном предложении – Наруто ярко покраснел и нервно закинул руку за голову.

– Эмм, без обид, но не думаю, что из меня получится хорошая девочка, – щеки покраснели еще сильнее, когда в ответ послышался несогласный хохот зала. Хершай же лишь подмигнула и прогнала его за кулисы.

– Это мы еще посмотрим. Иди давай, к Вилли, он как раз тебе машет. – Действительно, вдалеке возле дверного проема, ведущего куда-то в сторону от столовой зоны, стоял высокий мужчина в желтой рубашке и улыбался, подзывая его рукой. Наруто робко двинулся в указанном направлении, едва не подпрыгнув, когда какой-то смельчак из толпы зрителей шлепнул его по заднице. Саске еле сдержал рык.

Довольная собой, Хершай дала знак Гааре продолжать шоу, предварительно пообещав зрителям, что Наруто еще вернется.

Когда на сцену вышел следующий танцор, на спинку кресла Наруто облокотился один из ребят, что сидели позади Саске.

– Ну, и кто же из вас встречается с этой светловолосой сексбомбой? – спросил он, с широкой улыбкой стряхивая волосы с лица. 

Саске и Неджи бросили на него одинаково неприязненные взгляды.

– Быть не может, неужели _ни один?_ – он в явном неверии покачал головой. Его рыжий сосед, двинув товарища локтем под ребра, громогласно вопросил, может ли он, в таком случае, попытать счастья с Наруто, когда тот вернется. Неджи и Саске как по команде перевели взгляды на него.

Парень со всклоченными темными волосами оперся о спинку сидения Неджи, так что лицо его оказалось чуть ближе, чем это допускала зона комфорта самого Неджи.

– Ну, а ты, сладкий? Ты занят?

– Не интересует, – сухо ответил тот, при этом он так прямо держал спину, что позавидовала бы и шпала. Его вынужденный собеседник покачал головой.

– Тебя не интересует мое предложение, потому что ты не гей, или потому что ты надеешься отхватить себе того блондинчика?

Саске равнодушно подумал, что чуваку как раз пора загадать свое последнее желание перед смертью, поскольку челюсть Неджи опасно заострилась. Гордец Хьюга проигнорировал вопрос, отвернувшись обратно к сцене. Тоскливо вздохнув, парень сзади опустился на свое место.

– Вот досада, все так, как я и думал…

Посмеиваясь, первый парень опустил ладони на плечи Неджи и Саске:

– Ребята, вам очень нужно расслабиться. Это же _шоу трансвеститов_ , в конце-то концов! Расслабьтесь и получайте удовольствие!

С этими словами он уселся обратно на свое место, оставив Неджи и Саске в одиночестве. Несколько следующих выступлений каждый из них борол в себе невольно подступающее веселье – никто не хотел сдаться первым и улыбнуться. А поскольку сидели они в первом ряду, то на их долю выпадало кокетливых улыбок и подмигиваний куда больше, чем остальным. 

Напряжение между ними достигло такой степени, что о смущении было забыто без следа.

Скрестив руки на груди, Саске с вялым интересом провожал взглядом группу трансвеститок – он открыл для себя поразительный факт, что все мальчики, появлявшиеся на сцене, на самом деле мальчиками не были, как бы реалистично они ни выглядели – которые уходили за кулисы. Взгляд то и дело возвращался к двери, за которой скрылся Наруто, и Саске с каждой минутой раздражался все сильнее.

«Что они там с ним делают? – Саске пересел поудобнее и невольно нахмурился, когда на сцену вернулась Хершай. – Давно должен был вернуться уже. Сколько нужно времени, чтобы _засунуть_ человека в платье?»

Внезапно весь мыслительный процесс в голове Саске остановился.

«Наруто… в платье? – перед глазами возник образ мускулистого блондина, затянутого в розовое платье с оборками, держащего в руках зонтик от солнца, и Саске даже весело фыркнул от неожиданности. Он прикрыл рукой рот, пытаясь спрятать растущую улыбку. – Надо же, я так увлекся своим раздражением из-за присутствия здесь Неджи, что даже _не подумал_ об этом. Господи, да я ВЕЧНО буду ему это помнить!»

С веселой улыбкой Хершай помахала толпе, чтобы прекратить шум. 

– Ну что ж, дамы, господа и те, кто еще не определился, мы наконец готовы представить вам результат своих трудов! Давайте же поприветствуем!

Каждый в зале затаил дыхание, когда из-за кулис показалась нога в черном кожаном сапоге до колена, поставленная на высокий каблук. После секундной паузы перед ней на сцену опустилась вторая, и вот обладатель этих ног стал виден полностью.

Саске и Неджи одновременно сглотнули и неловко пересели на стульях.

С соблазнительной улыбкой на накрашенных губах Наруто, покачивая бедрами, прошествовал на сцену. Из колонок звучало: «Потому что она девчонка, по которой сохнут все плохие парни!» 

У Саске никогда еще так не пересыхало в горле. Взгляд беспомощно скользил по фигуре Наруто; очевидно, его представление о «платье» было _очень_ далеко от реальности. Стилисты одели Наруто в узкие сапоги до колена, тугие черные шорты, так обтянувшие его задницу, как будто завтрашний день не настанет и нечего терять, и короткий черный «топ», закрывающий руки до локтя, а так же плечи и шею, но открывающий на всеобщее обозрение накачанную грудь. Черные перчатки без пальцев довершали образ.

Пропустив одну руку сквозь золотистые локоны, – которые были тщательно уложены в прическу «у меня только что был жаркий секс за сценой», – Наруто с важным видом прошелся по подиуму и встал в позу, отведя назад плечи; бедра же, напротив, выставил вперед. Улыбка стала еще более вызывающей, шрамы-усы на щеках – выделенные макияжем – добавили образу опасных ноток. По непонятным для Саске причинам, в глаза Наруто вставили красные линзы с вертикальным кошачьим зрачком.

Все вместе смотрелось агрессивно и дьявольски сексуально.

Когда Наруто посмотрел на Саске этими красными глазами и медленно чувственно улыбнулся, Учиха закусил губу и осторожно скрестил ноги. Он понимал, что в его взгляде наверняка считывается намек на отчаянье, но ничего не мог с этим поделать; никогда еще за всю свою жизнь он не хотел никого так сильно. Каждой клеточкой тела он желал в эту минуту забраться на сцену, обвести руками каждый сантиметр оголенной кожи и умолять Наруто трахать его до потери сознания.

Чем дольше длился их зрительный контакт, тем веселее становилась улыбка Наруто, но Саске было настолько плевать. Он заерзал в кресле, пытаясь хоть как-то ослабить давление от внезапно ставших такими тесными брюк.

Присвистнув в микрофон, Хершай подошла к Наруто и окинула его взглядом.

– Будь я проклята. Какой же ты _красавчик_ , а? – в голосе ее проскользнули удивленные нотки, но она быстро взяла себя в руки. – Я должна сказать, что на этот раз стилисты просто _превзошли_ себя!

Посмотрев на Саске последним долгим распутным взглядом, Наруто обернулся к Хершай. 

– Ну, у ваших людей был превосходный исходный материал.

Эмси усмехнулась:

– Не спорю, сладкий. А теперь скажи мне, какое имя ты выберешь для этого образа?

Наруто на секунду наморщил губы – и вот ведь вселенская несправедливость, даже ЭТО в данный момент выглядело эротично – и улыбнулся.

– Китцуне, – он издал низкий короткий смешок в микрофон, и тот словно эхом отдался в одурманенном страстью теле Саске. – Значит «лиса» на японском.

– О-о-о, японский? Какие-то особые причины?

Наруто стрельнул взглядом в сторону Саске:

– Возможно.

«НЕЛЬЗЯ ЗАНИМАТЬСЯ СЕКСОМ НА СЦЕНЕ. НЕЛЬЗЯ ЗАНИМАТЬСЯ…»

Заговорщицки подмигнув залу, Хершай похлопала Наруто по рельефному бицепсу.

– Ну что, Китцуне. Готова спуститься вниз, чтобы ослеплять великолепием наших зрителей, или сначала устроишь им шоу?

В ответ он выгнул одну светлую бровь:

– Разве есть сомнения? – Усмехнувшись, Наруто кивнул Гааре за сценой. – Только дайте мне места, где развернуться.

Рассмеявшись, Хершай спустилась на несколько ступенек вниз с подиума и остановилась с краю от Наруто, который как раз занял исходную позицию, опустив руки с раскрытыми ладонями вдоль тела и демонстрируя залу попку. Секунда, и над толпой зазвучала музыка. (4)

_So if you’re lonely,_  
You know I’m heeeere waitin’ for you.  
I’m just a crosshair...  
I’m just a shooot away from you.  
And if you leave here,  
You leave me broken, shattered I lie.  
I’m just a crosshair.  
I’m just a shooot, then we can die.  
Aaaaaaaaaaah... 

Наруто обернулся через плечо, подпевая солисту, взгляд его был как тлеющие угли.

_I knoooow I won’t be leavin’ hereee... wiiiith yooooou._

Ритм музыки замедлился, и одновременно с этим Наруто начал плавно вращать бедрами. Поведя одной ногой в сторону, он обернулся лицом к залу.

Встретившись с Саске взглядом, он словно поймал его в жаркую ловушку. Широко расставив ноги, он заложил руки за голову, обхватив себя за запястья пальцами…

…И начал толкаться бедрами вперед в ритме со звучавшей «Take Me Out» Франца Фердинанда.

_I say, don’t you know!  
You say, you don’t know.  
I say... _*туц-туц и бедра, бедра* __  
TAKE ME OUT!  
I say you don’t show.  
Don’t move, tide is low.  
I say...  
TAKE ME OUT! 

Когда этот мини танец закончился, Наруто рухнул на колени, провел ладонями по оголенной груди, затем оперся ими о пол за спиной и начал подкидывать бедра вверх на каждый такт музыки.

_I say you don’t know._  
You say you don’t know.  
I say...  
TAKE ME OUT! 

Саске еле сдерживал рвущиеся наружу стоны, глядя на Наруто, который все танцевал свой вызывающий танец на сцене, так и не разорвав их зрительного контакта ни на секунду. Возбуждение было таким сильным, что уже причиняло боль, дыхание срывалось, Саске сидел, сцепив зубы и впившись ногтями в ладони, пытаясь сохранить контроль. «Господи боже… Да он хочет, чтобы я кончил прямо здесь…»

С трудом сглотнув, Саске из последних сил удержался от ставшего особенно сильным желания поддаться на зов глаз Наруто и вспрыгнуть на сцену, к нему. Он не замечал ни гиканья и криков из зала, ни мстительного взгляда, которым смотрел на него Неджи. Хьюга в свою очередь едва сдерживался оттого, чтобы не разодрать Учиху на кусочки.

…И никто из них не видел, как один из парней, сидевших позади, что-то бросил в стакан Неджи.

_I knoooow I won’t be leavin’ heeeeere... wiiiith yooooooou._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Вольный перевод. В оригинале упоминалось мероприятие, именуемое Pride week. Это 10-тидневный фестиваль, посвященный многообразию ЛГБТ-сообщества, проводится в Торонто. Почитать подробнее на английском можно здесь: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pride_Week_(Toronto)
> 
> (2) Gwen Stefani — Hollaback Girl. Никакой смысловой нагрузки песня не несет, толковых переводов не нашла, сама заморачиваться заленилась, поэтому так. Слушать тут: http://music.yandex.ru/#!/track/21263/album/2711
> 
> (3) Шоколадная Хершай (Hershae Chocolat) – профессиональная артистка, которая ведет шоу трансвеститов по всей Америке (примечание автора)
> 
> (4) Стебная видюшка с переодетым Наруто (рисованная): http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BGv6gbgsAsk&feature=relatedе


	20. Пересекая черту

Он чувствовал едва ощутимый острый запах пота, чувствовал, как музыка бухает в голове и течет вибрацией по венам. Довольно сощурив глаза созвучно такой же довольной улыбке, Наруто опустился обратно на свой стул, с наслаждением вслушиваясь в гул и свист, которыми провожала его толпа. Он широко расставил ноги, невольно забавляясь видом своих накачанных икр, затянутых в черную кожу.

На границе сознания он начал обратный отсчет – сколько же еще секунд понадобится Саске, чтобы сорвать с него остатки одежды?

Тихо рассмеявшись, он закинул руки на спинки соседних кресел и повернулся к обозначенному брюнету.

– Ну как, Учиха, тебе понравилось представление? – краем глаза Наруто видел, как помрачнел и резко отпил из бокала Неджи, но решил игнорировать его, учитывая, какое выражение лица было у его спутника – что-то среднее, между голодом и желанием убивать. Наруто победно улыбнулся, и к его удовольствию Саске напрягся еще больше.

– Ты полный псих, ты это знаешь? – наконец ответил Саске, и голос его был всего _самую малость_ слишком хриплым, чтобы считать это нормой. Ухмылка Наруто стала шире. – Как ты мог выйти туда… в _этом_... – он помахал руками на костюм Наруто, – и танцевать так, словно никто на тебя не смотрит?

«Не могу понять, то ли он ревнует, то ли возбужден до чертиков… – размышлял тем временем Наруто. Но после беглого осмотра, брови его невольно поползли вверх, а все сомнения разрешились, стоило только взгляду наткнуться на бугор в штанах Саске. – Окей, вопрос снимается».

Наклонившись ближе, Наруто шепнул:

– А может быть, для меня имела значение только одна пара глаз, Саске.

То, как потемнели от этих слов полуночные глаза Саске, _полностью_ окупили легкое смущение, которое он испытывал на сцене.

Раздраженное покашливание вынудило Наруто поднять голову. Неджи смотрел на него с явным недовольством… что, если подумать, было весьма необычно для его обычно не эмоционального лица.

– Прости, что отвлекаю, – сухо сказал он, – но думаю, тебе будет интересно.

Нахмурив брови, Наруто перевел взгляд на сцену. И тут же понял, что ничего не понимает.

– Эм… что там делает Гаара?

Тот посмотрел на него долгим пронзительным взглядом, кажется, даже не слушая, что говорит ему Хершай. У Наруто внутри зашевелилось нехорошее предчувствие.

«Быть того не может… _Гаара_ позволит одеть себя в платье? – он с трудом сглотнул. – Разве это вообще не запрещено правилами?»

– Сегодня мы с вами сделаем кое-что необычное, – сказала Хершай, убирая с лица на этот раз фиолетовые волосы. – Наш дорогой диджей изъявил желание устроить вам шоу. Что вы думаете, сладкие? Хотите посмотреть на Рэда, красивого и нарядного?

Толпа завопила.

– Так я и думала, – Хершай озорно улыбнулась. – Тогда отправим его за сцену!

Гаара не отводил от Наруто взгляда все это время, даже когда двинулся за кулисы, только коротко кивнул Канкуро. Наруто неуютно поежился.

– Какого хрена Гаара решил одеться в платье? – спросил он вслух. – Никогда бы не подумал, что он из тех, кто станет это делать…

Неджи рядом с ним сделал большой глоток из стакана, заглянул в него со странным видом, а потом отпил еще раз.

– Ты будешь удивлен, Наруто-кун, – Хьюга, кажется, не заметил, с каким удивлением посмотрел на него Наруто, услышав суффикс, – но люди постоянно делают странные вещи, когда находятся с тобой рядом.

– В кои-то веки я с ним соглашусь, – еле слышно пробормотал Саске. Наруто снова поежился.

– Может быть… может быть, стоит пойти переодеться, – сказал он с сомнением. Саске резко глянул на него, точно собираясь что-то сказать.

– Это было бы ужасно печально, Наруто-кун. Здесь явно больше одного человека наслаждаются твоим видом.

Оба его соседа в недоумении уставились на него после этих слов, но Неджи, казалось, это совсем не беспокоило. Со странной улыбкой на лице он вернулся к созерцанию зрелища на сцене.

– Откровенно говоря, тебя стоит арестовать, если ты надумаешь все это великолепие снова спрятать.

У Наруто заалели щеки, и он нервно потер шею.

– Мм, спасибо, Неджи. Наверное.

Прикосновение к плечу заставило его обернуться к Саске. Тот, метая яростные взгляды на Хьюгу, чуть сжал пальцы.

– Возможно, тебе действительно стоит переодеться. Не спорю, что так ты выглядишь… – он замолчал, не отводя взгляда от лица Наруто, – …хорошо, но вероятно будет лучше, если ты перестанешь быть объектом _нежелательного_ внимания.

Несмотря на то, что последняя часть явно предназначалась Неджи, Наруто почувствовал укол раздражения. 

– Ты ведешь себя так, словно не веришь, что я в состоянии держать себя в руках, Саске.

Учиха фыркнул:

– В обычной ситуации я сказал бы, что это не так, но…

Наруто прищурился:

– Но _что?_

Саске смотрел на него долго-долго, и Наруто явственно видел по его лицу, что Саске передумал договаривать. Раздражение Наруто стало более ощутимым. 

– Ничего, Узумаки.

– Что б тебя, Саске…

Неджи цокнул языком.

– Ну, ну, Качок, неприлично ссориться с женушкой на людях, – Криво улыбнувшись, он помахал рукой со стаканом, в котором уже значительно уменьшилось выпивки. – Если ты будешь ругаться с ней при свидетелях, на утро все будут наверняка знать, откуда взялись эти странные синяки.

Наруто видел, как Саске хотелось огрызнуться на «женушку», но к концу фразы их обоих слишком обескуражило все более странное поведение Неджи.

«Разве мог он так напиться с одного бокала?» – Наруто покачал головой, решив, что в данный момент не это его проблема. Потер виски.

– Скажи… Наруто.

Подняв глаза на оклик, Наруто чуть не подпрыгнул на месте, когда Неджи резко склонился к нему и ткнул пальцем в живот.

– Ч-что?

_Тык. Тык. Тык._

– Как ты думаешь, на твоем животе можно погладить рубашку?

– Что?? – даже если сам по себе вопрос не считать достаточно странным, то уж благоговейный взгляд, которым смотрел на него Неджи, точно толкал к мысли, а не одержим ли его друг. Теперь уже отчетливо ощущая неловкость, Наруто аккуратно взял его за руку и отвел ее от своего живота.

– Неджи, ты в порядке?? 

«Какого хрена он так смотрит на наши руки?» – Наруто нахмурился, когда Неджи пролепетал что-то вроде «Оаах, обалдеть можно!»

– Неджи?

– Не называй меня так… – ответил ему тот рассеянно, выдернув свою ладонь и принявшись ее разглядывать. Потом тряхнул головой, легонько дернул себя за хвост и развалился в кресле, отстраненно глядя на сцену.

– _Какой_ коктейль ты ему принес, говоришь? – неохотно поинтересовался Саске. Наруто насилу оторвал взгляд от Хьюги и пожал плечами.

– Обычный джин-тоник… ну, я так _думал_.

Оба в задумчивости замолчали, наблюдая за разодетой красоткой на сцене, которая вращала бедрами под песню Дестинис чайлд… и которая только что сорвала с себя блузку. Вздернув брови вверх, Наруто сполз взглядом на черные шортики, оставшиеся на «девушке».

– Господи, _сколько же_ метров ленты они на нее спустили?? – вслух поразился Наруто.

Саске недоуменно на него посмотрел:

– Ленты?

«Черт», – Наруто понял, что опять краснеет.

– Ну… в общем, да. В смысле, по-другому же довольно трудно спрятать… эмм…

Проклятье, он _ненавидел_ эту понимающую улыбку. 

– Ясно. – Его многозначительный взгляд перекочевал на открытые «шорты» Наруто.

– И… сколько же ленты они спустили на _тебя_ , Узумаки?

Он почувствовал, как жар ползет вниз по шее, но все же смог ответить Саске самодовольной усмешкой.

– Ты _уверен_ , что хочешь знать, а, Учиха?

Саске выгнул бровь:

– Так мало?.. Сочувствую, Наруто. – Он похлопал его по плечу, игнорируя, какое возмущение он вызвал этими словами. – Все будет хорошо. Большие мальчики часто застревают на… средних размерах.

Сощурив глаза, Наруто наклонился к нему ближе.

– Ты уже во второй раз ставишь под сомнение мои возможности, Саске. Ты просто _напрашиваешься_ на демонстрацию.

– Оу, разве? – Саске еле сдержал усмешку. Наруто нахмурился. – Тогда уже либо давай, вперед, либо заткнись, Узумаки.

«О-о-о, ему это с рук _не сойдет_ ». – Намеренно придвинувшись к нему ближе, Наруто одну руку опустил ему на плечи, а другую положил на бедро. С удовольствием отмечая, как Саске напрягся, он прошептал, едва не касаясь губами уха:

– О, я могу это сделать, Саске, – он начал медленно поглаживать большим пальцем по внутренней стороне бедра Саске. – Но в этом случае… я гарантирую, оба мы создадим очень много шума.

Саске с трудом сглотнул, и Наруто довольно усмехнулся. «Боже, как он восхитительно пахнет…» Втянув носом воздух, он позволил себе провести рукой по ноге Саске еще _чуть-чуть_ выше, прежде чем отстраниться. «Споко-о-о-ойно, парень. Помни о приоритетах… Даже если Саске _так_ обалденно пахнет».

Вернувшись на свое место, Наруто попытался устроиться удобнее. «Заметка на будущее – ленты со стояком не сочетаются. Прекрати наматывать их на себя».

Изогнув губы в самодовольной усмешке, Наруто решил наконец-таки обратить внимание на шоу. Пусть оно и было бесплатным, он все же ехал сюда не затем, чтобы просмотреть всех выступающих.

Судьба была против него в этот вечер, потому что когда ему _наконец-то_ удалось сконцентрироваться хоть на ком-то, кроме сидящего с ним рядом крышесносного брюнета, как на сцену вышла Хершай и принялась успокаивать толпу.

– У нас готов для вас очередной продукт, дамы, господа и трансвеститы. Давайте же пригласим «ее» на сцену!

Зал притих, словно в воздухе рассыпали измолотое в мелкую пыль напряжение. Спустя мгновение на сцену осторожно опустилась нога в ярко синей туфельке на высокой шпильке. Робко коснувшись рыжих волос, теперь длиной до плеч, Гаара медленно вышел на подиум.

Наруто уронил челюсть.

В отличие от блондина, которого «выдумщики» за сценой решили одеть фактически в унисекс… Гаару превратили в полноценную девушку. Длинные вьющиеся волосы касались плеч, перехваченных лямками лазурного платья. Чуть тронутые блеском губы и… интересные тени для век призваны были создать чувственный образ, но из-за того, как пусть и самую малость, но неуверенно смотрел Гаара, он вызывал желание скорее его… обнять.

И, в конце-то концов, если эта грудь не выглядела натурально, то Наруто значит – рыба.

«Хотя, учитывая тот факт, что я до сих пор сижу с открытым ртом, я, наверное, очень на нее похож». – С трудом сглотнув, Наруто смотрел на своего друга, который дошел до центра сцены и остановился, неспокойно опустив руки на бедра.

– Вот это да! Ну разве не чудесно получилось? – подмигнула ему Хершай и обернулась к залу. – Я должна вам сообщить, что это исторический момент. Ни разу за все время, пока Гаара работает диджеем на наших шоу, он не выказывал ни малейшего желания одеться в платье. Нравится вам его первый шаг навстречу открытости в вопросе своей ориентации?

Толпа с энтузиазмом ответила ей криками и гиканьем. Пытаясь стряхнуть с себя ступор от лицезрения Гаары, не кого-нибудь, а Гаары в образе девушки, Наруто ободряюще улыбнулся своему другу и зааплодировал. Тот перевел на него взгляд…

…и в ту же секунду все сомнение и неуверенность исчезли с его лица. На нежно окрашенных губах поселилась соблазнительная улыбка, вся его поза изменилась. Гаара опустил одну руку на стройное бедро и прогнулся вперед _ровно_ настолько, чтобы это смотрелось самую капельку непристойно. Наруто несчастливо улыбнулся.

«Скоро у меня существенно прибавится проблем, да?..»

***

Саске собирался убить этого рыжего засранца, даже если это будет ПОСЛЕДНЯЯ вещь, которую он сделает в жизни. Он буквально ощущал, как стачиваются зубы от ожесточенного скрежетания, взгляд метался от Гаары к _его_ Наруто. Изо всех сил сдерживаясь от того, чтобы запрыгнуть на сцену и затолкать кулак Гааре в глотку, Саске мрачно сидел, скрестив руки на груди.

Откровенно говоря, больше всего ему сейчас хотелось утащить отсюда Наруто и _на полную катушку_ воспользоваться его полураздетым видом – и если его недавние действия хоть что-то да значили, у него были шикарные шансы на успех – но нет, этому рыжему гаду именно сейчас надо было подложить ему _такую_ свинью.

И будь проклят Наруто, что так легко попался в эту ловушку.

Несчастный Саске хищно следил, как Хершай опустила руку Гааре на плечо.

– Итак, дорогой, как тебя называть?

Не разрывая зрительного контакта с Наруто – провалиться ему, ЧТОБ ЕМУ ПРОВАЛИТЬСЯ – Гаара на секунду задумался над ответом.

– Ака… не. Акане, – ответил он тихо, что очень контрастно звучало на фоне пылающего взгляда. – И, несмотря на ваши слова, я делаю это не из-за того, что «скрываю женскую сущность».

Хершай подняла бровь:

– Да? Тогда _зачем_ же ты решил поучаствовать?

– Чтобы доказать кое-что очень важное… одному _очень важному_ человеку.

После этих слов «Акане» махнул своему соседу по комнате. Хершай ушла со сцены, и «Акане» улыбнулся, когда заиграла музыка.

_Don’t wantcha for the weekend... Don’t wantcha for a night._  
I’m only intereeested if I can have you for life.  
(Я не ищу встреч на ночь или на выходные,  
Мне интересно, только если я могу заполучить тебя на всю жизнь) 

Не отрывая глаз от Наруто, он пошел вперед.

_I know I sound serious...  
(Знаю, что звучу очень серьезно) _

Остановился, проводя ладонью по бедру.

_And baby I am.  
(И поверь мне, все так и есть) _

Усмехнувшись, наклонился вперед – мимолетно демонстрируя публике потрясающе реалистичный вырез.

_You’re a fiiine piece of real estate and Iii’m gonna get me some land.  
(Ты занимаешь в обществе хорошее положение, и я хочу к нему приобщиться) _

Наруто поерзал на сидении.

_So don’t tryyy to ruuuuun, honey. Love can be fuuun._  
There’s no neeeed to be aloooone when you find that someone!  
(I’m gonna getcha)  
I’m gonna getcha while I gotcha in siiight.  
I’m gonna getcha if it takes all niiiiiight.  
(Так что не пытайся сбежать, сладкий. Любовь это весело.  
Нет нужды томиться в одиночестве, если нашел того единственного.  
Я заполучу тебя, как только увижу.  
Я заполучу тебя, даже если на это уйдет вся ночь) 

О, Саске так сильно хотел его убить.

_You can betcha by the time I say “go,” you’ll never say “no.”_  
(I’m gonna getcha.)  
I’m gonna getcha it’s a matter of fact.  
I’m gonna getcha don’t you worry ‘bout that.  
You can bet your bottom dollar, in time you’re gonna be miiiine.  
(Могу поклясться, когда я скомандую «вперед», ты уже ни за что не скажешь «нет».  
Я заполучу тебя, и это факт.  
Я заполучу тебя, можешь даже не переживать.  
Можешь поставить доллар на то, что ты все-таки будешь моим) 

Гаара очень пугающе улыбнулся.

_Just like I should...I’ll getcha good.  
(Все как и должно быть… Я заполучу тебя, как молодец XD) _

Коротко качнул бедрами, когда в музыке наступила пауза, поднял согнутые в локтях руки и откинул голову назад, приоткрывая рот. Рядом с Саске снова зашевелился Наруто, но Учиха, слишком занятый удержанием себя от смертоубийства, так и не понял, ерзал он из-за того, что ему было неудобно, или из-за того, что Гаара _доставлял_ ему эти «неудобства». Только от одной этой мысли кровь в жилах Саске вскипела.

Когда начался следующий куплет, Гаара двинулся вперед по подиуму.

_I’ve already planned it. Here’s how it’s gonna be.  
(Я уже все спланировала. Вот как все будет) _

Он сделал несколько шагов в ту сторону, где сидел Наруто, глаза жгли блондина огнем.

_I’m gonna love yooou and you’re gonna fall in love with me.  
(Я буду любить тебя, а ты обязательно полюбишь меня) _

Беззвучно подпевая песне, Гаара подошел вплотную к Наруто и нежно подцепил пальцами того за подбородок. Саске жгла ревность, поскольку Наруто, тяжело сглотнув, позволил запрокинуть себе голову.

_So don’t try to ruuuun, honey. Love can be fuuun._  
There’s no need to be alooone, when you fiiind that someone!  
(I’m gonna getcha.)  
I’m gonna getcha while I gotcha in sight.  
(Так что не пытайся сбежать, сладкий. Любовь это весело.  
Нет нужды томиться в одиночестве, если нашел того единственного.  
Я заполучу тебя, как только увижу.  
Я заполучу тебя, даже если на это уйдет вся ночь) 

В этот момент Гаара запустил обе руки Наруто в волосы и сжал их в кулаки на затылке, склоняясь еще ближе и тяжело дыша открытым ртом. Саске едва сдержал рык бешенства, толпа же вокруг бесновалась.

_(I’m gonna getcha.)_  
I’m gonna getcha if it takes all niiiight.  
(Я заполучу тебя, даже если это займет всю ночь) 

Гаара задрал платье повыше и уселся к Наруто на колени, его бедра тесно прижались к бедрам блондина. Он придвинулся так близко, что едва не касался губ Наруто.

_You can betcha by the time I say “go—”  
(Могу поклясться, к тому моменту, когда я скажу «вперед») _

Он придвинулся еще ближе.

_You’ll neeeever say “nooo.”  
(Ты уже ни за что не скажешь «нет») _

Саске обязаны были дать медаль за выдержку. В горле заклокотал низкий рык, а Саске все наблюдал за тем, как Гаара преспокойно приставал к _ЕГО_ Наруто. Саске не до конца понимал, ПОЧЕМУ тот до сих пор не скинул его с себя, но в данный момент ему было плевать. 

Хотя НЕТ, ему было НЕ наплевать.

Как смеет Наруто поощрять подобное поведение, подобное отношение к себе _на людях??_ Лицо Саске налилось дурной кровью. Неужели Наруто все-таки питает какие-то нежные чувства к Гааре?

Сжимая и разжимая кулаки, лежащие у него на коленях, Саске смотрел, как Гаара, неуловимо переместившись, скользил губами по обнаженной шее Наруто. Смазанный самодовольный взгляд в его сторону стал для Саске практически последней каплей.

«Как он смеет. Как СМЕЕТ он так лапать МОЕГО Наруто?! КАК ОН СМЕЕТ??»

Саске вскочил на ноги, и даже не заметил этого, мир вокруг заволокло кровавой пеленой.

«НАРУТО МОЙ, СУКИН ТЫ СЫН!! НАРУТО, БЛЯТЬ, _МОЙ!!!!_ » 

Кровь зашумела в ушах, Саске уже потянулся, чтобы стащить Гаару с подозрительно притихшего Наруто, когда рыжий неожиданно замер…

…и _лизнул_ его. Лизнул щеку, в каком-то миллиметре от мать его _губ._

Учиха Саске более за себя не отвечал.

***

Наруто понимал, что он покойник.

Он нервно следил за Саске, у которого чуть пар из ушей не шел из-за маленького представления, устроенного Гаарой, но Наруто не мог просто взять и скинуть его с себя на глазах у всех… это унизило бы Гаару до конца ЖИЗНИ. С трудом сглотнув, когда Гаара снова потерся об него всем телом, он попытался прикинуть, сколько же им _обоим_ еще осталось жить. С опустившимся сердцем Наруто краем глаза заметил, как Саске поднялся на ноги.

«Господи, пожалуйста… Я слишком красив, чтобы умирать…»

Потом Гаара лизнул его в щеку, и Наруто понял, что молиться бессмысленно. Зажмурившись, он все-таки прошептал про себя коротенькую мольбу в отчаянной надежде, что хоть кому-нибудь там наверху он нравится.

«Когда Саске будет меня убивать, пожалуйста, пусть он хотя бы оставит мне мое мужское достоинство. Я к нему ужасно привязался».

Сразу же после того, как щеки его коснулся чужой язык, он услышал шепот на ухо.

– Я знаю, что ты предпочитаешь девушек, Наруто… но я надеюсь, теперь ты понимаешь, как далеко я готов зайти ради тебя, – Наруто пробрала дрожь, когда за мочку уха потянули мягкие губы. – Я готов… _на что угодно_ … чтобы сделать тебя счастливым. Помни об этом.

Не успел напуганный блондин хотя бы кивнуть, как Гаара слез с него и встал, обернувшись лицом к взбешенному Учихе. Песня закончилась, так что Гаара спокойно откинул искусственные рыжие волосы с лица и так же спокойно посмотрел на Саске.

– Какие-то проблемы, Учиха?

Вместо ответа Саске собрал в кулак платье у него на груди и дернул на себя.

– Руки… убрал, – прорычал он, слишком тихо, чтобы кто-то еще из зрителей расслышал хоть слово, хотя Наруто был абсолютно уверен, что прямо сейчас Саске глубоко наплевать на кого бы то ни было.

Потерев шею, Наруто собрался вмешаться, чтобы предотвратить членовредительство.

Но Неджи его опередил.

– Успокойтесь, успокойтесь оба, – сказал он, вставая и взмахивая руками. – Подумайте, стоит ли драться на глазах у всех этих людей? Саске, отпусти его. Ты помнешь это прелестное платье.

Очевидно, замешательство взяло верх над злостью, потому что Учиха медленно отпустил Гаару. Неджи улыбнулся и склонил голову набок.

– Думаю, я знаю, в чем _на самом деле_ проблема, Учиха, – он шагнул ближе, хлопая Саске по плечу. – Не волнуйся, мы все исправим.

– Что ты _мелешь_ , придурок?? – Саске отшатнулся от него в негодовании. – Отвали от меня!

– Нетнетнет, никак не могу. Мы обязаны дать тебе шанс сразиться!

Наруто решил, наконец, вмешаться:

– Сразиться? Неджи, о чем ты вообще?

– Хотел бы я оказать на твоем месте, но это будет как-то не к месту, – ответил тот смущенно, совершенно не обращая внимания на тот факт, что взбешенный Саске пытается сравнять его с землей взглядом. – А теперь, нам пора идти, ты согласен?

И если по лицу Саске можно было судить, то он тоже, как и Наруто, ощутил нависшую угрозу.

– Куда идти, – с опаской спросил Учиха. Неджи улыбнулся совершенно несвойственной ему улыбочкой.

– Одевать тебя в платье, конечно!!

Обалдевший вид Саске, когда Неджи толкнул его, потерявшего дар речи, в сторону гримерки… пожалуй делал всю _жизнь_ Наруто не лишенной смысла.

***

Саске не был до конца уверен, _каким образом_ Хьюга умудрился уговорить его пройти сквозь все это. Он потянул себя за уложенные волосы; немного раздражало, что теперь они свисали практически до плеч – господи, эти люди хоть представляют, какое это искусство укладывать волосы так, чтобы они правильно торчали на затылке и при этом не теряли своей мягкости?? – но, пожалуй, это было лучшим решением, чем надеть парик.

Парень, который подбирал ему обувь, с виноватой улыбкой поднял на него взгляд. 

– Прости, но у нас не получится выпустить тебя на сцену, не хватит времени. Как раз сейчас начнется антракт.

– Антракт?

«Почему я еще не убил тебя?»

Парень счастливо закивал:

– Поэтому Рэд поставил танцевальную музыку, и твой фан-клуб с удовольствием посмотрит, как ты трясешь попой .

– А.

«Я убью его. Пожалуйста, дайте мне его убить. И Неджи».

«Да, Неджи обязательно. – Он свирепо посмотрел на Хьюгу, который возбужденно болтал о чем-то со стилистом, распустив волосы. – Все-таки, ЧТО с ним сегодня??»

Саске так и не получил ответа на свой вопрос, потому что парень, который «наводил последний блеск», наконец встал и объявил, что все готово.

– Восхитительно! Батюшки мои, да я сегодня _в ударе!_

– Как вариант развития событий, – пробурчал Саске себе под нос, поднимаясь с места. Без малейшей охоты он подошел к ростовому зеркалу, которое висело здесь же, в гримерке.

…И моргнул.

Стилист пощадил его, заставив надеть всего лишь простое черное платье длиной до колена – в отличие от облегающего варианта, который был на Гааре – и туфли, да нанес каплю макияжа. Саске наотрез отказался от искусственной груди. Он готов был руки оторвать любому, кто попытается сделать его _настолько_ женоподобным.

Все же с легким раздражением он вынужден был отметить, что даже и с плоской грудью… он выглядел как девочка. Чертова конституция.

– Вы же не рассчитываете, что я в этом отсюда выйду?

_Вспышка!_

Учиха медленно обернулся, замечая камеру Полароид в руках у другого парня. Улыбнувшись, тот поймал выехавший снимок и замахал им в воздухе.

– Слишком поздно, красавчик. Ты же не хочешь пойти на попятную… и к тому же, разве там за дверью не осталось ни одного человека, мнение которого тебе было бы важно услышать?

Саске стиснул зубы:

– Я _не покажусь_ Наруто в таком виде…

– Оу, да ладно, Блонди и сам уже переоделся. Ты _действительно_ думаешь, что он будет против посмотреть на тебя в таком великолепном виде?

Саске нахмурился.

«Я если я выйду, он мне этого никогда не забудет».

– В крайнем случае, если он надумает тебя дразнить по этому поводу, ты можешь сполна отплатить ему, просто припомни те сексуальные шортики.

«И правда…» Саске поджал губы, внутренне пытаясь решить, стоит ли ему потратить время и переодеться – хотя он _действительно_ выглядел сейчас отлично – или все-таки выйти _так_ и прекратить, наконец, приставания Гаары к его восхитительному блондинистому идиоту.

Мелькающие в голове образы приклеившегося к Наруто Гаары значительно ускорили процесс принятия решения. 

– Иди и порази его, Тигр, – подмигнул ему стилист. – И он никогда не узнает, откуда его настиг удар.

Хмуро глянув на хихикающего парня, Саске стремительно покинул этот ад. «Клянусь, если Гаара пытался что-нибудь выкинуть, пока меня не было… Его не опознают даже по зубам, и плевать на сделку. – Он прошерстил взглядом толпу, краем сознания замечая устремленные на него заинтересованные взгляды. – Где он, черт возьми??»

Пока он шел, заиграла следующая песня, вынуждая остановиться. Осознав этот факт, он с подозрением обернулся на дверь в гримерную. Так и есть, его стилист подмигнул ему и поднял вверх большие пальцы.

_Give it your all girl,_  
give it all you got   
You can take your chance   
and take your best shot   
Say what you want girl.   
Do what you do   
He’s never gonna, gonna make it with you  
(Сделай все, что от тебя зависит, девчонка  
Используй свой шанс, попади в десятку  
Скажи, чего ты хочешь, девчонка  
Делай, что считаешь правильным  
Он никогда не сделает того же) 

Саске наконец заметил своего блондина – он танцевал в одиночестве с краю от основной площадки. Учиха огляделся, выискивая взглядом Гаару, и обнаружил, что тот стоит в наушниках на своем посту рядом с Канкуро. Гаара поднял на него взгляд и сощурился. Саске усмехнулся.

«Думаешь, ты один такой умный, что можешь заморочить Наруто голову? Ха!»

Решив использовать свой возмутительный внешний вид себе на пользу, Саске быстро подошел к Наруто, похлопал его по плечу и приготовился потешить свое эго. С улыбкой на губах, Наруто обернулся…

…И застыл, распахнув глаза.

– С-Саске… ты… – приятные мурашки поползли по спине Саске, когда Наруто в полнейшем шоке окинул его взглядом с головы до ног. Наруто с явным трудом сглотнул. – Ты, эм. Ты выглядишь потрясающе.

_You're pulling petals off a flower_  
trying to get your way   
Keep pulling 'til it says what you want it to say   
Girl you can pick a field full of daisies,   
but he’d still be my baby  
(Ты будешь отрывать лепестки с цветка, гадая о своей судьбе  
Не сдавайся, пока не выпадет тот лепесток, какой ты хочешь  
Девчонка, ты можешь общипать целое поле маргариток  
Но он все равно мой хороший) 

Саске улыбнулся, положив ладони на бедра. 

– Что, тебе нравится то, что ты видишь, Узумаки? Я должен был догадаться, что ты и правда извращенец.

Похоже, Наруто был в очень глубоком шоке от внешнего вида Учихи, потому что в ответ смог только коротко кивнуть. Развеселившись, Саске помахал рукой в воздухе, обращая внимание Наруто на людей, которые останавливались с ними рядом, чтобы посмотреть.

– Итак, по какой же причине ты танцуешь в одиночестве? – спросил он, в голосе на секунду скользнула нотка прошлой злости. Наруто, наконец, встретился с ним глазами, и какое-то очень… _сильное_ чувство было во взгляде его красных глаз.

– Я ждал тебя, – ответил он тихо.

_I know you can hardly wait 'til I’m away from him_  
Instinctively I know what you’re thinking   
You’ll be giving him an open invitation,   
but my baby won’t be taken in, no   
(Я знаю, ты не можешь дождаться, когда я оставлю его  
Я инстинктивно знаю все твои мысли  
Ты открыто предложишь ему себя  
Но мой хороший не поведется на это, нет) 

Сердце у Саске в груди екнуло, но он не выдал этого ничем, только с вызовом выгнул бровь.

– Оу? И что же ты собирался делать, когда я приду?

_You can pout your cherry lips_  
Or try to tempt him with a sweet kiss  
You can flut your pretty eyes   
He ain’t got his hands tied  
(Можешь надуть губки  
Или попытаться очаровать сладким поцелуем  
Можешь похлопать милыми глазками  
Он не позволит связать себе руки) 

Глаза Наруто засверкали, и он притянул Учиху за стройные бедра. Саске понял, что затаил дыхание, когда Наруто поймал его взгляд и нежно улыбнулся.

– Вообще-то… я кое-что хочу сказать тебе.

– Сказать? – Сердце Саске заколотилось как ненормальное. Он усилием воли заставили голос не дрожать. – И что же?

_No chains to unlock_  
So free to do what he wants   
He’s into what he’s got   
He loves me, he loves you not   
(Он не скован цепями  
Так что он волен делать то, что хочет  
И он знает, чего хочет  
Он любит меня, а тебя нет) 

Щеки Наруто немного порозовели.

– Ну, собственно… Я хотел сказать… эм…

«Чудесное время начать нервничать, Наруто! – подумал Саске в смятении. – Говори уже, что хотел сказать!»

_No matter what you do_  
He’s never gonna be with you   
He’s into what he’s got  
He loves me, he loves you not   
(Неважно, что ты сделаешь  
Он никогда не будет с тобой  
И он знает, чего хочет  
Он любит меня, а тебя нет) 

– Саске, я…

– РОМЕО, РОМЕО, ПОЧЕМУ ЖЕ ТЫ РОМЕО?? (1)

Оба парня застыли, глядя на Неджи, прорывающегося прямо к ним через толпу. Волосы его были закручены в крупные локоны, но самым поразительным во всем его виде были зрачки.

Их было очень хорошо _видно_.

Расширенные зрачки практически поглотили всю радужку; Неджи, шатаясь, подошел к Наруто и уткнулся лицом ему в грудь.

– Ромео! Я потеряла тебя в толпе. Как ты мог меня оставить?! – он шмыгнул носом. Наруто смотрел на него сверху вниз в полнейшем потрясении.

– Н-Неджи? Какого хрена…

– Я говорила, не называй меня так!! – Неджи вскинул голову с неожиданной злостью. – Меня зовут Джульетта. _ДЖУЛЬЕТТА!_

– О-Ок, Не… Джульетта. Успокойся немного, ладно? – Наруто неловко похлопал Хьюгу по спине, виновато глядя на Саске. – Эм, «Джульетта», ты пил сегодня что-нибудь кроме того джин-тоника, который я тебе принес?

– О, глупый мальчик. Только Монтекки может обвинить Капулетти в том, что она пьяна, – Неджи захихикал. _Захихикал_. – Но проблема не в этом… Почему ты танцуешь с другой женщиной??

– Другой… Неджи, что за _бред_ ты несешь?? – Наруто взволнованно нахмурился. – Кто-то подсыпал что-то тебе в выпивку?

– Разве мне есть до этого дело? Давай _сбежим_ же наконец!!

Почувствовав себя немного выпавшим из происходящего (и ощутив раздражение из-за того, что Наруто не дали сказать, чтобы он там ни собирался сказать), Саске развернулся к ним спиной и пошел прочь сквозь толпу. Руки невольно сжались в кулаки.

«Этот ублюдок даже не назвал меня по имени. Так увлечен _Неджи_ , когда должен, черт возьми, вместо этого говорить мне то, что он там хотел сказать!! – С мрачным лицом Саске заказал себе выпить. – И я абсолютно уверен, что это было охренеть как важно!»

– Что случилось, красавчик? Такому очаровательному личику не идет такое сердитое выражение.

В обычной ситуации Саске уже откусил бы наглецу голову, но парень рядом говорил таким мягким тоном, словно ему и правда было не все равно. Подняв бровь, Учиха обернулся и оказался лицом к лицу с длинноволосым брюнетом. Саске нахмурился, узнавая.

– Я тебя уже видел, – сухо проинформировал он. «Тот идиот, что сидел позади меня».

Парень застенчиво улыбнулся.

– Меня зовут Кохаку. Прошу меня извинить за прошлое неподобающее поведение… мне не следовало так себя вести.

Ответив неопределенным хмыком, Саске забрал свою выпивку, заплатил и сделал глоток. Кохаку пододвинулся чуть ближе.

– Думаю, ты мне солгал.

Саске невольно обернулся.

– Про что?

– Один из вас двоих _однозначно_ с тем Блонди, – он окинул Саске взглядом. – И я думаю, тебе бы хотелось, чтобы это был ты.

– Думай, что хочешь, – сухо ответил Саске. Он нашел взглядом Наруто, который в данный момент был занят попытками отлепить от себя Неджи. Саске сжал бокал сильнее.

– …Это несправедливо, правда? – Кохару дождался, пока взгляд Саске снова обратится на него. – Ты через столько прошел, чтобы заполучить его внимание… а он на тебя едва глянул.

Саске нахмурился.

– Все не так… – он замолчал. – Я не буду это с тобой обсуждать.

Кохаку смотрел на него с минуту, а потом придвинулся еще ближе.

– Знаешь, ты _можешь_ использовать против него его же оружие. Пусть хоть раз на себе ощутит, каково это.

– _О чем_ ты вообще говоришь? – В его голосе явственно проступало раздражение. 

– Пусть ощутит, каково это, когда тебя игнорируют, – Кохаку озорно улыбнулся. – Разве не стоит оно того, просто чтобы посмотреть на его лицо?

Саске смерил его долгим холодным взглядом.

– …Ты действительно думаешь, что я паду так низко? И будто бы ты сам ничего не выиграешь с этого.

Кохаку пожал плечами.

– Хорошо, значит, будет весело, горячая ты штучка. Я выдерживал крошек и похуже.

По необъяснимой причине Саске вдруг стало весело. Даже невзирая на то, что парень ЯВНО не дотягивал до его стандартов, и он скорее бы отстрелил себе ногу, чем стал с ним хоть чем-то заниматься… ладно. Он не умрет, если разок пофлиртует, правда ведь?

Тут он задумался, сколько же рома бариста добавил в его ром с колой.

– Выдерживал и похуже? Ты должно быть _такой_ везунчик. – Тонко улыбнувшись, Саске сделал еще глоток. – Я должен тебе заплатить за возможность находиться рядом.

– Ауч. Неужели я настолько плох? – Парень прижал ладонь к раненому сердцу. – Мне думалось, ты сможешь хотя бы поговорить со мной, чтобы я при этом не вывернул все карманы.

Саске глянул на него украдкой. Парень не так уж плохо выглядел, на самом деле; высокий и худой, с добрым лицом. На вкус Саске, у него был слишком быстрый метаболизм, судя по комплекции.

… _Определенно_ не его тип внешности. Саске неизменно западал на мускулистых и непременно ярких людей, большое спасибо, что спросили.

– Я не был бы так уверен, – ответил он. Кохаку показательно вздохнул, придвигаясь поближе к Учихе. Саске напряженно выпрямил спину, кода ощутил, как теплая ладонь опустилась ему на поясницу.

– Теперь мне любопытно. Что же я могу изменить в себе, чтобы произвести на тебя впечатление?

– Для начала ты можешь убрать руку, пока она еще у тебя есть, – холодно ответил Саске. Он посмотрел на парня подчеркнуто незаинтересованно. – …И обрежь волосы. Сейчас ты выглядишь как хиппи.

Кохару той же рукой, которую в спешке убрал с поясницы Саске, принялся накручивать волосы на палец. 

– Ну не знаю, они мне вроде нравятся, – он замолчал и с голодным выражением глаз подступил ближе. – Тебе бы они тоже понравились со временем, я уверен.

«Поразительно, что он до сих пор не сдался. У парня определенно есть яйца, надо отдать ему должное».

– Я лучше пойду на свидание с крысой.

Кохару нахмурился, приближаясь так близко, что мог уже без каких-либо проблем обнять Саске за талию. Учиха глубоко вдохнул, собираясь отправить нахала в нокаут.

– Ну же, давай, я не _так_ плох! Что тебе не нравится…

– Убери от него руки. Живо.

Оба замерли, глядя на застывшего над ними зловещей тенью высокого блондина. К лицу того приклеилась непринужденная улыбочка, но взгляд Наруто едва не примораживал к месту – даже у Саске по спине побежали мурашки. Саске удивленно моргнул, когда понял, что несказанно рад оказаться не тем, на кого этот взгляд направлен. 

Кохару несколько секунд таращился на Наруто, прежде чем сумел взять себя в руки. 

– Эй, чувак, тебя это не касается. Ты сможешь поговорить со своим другом попоз…

– Прости, ты, кажется, не расслышал, что я сказал, – Наруто шагнул ближе, сгреб рубашку Кохаку в кулак и нагнулся к нему вплотную. Веселая улыбка на его губах стала шире, но в сочетании со сталью во взгляде…

…Откровенно говоря, Наруто выглядел пугающе.

Отступив назад, когда понял, что уже свободен, Саске скрестил руки на груди, всматриваясь в такие непривычные эмоции на лице Наруто. Тот словно мог бы и убить все с той же непринужденной улыбкой на губах.

Обнажив зубы в должно быть самой жуткой улыбке, какую Саске когда-либо видел, Наруто спокойно поднял парня в воздух, заставляя неловко болтать ногами.

– Я _сказал_ , Оставь. Его. В покое, – Наруто тихо рассмеялся, чем окончательно убедил Саске, что Кохару непременно обмочится от страха. – Я не думаю, что ты хочешь лишних проблем, или хочешь?

Кохару неистово замотал головой.

– Хорошо. Тогда уходи.

Стоило Наруто опустить его на землю, и Кохару как ветром сдуло. Саске на секунду замер, прислушиваясь к странному крутящему ощущению в животе, и снова сложил руки на груди.

– Чтобы ты был в курсе, у меня все было _под контролем_ , Узумаки.

– Я знаю, – Саске вздернул бровь, после того, как Наруто обернулся к нему. Блондин смотрел на него виновато, но твердо. – Но мне очень, _очень_ не понравилось смотреть, как он тебя лапает.

– О, но зато всем, кому не лень, можно лапать тебя, да? – Чувствуя все нарастающее раздражение, Саске ощетинился. – Вот так все обстоит, да?

– Что? Конечно нет!

– Думаешь, сможешь _меня_ одурачить?

– Саске… – Учиха, не дожидаясь продолжения, развернулся и пошел прочь, двойные стандарты окончательно вывели его из себя.

– Да что б тебя, Саске, ну _прости_ меня. Я ничего не мог с собой поделать! 

– Ничего не мог поделать?? – Саске яростно обернулся. – Что за _бред_ …

– Я ревновал!

Саске пораженно замер.

– Что?..

Наруто раздосадовано запустил руку в волосы.

– Когда я увидел, как этот парень с тобой флиртует… я приревновал тебя. Знаю, тебе обычно не нравятся подобные типы… но я ничего не мог с собой поделать. Меня бесила уже одна мысль о том, как он с тобой заигрывает.

Саске моргнул, ошарашенный этой новой информацией. «Если Наруто так сильно расстраивает, что кто-то со мной флиртует… тогда возможно у меня _куда больше_ шансов, чем я думал!» – Мягко улыбнувшись, он закатил глаза.

– Вот как? И что же, если ему нельзя со мной заигрывать, то кому тогда можно?

Наруто в раздражении открыл было рот, чтобы ответить…

– Узумаки. Ты уверен, что именно здесь тебе нужно сейчас находиться?

Саске еле сдержался, чтобы не зарычать, когда с ними рядом объявился Гаара, все еще в этом откровенном платье и с гребанной накладной грудью. Он едва удостоил Саске взглядом.

– Устраивать драку перед баром – не самая лучшая идея, – спокойно сказал Гаара. Потянувшись вперед, он осторожно привлек к себе Наруто. – Ты подумал о моих словах?

Наруто непонимающе моргнул.

– Что? Слушай, Гаара, мы тут с Саске разговаривали…

– Я _спросил_ , подумал ли ты о моих словах, Узумаки, – Гааре удалось прервать мысль Наруто на полуслове. Саске заскрежетал зубами, страстно желая знать, _о чем_ , мать его, говорит этот идиот.

Наруто, похоже, знал, потому что на щеках его выступил легкий румянец.

– Послушай, Гаара, я…

– Я имел в виду именно то, что сказал, Наруто, – тихо перебил его Гаара. – Я всегда именно так к тебе относился.

– Ты… правда?

«О-о-о-о-о нет. ХРЕНА С ДВА я позволю ему сказать еще хоть слово, – Саске помрачнел. – Если этот засранец сейчас признается Наруто в любви… черт! Наруто тот еще идиот, с него станется всерьез задуматься над этим откровением!»

– Наруто, на пару слов. Немедленно, – Он обхватил пальцами руку Наруто, окатив Гаару одним из самых мерзких взглядов в своем арсенале. 

Не успел Наруто даже обернуться, как Гаара обхватил его голову и дернул на себя, так что они в итоге едва не поцеловались. Голос выдавал Гаару с потрохами – он был доведен до отчаянья – какой-то миллиметр разделял их губы, когда он заговорил снова.

– Ты хоть понимаешь, как долго я ношу в сердце чувства к тебе? Ты хоть понимаешь, каково это _годами_ держать их в себе, боясь переступить черту? Боясь, что если подойду ближе, все самое желанное ускользнет сквозь пальцы?

Глаза Наруто были похожи на чайные блюдца.

– Г-Гаара, я не знал…

Гаара прижался своим лбом к его.

– Я отказываюсь терять тебя. Не теперь, не после всего, через что я прошел.

Не обращая внимания на его заикающиеся протесты, Гаара мазнул губами уголок рта Наруто.

– Поцелуй меня.

Для Саске это стало последней каплей.

***

Наруто попытался отстраниться, на лице его застыло беспокойство. «Гаара… мне очень жаль, но я _не могу_ …»

Не успел он закончить мысль, как Гаару резко оттащили прочь. Взбешенный Саске зарычал – буквально _зарычал_ – и впечатал кулак Гааре в физиономию.

– Ублюдок, не смей его ТРОГАТЬ!! – вокруг тут же воцарилась звенящая тишина. Саске кинулся на Гаару, только кулаки замелькали. Гаара стер с губ блеск, оскалился и бросился навстречу. 

– Какое ты имеешь право, Учиха? – прошипел Гаара, ударяя его в живот. Тот увернулся, но Гаара качнулся в сторону и ударил в лицо. – Сколько времени прошло с тех пор, как ты понял, что он тебе нравится?? _Месяц??_

– И что? По-твоему было бы лучше, стань я таким же грязным маленьким _сталкером_ как и _ты??_ – Сплюнув на землю, Саске ухватил его за руку и завернул за спину, хотя его мрачный триумф длился недолго, поскольку секундой позже его висок встретился с туфлей на высоком каблуке. Перед глазами заплясали звезды, он отшатнулся назад. «Как, блин?.. Подонок!!»

«Где-то я _это_ уже видел…» – Поддавшись легкой панике из-за завязавшейся потасовки, Наруто попытался вклиниться между дерущимися.

– Ребята, прекратите! Оно того не стоит…

– _Ты_ того стоишь! – заорал на него Гаара, стараясь придушить Саске, в то время как тот старательно бил его по щекам. Краем сознания Наруто отметил, что таким голосистым Гаара становился, только если его _очень сильно_ выбесить… или если раздражение в нем копилось очень-очень долго. – Я люблю тебя уже много _лет_ , Узумаки. МНОГО ЛЕТ!

«Или и то и другое разом…» Сердце Наруто пропустило удар.

– И как же хорошо ты его при этом знаешь?? – процедил Саске, принимая удар в живот. – Может быть, ты и ходил за ним как тень годами, но я все равно знаю о нем больше, чем ты узнаешь когда-либо!

– Ты его не заслуживаешь! Ты _всегда_ вел себя с ним как последний _ублюдок!_ Как ты собираешься компенсировать этот факт, Учиха?!

– Я уже это сделал!

– И как же ты пришел к _такому_ умозаключению??

– Да потому что я умереть за него готов!! – Саске застыл, осознав, в чем только что признался, но его шок не шел ни в какое сравнение с тем, насколько сражен был Наруто.

«Господи Боже, Саске… Ты _любишь_ меня??» Не замечая, что делает, Наруто оттолкнул огрызающихся парней друг от друга.

– Хватит! Хватит!! Вы провоцируете скандал…

Саске развернулся к нему, отталкивая от себя удерживающую его руку. 

– _Скандал??_ Тебя, из всех людей, беспокоит именно это! Да пошел ты!

– Саске…

– Типично. Учиха _как обычно_ не уловил сути, – Гаара отер губы от крови. – Ты всегда такой романтик?

Не успел Саске снова броситься к нему, как Наруто в этот раз настойчивее растолкал их по углам.

– Я сказал, хватит! – не убирая руки с груди Саске, он обернулся к Гааре. – Если ты не остановишься, ты можешь потерять работу. Я предлагаю тебе вернуться к своим обязанностям, Гаара. Мы поговорим позже.

Тот открыл было рот, чтобы возразить, но должно быть что-то в глазах Наруто убедило его этого не делать. Чувствуя себя последним негодяем, Наруто смотрел, как тухнет огонь в глазах Гаары, тот кивнул. Бросив последний взгляд на Саске, Гаара резко развернулся на пятках и пошел прочь.

Толпа вокруг загудела, люди громко перешептывались и глазели на Наруто с Саске. Приглушив вздох, Наруто обернулся.

– Сас…

– Иди за мной, – слова звучали, как обледенелый гравий под ботинком. Посмотрев на Наруто бездонными темными глазами, Саске схватил его за запястье и повел вон из здания.

– Саске… Саске, подожди секунду! – немного обеспокоенный осязаемо клубящимся вокруг Саске гневом, Наруто позволил утащить себя на тихий задний двор. – Саске, мы должны обо всем поговорить!

Парень перед ним резко остановился. 

– Поговорить? Ты хочешь поговорить?

Не успев ответить, Наруто обнаружил, что прижат спиной к стволу ближайшего дерева. Моргнул, заметив, насколько искажено эмоциями лицо Саске.

– Д-да… Мне правда кажется, что мы должны…

– Я могу сказать тебе только одну вещь, Узумаки. – Темные как ночь глаза сверкнули, он подступил ближе. – И провалиться мне на месте, если я скажу еще хоть что-то.

«О чем ты?» 

– Саске…

Наруто в шоке замер, ощутив, как его губы накрыли чужие.

«С… _Саске_ …»

Все мысли о приоритетах вылетели из головы, когда в его волосы зарылись тонкие пальцы, Саске снова и снова прихватывал губами его губы. Дрожащими руками Наруто осторожно обнял Учиху, опустив ладони ему на спину. Тот коротко простонал и придвинулся ближе.

«Боже мой. Господи, Саске… Как же я мог лишать себя этого столько времени?» – Все принятые ранее решения с грохотом рушились, Наруто сильнее притянул к себе Саске, прижал к своей оголенной коже. Саске застонал, давая ему прекрасную возможность скользнуть языком в рот.

Оба они замерли, широко распахнутыми глазами глядя друг на друга. Одна мысль на двоих пронеслась в головах.

«ПОРА!!»

Полсекунды спустя единственными звуками, наполнившими пространство вокруг, стали приглушенные вздохи и всхлипы – они целовались жадно и отчаянно. Широкая ладонь переместилась на затылок Саске – господь милосердный, как ему удается сохранять волосы такими _мягкими??_ – пока их языки вели ожесточенную борьбу. Поцелуй был почти жестоким, словно наказание, за то, что они так долго к нему шли. Рвано втянув воздух через нос, Наруто прикусил нижнюю губу Саске и довольно рыкнул, когда в ответ получил удивленный вздох.

Ловкие длинные пальцы изучали голую грудь Наруто, лихорадочно исследовали каждый сантиметр кожи. От этих прикосновений у Наруто мурашки бежали по спине, и он едва сдерживался, чтобы не ухватить парня за задницу и не толкнуться бедрами навстречу.

Он все равно это сделал.

С судорожным вздохом Саске разорвал поцелуй и неистово набросился на его шею. Наруто застонал, вжимая парня в себя с такой силой, что еще чуть-чуть, и захрустели бы кости.

«…Ленты и стояк НЕ СОЧЕТАЮТСЯ!»

Неожиданный дискомфорт вырвал Наруто из блаженного марева, он закрыл глаза и попытался восстановить дыхание.

– С-Саске… – голос оказался таким хриплым, что его едва можно было узнать. Саске он, похоже, пришелся по душе, если судить по последовавшему за этим толчку бедрами. Наруто снова сглотнул.

– Саске… подожди. Мы… – борясь с искушением забыть обо всем и отдаться ощущениям, прижать Саске к дереву и жестко трахнуть, Наруто заставил себя положить руки Саске на плечи и отстранить от себя. – Мы должны поговорить!

Учиха застыл, глядя в обеспокоенные синие глаза нечитаемым взглядом. Секунду спустя на дне глаз всколыхнулась ярость.

– Почему? О чем, _блядь_ , именно сейчас мы должны поговорить, Узумаки?? – Саске злобно оскалился. – Может быть, мне неожиданно стало _нельзя_ к тебе прикасаться?

– Я этого не говорил, но…

– Но всем остальным зато всегда можно, да??

Раздраженный тем, что не может вставить и слова, Наруто чуть потряс Саске за плечи.

– Что за чушь ты несешь? Я всего лишь хотел спросить…

– _Что за чушь??_ Ты, гребанный ублюдок, не делай вид, что не понимаешь, о чем я! – Ухватившись за те крохи одежды, которые заменяли Наруто рубашку, он вплотную свел их лица. – Нормально, когда _Неджи_ или _Гаара_ лапают тебя своими грязными руками, но упаси господи мне тронуть тебя хоть пальцем!

– Саске, ты идиот! Я никогда не хотел, чтобы они…

– Но ты не остановил их, да? Почему?? Потому что это _тешило_ твое _ЭГО?_

– Что??

– Так ты выкручиваешься, Узумаки? Обманываешь нас, дразнишь тем, что мы _могли_ бы иметь, если бы ты _снизошел_ до нас?? – Из каждого слова сочился яд, в глазах полыхала ярость и ревность.

– Так вот, что ты обо мне думаешь?? – Наруто использовал злость как щит, чтобы не показать, насколько сильно его на самом деле ранили слова Саске. – Ты правда веришь, что я настолько бессердечен, что стал бы…

Саске коротко хохотнул.

– Да, возможно ты прав. В конце концов, величайший шутник наших дней не стал бы размениваться на такую мелочь, как человеческие сердца. – Его обычно приятные глазу черты лица исказились в уродливой усмешке. – Тебе нужно все, и сердце и тело, да?

В груди у Наруто похолодело, сердце, кажется, пропустило удар.

– Что ты пытаешься сказать, Саске? – спросил он опасно тихим голосом.

– Ты никогда не скрывал тот факт, что всегда открыт для легкого секса. Скажи мне, Наруто- _кун_ , тебе было весело создавать себе гарем, играя пользующегося бешеной популярностью мученика, который, к сожалению, ничего не может поделать с тем, что в него влюблено так много людей? Ты планировал трахнуть нас всех троих?

Руки Наруто соскользнули с плеч Саске, ладони сжались в кулаки. 

– Саске, – проскрежетал он. – Как ты смеешь…

Саске моргнул и склонился ближе.

– Или дело только за тем, кто больше _заплатит?_

В воздухе повисла звенящая тишина.

_УДАР!_

Вскинув руку к вспыхнувшей жгучей болью щеке, Саске отшатнулся назад. Наруто тяжело дышал, отмечая, каким холодным внезапно стал ночной воздух, кулак все еще был занесен вверх. Он даже не заметил, как расширились глаза Саске.

– Ты гребаный ублюдок, – услышал свой голос Наруто, его всего трясло. – Ты гребаный _больной УБЛЮДОК!_

Учиха побледнел как простыня, но Наруто было плевать. Ему, блять, было ПЛЕВАТЬ на него!!

– _Никогда_ больше… не хочу тебя видеть, – он стиснул зубы от эмоций, – главным образом это были злость и боль, – захлестнувших его. – Выметайся нахрен из моей жизни, Учиха.

Прикрыв глаза, он отвернулся. «Как у него язык повернулся?? Господи, я-то думал, что знаю его!»

– Наруто… – Голос Саске был едва различим, но все равно словно ножом резал израненное сердце Наруто. Взяв себя в руки, Наруто глянул на него в ответ, старательно стирая с лица и пряча из глаз все эмоции, когда говорил свои прощальные слова.

– Найди себе другую _шлюху_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Имеется в виду, почему Ромео является тем, кто он есть, то есть принадлежит к враждебной семье.


	21. Разбитое сердце

Если бы от плохого расположения духа загоралась техника, Гаара бы уже много лет назад пережег всю электронику в округе.

Сжав зубы, он рассеянно следил за сигналами, которые подавал ему режиссер, разочарование и злость качали его на своих волнах… но ни капли боли не было. Проигнорировав направленный на него долгий тяжелый взгляд от Канкуро, Гаара плавно увеличил громкость следующей песни.

«Будь ты проклят, Учиха. Будь ты проклят!!» – Гаара тихо зарычал, не обращая внимания на микрофон прямо перед собой. – «Что делает _тебя_ таким особенным? Что ты сделал, чтобы заслужить Наруто?? _Что_??»

Руки невольно сжались в кулаки, когда он вспомнил, каким взглядом – извиняющимся, полным _сожаления_ – смотрел на него Узумаки, прежде чем его уволокли из здания; следом тайно устремилась стайка сплетников. Гаара хотел больше никогда не видеть такого взгляда, особенно после того, как Наруто, наконец, обратил на него внимание. Все, чего он когда-либо желал, это дать Наруто повод гордиться им, стать для него таким же важным человеком, каким сам Наруто был для Гаары… но теперь, из-за проклятущего Учихи, он пал в глазах Наруто так низко. Он был так жалок.

Гаара хотел свернуть Учихе шею.

У него за спиной началась какая-то суета, вырывая его из мрачных мыслей, и Гаара обернулся. Брови тут же поползли вверх, когда перед глазами его предстал раскрасневшийся Наруто, который, сжав кулаки и ссутулив плечи, широкими шагами шел в сторону гримерки. Громко перешептываясь, группка сплетников затормозила на свободном пяточке позади пульта Гаары.

– Ссора была грандиозная! Клянусь, я едва не расплакалась, когда тот брюнет начал на него ругаться, – выдохнул первый голос.

– Поверить не могу, что Блонди его ударил! В смысле, у них же такая разница в габаритах. Он же не думает, что тот низенький может _всерьез_ дать ему сдачи.

– Да кого вся эта фигня волнует? – вклинился третий голос с явственными нотками раздражения. – _Меня_ больше всего расстроило, что они прекратили зажиматься. Честно говоря, когда тот темненький на него набросился, я чуть не описалась. Это было так… горячо!

Это мир пошатнулся или только у Гаары ушла почва из-под ног?

Он мог бы поклясться, что слышал, как залились плачем младенцы и начали извергаться вулканы, когда голоса сплетниц затихли, заглушаемые шумом крови в ушах. Учиха… _ПОСМЕЛ_ … дотронуться своими грязными губами до Наруто?? Он часто рвано задышал, обнажая зубы в странной улыбке.

«Я убью его, – в глазах промелькнул маниакальный огонек. – И у меня есть полное право это сделать».

Не осознавая, что делает, Гаара начал вставать с места. Пальцы подрагивали. «Я убью его. Я убью…»

Внезапно в памяти промелькнул полный сожаления взгляд синих глаз.

«…Нет. Нет! Я не хочу этого! – поморщившись, он сжал пальцами пульсирующие болью виски. – Я не могу… снова выставить себя в дурном свете перед Наруто. Я не могу снова его разочаровать!»

Гаара медленно опустился на стул, головная боль сконцентрировалась где-то за глазами. Он медленно вдохнул, пытаясь успокоиться. «Тише… тише. Ты не машина для убийства, ты не как твой отец. Тише».

Подрагивающими руками Гаара поправил наушник и попытался сконцентрироваться на работе. «Все будет хорошо. Учиху на куски я не порежу, и Наруто меня ненавидеть не будет. Все будет хорошо». – Взяв себя в руки, он холодно посмотрел на своего уже близкого к панике соседа и занялся подготовкой музыки для выступлений.

«Когда все это закончится, Учиха, нам с тобой предстоит небольшой _разговор_ ».

***

Неджи стоял, сползая вниз по стене, пытаясь сфокусироваться на уплывающих огнях над головой. В нос ударил запах алкоголя, на ухо что-то хрипло зашептали. Неджи наклонил голову набок, размышляя, знает ли этот бестелесный голос, откуда взялись эти руки на его теле, тем более что те становились все наглее с каждой минутой. Он хватанул воздуха открытым ртом; от любого прикосновения этих бродячих рук к супер чувствительной коже его словно прошибало электричеством. Разве это всегда было настолько приятно?

Постанывавший от касаний Неджи едва не фыркнул от удивления, когда к его шее присосалась пиявка и начала бешено пить кровь. Неджи нахмурился.

– Кто принес сюда пиявок? – услышал он изумленный голос. – Самому нужна моя кровь…

Смешок.

– Такой красивый… хочу, чтобы ты стал моим. – Руки обнаглели еще больше и забрались за пояс его брюк. – Ты не против, сладкий?

Пиявка снова присосалась к шее, ползая по коже то вверх, то вниз, выискивая лучшее место. Неджи уронил голову набок, на лицо свесилась болотная трава. «Значит, джунгли. Тогда понятно, откуда здесь пиявки».

На губах появилась торжествующая улыбка – он разгадал загадку! Неджи мало внимания обращал на парня, прижимающегося к нему, пока что-то твердое не уперлось в пах. В замешательстве он двинул бедрами навстречу и заработал долгий откровенный стон в ухо. «Странно. Что бы это могло быть».

– Боже, ты такой ебабельный. – Руки в штанах сгребли в охапку его зад и стиснули со всей силы. – Я так сильно хочу тебя… 

«…Ебабельный? Секс? Разве пиявки вообще занимаются сексом? – Неджи нахмурился, ерзая на месте. – Кажется, я не очень хочу заниматься сексом с пиявкой. Слишком склизкая».

Паразит рвано задышал ему в ухо, когда та твердая штука стала в него тыкаться. 

– Так хорошо…

– Какого хрена ты делаешь?

«Этот голос…» – Моргнув, Неджи обнаружил, что смотрит на солнце, с такого расстояния его теплые лучи едва не обжигали. Полыхнув огнем, солнце двинулось ближе.

– Убери от него руки.

Пиявка огрызнулась на солнце:

– Иди отсюда, парень. Найди себе другого.

Когда солнце подошло еще ближе, оно вдруг превратилось в… Ромео? Одетый в свой прежний наряд, удалой возлюбленный Неджи стоял, сложив руки на груди и сердито смотре на паразита.

– Что за фигня… ах ты ублюдок! – Ухватив пиявку за рубашку, Ромео оттащил кровопийцу от Неджи. Собрав ворот рубашки паразита в кулаках, он зарычал:

– Что ты ему дал, скотина??

Неджи опустил ресницы, расчесывая волосы пальцами, пытаясь придать им подобающий вид. Как неловко… предстать в таком неопрятном виде перед взором его осененной звездами любви! Стыдливо подняв взгляд, он увидел, как хлюпает присоска пиявки. Она же не пытается присосаться к его возлюбленному, правда?

– Я-я… Я не понимаю, о чем ты!

– Вранье! Ты один из тех, кто сидел позади нас на представлении. Что за дрянь ты ему дал?? – Ромео сильнее сжал паразита за горло, из-за чего голова пиявки выпятилась, как шарик, пережатый посередине. Неджи стало интересно, лопнет ли она.

Нахмурившись, он попытался подойти, чтобы помочь своему возлюбленному, но, похоже, он никак не мог оттолкнуться от стены. Обернувшись, он понял, что спиной прикасается к какой-то штуке, похожей на гигантский лист липкой бумаги. Неджи надул губы. «От этой фигни волосы испортятся, нельзя наклонять голову назад. А не то Ромео больше не посчитает меня красивым!»

– Говорю тебе, я ничего ему не давал…

До ушей Неджи долетел глухой звук удара, и пиявка согнулась пополам.

– Я меня совершенно _нет_ настроения. Или ты говоришь, или я сорву свое плохое настроение на тебе. Выбирай.

– Х-хорошо! – захрипела пиявка. – Я… подсыпал экстази… немного… в его стакан. Я думал… это поможет ему расслабиться!

Еще один удар, и пиявка падает на колени.

– Ублюдок!

Пытаясь освободиться от липкой стены, Неджи сделал несколько неуверенных шагов к своему разбушевавшемуся возлюбленному.

– Ромео, – тихо позвал он. – Оставь бедняжку в покое. Его просто так воспитали.

Его блондин посмотрел на него долгим взглядом, потом подошел ближе и взял за руки. Неджи улыбнулся, когда его наконец отлепили от стены.

– Спасибо, любовь моя, – споткнувшись, он обхватил руками свое сокровище за пояс и пристроил лицо на широкую грудь Ромео. – Я не знал, как мне избавиться от этого противного животного.

Ромео под его руками был весь напряжен, мышцы такие твердые, что Неджи испугался, как бы они не обратились в сталь. Погладив пальцами огрубелую кожу, он поднял голову, заглядывая в лицо своему любимому.

– Ромео? Милый, что не так?

Тот не ответил, только закинул Неджи на талию руку – этим заставив его захихикать – и отстранил от себя.

– Пойдем, Неджи. Надо отвести тебя домой, – блондин повел его сквозь толпу.

Насупившись из-за того, что его назвали Неджи, Капулетти наблюдал за роящимися вокруг лицами, которые плавились в странные маски. Внезапно ему стало страшно, и он сильнее вцепился в блондина. Захныкал:

– Не дай им… – он потерял мысль, когда из массы других вдруг выделилось одно лицо. Это была девушка, деловой вид и два пучка на голове… ТенТен? Соотнеся лицо с именем, Неджи улыбнулся и от всего сердца замахал рукой. Девушка, кажется, смутилась и пошла прочь… и в этот момент превратилась в юношу.

«Хах. Видимо это все-таки была не она». – Тряхнув головой, Неджи отдался во власть Ромео, который вел его за собой. Когда они добрались до выхода, мир начал вращаться.

– Неджи?..

Он улыбнулся в ответ, рассматривая вспыхивающие огоньки перед глазами, весь остальной мир постепенно погружался во тьму.

– Неджи, ты…

Привалившись к своему высокому и сильному возлюбленному, Хьюга потерял сознание.

***

Ко лбу прижали что-то холодное. Застонав, Неджи разлепил веки, но одного взгляда на вращающийся мир вокруг ему хватило, и он снова плотно зажмурился. Господи, как же болит голова…

Медленно вдохнув, Неджи поднял руку и ощупал лицо. Наткнувшись на холодное мокрое полотенце, он нахмурился. «Нафига полотенце? И почему я лежу?» Замерев на секунду, собираясь с духом, он снова открыл глаза. Лучи утреннего солнца, пробивающиеся сквозь окно его комнаты, обжигали глаза.

Медленно моргнув, Неджи попытался сориентироваться. Он лежал на своей постели, одеяло было аккуратно подоткнуто со всех сторон, а значит, его скорее _положили_ на кровать, чем он сам до нее добрался. Одежда, в которой он был вчера, была сложена в стопку и лежала на полу возле комода, а сам он был в одних плавках. Неджи нахмурился. Очевидно, кто-то привел его домой, раздел и уложил спать, но кто? И почему все эти манипуляции вообще потребовались?

Господи, что же такое _было-то_ вчера вечером??

Когда зрение немного прояснилось, он краем глаза уловил рядом какое-то движение. У Хьюги захолонуло в груди.

«Наруто?..»

Светловолосый парень сидел на стуле в изголовье кровати, сложив руки на груди, и периодически клевал носом, мирно посапывая. 

«Это он привел меня домой?» – Неджи не двигался, боясь разбудить, только смотрел во все глаза. Наруто до сих пор был во вчерашней одежде, хотя и голубая рубашка, и брюки уже измялись. – «Что же вчера такое ужасное произошло, раз он всю ночь меня караулил?»

Внезапно в памяти промелькнули смутные воспоминания. Он помнил все вплоть до маленького «представления», устроенного Гаарой, а еще, что напиток приобрел какой-то странный привкус… ох, блин. Его накачали наркотиками, да? Застонав, он потер глаза. « _Это_ объясняет, почему больше я ничего не помню. Надеюсь, я хотя бы не сделал ничего _совсем_ идиотского…»

У Неджи появилось нехорошее предчувствие: весь город будет судачить о нем еще не один день.

Его возня в итоге все-таки разбудила Наруто. Зевнув, он поднял голову и моргнул, взглянув на Неджи.

– Ты проснулся! Отлично, – воскликнул он, прикрывая рукой очередной зевок. Тряхнув головой, словно пытаясь прийти в себя, Наруто потер глаза кулаками. – Я за тебя беспокоился. Как ты себя чувствуешь?

Неджи сглотнул, сердце заколотилось. 

– Хуже, чем хотелось бы, – признался он. – Что вчера произошло?

– Один из придурков, что сидели позади нас, подсыпал тебе экстази в стакан. И тебя накрыло, – окончательно проснувшись, Наруто обеспокоенно склонился над ним. – Ты уверен, что нормально себя чувствуешь? Я могу отвести тебя в больницу, если нужно… Черт, надо было сразу так и сделать…

– Я в порядке, Наруто, – перебил его Неджи. Хьюга все больше ощущал неловкость от взгляда, которым смотрел на него Наруто. Тот не пытался выглядеть веселым как обычно. – Вчера что-нибудь… _еще_ произошло?

– С тобой нет. Надеюсь, я успел увести тебя раньше, чем они успели что-нибудь с тобой сделать… И чтоб ты знал, ты теперь у меня в долгу, в _огромном_ долгу. – Наруто устало улыбнулся, но эта улыбка не коснулась глаз. Поморщившись от боли в спине и ногах, Неджи осторожно сел. Полотенце упало на колени.

– Наруто… что с тобой? – спросил он неуверенно. Улыбка Наруто увяла, затем пропала совсем.

– Неджи, помнишь, у нас был уговор? – спросил блондин мягко, отводя взгляд.

Сердце упало.

– Да... – Неджи сглотнул. – Я же не поцеловал тебя, нет? Если поцеловал, то прости меня, я…

– Нет, Неджи, ты меня не целовал, – тон голоса Наруто изменился, став жестче, но глаз он так и не поднял.

Отвернувшись, Хьюга глубоко вдохнул.

– Ясно.

Между ними повисла наполненная пониманием тишина.

– Неджи… послушай. Ты мне важен, так же как важен любой из моих друзей, но… пора это прекращать, – вздохнув, Наруто откинулся на спинку стула и запустил пальцы в волосы. – Я не испытываю к тебе никаких романтических чувств. Мне жаль, но это так.

Хьюга минуту помолчал, прежде чем ответить, руки, лежащие поверх одеяла, сжались в кулаки.

– Значит… ты просишь меня сдаться.

– Да, прошу.

Плотно закрыв глаза на последнем слове, Неджи коротко кивнул. Секунду спустя, он услышал вздох и почувствовал, как на его плечи опустилась теплая рука. Он открыл глаза, но искренний печальный взгляд Наруто стал последней каплей для его разбитого сердца. Задрожав от боли, он снова сомкнул веки.

– Мне, правда, очень жаль, Неджи, – Наруто снова вздохнул. – Я не должен был обманывать тебя, давать ложную надежду …

– Я просил тебя дать мне шанс изменить твое мнение. Ты дал мне его, и я не справился, – он сделал глубокий вдох, пытаясь успокоиться, и открыл глаза, глядя на сидящего рядом парня. – О большем я просить не имею права.

Кривая улыбка коснулась губ Наруто.

– Ну, должен признать, что ты подверг мою выдержку суровому испытанию. Ты довольно настойчивый парень.

Неджи ощутил в груди призрачный отклик, похожий на смех, несмотря на разбитое вдребезги сердце. 

– Я учился у лучших.

Рассмеявшись, Наруто сжал его плечо.

– Я всегда знал, что твоя _удивительная_ прилежность в учебе не пойдет тебе на пользу.

Глубоко вдохнув, Наруто поднялся на ноги.

– Мне нужно идти, да и время бесплатной парковки наверняка давно истекло, – он замешкался. – С тобой все будет в порядке?

Неджи долго смотрел на него, отчетливо понимая, что так близко, наверное, уже никогда не будет. Откинув одеяло, Неджи встал, покачиваясь, и посмотрел ему в глаза.

– Прямо сейчас мой ответ нет, не будет, – ответил он честно тихим голосом. – Но я уважаю твое решение, Наруто.

Снова повисла тишина, и Неджи ощутил новый приступ боли в груди, когда Наруто почти неуловимо отшатнулся от него. Криво усмехнувшись, Неджи взял Наруто за руку, перевернул ладонью вверх и поцеловал запястье.

«Ты никогда не узнаешь, насколько важен для меня, Узумаки Наруто».

Словно оцепенев, он слушал невнятные извинения Наруто, который, высвободив руку, тихо прикрыл за собой дверь. Колени подогнулись, и он опустился на кровать. Уставившись в пол, Неджи грустно улыбнулся.

«Похоже, на этот раз судьба против меня».

***

Если этот скользкий змееподобный ублюдок ущипнет его за задницу ХОТЯ БЫ ЕЩЕ РАЗ, Саске воткнет вилку ему в жопу.

Распространяя флюиды ненависти, Саске шлепнул о грязную столешницу мокрой тряпкой, чем привлек к себе неодобрительные взгляды посетителей за соседним столиком. Рядом кто-то цыкнул.

– Ну-ну, Саске-кун, такое поведение неприемлемо для нашего скромного заведения, – голос Орочимару (который ни с кем не перепутаешь) звучал оскорбительно, словно тебя окунули в лужу ядовитой слизи. Саске едва не передернуло, когда его работодатель придвинулся к нему противоестественно близко; само его присутствие, казалось, наполняло воздух зловонием.

– Прощу прощения, сэр, – уронил Саске, усилием воли сохраняя видимость спокойствия. – Просто я сегодня… немного не в настроении.

– Ты и не должен быть, учитывая обычный контингент этого места, – отступив в сторону, он обвел рукой людей в кафе, большинство из которых было одето полностью в черное. – Пугать их, однако, недопустимо.

Мысленно досчитав до десяти, Саске ответил:

– Я работаю над этим, сэр.

Орочимару глухо хохотнул, наблюдая за тем, как Саске моет стол.

– Я тут подумал…

Палец едва ощутимо прочертил дорожку вдоль его позвоночника. Саске закусил щеку.

– О чем вы подумали?

Орочимару улыбнулся, проводя по спине вверх. Учиху снова чуть не передернуло.

– Могу ли я, каким либо образом, улучшить твое настроение.

«Ты можешь меня НЕ ТРОГАТЬ». – Саске плотно сжал зубы, чтобы не сказать этого вслух.

– Я справлюсь с этой проблемой сам, без вашей… «помощи», _сэр_.

– Конечно, справишься, – охотно согласился Орочимару, убирая руку. Саске тихо выдохнул от облегчения. – Но я буду за тобой приглядывать, Саске-кун. В конце концов, должен же кто-то за тобой присматривать… раз уж вся твоя семья мертва.

Плечи Саске окаменели.

– Особенно после того ужасного случая. С тех самых пор мы все за тобой внимательно наблюдаем, понимаешь?

«Прекрати пытаться манипулировать мной, ублюдок ты!! – Саске зажмурился, стараясь прогнать из головы слова, против его воли цепляющие за живое. – Мне и так ХВАТАЕТ проблем, чтобы еще и с ТОБОЙ разбираться».

– Просто помни, что для тебя я всегда рядом, Саске-кун, – Орочимару придвинулся ближе, убрав волосы Саске в сторону, и обольстительно шепнул на ухо: – В конце концов… ты ведь мой главный приз.

– Я вам не принадлежу, больной придурок, – выплюнул Саске, отстраняясь. Орочимару выгнул бровь, затем улыбнулся.

– Нет, пока нет. Но еще не вечер, правда?

Мужчина зашагал прочь, и Саске с трудом сдержался, чтобы не зарычать, сгреб грязные тарелки в стопку и умчался на кухню. Поставив тарелки, он закрыл глаза и попытался взять себя в руки.

«Гребаный ублюдок. Другого времени не нашлось доставать меня, именно сейчас надо, после того, как я поссорился с… – Саске открыл глаза, невидяще глядя на тарелки и столовое серебро, – с Наруто…»

Мысли о нем преследовали Саске весь день, сопровождаемые постоянной тупой болью в челюсти. Он осторожно накрыл ладонью внушительный синяк, расцветший на том месте, куда Наруто его ударил. Саске поморщился.

«Ладно, я немного перегнул палку… черт, чего он от меня ожидал?? Водил нас за нос, как доверчивых щенков, разве хоть раз он сказал откровенно, чего от нас _хочет_?? Нет! – После секундной паузы Учиха вздохнул. – Признаю, что выставлять его шлюхой, было не самым блестящим решением, но…»

Нахмурившись, он пошел обратно, чтобы убрать следующий стол. «На самом деле я же _не думаю_ о нем так. Он же должен об этом знать… правда? – Он устало поднял руку, разглаживая залегшие на лбу складки. – Проклятье, всю ночь не спал из-за этой истории. В конце концов, он это переживет».

Поймав себя на том, что мысли ушли в бесконечный цикл, Саске яростно потряс головой. «Подумай о чем-нибудь другом! Мой мир _не вращается_ вокруг Узумаки, мать его, Наруто».

_В конце концов, должен же кто-то за тобой присматривать… раз уж вся твоя семья мертва._

Так, нет. Это куда хуже.

_Особенно после того ужасного случая…_

Что есть силы вцепившись в грязную тарелку, Саске пытался выровнять дыхание. «Черт, черт, все уже в прошлом! Это была не моя вина! Я не…»

_**Убийца.** _

Тарелка выскользнула из ослабевших пальцев, разбиваясь вдребезги. Очнувшись от оцепенения, Саске наклонился, чтобы собрать осколки. Он крепко сжал зубы, невзирая на запульсировавшую болью челюсть, что есть мочи пытаясь загнать воспоминания обратно в глубины памяти.

_– Саске, что произошло?_

_– Расскажи психиатру все, что ты знаешь, Саске. Не бойся._

_– Мы можем помочь, Саске. Только расскажи нам правду._

Он закрыл глаза.

_– Что ты сделал, Саске? **Что ты сделал**?? _

Пошатываясь, Саске устремился к черному выходу, толкнул тяжелую дверь и привалился к холодной кирпичной стене на заднем дворе. Хватая ртом воздух, он сполз на землю и прикрыл ладонью глаза, голова взрывалась от картин прошлого.

«Будь ты проклят, Орочимару, за то, что заставил меня снова вспомнить».

***

Язычок пламени вырвался из его маленьких ладошек, от чего лицо юного Учихи озарилось восторженной улыбкой. Вскочив на ноги, Саске побежал разыскивать своего брата.

– Аники! Аники! – заметив старшего брата на кухне, который с торжественным видом смотрел в окно, Саске, едва вписавшись в поворот, остановился с ним рядом. 

– Аники, посмотри! У меня получилось!

Итачи медленно обернулся и посмотрел вниз на своего брата, который держал в руках грубо сработанную фигурку дракона.

– Саске, я сейчас слишком занят, – отстраненно ответил он, переводя взгляд обратно за окно. Улыбка на лице Саске увяла.

– Но… Аники, это же огнедышащий дракон! Я точно получу первый приз на нашей научной выстав…

– С каких пор мифологическое существо это «наука»?

Тишина наполнила кухню, и Саске медленно опустил руки.

– Ни… ни с каких. Я пытался показать, как можно создать поток пламени с помощью…

– Для этих целей придумали зажигалки, – Итачи снова обратил на него свой холодный взгляд, глядя на хитрую штуковину у него в руках. – Эта вещь наверняка пожароопасна.

Саске пытался не поддаваться накрывавшему его разочарованию, упрямо сжал челюсти. 

– Он не пожароопасен. Возможно, это и _правда_ просто зажигалка другой формы, но сколько еще моих ровесников _способны_ сделать зажигалку?

После секундной паузы губы его брата сложились в кривую улыбку.

– Только ты, Саске.

Откуда-то Саске знал, что это не был комплимент. Опустив взгляд на красного дракона в своих руках, он проглотил вздох и поставил поделку на стойку рядом с плитой. 

– Я иду в школу, – пробормотал он, направившись к двери. Надел на плечи рюкзак.

– Учись хорошо.

Саске еле заметно кивнул и вышел из дома. «Может быть… Может быть, если я сегодня хорошо постараюсь, то смогу сделать что-нибудь, что бы произвело на него впечатление. – Он самую капельку повеселел. – И я доделаю своего дракона, и покажу маме с папой. И может быть я смогу произвести впечатление на них всех!»

Преисполнившись решимостью, он побежал в школу.

***

Хмуро поджав губы, Саске устало тащился домой из школы, небо над головой темнело, погружая окрестности в ранние сумерки. День прошел без всякой пользы – он так и не нашел способа, как бы еще можно было улучшить его проект, чтобы его семья могла им гордиться. Возможно, стоило выкинуть эту бесполезную штуковину в мусорку и придумать что-нибудь другое…

Когда он почти дошел до дома, мимо него пронеслась огромная пожарная машина, завывая сиреной. В замешательстве Саске посмотрел ей вслед. «Похоже, чей-то дом горит…»

В груди появилось странное предчувствие, и он перешел на бег.

Стоило ему завернуть за угол, как в глаза бросился столб дыма. Он слышал, как ревет пламя, как люди вокруг кричат. Сердце в груди болезненно заколотилось, но разум еще не успел осознать, что происходит. Споткнувшись, Саске бросил рюкзак на землю и кинулся вперед по подъездной дорожке.

Его дом был объят огнем, стекла в окнах лопались и осыпались дождем на траву. Широко распахнув глаза от ужаса, Саске медленно остановился возле грузовика и уставился на свой дом.

«Нет… Это неправда. Это не может быть правдой…»

– Сэр, мы только что обнаружили, что в здании есть люди!!

Сердце колотилось где-то в глотке, Саске рванул к входной двери.

– Остановите ребенка! Здание может обрушиться в любой момент!

Чужие руки попытались его остановить, но Саске прорвался сквозь них и ввалился внутрь сквозь дверь. Языки пламени жадно лизнули, обжигая кожу, когда он вбежал в кухню. Тяжело кашляя, он силился осмотреться.

– М-мама! Папа! Аники!

Ему ответили крики со второго этажа.

Пытаясь избегать ревущего огня, Саске, спотыкаясь, побежал наверх. Рукав загорелся, и он с воплем повалился на пол, что есть мочи катаясь по земле, чтобы сбить пламя. Кашляя, он карабкался вверх по ступенькам, пока не достиг второго этажа. 

– Мама! Папа! – Фоторамка сорвалась с практически уничтоженной огнем стены и едва не угодила ему в голову. – Аники, где вы??

Крик не стихали, направляя его в родительскую спальню. Саске схватился за дверную ручку, но тут же отшатнулся, когда раскаленный металл обжег ему руку. По лицу потекли слезы. 

– МАМА! – он судорожно закашлялся. – ПАПА!

Они все кричали, потом пугающе замолчали. Напуганный, Саске кинулся на дверь. Та распахнулась вовнутрь, и наружу из спальни вырвалось пламя. Хлюпая носом и хватая воздух, Саске вбежал в комнату. Принялся звать родителей, и вдруг заметил их.

И закричал.

Кровь была… повсюду. ПОВСЮДУ. Лица его родителей были искажены от боли, огонь лизал их тела, запах горелой плоти каким-то образом чувствовался даже сквозь дым. Не прекращая кричать, Саске бросился к родителям.

Пара сильных рук удержала его на месте.

Саске успел заметить угольно черные глаза своего старшего брата, прежде чем его плотно замотали в полотенце. Не в силах вдохнуть, Саске начал лягаться, пытаясь сбросить с себя полотенце, но тут его подхватили на руки и понесли.

– Сайонара, Отото, – шепнул ему на ухо старший брат.

– А-аники… – хлюпнул носом Саске.

Он не успел сказать больше ни слова, потому что его выбросили наружу сквозь окно второго этажа.

***

Несколько дней спустя маленький мальчик сидел в кресле в больнице, все его лицо, руки и ноги были туго замотаны бинтами. Отсутствующим взглядом он смотрел в пол, вокруг разносились голоса.

– …Говорят, пожар начался из-за взрыва…

– Похоже, плиту забыли выключить, и что-то загорелось…

– …Те бедные люди, должно быть, сгорели заживо.

Он закрыл глаза, мечтая, чтобы голоса замолчали.

– Я думаю, этот мальчик знает, что стало причиной пожара.

На плечо опустилась рука, и Саске глянул вверх. Офицер полиции смотрел на него.

– Саске… что ты _сделал_?

***

Ногти впились в ладони, Саске стукнулся затылком о кирпичную стену. Заставив себя открыть глаза, он уставился на полное солнца небо. «Я этого не делал. Я знаю, что не оставлял этого проклятого дракона на плите. Он стоял рядом на столе, но настолько близко, чтобы загореться! Я не поджигал дом!»

Зарычав, он поднялся на ноги. «Я не знаю, из-за чего на самом деле начался пожар… но не я в ответе за смерть моих родителей или… или Аники, – он яростно потер глаза. – Никто не понимал. Всем было плевать, что я остался совсем один, забрасывали меня вопросами, пока я окончательно не запутался в произошедшем. Всем было наплевать, что я остался один!»

_– Эй, Саске! Не сиди в одиночестве как помешанный. Или ты думаешь, что слишком хорош для нас?_

Учиха застыл, услышав этот детский голос из далекого прошлого.

_– Пойдем. Покидаем камни в реку._

Одному человеку не было все равно, что он остался один…

_– Саске! И ты вот это называешь медведем? Да я могу куда лучше нарисовать!_

…И докучал ему неотступно до тех пор, пока Саске не нашел новую причину жить дальше. Смысл.

_– Однажды я обязательно тебя одолею! Подожди и сам увидишь!_

В конце концов, он не мог позволить величайшему придурку класса его превзойти. Он, в конце концов, оставался Учихой.

~

Саске был сыт по горло, он свирепо посмотрел в довольное лицо Наруто с этим «лисьими усами» на щеках.

– Попробуй, добе. Я лучше тебя, _неважно_ , что ты сделаешь, чтобы это изменить!

~

Соперник. Причина ждать каждого следующего дня, потому что непостижимым образом его присутствие хоть и раздражало, но все-таки делало каждый новый день все менее бессмысленным.

«Я не один».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Аники – старший брат (формально).  
> Отото – младший брат.  
> Сайонара – прощай (формально).


	22. Воспоминания и ошибки

Понедельники – отстой.

Еле удержавшись от усталого зевка, Саске хмуро воззрился на бубнящего профессора истории; класс потихоньку затихал. Саске тщательно следил за выражением своего лица, ничто не должно было его выдать – он собран и спокоен, пусть по позвоночнику и пробегал холодок всякий раз, когда спину буравил тяжелый взгляд льдистых синих глаз. Внутри поднимались волны ответной злости.

«Кто дал ему право так сильно злиться? – Саске надеялся, что раздражение не отражается на лице; мысль, что Наруто заметит, насколько сильно его расстроила их размолвка, ему совершенно не нравилась. – У меня есть полное право обижаться не меньше».

Учиха лениво задумался, страдает ли Наруто бессонницей, как он сам.

Сдержав вздох, он опустил голову на сложенные на столе руки. Он нормально не спал с пятницы и знал, что недосып начал пагубно сказываться на его внешнем виде. Беглого взгляда в зеркало хватило, чтобы заметить круги под глазами… да еще и этот синяк, который до обидного долго не хотел проходить… Одним словом, выглядел Саске ужасно. И это была одна из причин, почему он боялся начала учебной недели. 

Другая причина трепалась с кем-то позади него, словно ничего не случилось. 

Саске, сам того не замечая, сжал кулаки, услышав невыносимый беспечный смех, к которому успел так привыкнуть за последние годы. На этот раз он не стал сдерживаться и нахмурился. «Вот же гад, я, может, вообще ничего для него не значу? Мы не разговариваем, хотя столько времени были лучшими друзьями, а он ведет себя так, словно все, мать его, ЗАМЕЧАТЕЛЬНО!» – сощурившись, он принялся разглядывать старые надоевшие закорючки на парте. В груди болезненно кольнуло от мысли, что возможно… возможно, текущее положение дел огорчает только его, но Саске постарался не обращать на это внимания. 

В этот унылый понедельник Наруто с самого утра собрал вокруг себя толпу друзей, и если это расценивать как показатель, значит, похоже, ему абсолютно все равно, что рядом нет мрачного угрюмого Учихи. 

Саске потряс головой, чтобы остановить поток мыслей, который пошел уже не на первый виток, с каждым разом, причем, становившийся все мрачнее и мрачнее. Если гаду этому на него положить, то ладно. Саске был рожден одиночкой и всегда чувствовал – всегда _будет_ чувствовать – себя прекрасно в одиночестве.

И даже если Саске невыносимо больно было смотреть со стороны на кривляния Наруто и его показушное счастье, если больно было вдруг оказаться на обочине, знать никому об этом было не обязательно.

Когда Какаши наконец отпустил класс – на полные десять минут _после_ звонка, чтоб его – Саске собрал свои вещи и встал. Он пропустил мимо ушей болтовню неизвестной ему девицы, которая трещала про его приближающийся день рождения (она все время сидела рядом? Честно говоря, Саске не заметил), и уже собрался уходить, когда за спиной послышался хриплый голос:

– Учиха.

Саске окаменел и, сжав зубы, обернулся. Наруто смотрел на него подчеркнуто безразлично – тот сорт спокойствия, который блондин припасал на случаи, когда был особенно взбешен… или для тех редких ситуаций, когда в нем просыпался нахал. Саске ощутил злость, что смешалась с другими эмоциями, в которых он не мог (и не хотел) разобраться; он раздраженно вздернул бровь.

– Узумаки, – он выждал секунду. – У тебя снова мозг переклинило, или ты все-таки от меня чего-то хочешь?

В синих глазах что-то промелькнуло, но Наруто ему только мило улыбнулся.

– Что ты, нет, Саске, я ничего от тебя не хочу, – дружелюбно ответил он. Саске захотелось его ударить, или уйти, или… _хоть что-нибудь сделать_. Пальцы скрючило. – Но я хотел тебе кое-что _отдать_.

Сказано это было таким медовым тоном, что Саске едва инстинктивно не отступил назад, но все же остался стоять на месте. В памяти пронеслись их многочисленные драки… и эти воспоминания принесли с собой необъяснимую боль в груди. Саске холодно усмехнулся.

– И что же?

_Шурх._

Саске рефлекторно схватил ударившийся в грудь предмет. Он глянул вниз и непонимающе нахмурился – в руках оказалась толстая папка с бумагами.

– Что?..

– Ты будешь рад узнать, что на выходных я не терял времени даром, – обнажив зубы в улыбке, Наруто сунул руки в карманы. – Так что теперь нам есть, что сдавать.

Саске наморщил лоб, а потом до него дошло.

– Ты закончил доклад? Один?

– Это избавило меня от необходимости проводить время с тобой, правда? – усмехнувшись, Наруто отвернулся и пошел прочь. – За тобой должок, Учиха. – Он остановился. – Вообще-то, если подумать, долгов у тебя немерено; вспомнить ту гору бумажек у меня на столе, что ты мне проиграл.

Саске до побелевших костяшек сжал в руках папку, когда Наруто через плечо на него обернулся, улыбнулся коротко и странно и отсалютовал двумя пальцами.

– Увидимся, Учиха.

Глядя ему вслед, Саске ощутил, как живот скручивает он непонятного чувства. Нахмурившись, он запихнул папку в рюкзак, протиснулся мимо той странной девицы, которая до сих пор с ним о чем-то разговаривала, и направился к выходу. 

«Будь ты проклят, Наруто. Почему, даже когда я убеждаю себя, что мне наплевать…»

Уже направляясь обратно к себе в комнату, он устало провел рукой по глазам.

«…Ты все еще так много для меня значишь?»

***

Наруто влетел в комнату, пинком закрывая дверь, вложив в это действие чуть больше силы, чем рассчитывал. Киба посмотрел на него, потом на дверь.

– …Мне стоит сказать спасибо, что это был не я?

Наруто раздраженно на него глянул.

– Заткнись, Киба.

Патлатый брюнет сел на кровати, попутно рассыпав лежавшие на коленях бумаги.

– Эй, то, что твой красавчик с другого конца коридора с тобой поругался, не повод отыгрывать на _мне_ , – огрызнулся он. – Я пытался тебя поддержать и вообще, но после выходных живу, блин, как на вулкане…

– Киба, мог бы ты… – Наруто сам себя оборвал на полуслове и вздохнул. – Я… Прости меня, Киба. Я просто…

Он запнулся и замолчал, лицо Кибы смягчилось.

– Тебя все это здорово выбило из равновесия, да?

Нахмурившись, Наруто уставился в пол. 

– Не должно было быть так сложно, правда? В смысле, мы просто станем общаться так же, как когда-то давно…

– Наруто, ты _правда_ думаешь, что оно того стоит? Я знаю, Саске вывел тебя из себя, но… В смысле, вы же на протяжении стольких _лет_ ни на шаг друг от друга не отходили, – Киба рассмеялся тому взгляду, которым на него посмотрел Наруто. – Ну, я не имел в виду в _буквальном_ смысле, но… мое утверждение все еще в силе. Ты так и не рассказал мне, что он такого тебе наговорил, что ты так сильно расстроился.

Наруто снова начал изучать ковер под ногами и поджал губы. «А как еще я должен был реагировать, если кто-то… человек, который столько для меня значит… говорит, что считает меня проституткой какой-то?» – Грудь сдавило болью, но стоило только вспомнить, как изменился взгляд Саске, стоило Наруто его ударить, и к боли примешались сомнения. Было похоже, будто тот не отдавал себе отчета, что говорит, пока боль в челюсти не привела его в чувства.

Нахмурившись сильнее, Наруто подошел к столу и оценивающе посмотрел на свой дневник. За спиной зашевелился Киба.

– Наруто?..

Приняв решение, Наруто открыл дневник на чистой странице и едва заметно криво улыбнулся Кибе.

– Я во всем разберусь, Киба. Прекрати изображать из себя наседку.

Киба фыркнул и снова откинулся на подушки. 

– Слышать ничего не хочу – типа, ты сейчас все запишешь, и тебя тут же озарит луч света, запоет хор ангелов, и из этой песни ты сразу все поймешь?

– Только если ты будешь подпевать, Киба, мальчик мой, – Наруто глянул на него и широко улыбнулся. – Если повезет, мы соберем вокруг себя весь этаж и будем дружно танцевать в коридоре. 

Киба рассмеялся:

– Может быть, стоит тогда собрать всех на репетицию.

– Нее, импровизация наше все, – невольно развеселившийся Наруто повернулся обратно к открытому дневнику, осторожно покусал кончик карандаша и – впервые – начал записывать все, что он когда-либо думал об этом болване Саске.

«Возможно, если я все запишу, я смогу понять, как стоит поступить, – он вздохнул, пересчитывая все драки, которые они устраивали, когда были младше. – Неохота опять возвращаться в те времена, но…»

Наруто прекратил писать и нахмурился. «Вообще-то… если задуматься, то мысль, что мы всю жизнь друг на друга злимся, кажется довольно нелепой. В смысле, как ни крути, а Саске же мой – был моим – неважно… лучший друг».

Почувствовав резкую боль в области сердца, он рассеянно потер грудь левой рукой. «Могу ли я… действительно ли я хочу потерять его раз и навсегда из-за того, что произошло?»

Он сильнее сжал карандаш. «Особенно после того… после того, как я уже едва не потерял его тогда…»

Непрошеные воспоминания о временах, когда им обоим было по тринадцать лет – воспоминания, которые он старался сам от себя спрятать – закружили перед глазами. Всякий раз, когда он об этом думал, он только и делал, что запутывался еще сильнее. Кажется, он не был готов к тому клубку чувств, которые испытал, когда впервые…

…Когда он бросился на дорогу судьбы… и тут же попал под колеса.

***

– Почему, блин, _я_ должен к нему идти?? – ныл Наруто, уставившись на маячившую перед носом стопку книг. Класс давным-давно опустел, так что он остался наедине с девушкой, которая была любовью всей его жизни… и с домашней работой этого ублюдка Саске. – Если Его Высочеству Учихе так надо было прогуливать, то пусть теперь _сам_ разбирается со своей домашкой.

Сакура сердито на него посмотрела:

– Пойти должен ты, потому что если мы отправим к нему девочку, Саске-кун даже не откроет ей _дверь_. Ты единственный, кто в состоянии вывести его из себя, балда, так что, скорее всего, ты так же единственный, кто сможет попасть к нему _в дом_.

Наруто надулся:

– Но что если я заражусь, чем он там болеет? Я не могу так рисковать, я же тогда отстану в учебе.

– Ты и так не слишком напрягаешься, Наруто, – заявила Сакура. Вздохнув, она заправила прядь розовых волос за ухо. – Послушай, если ты сходишь к Саске-куну… то я… пойду…

– ТЫ ПОЙДЕШЬ СО МНОЙ НА СВИДАНИЕ??

Окрыленный успехом, Наруто решил не заморачиваться на такой мелочи, как мученическая гримаса, которую изобразила Сакура, соглашаясь. Издав победный возглас, он выхватил у нее из рук книги Придурочной Морды.

– Ты согласилась! – он широко улыбнулся. – А если он меня заразит, ты же придешь за мной поухаживать?

– Даже не мечтай, Наруто, – в противовес собственным словам она улыбнулась. – _Иди_ уже.

– Да-да…

Подхватив книжки подмышку, Наруто рысью припустил из школы, перепрыгивая через ступеньки, а, оказавшись снаружи, сбавил темп и неторопливо пошел вниз по улице. Насвистывая незатейливый мотивчик, он глазел по сторонам, и, в конце концов, поймал себя на том, что уже не просто так любуется видом, неосознанно подыскивает подходящее место для долгожданного свидания с Сакурой. И даже мысль, что он смог заполучить это свидание только благодаря Саске, не могла испортить ему настроения.

…Хотя, нет. _Все-таки_ испортила.

Снова нахмурившись, Наруто замедлил шаг. «Что у него в голове творится вообще? Он, поди, вообще не болеет. Торчит дома с тех пор, как в библиотеке пожар случился … а ведь Саске даже близко с тем местом не было. Господи, да даже ни одной книги не сгорело, так что уже не прикинешься, что дыма надышался и еще чего». – Он свернул на улицу, на которой жил Учиха, и сердито уставился на чопорный белый домик. Мысленно сравнив его со своим жилищем, Наруто насупился еще больше. 

«Как он вообще может себе позволить такой дом, будь он неладен? – он протопал по лестнице вверх и занес руку, чтобы постучать в дверь. – Ублюдок, заставил меня сюда переться и…»

Но замер, так и не опустив кулак на красную деревянную поверхность двери, вдруг охваченный необъяснимым беспокойством. «Почему у меня такое чувство… будто бы что-то не так?»

Нахмурив светлые брови, Наруто взялся за дверную ручку и с удивлением обнаружил, что дверь не заперта. Он тихо ступил в прохладу дома, закрывая за собой дверь.

– Саске?.. – Пройдя внутрь, он опустил книги на столик в прихожей и осмотрелся. Вроде бы не было ни одной вещи не на своем месте в этом крохотном домике… но при этом еще и не было слышно ни шороха, ни звука. Может быть, Саске спит?..

Ощущение, что что-то не так, усилилось, и Наруто пошел к лестнице быстрее, чем успел это осознать. Нахмурившись, он медленно сделал несколько первых шагов вверх по ступенькам, потом резко сорвался на бег. Сердце бухало в груди.

«Саске… чем ты там, мать твою, занимаешься?»

Едва не споткнувшись на последней ступеньке, Наруто заметил открытую дверь в конце коридора. Помчался к ней.

– Саске!! Слышишь, ублюдок, чем ты тут…

Громогласный блондин потрясенно замолчал, когда, наконец, влетел в комнату. Саске стоял на коленях на богато украшенной подушечке, глаза его были закрыты, дыхание – ровное. В руках он сжимал старый японский меч, ножны лежали рядом. Темные волосы упали ему на лицо, когда он чуть наклонился вперед и повернул меч так, чтобы он… уперся острием ему в живот.

Наруто дернулся, пораженно раскрывая рот, когда осознал, свидетелем какой сцены он стал. «Саске… Саске собирается…»

– _НЕТ!!!_

С оглушительным ревом Наруто бросился вперед и схватил испуганного парня за запястье, отворачивая руку – и меч – в сторону от живота. Саске в шоке уставился на него, но спустя секунду лицо его исказилось от страшного гнева, и он попытался вырваться из хватки Наруто.

– НАРУТО! Какого хрена ты тут забыл?? – голос был хриплым, как будто он за несколько последние дней не произнес ни слова. Саске повернул захваченную руку, другой ударил Наруто в живот. Ругнувшись, Наруто упал на него сверху.

– Спасаю тебе жизнь, если ты не заметил! – рыкнул он. – Что ты, по-твоему, делаешь, мать твою??

Ответом ему был раздраженный возглас. Наруто потянулся к мечу, пытаясь вырвать его из рук обезумевшего Учихи. Издав странный звук, Саске повернул катану…

…И на руке Наруто раскрылся аккуратный порез.

Взвыв от боли, Наруто дернулся в сторону и зажал кровоточащую рану. Саске на секунду застыл, а потом вывернулся из-под Наруто и вскочил на ноги.

– Этого бы не произошло, если бы ты НЕ ЛЕЗ в мою жизнь, Узумаки!!

Зашипев, блондин тоже поднялся.

– Если бы я в нее не лез, у тебя сейчас уже _не было бы_ жизни, засранец!

– Этого я и хотел, придурок! – голос Саске был так непривычно полон какой-то безысходности. – Просто уйди!

– Ни за что в жизни! Я тебя тут не оставлю, чтобы ты…

– Не тебе делать этот выбор! – досадливо вскричал Саске. –Если я хочу себя убить, то это только мое дело и больше ничье! Тебе же _плевать_ на м…

– Ты прав! Мне _плевать_! – Наруто заметил, как на секунду расширились глаза Саске. – Но провалиться мне на месте, если я вот так тебя потеряю!

Темные брови в замешательстве сошлись к переносице. 

– В каком смысле «потеряешь»?

– Я… – внезапно он понял, что не может подобрать слов. Сглотнув, Наруто опустил взгляд на подвеску в форме змеи на шее Саске. Она дразнила его, словно пытаясь подобраться оголенными клыками к нежной коже Саске, когда тот пошевелился. Внезапно Наруто захлестнула злость.

– Множество людей о тебе беспокоится, – словно со стороны услышал он свой, ставший таким низким, голос. – Ты много для них значишь… черт, да ты много значишь для МЕНЯ.

Сверкнув глазами, Наруто отпустил свою пораненную руку и выпрямился, сердито глядя на Саске. Тот все еще крепко держал меч, его острие уперлось Наруто в грудь прямо напротив сердца. Кровь зашумела в ушах, Наруто усмехнулся.

– И я не позволю тебе так просто уйти.

Разом осунувшись, Саске выдавил из себя снисходительную усмешку. Он опустил лезвие меча себе на запястье, легко надрезая кожу.

– Ты, правда, думаешь, что сможешь меня остановить, добе?

В мгновение ока Наруто оказался рядом с ним, одной рукой выкручивая меч в сторону, – в процессе снова порезавшись, – а другой вцепившись в золотую цепочку подвески Саске.

– Уж будь уверен, могу.

Сорванная подвеска со звоном упала на пол.

***

Наруто откинулся на спинку стула, на карандаше появилось несколько новых отметин от зубов, пока он невидяще смотрел вниз на свой дневник.

«Я никогда за всю жизнь так не боялся. Он мне даже не очень-то нравился, но мысль, что я его потеряю, что никогда не смогу посмотреть в глаза и вывести из себя… пугала до смерти. Даже тогда Саске уже много для меня значил…»

Он фыркнул, проводя рукой по глазам. «Много значил, блин. Он был смыслом моей жизни, – Наруто замер. – Когда мне было тринадцать, мысль о том, что Саске не будет частью моей жизни, была невыносима. Потерять его – это было самое страшное событие, какое только можно представить».

Взгляд голубых глаз устремился в потолок, живот подвело. «И мысль потерять его сейчас… – ладони неожиданно вспотели, а сердце забилось быстрее, – …невыносима. Господи, никто не смешит меня так, как Саске… и никто не заставляет меня так остро чувствовать жизнь. Даже когда он ведет себя как придурок, я чувствую, что важен для него».

Он выпрямился на стуле, прилившее к щекам тепло застало врасплох.

«Когда он смотрит на меня, когда он говорит со мной… я чувствую, что все остальное в мире не имеет значения. Когда мне удается его рассмешить, мне кажется, что я самый смешной человек в мире».

Взгляд опустился на стол.

«Когда я целую его…»

Тяжело сглотнув, он провел рукой по непослушным светлым волосам.

«…Я чувствую… что все делаю правильно».

Приняв решение, Наруто поднялся. Развернулся, протопал к рюкзаку с инструментами, который притаился за дверью, и решительно закинул его на плечо. Киба поднял бровь.

– Получил свое богоявление?

Наруто коротко хохотнул. 

– Можно и так сказать, – он криво улыбнулся, глянув через плечо. – Тебе хочется петь?

– Совершенно нет.

– Вот черт, – он дернул на себя дверь. – Вернусь через несколько часов. Нужно кое-что сделать.

– А как же оставшиеся пары? – крикнул Киба ему вслед.

– Я достаточно симпатичный, чтобы прогуливать!

Киба застонал, и Наруто закрыл дверь. Он мельком глянул на закрытую дверь в комнату Учихи и побежал вниз по коридору.

«Может быть я и зол на тебя, Саске… Но будь я ПРОКЛЯТ, если потеряю тебя. Не в этот раз. Никогда».

***

Кровать яростно скрипнула, Саске сел и запустил руку в темные волосы. В висках начинала пульсировать боль. «Проклятье… Надо научиться лучше себя контролировать, – вздохнув, он закрыл глаза и потер виски. – Не всегда ведь все было так. Черт, я когда-то его ненавидел… с каких же пор он стал так много для меня значить?»

Он с минуту молча пялился в пол, затем встал, осмотрел стол и начал рыться в ящике комода. На свет был извлечен толстый черный фотоальбом, с обтянутыми кожей углами. Нахмурившись, Саске вернулся на свое место на кровати и раскрыл альбом. Пластик скрипел, когда он листал страницы со своими старыми школьными фотографиями.

«Эти из того времени, когда мы на дух друг друга не переносили… – Саске нахмурился сильнее. – Тогда я считал, что стану фотографом, но потом, когда поступал сюда, выбрал науку. Почему?..»

Пальцы замерли, так и не перевернув очередной лист. Нахмурив брови, Саске вернулся на несколько страниц назад. «Что за фигня?..»

На заднем плане одной из его «пейзажных» фотографий… стоял знакомый блондинистый идиот. Наруто привалился к стволу дерева, лениво глядя в объектив камеры из тени. Саске сглотнул. «Я не помню, как делал эту фотографию. Или, по крайней мере… я не помню его в кадре, когда я ее делал…»

Со странным предчувствием, Саске принялся изучать остальные снимки… и замер.

Через три фотографии он снова был там. На этот раз в кадр попала спина Наруто, и хотя в центре композиции была игра света и тени на рельефе здания школы… тем не менее он был там, в дальнем правом углу. Сердце застучало стремительнее, Саске быстро листал фотографии.

– И тут… и тут… _и тут_ , черт возьми!! – что-то сродни паники овладело им. Чем дальше он листал альбом, тем чаще Наруто появлялся на фотографиях. Он всегда или был в углу снимка, или говорил с кем-то где-то вдалеке, или казался спящим. Закусив губу, Саске вытер внезапно вспотевшую ладонь о штанину.

«Получается… Наруто следил за мной?»

Руки задрожали, когда он понял, что чем чаще Наруто появлялся на фото, тем реже знал, что его фотографируют. 

«Или это я следил за ним??»

Еще раз сглотнув, Саске посмотрел на проклятущую фотографию, что стояла на столе. Хронологически она должна была занять пустое место в альбоме… гораздо позже, чем началась его одержимость фотографированием идиота. Саске сделал глубокий вдох и закрыл альбом.

«Боже… даже когда я его ненавидел, я не мог перестать о нем думать. – Он невидяще посмотрел на истертую черную обложку. – Каковы тогда шансы, что я смогу не думать о нем теперь?»

Саске несколько минут сидел в молчании, не желая осознавать странное напряжение, скрутившее его внутренности. – Мне и без него нормально… Мне и без него нормально… Мне и…»

_БЗЗЗЗЗЗЗЗЗЗЗ! БЗЗ БЗЗ БЗЗЗЗЗЗ!_

Подпрыгнув, Учиха захлопал себя по карманам, пока не нашел редко используемый мобильный. Долго удивленно смотрел на него, прежде чем ответить. «Кто знает мой номер?»

– Алло?..

– Учиха.

Спина тут же выпрямилась в струнку, как только он узнал холодный голос в трубке. 

– Гаара. Какого хрена тебе…

– Три часа дня, за библиотекой. Чтобы был там.

Саске мигнул.

– Что?

– Надо поговорить, Учиха. – По непонятной причине от тихого ядовитого голоса у Саске по спине побежали мурашки. Но он их проигнорировал. – Будь там, или я сам тебя найду.

«Ну что ж, мы же этого не хотим, правда?»

– Хорошо. Но Гаара…

В трубке послышался щелчок, когда тот повесил трубку.

Саске оторвал телефон от уха и в раздражении на него посмотрел, нажимая отбой. Глаза скользнули по поверхности комода, где стояли часы, отмечая, что у него осталось всего несколько минут, и надо будет идти на следующую пару. Он встал, рассеянно собирая тетради.

«Какого хрена надо Гааре?»

Уже по дороге на занятия он размышлял, не сгущаются ли над ним грозовые тучи, готовясь поразить разрядом молнии.

***

Ветер легонько трепал траву у ног Неджи, который, развалившись, сидел на склоне холма за библиотекой. Взгляд его светлых глаз был невидяще устремлен то в учебник на коленях, то на людей, проходящих по тропинке внизу. Безмятежно покачиваясь, деревья надежно ограждали его и от пыли с тропинок, и от счастливо журчащего ручейка, впитавшего в себя солнце, которое выбрало именно сегодняшний день, чтобы явить свой лик миру.

Неджи не был уверен, что когда-либо еще в жизни чувствовал себя таким жалким.

Прикрыв глаза, Хьюга изо всех сил попытался выкинуть из памяти блондина и его такую безнадежно дружескую улыбку. Уголки губ опустились. «Часть меня всегда знала, что на самом деле у меня нет шансов. Как бы сильно я ни хотел сделать Наруто счастливым… Я знал, что это не в моей власти. – Тихо вдохнув, он открыл глаза. – Но я все равно… не жалею, что до последнего верил, полагаю, у меня есть на это право». 

Отлично зная, что выражение его лица абсолютно непроницаемо для затопивших его душевных страданий, Неджи смотрел на студентов, идущих по тропинке. Редко кто пользовался этим маршрутам, предпочитая грунтовой «козьей тропке», идущей за общежитиями, нормальные тротуары главной дороги. Если бы кто-нибудь прошелся по этой тропинке до конца, разглядывая окрестности, то смог бы, пожалуй, из общежитий и жилых домов набросать план кампуса; по крайней мере, отметить его границы.

Какой-то несчастный первокурсник навернулся на ухабах тропинки, и Неджи позволил себе улыбнуться одним уголком губ. 

– Наслаждаемся страданиями других, да?

Удивленно моргнув, Неджи поднял голову и встретился взглядом с ТенТен. Уперев руки в обтянутые серой тканью брюк бедра, девушка подняла бровь.

– Ну? Отчего ты здесь сидишь весь такой одинокий?

Неджи аристократически нахмурился, выпрямив спину. 

– Я, мисс ТенТен, не «весь такой одинокий».

– Как скажешь, – подождав пару секунд, она присела рядом. Неджи, не дрогнув, встретил ее оценивающий взгляд; он был более чем в состоянии принять вызов…

– Он разбил тебе сердце, да?

Сердце Неджи пропустило удар, невозмутимая маска на секунду сползла с лица, когда он в шоке уставился на девушку.

– Что?

– Тот блондинистый парень из кафе. Он разбил тебе сердце, – очевидно приняв молчание Неджи за согласие, она покачала головой. – Я бы сказала, что мне очень жаль, но это ведь не поможет.

Неджи очнулся от потрясения и снова вернул на лицо равнодушное выражение. 

– Я ценю ваше… сочувствие, мисс ТенТен, но мои дела вас не касаются.

– Я прекрасно об этом знаю. И прекрати называть меня «мисс», – подтянув к себе ноги, она уперлась локтем в колено и опустила подбородок на раскрытую ладонь. – И, что ты собираешься делать? Упиваться страданиями?

Он посмотрел на нее ледяным взглядом, впрочем, эффекта это не возымело.

– Нет, не собираюсь, – сухо ответил он.

– Рада это слышать. Но если не собираешься, то какого черта ты тогда здесь делаешь?

Неджи отвел от нее взгляд. Он подумывал сказать, что занимается, – и это было практически правдой, – но не чувствовал в себе уверенности, что готов к едким комментариям, которые непременно бы за этим последовали. Так что оба они лежали в тишине, наблюдая за веселым ручейком, который, изгибаясь, бежал по просторам кампуса. Это было странно, но тоска начала понемногу отпускать Неджи, мышцы спины постепенно расслаблялись.

– Ты веришь в судьбу?

Оба они вздрогнули от неожиданно прозвучавшего вопроса Неджи. Борясь с желанием перелечь поудобнее, Неджи ждал ответа.

– Ну… – медленно отозвалась девушка, с беспокойством глядя на длинноволосого собеседника. – В большинстве случаев я бы ответила «нет, не верю».

– Мм, – Неджи перевел взгляд на ручей, уже желая закрыть тему. 

– Но… тем не менее, я думаю, что некоторые вещи… неизбежны. Неотвратимы. – Неджи обернулся, и она нежно ему улыбнулась. – Я верю, что мы сами творим свою судьбу… но все-таки некоторые события должны были случиться с нами. Предназначены нам, даже.

Неджи долго смотрел на нее, не говоря ни слова. Постепенно его губы сложились в улыбку.

– …Я понимаю, о чем ты, – тихо ответил он. ТенТен наградила его широкой улыбкой, выражение лица Неджи потеплело. Покачав головой, Неджи открыл рот, чтобы задать следующий вопрос…

…Когда на вершине холма промелькнула знакомая копна рыжих волос.

Нахмурив брови, Неджи отложил книгу в сторону и поднялся на ноги. «Гаара?» – Тот стоял, засунув руки в карманы, и смотрел вдаль… но его напряжение было настолько осязаемым, будто бы он не стоял, а яростно мерил землю шагами. Поколебавшись секунду, Неджи принял решение.

– Прошу меня извинить, м… ТенТен, – коротко кивнув, он стремительно пошел к рассерженному парню. Вялый взмах рукой и заинтригованный взгляд, которыми проводила его девушка, он уже почти не заметил.

«Что такое задумал Гаара?»

***

«Какого черта надо Гааре?» Саске еле сдерживал проступающее на лице недовольство, направляясь к зданию библиотеки Юридического факультета. Гаара стоял на открытой площадке позади здания – пылающие глаза ярко выделялись на абсолютно спокойном лице – и терпеливо ждал, пока Учиха вскарабкается на холм. Рядом с ним со сложенными на груди руками стоял Неджи, и выглядел он как-то… невесело.

Вздернув бровь, Саске нехотя остановился напротив них.

– И? Чем обязан такой чести? – сухо осведомился он. Неджи только глянул на него озлобленно, Гаара же… неуловимо приблизился. В какой-то момент Саске поймал себя на том, что не может отвести взгляда от его прищуренных глаз. Гаара по-прежнему смотрел на него спокойно, но что-то на самом дне его глаз – возможно, клубящаяся там ужасающая жажда крови – едва не вынудило Саске инстинктивно сделать шаг назад.

– Ты думал, что тебе все сойдет с рук? – неожиданно ответил Гаара.

Саске нахмурился, хотя его уже осенила догадка, в чем суть происходящего. 

– Что именно? 

Неджи покачал головой:

– Ты дал слово, что и пальцем его не тронешь; как и мы все, – он прищурился, хотя как-то устало. – Полагаю, больше твое слово не стоит и цента.

Ощетинившись, Саске подался вперед:

– И чего вы ждете от меня? Что я буду _извиняться_ за то, что его поцеловал? Идите нахрен! 

– Следи за языком, Учиха, пока я его не оторвал, – пусть и произнесенная тихим голосом, эта фраза, меж тем, несла в себе больше угрозы, чем если бы Гаара даже ее прорычал. Саске вопросительно поднял брови.

– Да что ты? Насколько я помню, ты намеревался нарушить уговор _куда_ раньше, чем это сделал я. Ты, мать твою, его облизал!

Неджи сверкнул глазами, переводя взгляд на Гаару:

– _Что_ он сделал?

Гаара глянул на него, скривив губы:

– Это тебя расстраивает, а то, что Саске его _поцеловал_ – нет?

Неджи прищурился – похоже, он, наконец, вышел из себя.

– Я уже подозревал что-то подобное. Я что, единственный здесь, для кого данное слово хоть что-то значит?

Саске фыркнул:

– Ты тем вечером был совершенно никакой, не удивлюсь, если ты тоже уже нарушил условия сделки, – его улыбка стала угрожающей. – Но главное, не думаю, что теперь вообще есть смысл в этом пари. Более чем очевидно, что он сам _очень_ хочет…

– _Чего_ я очень хочу, Саске?

Все трое застыли. В воцарившейся тишине сумка с инструментами звучно стукнулась о землю, и блондин неторопливо поднялся на холм. Засунув широкие ладони в карманы рабочего комбинезона, он улыбнулся им обманчиво приветливой улыбкой. Остановившись рядом с Саске, он спросил:

– Итак. Что там насчет _пари_?


	23. Поцелуй смерти

Наруто всех убил.  
Конец.

*

*

*

**Примечание автора:  
Подумала еще раз и решила, что не _настолько_ хочу убивать.  
Приятного прочтения! **

***

Воцарилась тишина. На холме, окаменев, стояли трое и взирали на четвертого, который улыбался. Сместив вес тела на правую ногу, Наруто окинул их взглядом.

– Ну? Кто-нибудь хочет меня просветить? – спросил он мягко. Взгляд Наруто по очереди останавливался на каждом. – Никто?

Саске не знал, как остальным, а ему в данный момент ужасно хотелось сбежать, куда глаза глядят. Справившись с желанием нервно переступить с ноги на ногу, он крест-накрест сложил руки на груди.

– Откуда ты здесь взялся, Наруто? – накинулся он, изо всех сил стараясь выглядеть спокойным и собранным. Пугающая улыбочка теперь была адресована персонально ему, поскольку Наруто обернулся и остановил взгляд на Саске.

– О, я просто возвращался в общежитие, – ответил он непринужденно. – Увидел, как вы трое спорите, и подумал, что смогу вас рассудить.

Не отрывая от Саске глаз, он сделал знак рукой всем троим вернуться к прерванному разговору: – Пожалуйста, не обращайте на меня внимания, продолжайте.

«Я умру».

Поскольку те двое, казалось, потеряли дар речи, Саске откашлялся:

– Не думаю, что это так уж важно, Нару….

– Это уже мне решать, Учиха, – спокойная улыбочка Наруто стала чуть шире, а сам он приблизился на один шаг ближе. У Саске душа ушла в пятки. – Итак, просвети меня, пожалуйста. Вы трое заключили пари… касательно моей персоны, насколько я могу судить.

«О боже, он перешел на литературный язык. Мы все умрем. Медленно и мучительно».

Исходившие от Наруто волны гнева, кажется, вывели Гаару и Неджи из ступора. Неджи, сделав едва заметный шаг назад («Ты трус!! Вернись немедленно! Уж если мне суждено умереть, то тебе тем более!!» – подумал Саске в бешенстве), так же откашлялся.

– Ну, собственно… – Хьюга сбился с мысли, когда Наруто адресовал эту пугающую улыбочку ему. Моргнув, Неджи слегка тряхнул головой и продолжил: – У нас… была своего рода… сделка…

– Да?

«ЭТО ВСЕ ГААРА! ЭТО БЫЛА ЕГО ИДЕЯ! _ЕГО_ УБЕЙ!»

Неджи выглядел так, словно больше всего на свете ему сейчас хотелось убежать и спрятаться. Саске не мог его винить, принимая во внимание тот факт, что от Наруто, который начал медленно распрямлять плечи, теперь исходила еще более мощная аура надвигающейся смерти. Тихо рассмеявшись, Наруто обернулся всем корпусом к бледному (и бледнеющему с каждой секундой все больше) Хьюге.

– Хорошо, эту часть я понял. – Блондин улыбнулся (или оскалил зубы, сложно было разобрать). – Скажи же мне, Хьюга. О чем _ИМЕННО_ была ваша сделка?

Набрав в грудь побольше воздуха, Неджи приготовился отвечать.

– Мы спорили о том, кто первый заставит тебя поцеловать его, Наруто. – Три пары глаз обратились к Гааре, который, к его чести, даже не вздрогнул. – И если бы ты поцеловал одного из нас, остальные больше не должны были вмешиваться.

Тишина.

– Понятно… И когда же вы трое приняли такое решение?

Нахмурив брови, Неджи убрал назад лезущие в лицо волосы.

– Сразу… после того, как ты согласился дать мне второй шанс, Наруто.

– Ага, – блондин замолчал на время, подняв глаза к небу, прикидывая в уме сроки и даты. – Ну что ж, это многое объясняет, не так ли? Почему Неджи отправил мне цветы, почему Гаара так вызывающе себя вел, и почему Саске…

Последний неуютно передернулся под задумчивым взглядом Наруто.

– Думаю, это объясняет многие твои поступки, разве нет?

Саске нахмурился, стараясь не обращать внимания на отвратительную тяжесть, поселившуюся в желудке из-за этого обращенного на него задумчивого взгляда.

– Наруто… Я…

– Нет, нет. Тебе не нужно ничего объяснять, я все понял, – перебил Наруто, отмахиваясь от его слов. Он снова улыбнулся, глаза его пылали. – Даже забавно, да? Ты назвал меня шлюхой – и я всерьез задумался об этом, ведь с твоей точки зрения все могло именно так и выглядеть – когда на _САМОМ_ деле, ты сам создал все условия, чтобы именно так все и выглядело.

Внезапно, в Саске вспыхнул праведный гнев.

– А теперь давай разберемся. Если бы _ты_ не был так увлечен своим желанием держать нас всех троих при себе каждую свободную минуту, ты бы…

Наруто оказался прямо перед ним в мгновение ока, возвышаясь над невысоким Учихой с совершенно каменным выражением лица. Испугавшись такой реакции, Саске сам себя оборвал на полуслове.

– Закончи предложение, Учиха. – Глаза его были раскрыты чуть шире, чем обычно, что придавало ему совершенно маньячный вид. – _Договаривай._

Саске долго взирал на него пустыми глазами, пытаясь решить, что ему дороже – гордость или лицо.

– Ты… – он споткнулся, зло глядя в сторону. – Не вали всю вину на меня, Узумаки. Ты тоже не святой.

Прямо перед ним сжимались и разжимались огромные кулаки. 

– Нет, Саске, – последовал тихий ответ, – я не святой.

«Ага. Сейчас-то я и умру, – он сощурился. – Но я не сдамся без боя!»

К его немалому удивлению, Наруто сделал шаг назад. Подняв взгляд, Саске обнаружил, что Наруто смотрит на двух других участников беседы.

– Скажите мне. Какие еще условия были у вашей маленькой сделки?

Гаара и Неджи коротко переглянулись. Стерев с лица всякое выражение, Гаара повернулся к Наруто.

– Мы договорились, что никто из нас не имеет права тебя целовать, пока инициатива не будет исходить от тебя, – сказал он спокойно. Сердито прищурившись, Саске уставился на невозмутимого парня. «Как он может оставаться таким спокойным? Блин, если Наруто не набьет ему морду, то я сам это сделаю».

– Именно по этой причине и состоялся наш нынешний спор, – подсказал Саске раздраженным голосом, скрещивая руки на груди. Наруто моргнул, вздергивая бровь.

– Потому что ты меня поцеловал?

Все нехотя кивнули, и Наруто разразился хриплым хохотом, запрокинув голову.

– Ну, разве не чудесно. Я не только для вас троих как чертова _игрушка_ …

Неджи поднял руку:

– Наруто, все не так…

– Так вы, засранцы, еще и думаете, что имеете хоть КАКОЕ-ТО право за меня решать, с кем мне _спать_?? – он снова засмеялся, и от смеха этого у всех троих побежали мурашки по спине. Резко замолчав, он обвел их тяжелым взглядом, лицо, наконец, приобрело угнетающе мрачное выражение. – Неужели _похоже,_ что вы владеете мной, как вещью? **_ПОХОЖЕ??_**

Гаара попытался вмешаться:

– Мы никогда не думали…

– Не думали. – Кулаки его сжались, глаза превратились в щелки. – Ни один из вас головой не думал.

В наступившей тишине парни с беспокойством смотрели на внушительную фигуру блондина, опустившего голову. Широкие плечи вздымались, демонстрируя внутреннюю борьбу, которую вел Наруто. По холму прошелся ветерок, ероша волосы. 

Неожиданно Наруто тихо рассмеялся, разжав кулаки.

– Знаете… а ведь вы трое еще глупее, чем думаете, – когда он поднял голову, на лице его была странная ухмылка. – Неджи и Гаара не имеют никакого права злиться на Саске.

Все трое моргнули в недоумении. Рассмеявшись громче, Наруто повернулся к Учихе.

– Я поцеловал его.

– Ч-что? – залепетал Саске. – Когда?

Ухмылка на лице Наруто превратилась в кособокую улыбку; он засунул руки в карманы. – После фильма. Во сне ты попросил поцеловать тебя… я и поцеловал.

Саске шокировано молчал, Наруто подошел ближе.

– Какая ирония. Ты выиграл в этом вашем маленьком споре и даже не знал об этом.

Учиха потерял дар речи. «Так значит… тогда мне… не приснилось! Он _действительно_ меня поцеловал! И раз так, значит… я действительно для него… важен. – Саске поморщился. – Черт».

«Я идиот. Идиот на грани смерти».

Погрязнув в своих мыслях, Саске проворонил обращенный на него пристальный расчетливый взгляд Наруто. В дне голубых глаз поселился странный блеск.

– Хотя, думаю, мне стоит развеять всякие сомнения на этот счет, раз уж ты в тот момент _спал._

Нахмурив брови, Саске поднял глаза…

…в следующее мгновение его уже целовал человек, который, как он думал, без всяких сомнений собирается убить его.

Рвано вдохнув, Саске задушено замычал, когда Наруто вцепился одной рукой ему в волосы и оттянул голову назад. Язык Наруто шарил у него во рту, пока сам Саске пытался осознать, _какого черта_ происходит. Глаза его закатились.

«Боже… даже когда он в ярости, он бесподобно целуется…» 

Кровь шумела в ушах, заглушая все посторонние звуки, которые могли последовать от оставшихся не у дел парней, когда он поднял трясущиеся руки и схватился за рубашку Наруто на груди. Ответом на это стал тихий рык прямо ему в губы, и Саске понял, что отступает назад, пока не уперся спиной в дерево. Земля ушла у него из-под ног, лишая устойчивости, когда Наруто свободной рукой ухватил его за бедро, прижимая к себе.

Краем сознания Саске улавливал всхлипы, звучавшие всякий раз, когда их губы разъединялись. Ради собственной гордости, Саске очень надеялся, что эти звуки издавал не он.

Как неожиданно этот яростный поцелуй начался, так же неожиданно он и закончился. Наруто мгновенно отстранился, делая шаг назад. На лице его застыло жесткое выражение. Учихе потребовалось время, чтобы открыть глаза, мысли его путались, грудь тяжело вздымалась.

«Срань господня…»

– Итак, теперь вы знаете, – спокойно объявил Наруто. – Саске выиграл ваш маленький спор. Честно и справедливо.

Он обернулся к Неджи и Гааре, едва заметно холодно улыбаясь:

– Так что вы двое, _держитесь, мать вашу, от меня подальше._

Повисла тишина; Неджи явственно старался не морщиться, а Саске пытался снова включить перемкнувший мозг. Моргнув, Гаара покачал головой.

– Нет.

Он шагнул ближе, когда Наруто обратил на него злой взгляд.

– Я не буду держаться, мать вашу, от тебя подальше. Я _не смогу._ – Не давая Наруто времени, чтобы ответить, Гаара подошел вплотную и сжал в пальцах лямки его комбинезона. – Ты не можешь бросить меня, Наруто. Не можешь. У меня никого больше нет.

Наруто сверху вниз смотрел на Гаару, который из последних сил пытался удержать трещавшее по швам самообладание.

– Я не хочу опять остаться один, – прошептал он хрипло. – Если тебя не будет рядом, чтобы держать меня в рамках… нормальности… тогда что со мной станет? В кого я превращусь?

Казалось, в голове у Наруто был готов миллион вариантов, что на это ответить, но после секундного молчания лицо его смягчилось.

– Возможно, тебе стоит попробовать научиться определять себя _без_ меня, Гаара, – тихо ответил он. – Пока ты этого не сделаешь, ты не будешь счастлив, – он резко махнул рукой, не давая Гааре возразить. – Подумай об этом. Неужели ты всерьез считаешь, что мы вообще смогли бы друг друга сделать счастливыми?

Гаара пронзительно смотрел на него, явно собираясь дать положительный ответ, но к удивлению Саске так ничего и не сказал. Уголок губ Наруто вздернулся от едва заметной улыбки. 

– Я твой друг, Гаара, хотя вот прямо сейчас меня и одолевает вопрос _почему_. Я никуда не денусь, – он замолчал, после чего устремленный на Гаару сверху вниз взгляд резко ожесточился настолько, что даже его хладнокровие дало сбой, вынуждая попятиться. – Но если ты еще ХОТЬ РАЗ попытаешься что-то подобное выкинуть, я умываю руки.

Он отошел от них на несколько шагов и окинул взглядом всех троих.

– Это относится ко _всем_ вам.

Кинув последний взбешенный взгляд на Саске, Наруто стремительно пронесся к своей позабытой сумке, забросил ее на плечо и зашагал прочь.

Саске так и стоял, привалившись к дереву, и бессмысленно смотрел в пространство. Мысли в голове неслись вскачь.

«Если он не хочет больше никого из нас видеть…»

Он медленно выпрямился и в задумчивости побрел обратно к своему общежитию.

«…Зачем он тогда меня поцеловал?»

***

– Киба, я честно думаю, что нафиг тебе тут не нужен, – раздраженно ныл Наруто, зло наблюдая за суетой торгового центра. – Напомни-ка мне _еще раз_ , почему я не могу сидеть в своей комнате и хандрить?

– Потому что ты уже слишком большой, чтобы хандрить, – ответил ему тот. Проведя ладонью по губам, он склонился над витриной с солнечными очками. – Как тебе эти?

Наруто поднял бровь, глядя на экземпляр с восьмиугольными оранжевыми стеклами. 

– Подойдут тебе идеально, если ты собрался гастролировать с цирком.

– Эти?

– Что лучше, блевануть или рассмеяться?

Зарычав, Киба сорвал с себя очередную пару очков – смесь зеленовато-синего с желтым.

– Ладно, хорошо. Давай _ты_ выбери.

Вздохнув, Наруто повернулся к стойке. Это было несправедливо, ну серьезно… Почему когда мрачные, угрюмые ребята впадают в агнст, им никто не мешает, но если _Наруто_ вдруг хочет погрустить…

Иногда быть светилом этой планеты совсем не клево.

Рассеянно размышляя, хотел ли когда-нибудь Элмо привести Узи на Улицу Сезам, Наруто взял очки с небольшими круглыми стеклами темно-фиолетового цвета и протянул их Кибе.

– На, примерь.

Киба на секунду засомневался, подозрительно разглядывая оправу, но затем храбро водрузил их себе на нос. Наруто задумчиво потер подбородок.

– Ну?.. – спросил Киба. После продолжительной паузы Наруто улыбнулся.

– Похоже, мы только что создали магнит для девушек, – он закатил глаза, поскольку Киба буквально просиял после этих слов. – Хотя мне все еще непонятно, почему ты считаешь, что тебе это _нужно_. Вы же с Хинатой уже встречаетесь, разве нет?

– Да… – Киба пожал плечами, направившись к кассе, чтобы оплатить покупку. – Но все равно, я хочу быть уверен, что выгляжу на все сто. Не хочу, чтобы у нее оставались хоть какие-то сомнения, понимаешь?

Наруто драматично вздохнул, прижав руку к груди. 

– Боюсь, я не могу понять тебя, бедное создание. Предположить, что ты… подумать только… не уверен? У меня не хватит мужества! 

Киба толкнул его в плечо. 

– Ой, заткнись лучше. Ты вообще-то сам не _дар_ с небес для женщин, знаешь ли.

– Боже упаси. Я дар с небес _себе самому_. В конце концов, мне же приходится смотреться в зеркало.

– И в окна машин, и в витрины магазинов, и в лужи, и…

Наруто толкнул его в ответ.

– Я не _настолько_ безнадежен, – он сделал паузу. – В лужах я получаюсь какой-то чумазый.

Наруто натянул улыбку, когда Киба после этой реплики горестно застонал, но она исчезла без следа, стоило им покинуть магазин. Так же, как и прошлой ночью, и весь сегодняшний день, его мысли снова вернулись к Саске.

«Как он мог… как он посмел _участвовать_ в чем-то подобном? Если они так давно заключили это пари… господи, неужели _все_ , что было, он делал ради одной только этой цели? Поездка ко мне домой, кино, ночь _после_ кино…»

Вздохнув, Наруто запустил руку в спутанные светлые волосы. «Как мне теперь понять, что из всего этого не было притворством?»

Вопрос так и остался висеть без ответа где-то в потаенных уголках его разума. Мысли о настоящем отношении Саске к нему не давали Наруто уснуть всю ночь после того разоблачения, и до сих пор он не мог выкинуть из головы беспокоящие его мысли, даже несмотря на то, что Киба, устав от его молчания, насильно вытащил его из комнаты, наплевав на занятия. 

Когда они вышли из торгового центра и остановились на остановке в ожидании автобуса, Наруто нахмурился. «Думаю, я могу использовать одно из тех желаний, которые он проиграл мне в покер, чтобы заставить ответить… – Он снова вздохнул. – Но… нет. Что я надеюсь услышать? “Я пошел на это, потому что люблю тебя всем сердцем и не хочу потерять”? Ну да, конечно».

– Ну… так, я знаю, вы с Саске поругались, но... ты собираешься как-то поздравлять его с днем рождения? – вопрос Кибы вырвал его из размышлений. – В смысле, я не его большой фанат, но вы двое же были так пугающе близки…

Наруто уставился в ответ.

– Откуда ты знаешь, что у Саске скоро день рождения?

– Ты говоришь во сне.

– Оу… – Наруто отвел взгляд, принявшись изучать валяющийся возле ботинка бычок. – Да, думаю, мы можем… устроить ему вечеринку или еще что-нибудь такое.

Подошел автобус, Киба весело глянул на своего спутника.

– Вечеринку? Для нашего Ледяного Короля? Почему ты вообще думаешь, что он хотя бы на нее придет?

Наруто помедлил секунду, затем усмехнулся.

– Потому что он мне должен. По гроб жизни.

Киба шагнул в автобус, оплачивая проезд.

– …Он играл с тобой в покер, да?

– Проигрался в чистую.

Киба со смехом опустился на сидение и широко улыбнулся плюхнувшемуся рядом Наруто.

– Всегда жаль дурака, который попадает к тебе в рабство после партии в покер. Ты снова воспользовался приемом «Давай играть на желания»?

– А-а-а-а-а-ага.

– Ты дьявол во плоти, Наруто. Дьявол.

– Только потому, что это работает, Киба, мальчик мой.

Мягко улыбнувшись, Наруто отвернулся к окну. «Я все-таки как-нибудь выясню, Саске. Ты _должен_ испытывать ко мне хоть _какие-то_ чувства, ведь ты ответил на поцелуй, когда…»

От внезапно свалившегося на него озарения Наруто чуть не подпрыгнул. «МИНУТОЧКУ!!» – из глубин его памяти всплыли смутные воспоминания о том моменте, когда он задремал на диване в комнате Саске, и из сна его вырвал неожиданный страстный поцелуй, и целовал его не кто иной, как Учиха Саске. _Этот_ крохотный эпизод – про который он совершенно забыл – произошел до заключения их проклятого пари.

«АГА! Если он пытался удалить мне гланды языком еще до того, как решил «официально» добиваться моего внимания… значит, он _точно_ что-то ко мне чувствует, – Наруто задумчиво постучал пальцами по подбородку. – _И к тому же_ , не зная, что уже выиграл, он пошел против своего крайне важного слова и снова поцеловал меня после шоу».

Он надолго задумался, после чего губ коснулась легкая улыбка; Наруто сложил руки на груди.

«Теперь мяч на моей стороне поля, Учиха, – он усмехнулся. – Пора сыграть».

***

Саске медленно, но верно сходил с ума.

Он мерил шагами комнату и хмурился. «Почему блин Наруто меня вчера поцеловал?? Он должен был хотеть оторвать мне яйца и сыграть ими в теннис, а не играть в хоккей моими гландами! В этом нет никакой логики!»

Он замедлил шаг, начиная периодически рассеянно запинаться. «Ну… если только он не пытался что-то доказать этим поцелуем, но что? Что еще он мог хотеть доказать кроме того, что по его мнению я бессердечная скотина?»

_– Когда я увидел, как этот парень с тобой флиртует… я приревновал тебя_

_– Вообще-то… я кое-что хочу сказать тебе._

_– Но ты такой ми-и-и-и-илый!_

_– Как ты думаешь, я сексуальный?_

_– Саске… нам, правда, надо поговорить…_

_– Ты выиграл в этом вашем маленьком споре и даже не знал об этом._

Саске остановился, уронив руки вдоль тела. «Если я уже выиграл спор… Ему не было нужды целовать меня снова, – Взгляд уперся в пол. – Тогда… может быть он пытался доказать… что даже без того первого поцелуя…»

Дыхание перехватило, и Саске опустился на кровать.

«…Возможно, я уже тогда _победил_ ».

***

После возвращения в комнату Наруто сидел, насуплено уставившись в экран монитора. В колонках играла музыка; Наруто рассеянно лазал по сайтам – ему было слишком лениво и скучно, чтобы искать в интернете что-то интересное, но при этом он был слишком недоволен всем миром, чтобы _вылезти_ из-за компа. Вздохнув, он встал и стянул с себя рубашку, потому что в комнате было, пожалуй, слишком жарко.

«Может душ принять, – думал он, глядя на пустой стол соседа. Собачник умчался из комнаты, сверкая пятками, как только они вернулись в комнату, едва глянув на часы. – Кажется, он говорил что-то про проект, который забыл сдать… А, не важно. Побуду в одиночестве хоть немного».

Не озаботившись закрыть дверь комнаты, Наруто снял джинсы и бросил их на пол, оставшись гордо стоять в одних трусах. Он подошел к зеркалу во весь рост, которое было прислонено к стене, и с восхищением посмотрел на себя любимого.

– О-о-о, я ведь _такой_ лакомый кусочек, ну разве нет? – Он развернулся и посмотрел в зеркало из-за плеча. – Только _взгляните_ на эту попку!

Еще пару мгновений он смотрел на свою задницу, потом медленно нахмурился. Лицо внезапно стало недовольным, и он ткнул пальцем одну из половинок.

– Бедняжка, я так мало времени уделял тебе в последнее время… – пробормотал он. – Обещаю, когда я в следующий раз пойду в зал, обязательно проработаю как следует, чтобы ты была такой же подтянутой, как и остальное тело.

Вздохнув, он зашел в ванную комнату. «Господи, я совершенно не умею впадать в ангст. Я должен сейчас злиться на весь мир, а не переживать из-за состояния своего зада, – Он нахмурился, снова уцепившись взглядом за отражение. – Можно ли впасть в ангст из-за своей задницы?»

После продолжительной задумчивой паузы, он потряс головой. «Нет. Определенно нет, – Он подцепил пальцами резинку трусов. – Ладно, раз уж я забил сидеть и хандрить…»

Когда он уже собирался спустить трусы, на глаза ему попались те самые только что купленные очки, которые Киба забыл на раковине. Вздернув бровь, Наруто взял их в руки и надел.

– Неплохо, неплохо. Король восьмидесятых, хотя… – он уставился на себя в зеркале, улыбнулся широко. – Ну, если восьмидесятые, тогда…

Открыв аптечку, Наруто выудил из нее Кибин гель для волос и выдавил приличное количество себе на руку. Закрыв аптечку, Наруто улыбнулся своему отражению и запустил пальцы, вымазанные в геле, в волосы, превращая их в торчащую вверх массу. Спустя три минуты и половину тюбика, – он купит Кибе новый, – у Наруто была вполне сносная имитация прически персонажа Голова-ластик из одноименного фильма Дэвида Линча. 

– Прекрасно.

Он глянул на себя поверх очков.

– Возможно, я родился не в ту эпоху, – Наруто поворачивал голову так и эдак, пытаясь получше рассмотреть новый образ. – Я, конечно, вот прямо так, наверное, на улицу бы не пошел, но… – он рассмеялся. – Ладно, значит восьмидесятые тоже же не моя эпоха. Подайте на меня в суд за это.

Покачав головой, Наруто уже собрался было снять очки и залезть в душ, когда из колонок заиграла знакомая песня. Сверкнув глазами, он задвинул очки выше на нос.

«К черту душ».

***

Ну все, больше Саске не мог этого выносить. Поднявшись на ноги, он открыл дверь и пошел через коридор.

«Я собираюсь… Он собирается… Аа, черт возьми. Что я собираюсь ему сказать? – Замерев перед дверью в комнату блондина, Саске закусил губу. – “Привет, Наруто, прости за пари. Ты меня любишь?” – он покачал головой. – Или может… “Я думаю, что ты великолепен, ты думаешь, что я великолепен… Ой, что это, кровать?” …НЕТ».

Саске в нерешительности поднял руку, чтобы постучать. «Наруто, прости меня за те слова, что я наговорил, но у меня есть… чувства к тебе, – Закрыв глаза, он тяжело сглотнул. – И мне кажется… что ты тоже ко мне что-то испытываешь. Это так?»

Решившись, он отрывисто несколько раз стукнул в дверь. «Господи, надеюсь, я не ошибся». 

Он прождал несколько секунд, но никто ему так и не ответил, хотя Саске мог бы поклясться, что слышал, как в комнате орет музыка. Заинтригованный, он попробовал дверную ручку, оказалось не заперто, тогда он зашел внутрь…

…И остолбенел.

– If you’re seeing things running through your head....WHO YOU GONNA CALL?? GHOSTBUSTERS!! (1)  
(Если вы видите объекты, проходящие сквозь вашу голову, кому вы будете звонить? Охотникам за приведениями!)

Наруто… танцевал… в одних очках и трусах со Спанч Бобом, держа в руках метлу.

– An invisible man sleepin’ in your bed...OW! Who you gonna call?? GHOSTBUSTERS!!  
(В вашей кровати спит невидимый мужчина, кому вы будете звонить? Охотникам за приведениями!)

Он крутанулся на месте, изображая соло на гитаре-метле.

– НЕЕ-НЕ, НЕЕ-НЕ, НЕЕ-НЕ, НЕЕ-НЕ, ДА ДА ДАДАДА!

Упал на колени перед Саске, глаза его были плотно зажмурены, пока он продолжал «выводить рифы на гитаре».

– If you’re all alone...pick up the phone...and call...GHOSTBUSTERS!!  
(Если ты одинок, подними трубку и позвони охотникам за приведениями!)

Саске не сдвинулся бы с места, даже если от этого зависела бы его жизнь. Наруто продолжал корчиться на полу, музыка пошла на новый виток.

– I ain’t ‘fraid of no ghosts...I hear it likes the girls! I ain’t ‘fraid of no ghosts...YEAH, YEAH, yeah...yeah...  
(Я не боюсь никаких призраков, они визжат как девчонки, я не боюсь никаких признаков… Да, да, да, да)

И вот _тут_ он заметил Саске.

Они оба замерли, глядя друг на друга, Саске так и не отпустил дверную ручку, а Наруто – метлу. Музыка продолжала играть, как контрапункт к их напряженному удивлению друг другу. Как в замедленной съемке от прически «Голова-ластик» отделилась одна прядь и упала Наруто на лицо.

– Наруто… – Саске первый вышел из молчаливого шока. – Что… ты… _делаешь_?

Тот моргнул. 

– Эм… возрождаю восьмидесятые?..

Они снова молча уставились друг на друга… а потом принялись истерически хохотать.

Схватившись за живот и запрокинув голову, Саске смеялся от всей души. Из глаз потекли слезы, и он понял, что падает на колени.

«Только этот идиот… может меня так рассмешить!!» – уголком сознания он пребывал в шоке сам от себя, что уже так долго смеется из-за подобной… глупости».

«Господи, Наруто, я тебя люблю».

Его смех оборвался.

«Господи боже… я люблю его. Я люблю Узумаки Наруто», – от постигшего его откровения кровь бросилась к щекам, и Саске опустил глаза в пол. Воздух застрял в горле, от его внимания ускользнуло, что Наруто прекратил смеяться так же резко с похожим выражением на лице.

«Черт. И что мне теперь делать??»

Молчание затягивалось, и Наруто откашлялся.

– Так… Саске. Зачем ты… эм, хотел меня видеть?

Саске вздрогнул, но взгляда не поднял.

– Я… Я, эм… – он мысленно обругал себя за внезапно напавшее заикание. – Я просто хотел с тобой поговорить. 

Наруто долго не отвечал, затем встал и пошел вглубь комнаты. Ссутулив плечи, Саске нахмурился, глядя в пол. «Он все-таки ненавидит меня. Возможно, я все неправильно понял…»

Мысль оборвалась, когда перед глазами снова появились ноги Наруто, на этот раз облаченные в джинсы. Моргнув, Саске глянул вверх.

–О чем ты хотел со мной поговорить? – спросил Наруто мягко, солнцезащитных очков на нем уже не было. Саске поднялся с колен.

– Я… – он поколебался. – Про всю эту историю… со спором. Я не…

Он сбился, и уголки губ Наруто опустились вниз.

– Что, Саске?

Учиха нахмурился, внутри него шла нешуточная борьба между гордостью и недавно открытыми чувствами к придурку. Повисла неловкая тишина, поскольку Наруто ждал его ответа, сложив руки на непокрытой груди. Взгляд Саске скользнул от лица блондина ниже, и он понял, что залип за созерцанием его накачанной груди. На ней не было практически ни одного волоска, только аккуратная дорожка светлых волос бежала вниз от пупка и скрывалась за поясом брюк. Саске сглотнул.

«Ох, хочу ли я увидеть, где она заканчивается…»

Из раздумий его вырвало покашливание. Порозовев, Саске снова поднял свои полночные глаза, чтобы встретиться взглядом с Наруто. Тот выразительно выгнул бровь.

– Наруто, ты… – голос охрип, так что Саске прочистил горло и попробовал еще раз. – Почему ты поцеловал меня вчера?

Наруто мигнул от неожиданности.

– Что?

– Я не понимаю, – Саске скрестил руки, нахмурившись. – Сначала ты устраиваешь большую сцену, доходчиво давая понять, что зол на меня до чертиков, а потом берешь и целуешь до потери сознания. Что за херня?

Подняв брови, Наруто долго его разглядывал. 

– Знаешь, Учиха, – проговорил он сухо, лицо потеряло всякое выражение, – ты мог бы подумать о том, что я просто подражал _твоему_ стилю поцелуев. – Он встал так, что весь вес теперь приходился на одну ногу. – В конце концов, ты же тоже был _на меня_ зол тогда, после шоу, разве нет?

– Я…

– Потому что, учитывая, что ты сказал _потом_ , я уверен, что ты злился.

Саске едва не поморщился.

– Хорошо, Наруто… прости меня… за то, что назвал тебя шлюхой. Я на самом деле не имел этого в виду, но…

– Нет, имел. Ты именно это имел в виду, Саске, – ответ Наруто был отрывисто-грубым, блондин отвернулся.

Саске подождал пару секунд, прежде чем продолжить:

– Хорошо… часть меня – да. Но, черт возьми, Наруто, неужели ты не понимаешь, почему я пришел к этой мысли? Ты позволял тем двоим тебя лапать, но всякий раз, когда это был _я_ , ты всегда отстранялся!

– Да блин, Саске, ты _вообще_ ничего не понимаешь? – психанув, Наруто шагнул ближе. – С кем, мать твою, я все время провожу свое время? Чье мнение спрашиваю? Кто был первым, кому я _за всю свою жизнь_ позволил приблизиться так близко? Говори!

– Н-ну, ты… – Саске беззвучно открывал рот, пытаясь подобрать слова, после закрыл его и, собравшись с мыслями, начал снова. – Тогда, если я для тебя так важен, почему ты даешь тем двоим к тебе приставать?

– Думаешь, я сам хочу этого? – Наруто раздосадовано провел рукой по волосам. – Ты никогда не давал мне и шанса объясниться, Саске! Когда ты видел, как Неджи меня целует, я как раз _пытался_ сказать ему, что не заинтересован, что ему ничего не светит! А _Гаара_ застал меня врасплох эти своим _трюком_ , который… – да блин, я растерялся, понятно? И для протокола, я им обоим старался как можно мягче объяснить, что ничего не получится, потому что я…

Наруто запнулся, так и не закончив фразу, и сердце в груди Саске гулко забилось.

– Потому что ты что, Наруто?

Блондин надул губы и отвернулся, покрываясь нежным румянцем.

– Я им сказал… что мне кое-кто уже нравится. Хотя это, конечно, плохое оправдание.

Стук в груди у Саске стал громче, даже стало интересно, слышит ли его Наруто. Брюнет тихо прочистил горло.

– И ты имел в виду… меня?

Сжав пальцами свои руки чуть выше локтей, Наруто хранил молчание. Саске хотелось вздохнуть, молчание затягивалось, и он нахмурился.

– Что ты ко мне чувствуешь, Саске, – от этого простого вопроса брови Саске полезли на лоб.

– Что?

Наруто обратил на него рассерженный взгляд.

– Учитывая твою сраную гордость, очень сложно судить, что из сказанного тобой во время этой вашей сделки можно воспринимать всерьез. Соответственно, я ни хера не представляю, как ты ко мне относишься, кроме того факта, что ты гребанный собственник.

Сощурившись, Саске шагнул ближе. 

– Ты _реально_ думаешь, что я стал бы тебе врать и пытаться залезть в штаны только из-за Неджи и _Гаары_?

– Откуда я знаю? В тебе очень силен соревновательный дух.

Саске раскрыл рот, чтобы оспорить это заявление, но обнаружил, что сказать нечего. «Ладно, если смотреть с его точки зрения… то, наверное, _действительно_ невозможно сказать наверняка. – Учиха задумчиво нахмурился. – Так как же мне тогда доказать, что все сказанное было правдой?»

– …Мне все это очень непривычно, Наруто, – наконец, ответил он. – Впервые я понял, что ты мне… нравишься, только когда те двое начали за тобой ухлестывать. Я почувствовал ревность.

Наруто хотел ответить, но Саске поднял руку, останавливая. 

– Я не мог понять, чего ты на самом деле хочешь! Ты хоть представляешь, как тяжело понять, когда ты шутишь, а когда серьезно говоришь? Господи, да я и так чувствовал себя как уж на сковородке, когда понял, что к тебе испытываю, а ты еще и флиртовал с каждым встречным-поперечным!

Наруто долго на него смотрел.

– Знаешь, ты вообще-то мог меня _спросить._ Тебя бы это не убило.

Медленно и словно против воли Саске усмехнулся.

– Никогда не знаешь наверняка. В конце концов… ходят слухи, что если задавать вопросы на эту тему, когда ты сам мужского пола, можно умереть молодым.

Наруто удивленно мигнул, посмотрел на него и коротко рассмеялся. 

– Справедливо, – на лице сохранилась однобокая улыбка, Наруто покачал головой. – Я флиртую, потому что это в моей природе, Саске. Но ты уже должен был понять, за столько-то лет, что единственный человек, который всегда безраздельно владел моим вниманием… это ты.

Пойманный на полу вдохе, Саске ощутил, как краснеет.

– О?

– Мм, – Опустив веки, Наруто шагнул вперед, вторгаясь в личное пространство Саске. – Теперь твоя очередь. Что видно с твоей стороны реки?

Сделав шаг назад, Саске посмотрел в сторону.

– Ну, ты единственный, кто может выбесить меня до крайности.

Наруто рассмеялся:

– Два очка в твою пользу, но это не был ответ на мой вопрос, и ты об этом знаешь. 

Саске сделал глубокий вдох, собираясь с духом, и посмотрел во внимательные голубые глаза. 

– Я уже отвечал на твой вопрос, Узумаки. Я не люблю повторять.

– Оу? И какой же был ответ? Освежи мою дырявую память.

– Я… – Опять гордость Саске застряла где-то между сердцем и ртом, мешая говорить. Словно почувствовав трудности Учихи, Наруто подошел еще ближе и провел рукой по щеке Саске. Ощутив прикосновение, Саске чуть прикрыл глаза.

Другую щеку защекотало теплое дыхание.

– Скажи мне, Саске.

Учиха сжал губы, пытаясь сильнее прильнуть щекой к теплой ладони. Открыв глаза, он посмотрел Наруто прямо в глаза.

– Я сказал, что умру за тебя, Наруто, – ответил он тихо. – Надеюсь, этого тебе будет достаточно, чтобы догадаться об остальном.

«Господи, его лицо так близко, – Саске сглотнул; Наруто смотрел на него, не отрываясь, своими невозможно синими глазами. – Не могу понять, о чем он думает…»

Постепенно взгляд блондина наполнился теплым светом, губ коснулась улыбка. 

– Да, думаю, этого хватит, – улыбка стала шире, и Наруто свободной рукой бережно обхватил лицо Учихи. – И знаешь что, Саске? Я чертовски рад это слышать.

Фыркнув, Саске поднял бровь.

– Почему это?

– Потому что было бы ужасно неприятно узнать, что я один подобное чувствую.

Сердце екнуло, Саске открыл рот, чтобы ответить – ну или попытаться, хотя бы – но тут, снова, его губы были захвачены в плен.

Тепло прошило все его тело, Саске закрыл глаза, чувствуя, как Наруто убрал одну руку с его лица и вместо этого обнял за талию. Тихо всхлипнув, Саске огладил пальцами обнаженную восхитительную грудь Наруто. На секунду он задержался на сосках, усмехнувшись, насколько позволял занятый язык, когда Наруто низко застонал. Рука на его талии напряглась, прижимая крепче.

Цепляясь губами, Саске наклонил голову для большего удобства.

– Знаешь, – прошептал он между поцелуями, – мне кажется… я помню… что-то… про то, что ты натурал до мозга костей… Узумаки.

Рука, что была на талии, начала беспорядочно шарить по спине Саске, и каждый сантиметр кожи, которого она касалась, словно вспыхивал огнем. 

– А кто… сказал, что… это не так?

Саске судорожно хватанул ртом воздух, когда Наруто оставил в покое его губы, и сильнее наклонил голову вбок, потому что блондин переключился на шею. 

– Если ты натурал, болван, то какого хрена ты сейчас делаешь?

– А-а-ах, но, видишь ли, в чем дело… – он сильно засосал кожу под подбородком Саске. – Ты не только мое исключение из правил… Тебе просто необходимо быть исключением… во всем.

– Прос-стите? – негодующий возглас Саске был прерван касанием языка Наруто к особо чувствительной точке на его шее. – Что это значит?

– Это значит, что ты очень хорошенький, Учиха. – С широкой улыбкой Наруто отстранился и щелкнул его по носу. Саске скорчил рожу, которая была Учиховским эквивалентом надутых губ. – Что? Разве это не прекрасно?

– Я не похож на девушку, Узумаки, – раздраженно пробубнил он. Наруто рассмеялся.

– Нет, нет, не особо. Но, учитывая, насколько ты великолепен, я, пожалуй, закрою глаза на эту незначительную деталь. 

Саске закатил глаза.

– Спасибо, ваше милосердие. Это честь для меня знать, что я дотягиваю до ваших стандартов.

Посмеиваясь, Наруто огладил его спину:

– О, ты не просто дотягиваешь до стандартов, Саске. – Ухватив его за задницу, Наруто прижал Саске к себе. Учихе пришлось закусить губу, чтобы сдержать стон, когда их бедра столкнулись. – Ты почти так же красив, как я.

Учиха удивленно хохотнул.

– Почти так же красив, как ты? Господи, и люди еще меня обвиняют в огромном эго!

– Эй, не так уж плохо иметь голову, размером с Юпитер. Это гарантирует хороший вид в кинотеатре.

Снова рассмеявшись, Саске провел руками вверх, обнимая Наруто за шею.

– Напомни-ка мне еще разок, за что мне так не повезло в тебя влюбиться?

Наклонив голову, Наруто вовлек его в новый долгий поцелуй.

– Потому что это правильно, когда два сексуальных мальчика вместе.

Саске покачал головой и обхватил Наруто за основание шеи, притягивая для еще одного поцелуя, потираясь всем телом.

– Болван, – прошептал он хрипло.

– Вот же… вы двое могли бы не заниматься подобным на всеобщем обозрении?

Вздрогнув, оба парня шарахнулись друг от друга, заметив недовольного Кибу, который прикрыл лицо ладонью. Щеки Наруто заалели.

– Я не ждал тебя так скоро, Киба.

– Очевидно, что нет, – ответил тот. Убрав руку, он посмотрел на них и наморщил нос. – Рад, что я хотя бы не вернулся еще _позже_ … хотя, вообще-то, если уж вы собирались полизаться, могли бы _хотя бы_ закрыть чертову дверь.

От этих слов покраснели уже оба. Никто из них не заметил, что дверь действительно была открыта нараспашку. Покачав головой, Киба прошел мимо парочки в ванную комнату.

– Ну, хотя бы вы больше не ссоритесь, – крикнул он оттуда. – Это _так_ раздражало.

Саске закрыл глаза и опустил голову на грудь Наруто, стукнувшись несколько раз в нее лбом. «Надо было именно сейчас заявиться… _именно_ тогда, когда все, наконец, стало так _прекрасно_ ». – Когда он посмотрел вверх, Наруто ему робко улыбнулся. 

– Прости, Саске, – прошептал он. – Я…

– Наруто, блин, где мои очки?

Тот вздохнул и неохотно отстранился от Саске. Брюнет чуть не топнул ногой от разочарования. «Не справедливо. _Так_ не справедливо».

– Я положил их тебе на стол, балбес, – отозвался Наруто, сам направляясь в указанном направлении, чтобы принести очки, когда Киба вышел из ванной. – Зачем ты их _купил_ , если не собираешься их _носить_?

– Потому что я их _забыл,_ – закатив глаза, Киба выхватил очки из руки Наруто. – Расслабься, я уйду с Хинатой через несколько минут, и вы с бойфрендом можете вернуться к поеданию лиц друг друга.

Фыркнув, Наруто дошел с ним вместе до двери, где остался стоять молча злившийся Саске. Когда Киба уже собирался выйти, он наклонился к уху Саске.

– Радуйся, что вы помирились, потому что если бы мне пришлось выслушивать его нытье еще хоть день, я бы сам тебя сюда притащил, – Саске смерил его ледяным взглядом, но собачник не особо впечатлился. «Кажется, теряю хватку…»

– Еще увидимся, Наруто… но если когда я вернусь, в комнате будет пахнуть сексом, клянусь, я тебе одеяло укорочу.(2) 

– Если ты хотел попасть в мою постель, тебе всего-то надо было…

– НИЧЕГО НЕ СЛЫШУ! – парень пулей вылетел за дверь.

Рассмеявшись, Наруто обернулся к Саске и чуть по привычке не запустил руку в свои покрытые гелем волосы.

– Ну, когда с этим разобрались… – пристроив в итоге руку себе на шею (и принявшись ее потирать), Наруто улыбнулся Саске странной кривобокой улыбкой. – Думаю, на сегодня лучше закончить.

«Но почему-у-у-у-у-?»

– И как же ты пришел к этому умозаключению, добе?

– Ну, мы же не хотим торопить события, правда? – радостно заулыбавшись, Наруто развернул Саске вокруг своей оси и безапелляционно повел к выходу. 

– Но…

– Всему свое время, Саске. А сейчас, если ты меня извинишь, у меня есть душ, который надо принять, и работа, которую надо сделать, – когда Саске оказался в коридоре, Наруто снова его развернул и коротко чмокнул в губы. – Увидимся позже.

Саске только и успел, что хлопнуть глазами и попытаться что-то ответить, как дверь перед его носом захлопнулась. Закрыв рот с громким _клац_ , Саске нахмурился и гордо пошел к своей комнате. 

«Что это была за фигня?» – сердито думал он. Открыв дверь, Саске остановился и провел ладонью по вспухшим губам. Вздохнул.

«Заметка на память: тех, кто феноменально целуется, поражает тупость».

***

Как только Саске ушел, Наруто принялся шарить вокруг в поисках телефона. Нетерпеливо набрал номер.

– Алло, Сакура? Это Наруто. Я хочу попросить тебя о небольшом одолжении, – он замолчал, после широко улыбнулся.

– Я хочу, чтобы у моего маленького принца Чарминга земля ушла из-под ног.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) http://music.yandex.ru/track/609639/album/71589 
> 
> (2) Киба обещает устроить ему розыгрыш, вот здесь есть иллюстрация: http://www.wikihow.com/Short-Sheet-a-Bed
> 
> (3) В детстве у Саске была скорее квартира, чем полноценный частный дом. Катана принадлежала его деду, фамильная ценность, которой посчастливилось избежать огня (примечания автора).


	24. Пора любви. Эпилог

_«Я хочу попросить тебя о небольшом одолжении…»_

Тихонько вздохнув, Сакура сложила руки на груди и оперлась спиной о стену рядом с дверью в комнату Саске. Она задумчиво разглядывала темную поверхность двери, в голове роились мысли.

_«Я хочу, чтобы у моего маленького принца Чарминга земля ушла из-под ног»._

Сперва, когда Сакура только услышала это полное радостного предвкушения признание Наруто, она, конечно же, с внутренним трепетом согласилась помочь – и, само собой, узнать побольше о влюбленности Наруто – но теперь, когда она узнала в кого _именно_ он был влюблен…

…Как ни посмотри, эта новость действовала на нее угнетающе. 

«Ему и правда нравится Саске-кун? – она чуть нахмурилась, озадаченно глядя на дверь Учихи. – Если задуматься, это вполне логично… в конце концов, они уже несколько лет друзья не разлей вода. Черт, да даже, когда они грызлись, как заклятые враги, они все равно ни о ком не говорили, кроме как друг о друге… – она вздохнула. – И все равно, это так печально, узнавать, что человек, который так долго тебе нравился, в каком-то смысле уже занят».

На долю секунды Сакура чуть не передумала помогать Наруто, но тут же решительно себя одернула. «У меня никогда не было и не будет с ним ни единого шанса, не то, что у Наруто. Я даже не уверена, что Саске-кун вообще знает о моем существовании».

После немого поединка со своими эгоистичными порывами, Сакура откинула волосы с лица и выпрямилась. «Что ж, если я не могу быть с ним… то хотя бы сделаю все, что от меня зависит, чтобы он был счастлив. Если он и Блонди хотят быть вместе, я не буду стоять у них на пути».

Она громко постучала в дверь.

«…И уж как минимум я теперь смогу дразнить Саске шуточками про задницу Наруто».

Она вслушивалась в звуки приближающихся шагов, уголки губ дрогнули.

«И любая девчонка знает, что голубые мальчики просто обожают, когда их тащат с собой по магазинам… и укладывают им волосы… и депилируют ноги воском…»

Так что, когда озадаченный Учиха Саске открыл дверь, первое, что он увидел, была _крайне_ пугающая коварная улыбка.

***

Саске стоял, облокотившись о стол, и с невозмутимым выражением лица наблюдал за блуждающей по его комнате Сакурой.

– Напомни, зачем ты здесь? – сухо спросил он наконец. Девушка остановилась и с милой улыбкой обернулась.

– Я же говорю, Наруто попросил меня прийти поговорить с тобой.

Уголки губ Саске пошли вниз, когда он чуть нахмурился:

– И ты до сих пор не сказала мне причины, потому что?..

– Ты не спрашивал, – ослепительно улыбнувшись, она подошла к его кровати, развернулась и плюхнулась на спину. – М-м, какая удобная. Как ты умудряешься вставать по утрам?

«Она специально все это делает», – подумал брюнет.

– О чем Наруто хотел, чтобы ты со мной поговорила? – После их поцелуя вся его нервозность и смятение вернулись в полной мере, спуская курок раздражения. – И почему он не мог прийти сам?

Моргнув, Сакура села:

–Он сказал, что веселее будет, если вместо себя отправить посыльного. – Повисла пауза, и она в задумчивости задрала подбородок вверх: – Если подумать, ему, кажется, ужасно понравилась эта идея.

Саске скривился, но тут же вернул лицу нейтральное выражение:

– Хорошо. Тогда, что именно он хотел мне передать?

Все то время, пока она смотрела на него пристальным взглядом, Саске боролся с нестерпимым желанием куда-нибудь скрыться с глаз… или задушить ее уже, наконец. После столь внезапного выдворения из комнаты блондина, терпение Учихи и так было на исходе. Сакура улыбнулась:

– Он сказал, чтобы ты ничего не планировал на пятницу. Вообще.

Саске снова озадаченно нахмурился:

– Почему?

Она хихикнула:

– Потому что он устраивает для тебя вечеринку в честь дня рождения, которую ты _не захочешь_ пропустить.

«Что??»

– Я ненавижу подобные вечеринки, – уронил Саске. – Так что можешь передать ему, что…

Его на полуслове прервал промелькнувший перед лицом прямоугольник бумаги. Расширившимися глазами Саске уставился на небрежно зажатую между пальцами девушки карточку.

– … _Кроме того_ , он просил передать, что это _не обсуждается._

Насупившись, Саске шагнул ближе, вырывая у нее из рук пригласительный билет. Сердито посмотрел на него.

«Какого черта этот идиот удумал? – Сердце, не спросившись, чуть _екнуло_ в груди. – Может он хочет устроить что-то особенное?..»

– Сакура… – с сомнением начал он, поднимая на нее взгляд. – Что там будет на самом деле? Он тебе говорил?

Она смотрела на него молча какое-то время, потом чуть улыбнулась:

– Нет, не говорил, но… у меня создалось впечатление, что планируется что-то _грандиозное._ Кажется, он пригласил всех знакомых.

Саске вздохнул:

– Вот идиот.

В комнате ненадолго воцарилась тишина, после чего Сакура встала и подошла к двери. Уже положив руку на дверной косяк, она обернулась через плечо:

– Начало в три, павильон рядом с Клубом, – она вздернула брови в ответ на странное выражение лица, которое состроил Учиха. – Советую не опаздывать.

Саске коротко кивнул, и она улыбнулась доброй, понимающей улыбкой.

– И… Саске-кун… – она замолчала, но тут же небрежно тряхнула волосами. – Я рада за вас.

Не успел Саске сформулировать ответ – что-нибудь в духе «О чем ты? Что ты знаешь??» – как девушки уже и след простыл.

В воцарившейся тишине Саске разглядывал приглашение. Наруто знал, что Саске ненавидел большие толпы людей, тогда почему же он заставляет его идти куда-то, что больше всего похоже на шумную вечеринку в честь дня рождения? Скрестив руки на груди, он смял приглашение в кулаке.

«Может, он собирается сделать объявление? – у Саске снова ёкнуло в груди. – Может, он хочет всем рассказать, что мы теперь пара? В смысле, мы же пара, да?»

Пальцы метнулись к губам, он вздохнул. «Очень похоже, что да… но что, если он до сих пор злится за ту историю со сделкой? Он бы не стал… – Саске покачал головой. – Ни за что. Он не стал бы со мной целоваться, если бы собирался потом публично унизить. В конце концов, он же сказал, что у него ко мне чувства».

К собственному смущению Саске, его щеки покрыл легкий румянец. «К слову о чувствах… – прикрыв глаза, он пропустил черные пряди сквозь пальцы. – Я, наверное, должен сказать ему, что я… что я л… люблю его, но…»

Саске нахмурился, открыв глаза, подошел к кровати и сел на нее.

– Черт, я едва могу сам себе в этом признаться. И как, интересно, я скажу ему об этом вслух? – проворчал он себе под нос. Сдвинув брови, он уставился в пол. «Может, мне не придется говорить?..»

После длительного молчания он вздохнул снова. «Нет… я точно должен ему сказать. Наверняка он до сих пор все еще не уверен в моих чувствах, и провалиться мне на этом месте, если я упущу его сейчас, когда я уже так близко. – Он покачал головой. – Но, черт возьми, здорово было бы, если бы он, наконец, расставил все точки над i. Что он на самом деле чувствует ко мне? Симпатию? Любовь? Желание с большой примесью симпатии? Черт!»

Саске мысленно прожег дыру в ковре взглядом. В конце концов, он поднялся на ноги.

«Пошло все к черту. Этот парень будет моим, даже если это будет последнее, что я сделаю в жизни! И ничто мне не помешает. – Решительно сжав кулаки, он скользнул взглядом по груде бумаг на письменном столе и усмехнулся. – Но сначала… надо устранить одно последнее препятствие на пути».

Собрав бумаги в стопку, он вылетел из комнаты и захлопнул за собой дверь.

***

– Я увольняюсь.

Орочимару мигнул, глядя на стоящего перед ним решительно настроенного парня:

– …Что, прости?

– Вы меня слышали, – со странной разъяренной ухмылкой на благородном лице Саске швырнул папку на стол Орочимару. – Я увольняюсь, а вы больше даже близко ко мне не подойдете.

Мужчину захлестнула злость, но он не показал этого, только откинулся в кресле и улыбнулся.

– Боюсь, это невозможно, мой дорогой Саске-кун, – он внутренне усмехнулся, заметив, как напрягся парень от использованного суффикса. – В конце концов, я уже очень близок к тому, чтобы убедить суд, что я лучше всех подхожу на роль твоего опекуна. И когда я это сделаю, боюсь, тебе придется проводить большую часть времени в моем обществе.

С мрачным весельем он смотрел, как Учиха скрипит зубами. 

– Вы никого никогда не убедите, что…

– Наоборот. Единственное, что мне нужно сделать, это намекнуть на твою нестабильность, даже если ты уже и официально взрослый, – его змеиная улыбка стала шире. – После той попытки суицида…

– Мне было тринадцать!!

– …мы все очень обеспокоены твоим благополучием. Даже сейчас, очевидно, что отсутствие опеки оказывает на тебя большое влияние.

Саске насупился, к удовольствию Орочимару.

– И поэтому вы выкупили это заведение? Чтобы «опекать» меня, став моим работодателем?

Рассмеявшись, мужчина поднялся на ноги.

– Это была одна из причин, Саске-кун.

Саске нахмурился.

– А другие причины?..

Орочимару опустил глаза, окидывая его взглядом.

– Если я буду твоим опекуном, я должен быть с тобой рядом, – он начал обходить стол, снова встретившись взглядом с Саске. – _Очень_ близко.

Он не успел дойти до Учихи, потому что тот сделал шаг назад и, удивительно, усмехнулся.

– Стойте, где стоите, долбаный извращенец, – Саске проигнорировал расцветающее на лице мужчины раздражение. – Если вы хотя бы просто приблизитесь ко мне ближе, чем на метр, я превращу вашу жизнь в ад.

«Интересно». – Подняв бровь, Орочимару вернул на лицо снисходительную улыбку. 

– И как ты намерен это осуществить?

– Или вы бросите затею стать моим опекуном… или я поспособствую тому, чтобы общественности стало известно о ваших «встречах» с малолетними мальчиками.

Мужчина застыл. Глаз дернулся, он понял, что улыбка становится натянутой.

– О чем ты говоришь?

Усмешка Саске стала шире.

– О, вы прекрасно знаете, о чем я, – он открыл папку, принявшись пролистывать дела несовершеннолетних мальчиков. Чем дальше он листал, тем мрачнее становился Орочимару.

– Большинство из них повстречало вас, когда они отрабатывали свои наказания, я прав? Интересно… как все это будет выглядеть, если они начнут рассказывать о ваших встречах? – когда Саске поднял взгляд, его глаза сверкали триумфом. – В конце концов, детективы, которых я нанял, чтобы добыть эти доказательства…

– Ты устроил _расследование_? – зашипел мужчина, сощурив глаза. Саске только улыбнулся.

– Неужели вы думали, что я сдамся под вашу опеку, – последнее слово он почти выплюнул, – без боя?

Орочимару ощетинился:

– Ты блефуешь. Нет ни единого шанса, что ты нароешь хоть что-нибудь, чего бы мои юристы не смогли…

– О, я уверяю вас, смогу, – в голосе Саске слышались самодовольные нотки. – А теперь, как я и сказал, я увольняюсь, господин Орочимару.

Прижав папку к груди, он прошел мимо кипящего гневом мужчины.

– Приятной вам жизни.

Не сказав взбешенному загнанному в угол бывшему работодателю больше ни слова, Саске легкой походкой направился навстречу свободе.

***

Наруто никогда в жизни еще так не нервничал.

Сложив руки за спиной, он расхаживал перед стерео системой посреди павильона, где должна была начаться вечеринка. Нервно потянул себя за красную футболку, вытер вспотевшие ладони о джинсы и, наверное, в восемьдесят пятый раз за день подумал, а не слишком ли неформально он одет. Что если Саске не воспримет его всерьез? Пытаясь успокоиться, он усилием воли остановился и провел рукой по волосам.

«Он поймет, что я серьезно, – убеждал он себя. – Как только увидит, что я приготовил ему на день рождения, так сразу и… О Господи, а вдруг я перестарался? Вдруг он будет смеяться, или ему не понравится, или…»

Застонав, Наруто вцепился кулаками в волосы. «Я столько сил вложил в этот проект! Боже, если он швырнет мне в лицо результаты моих трудов, что я буду делать? В смысле, весело, конечно, брать на себя риски, когда флиртуешь с ним, но это… – Он робко кивал любопытным гостям, прибывающим в здание павильона, а щеки его начинали рдеть от легкого румянца. – Даже несмотря на то, что мы помирились, идея все равно не кажется такой уж блестящей…»

Наруто спрятался за стерео установку и прикрывая глаза. «Я не могу себе позволить сегодня никаких накладок. Меня бы и раньше задело, если бы ему не понравился подарок, но теперь…»

«Я слишком сильно его люблю, чтобы облажаться».

Он тихо рассмеялся себе под нос. «И разве само это открытие уже не слишком для одного раза? В смысле, я знал, что что-то к нему чувствую, но чтобы так?»

В такие моменты Наруто ощущал себя как гимнаст, идущий по тонкой проволоке, точно так же, как когда впервые осознал, насколько сильны его чувства к Саске. Смеяться вместе с ним над собственным нелепым видом, видеть, какое сильное влияние он, Наруто, оказывает на своего друга – в конце концов, Учихам совсем не свойственно кататься по полу от хохота – и понимать, насколько _по-особенному_ он чувствует себя в обществе Саске…

Узумаки Наруто по уши влюбился в Раздражительного Ублюдка, так же известного как Саске. И теперь, когда он не только влюблен, но и осознает это, Наруто не мог надолго перестать думать об этом. 

Поэтому он и был сейчас на грани нервного срыва. О, он мастерски скрывал свое волнение всю неделю, улыбаясь, как Чеширский кот всякий раз, когда Учиха спрашивал его про вечеринку, и не выдал ему ни намека, ни подсказки, что же будет, но факт оставался фактом. Откровенно говоря, Учиха как мог усложнял ему задачу, особенно когда для получения информации решал использовать методику «прижми Наруто к стенке».

~*~

«Господи, ну совершенно же нечего смотре-е-е-еть…» – Наруто сердитым взглядом сверлил экран телевизора, лениво переключая каналы; он развалился на кровати, свесив одну ногу вниз. Чем же заняться человеку, когда отменили пары, если телевиденье даже не может обеспечить его нормальной программой передач?

Словно в ответ на мольбы Наруто, дверь в его комнату распахнулась.

Посмотрев туда, Наруто моргнул, увидев в дверях Саске, сложившего руки на худой груди. Блондин мысленно выругался, поскольку сердце не заставило себя ждать и начало бить сильнее.

– Эй-хей, красавчик, – поприветствовал он его будничным тоном. – Что я могу для тебя сделать?

Щеки Учихи приобрели самый что ни на есть легкий оттенок красного, и Наруто лучезарно улыбнулся. «Ага! Один-ноль в мою пользу!»

– Где тебя носило весь день? – наконец ответил Саске, в голосе слышалось раздражение. Наруто снова моргнул.

– В каком смысле? На истории утром я был. Что еще ты от меня хочешь?

Снова намек на румянец. Взгляд Наруто потеплел, и он поймал себя на том, что все его внимание теперь было сосредоточено на губах Учихи, которые, если подумать, он не пробовал на вкус со вчерашнего дня, и, _безусловно,_ уже давно пора еще разочек…

Мало-помалу все нарастающая громкость голоса Саске, который продолжал что-то говорить, и характерные покашливания («Мы не довольны», в особой Учиховской манере) вернули Наруто к реальности. Он снова посмотрел брюнету в глаза.

– А?

Саске нахмурился:

– Я спросил, почему от тебя не было ни слуху, ни духу с тех самых пор, как… – он сконфуженно замолчал и отвел взгляд. Сердце Наруто таяло как мороженое. 

– Я не пытался избежать встречи с тобой, Саске – ответил он тихо. После секундной паузы похлопал по кровати рядом с собой. – Иди сюда, посиди со мной минутку.

Тот замялся, но все-таки подошел к нему и сел. Наруто смотрел на него с медленно расползающейся на губах улыбкой.

– Так вот, Наруто, – начал Саске, – я…

Наруто не дал ему договорить, обхватив одной рукой поперек талии и потянув на себя. Пойманный врасплох, Учиха распластался на груди у Наруто, уже обе руки которого крепко его обнимали. Посмеиваясь, Наруто словно наяву видел, как ход мыслей Саске застопорился, остановился и пошел в совершенно другом направлении.

– Наруто!

«Господи, обожаю, когда он так кричит мое имя».

– Черт, я пытался с тобой поговорить.

– Да ты продолжай. Я просто поудобнее устроился, – мысленно улыбнувшись, он провел ладонью вверх и вниз по спине Учихи.

Саске лежал молча довольно долго, прижавшись правой щекой к груди Наруто.

– …Почему ты вчера меня выгнал?

Ладонь Наруто замерла, а сердце напротив понеслось вскачь.

– Мне… нужно было закончить дела.

– Какие дела?

– Ну… – Наруто тщательно взвешивал ответ, продолжая исследование чужой спины. – По подготовке твоего дня рождения, наверное.

От этих слов Саске взвился на локтях, выгнул бровь и уставился на блондина сверху вниз. 

– «Наверное»? Ты так говоришь, как будто сам не знаешь, что ты делал.

«Совершенно верно». – Наруто рассмеялся.

– Ну, можно и так сказать, – он расплылся в широченной улыбке. – Я хочу, чтобы все было необыкновенно.

– Почему? – взгляд Саске сполз ниже, на его губы, и Наруто неосознанно их облизнул. – Ты же знаешь, что мне пофиг на свой день рождения.

– Ну, а мне нет.

«О-о-о-о, эти губы так близко…»

– В конце концов, тебе исполняется двадцать. Первая знаменательная дата.

Саске фыркнул:

– Считается, что знаменательная дата это двадцать один.

–Да, но у этой зато ноль на конце. Поэтому в моем календаре это важное событие, – снизив громкость голоса до соблазнительного шепота, Наруто рукой легко обхватил его за поясницу, вторую сжал крепче и осторожно потянул Саске выше. Тот шумно сглотнул.

– Тогда… почему ты не хочешь мне сказать, зачем устраиваешь большую вечеринку? Если мой день рождения так важен, почему мы не можем провести его только… вдвоем?

Окей. Если вот это сейчас был не флирт, то у Наруто нос из сыра.

– Ну, если это то, чего ты правда _хочешь_ , Саске, – ответил Наруто тихим дразнящим голосом, – то я уверен, что мы сможем _что-нибудь_ устроить…

Учиха тихо застонал, неуловимо придвинувшись еще ближе.

– О? И что же ты придумал на этот раз?

– Ах, но если я тебе скажу, сюрприза не получится! – когда Саске открыл рот, чтобы ответить, Наруто приподнял голову и поймал его губы обжигающим поцелуем. Одной рукой обхватив Саске за затылок, Наруто наклонил голову и скользнул языком в рот Саске. Оба одновременно застонали. 

«Какой же охрененный на вкус», – думал он изумленно, сильнее прижимая к себе Учиху. С рыком он перевернул Саске на спину, вжимая в матрац своим телом, к его удовольствию тот рыкнул в ответ и неубедительно взбрыкнулся. Стройные руки обвили его за спину, вцепляясь тонкими пальцами в майку, рты словно сражались друг с другом. Наруто навалился сильнее, жадно пытаясь поймать язык Саске губами. 

Наруто пребывал в полной уверенности, что все идет по плану, поэтому, когда Саске закинул ногу ему на бедра и толкнулся навстречу, он, не сдержавшись, застонал Саске в губы. Стоило ему чуть отстраниться, чтобы игриво щипнуть Учиху за нижнюю губу, как его тут же болезненно потянули за светлые волосы.

– Не смотри так недовольно. Я никуда не ухожу, – широко улыбнувшись, он аккуратно зажал нижнюю губу Саске между зубами, принявшись щелкать языком по натянувшейся кожице. Полночные глаза заблестели, Саске низко застонал.

Довольный произведенным эффектом, Наруто отпустил чужую губу и снова склонился ниже, намереваясь устроить еще один круг танго языками.

– А-а-а-а-а-а-агх! Сколько еще рубцов на психике вы мне оставите за эту неделю??

…И со вторым пришествием Кибы их импровизированная любовная сессия с визгом тормозов завершилась.

~*~

От воспоминаний губы тронула улыбка, Наруто покачал головой. «Спасибо господи, что мне больше не нужно хранить этот секрет, хотя отвлекать его от ненужных мыслей и было невероятно здорово».

Оглядевшись, он заметил, что пока он выпадал из реальности, все друзья успели прийти. Саске пока не удостоил их своим присутствием, но Наруто все равно включил стереоустановку и поставил диск. Когда над павильоном зазвучала музыка, люди стали звать и вытаскивать друг друга на танцпол. Улыбнувшись, Наруто решил пройтись по залу.

– Наруто… мне нужно с тобой поговорить.

…И настроение Наруто рухнуло, как скала.

Неслышно вздохнув, он обернулся к Гааре.

– Чего ты хочешь?

Гаара долго непреклонно на него смотрел.

– Я много думал о том, что ты мне сказал, – тихо начал он, – но я все равно не могу тебя отпустить. Вынести не могу мысль, что потеряю тебя.

Наруто закрыл глаза.

– Гаара, речь не идет о том, чтобы меня «терять».

– Нет, идет. Если ты начнешь встречаться с Учихой, ты… – он сбился с мысли и надолго замолчал. – Боюсь, ты забудешь, что я вообще существую.

Взгляд Наруто смягчился, он положил руку ему на плечо.

– Гаара, ты все еще мой друг. Знаю, это не то, чего ты хочешь, но я не собираюсь бросать тебя. Я думал, ты лучше меня знаешь.

Гаара посмотрел на руку Наруто на своем плече, потом поднял взгляд на его голубые глаза. 

– Наверное… – прошептал он. – Но я не могу гарантировать, что этого хватит.

Наруто вздохнул.

– Знаю, но, к сожалению, это все…

Наруто невольно застыл от шока, когда теплые губы нежно прижались к его. Вытаращив глаза, Наруто отшатнулся, отирая рот тыльной стороной ладони.

– Г-Гаара! Ты…

– Пусть Учиха следит за тобой в оба глаза, Наруто, – бирюзовые глаза сверкнули ноткой печали, Гаара развернулся и пошел прочь. Наруто нахмурился, глядя ему вслед.

«Так, а почему это ему надо…»

– Похоже, с тобой и правда постоянно происходят подобные вещи, да, Наруто?

«О, черт» – поморщившись, Наруто обернулся к Саске. Тот стоял, выгнув одну бровь, руки в карманах, и притопывал одной ногой.

– Саске, все было не так, как выглядело со стороны, – Наруто досадливо скривился, потому что выражение лица Учихи не изменилось ни на йоту. – Я честно не ожидал, что он попробует меня поцеловать! Я пытался его успокоить, а он…

– Я знаю.

– …вдруг и погоди, знаешь? – Наруто удивленно заморгал, поскольку на губах Саске расплылась легкая самодовольная улыбка. – То есть ты не будешь пытаться меня убить?

– Я стоял достаточно близко, чтобы слышать ваш разговор, Наруто, и я же не полный идиот, – окончание фразы «в отличие от тебя» повисло в воздухе. Саске перевел взгляд куда-то в сторону. – Конечно, это не значит, что я не попытаюсь прикончить _его_ , но…

Вздохнув с облегчением, Наруто обвил рукой его талию и притянул к себе, хрустящая ткань белой рубашки, в которой был Саске, шаркнула по загорелой коже.

– На секунду я успел испугаться. Думал, мы сейчас начнем заново выяснять все то же самое, и… 

– Так прекрати сам ворошить прошлое, – закатив глаза, Саске прислонился к нему. – Ты такой идиот, Узумаки.

– Ну… – он замолчал, любуясь темноволосой макушкой. – Зато я идиот, который не сводит с тебя глаз.

Учиха вскинул на него взгляд, и Наруто тепло улыбнулся. Коротко сжав Саске в своих объятьях, он повел его в толпу.

– Пойдем, побудем воспитанными людьми, поздороваемся со всем этим народом, что пришел тебя поздравить.

***

Ощущать руку у себя на талии было так приятно, что Саске, не сопротивляясь, послушно ходил по залу и даже умудрялся вежливо улыбаться и приветствовать парой добрых слов тех, кто пришел поздравить его с днем рождения. Но, конечно, на самом деле внимание его было не здесь. Не было ничего удивительного в том, что все его мысли занимал стоящий с ним рядом парень.

Глянув вверх, он увидел все ту же добродушную улыбку, которая не сходила с лица Наруто весь день, и слабо улыбнулся в ответ.

– Ты сегодня ужасно обходительный, Узумаки, – пробормотал он. Наруто по-голливудски сверкнул зубами.

– Ну, раз уж это _твой_ день рождения, я решил, что имею полное право публично проявлять свои нежные чувства.

Сердце Саске забилось быстрее, поскольку Наруто крепче прижал его к себе. 

– И ты допускаешь мысль, что я тебе позволю, хмм?

Наруто рассмеялся:

– Ну, ты «позволяешь мне» последние полчаса. Думаю, допущение мое имеет право на существование.

Покачав головой, Саске, все так же сопровождаемый Наруто, подошел к столику с освежительными напитками. Налив себе бокал, он опустил взгляд.

«Не знаю, стоит ли поднимать эту тему, но…»

– Наруто… почему ты больше не злишься за сделку?

Рука на его талии на какую-то долю секунды напряглась.

– Что ты имеешь в виду?

«Я идиот».

– Ну… – он осекся, потом развернулся к Наруто лицом. – Просто я ожидал, что ты будешь немного более…

Полный спокойствия, – но к счастью не того убью-любого-взглядом спокойствия, – Наруто провел пальцами по груди Саске.

– Ты ожидал, что я с криками «ХАЛК-ЛОМАТЬ» на тебя наброшусь? – закончил за него предложение Наруто. Губы Саске дрогнули, и он кивнул. В задумчивости наклонив голову, Наруто обвел лицо Саске взглядом. – Признаю, сначала мне хотелось именно так и сделать, но… Саске, ты мой лучший друг, черт возьми.

Обхватив его свободной рукой поперек спины, Наруто притянул Учиху к себе и щекой прижался к темным волосам. Они долго стояли в молчании.

– Конечно, я все еще сержусь, когда об этом думаю, но провалиться мне на этом месте, если я соглашусь потерять тебя из-за _подобной_ фигни, – он отстранился от Саске и кособоко улыбнулся. – Главное, что от тебя теперь требуется, это отплатить мне услугой за услугу.

Саске фыркнул, небрежно опустив руку ему на талию.

– И что, по-твоему, я должен буду сделать?

– Ну, у меня есть целая гора бумажек-желаний, которые ты мне должен, – он озорно усмехнулся. – Уверен, я смогу придумать тебе занятие.

Закатив глаза, Саске попытался отмахнуться от дурного предчувствия по поводу того, что Наруто может нафантазировать – а ему потом выполняй. «Не буду сейчас думать об этом. В конце концов, – он усмехнулся, – у _меня_ же день рождения».

Не успел он открыть рот, чтобы ответить, как зазвучала песня. Услышав ее, Наруто широко улыбнулся и, схватив Саске за руку, потащил в толпу танцующих людей.

– Н-Наруто, какого черта ты творишь?

– Давай, Саске! Я не за тем все это устраивал, чтобы ты весь день стоял в стороне, – блондин провел их в центр танцпола. – Ну же, покажи мне, как ты танцуешь.

– Наруто…

Остановившись, Наруто развернулся к нему и снова притянул ближе. 

– Расслабься, Саске, – он тихо рассмеялся, голубые глаза лучились теплом. – Раскрепостись, не бойся, иногда можно.

_So she said what’s the problem, baby._  
What’s the problem I don’t know... Well,  
Maybe I’m in love. (Love)  
Think about it, every time I think about it  
Can’t stop thinking ‘bout it.  
(И вот она спрашивает меня, в чем же дело  
В чем дело, я не знаю  
Может в том, что я влюблен  
Думаю и думаю об этом все время   
Не могу перестать думать об этом) 

Снова ухватив Саске за руку, Наруто со смехом закружил его по кругу.

– Поймай настроение!

Саске поднял бровь, не в силах удержать рвущуюся изнутри улыбку.

– Ты с ума сошел?

_How much longer will it take to cure this?_  
Just to cure it ‘cause I can’t ignore it if it’s love. (Love)  
Makes me wanna turn around and face me but I don’t know nothing ‘bout love.  
(Сколько нужно времени, чтобы вылечиться от этой напасти?  
Вылечиться, потому что игнорировать не получится, если уж это любовь  
И вот мне уже хочется встретить ее лицом к лицу, но я ведь ничего не знаю о любви) 

– Самую малость, – он потянул Саске уже за обе руки, вынуждая присоединиться к своему смешному беспорядочному танцу.

_Come on, Come on!_  
Turn a little faster.  
Come on, come on!  
The world will follow after.  
Come on, come on,  
‘Cause everybody’s after looooove...  
(Давай, давай же!  
Кружись быстрее  
Давай, давай же!  
И мир будет кружить с тобой вместе  
Давай, давай же,  
Потому что всем нужна любовь) 

Не обращая внимания на вялые протесты Саске, Наруто обхватил его за пояс и поднял в воздух. Наклонил к земле, широко улыбнулся и поднял обратно, опуская на землю. Больше не в силах сдерживаться, Саске засмеялся.

_So I said I’m a snowball running,_  
Running down into the spring that’s coming all this love  
Melting under blue skies,   
Belting out, Sunshine  
Shimmering love.  
(И я сказал, что я как снежный ком, который  
Несется вниз по склону в весну, пришедшую вместе с любовью  
Я таю под синим небом,  
Под солнечными лучами  
Под мерцающей любовью) 

Саске было плевать, насколько смешно он выглядит, вот так отплясывая под любовную песенку, и что все знакомые на него смотрят. Расплывшись в широкой улыбке, он поднял их сцепленных руки над головой, отпустил чужую ладонь и провел по руке Наруто, чтобы снова переплести их пальцы.

_Well baby, I surrender_  
To the strawberry ice cream  
Never ever end of all this love!  
Well I didn’t mean to do it  
But there’s no escaping your love.  
(Хорошо, я поддамся искушению  
Клубничного мороженного  
Не знающей конца любви!  
Да, я не хотел этого делать  
Но от любви некуда бежать) 

Рассмеявшись, Наруто развернул Саске к себе спиной и, опять оторвав от земли, стремительно закружил вокруг своей оси.

_These lines of lightning mean we’re never alone._  
Never alone! No, no!  
Come on, Come on!  
Move a little closer.  
(Вспышки молний говорят нам, что мы никогда не будем одни  
Никогда не будем одни! Нет, нет!  
Давай, давай же!  
Подойди поближе) 

На этой строчке песни Наруто опустил его на землю, развернул обратно к себе лицом и провел ладонью по спине, лукаво усмехаясь.

_Come on, Come on!_  
I want to hear you whisper.  
Come on, come on.  
Settle down inside my love...  
(Давай, давай же!  
Я хочу слышать твой шепот  
Давай, давай же  
Утони в моей любви) 

Блеск, появившийся в глазах Наруто, был единственным предупреждением для Саске, прежде чем блондин схватил его…

…И, в буквальном смысле перекинув через собственную руку, перевернул ногами кверху, снова начиная кружиться на месте.

_Come on, Come on!_  
Jump a little higher!  
Come on, come on!  
If you feel a little lighter,  
Come on, come on,   
We were once upon a time in love...  
(Давай, давай же!  
Подпрыгни повыше!  
Если чувствуешь легкость во всем теле  
Давай, давай же  
Мы окунулись в любовь, как в сказку) 

Наруто опустил Саске на землю, тут же обвивая руками за талию и притягивая к себе. У Саске громко колотилось сердце – хотя возможно дело было в том, что ему пришлось повисеть вверх тормашками – и он опустил голову блондину на грудь.

_We’re accidentally in love..._  
Accidentally in looooooove,  
Accidentally in love.  
Accidentally in looove...  
(Мы случайно влюбились  
Случайно влюбились (3 раза)) 

Вскинув голову, Саске посмотрел в мерцающие голубые глаза и почувствовал, как екнуло сердце. Нежно улыбнувшись, он положил ладонь Наруто на затылок и вовлек в поцелуй.

_Accidentally in love._  
Accidentally in looooove...  
Accidentally in love.  
Accidentally in loooove...  
(Случайно влюбились (4 раза)) 

Оторвавшись от чужих губ, когда музыка стала быстрее, Саске сверкнул такой нехарактерной для себя широченной улыбкой. Рассмеявшись, он на этот раз уже сам закружил Наруто на месте; плевать на людей, пусть смотрят.

_Accidentally!_  
I’m in love, I’m in love,  
I’m in love, I’m in love,  
I’m in love, I’m in love!  
Accidentally!  
(Случайно!  
Я влюблен, я влюблен (3 раза)  
Случайно!) 

И он уже не удивился, когда Наруто снова подхватил его на руки, он только громко рассмеялся тому, как их начала поддерживать собравшаяся вокруг толпа.

_I’m in love, I’m in love,_  
I’m in love, I’m in love,  
I’m in love, I’m in love!  
Accidentally!  
(Я влюблен, я влюблен (3 раза)  
Случайно!) 

Когда ноги Саске коснулись земли, он уже больше ни о чем не думал, только снова и снова тонул в объятиях Наруто. 

_Come on, come on!_  
Spin a little tighter!  
Come on, come on,  
And the world’s a little brighter.  
Come on, come on.  
Just get yourself inside her  
Loooooove…  
(Давай, давай же!  
Кружись быстрее!  
Давай, давай же  
И мир покажется ярче  
Давай, давай же  
Погрузись в любовь) 

Они остановились, не разнимая рук и пытаясь отдышаться.

_I’m in looove.  
(Я влюблен) _

***

Когда толпа разразилась аплодисментами, Неджи слабо улыбнулся и изобразил хлопок. Если у него раньше и были сомнения, то теперь они исчезли без следа; раз уж кто-то может заставить Учиху смеяться и так себя вести на публике… то этот кто-то определенно должен быть с ним. Казалось, Саске дополнял Наруто.

– Это было лучшим, что я мог сделать, лучшим из всего, что я когда-либо делал.

Моргнув, когда за его спиной раздался спокойный голос, Хьюга обернулся. Уперев руки в бедра, ему улыбалась ТенТен.

– Разве не об этом ты сейчас подумал, Мистер Мартир?

После секундной заминки Неджи улыбнулся в ответ.

– Именно. Спасибо, что прервала такие важные для меня размышления.

– Всегда к твоим услугам, – она бросила на него шаловливый взгляд и тут же посмотрела куда-то в сторону. – Не думаю, что ты можешь отжечь на танцполе с такой-то осанкой, а?

Неджи издал звук, отдаленно напоминающий фырканье.

– Должен тебя уверить, что я превосходно танцую.

– Да ладно? Докажи, человек-ледышка.

Он выгнул бровь в ответ на брошенный ему вызов, затем склонился и указал рукой на площадку.

– Только после вас, миледи.

На его лице расцвела веселая улыбка, когда девушка, скривив носик в напускном снобизме, прошествовала в танцевальный круг. Отстав всего на секунду, он последовал за ней следом.

«Возможно все не так уж и плохо».

***

Когда вечеринка уже близилась к своему завершению, Наруто утащил запыхавшегося Саске в сторону. Улыбнувшись, он провел ладонями по рукам.

– Как бы весело тут ни было, – начал он, – но мне еще нужно подарить тебе подарок.

Саске вздернул бровь и уставился на блондина, чье лицо освещали последние лучи заходящего солнца:

– Ты устроил эту вечеринку затем, чтобы меня с нее увезти?

Наруто широко улыбнулся:

– Неужели ты не хочешь уезжать?

Вместо ответа Саске взял его за руку и повел в сторону парковки. Рассмеявшись, Наруто перенаправил его к своему грузовичку.

– Буду считать это за согласие сбежать, – он подвел Саске к пассажирской двери, открыл ее и придержал. Саске закатил глаза.

– Какой джентльмен, – скучным тоном сказал он. Устроившись на сидении, Саске наблюдал, как блондин, закрыв его дверь, обходил машину. Дождавшись, пока Наруто сядет за руль и заведет двигатель, он заговорил снова: – Итак, куда ты меня везешь?

Наруто только улыбнулся:

– Это секрет.

Саске в очередной раз вздернул брови:

– Секрет?

– Ммхмм, – смущенно промычал Наруто, выворачивая на главную дорогу.

– Я так понимаю, о том, что мы уходим, ты никому не сообщал?

– Ммхмм.

– И ты не думаешь, что эта затея может плохо кончиться?

– Неа, – он устремил на него взгляд синих глаз. – Еще перед началом я говорил Кибе, что собираюсь тебя украсть. Когда придет время, он всем расскажет.

Саске ошарашенно на него уставился; показалось, будто в салоне только что стало жарче.

– Так, значит… ты не планируешь возвращаться?

– Ни за что.

Маленький извращенец, живущий в самом дальнем углу у него в голове, станцевал Танец Счастья.

– Ясно. И чем же мы займемся?

Глянув обратно на дорогу, Наруто одарил его самой сексуальной полуулыбкой, которую Саске только доводилось видеть в жизни:

– Это тоже секрет.

Маленький извращенец, живущий в его голове, приступил к исполнению песни «Какой счастливый день».

Прочистив горло, Саске сложил руки на груди и уставился в окно. Он узнавал места, по которым они проезжали, но вот когда они выехали с территории кампуса, ему уже стало любопытно. Наконец улицы превратились в сплошной поток небольших домов, и Саске снова посмотрел на своего провожатого.

– Наруто, куда мы едем? – снова спросил он. Блондин не ответил. Цыкнув себе под нос, Учиха опустил руку на его обнаженное предплечье. – Наруто…

– Саске, ты не смог ничего из меня вытянуть весь прошедший месяц. С чего ты взял, что сейчас получится?

Учиха в ответ нахмурился:

– Так значит, ты _наконец-таки_ собрался рассказать мне, чем же ты все это время занимался?

– Неа, – Наруто широко улыбнулся, его зубы были хорошо видны в опустившихся сумерках. – Я тебе покажу.

Решив, что на это ему ответить нечего, Саске с любопытством оглядывался по сторонам, пока они подъезжали к маленькому голубому домику, расположенному в самом конце тупика. Наруто въехал на подъездную дорожку, заглушил двигатель и убрал ключи в карман.

– Готов?

Кивнув, Саске отстегнул ремень безопасности и вылез из грузовика. Он с задумчивой озабоченностью взглянул на дом, подмечая, что внутри не горит свет. 

Отполированная красная дверь словно сама приглашала войти внутрь. Он обернулся к блондину, вытягивая руку.

– Надо полагать, мы приехали не в гости, – произнес он, растягивая слова. – Может, объяснишь?

Наруто ничего не ответил, только улыбнулся и подошел ко входной двери. Выудил связку ключей из заднего кармана.

– Это _твой_ дом? – недоверчиво спросил Саске.

– Неа, – все так же улыбаясь, Наруто отпер дверь и шагнул внутрь, жестом показывая Учихе следовать за ним. Саске нахмурился, но все равно зашел в дом. Темную гостиную оживляло всего несколько предметов мебели, отчего она казалась незаконченной, нежилой на вид.

Наруто остановился в центре комнаты, убирая ключи обратно в карман и разворачиваясь к своему спутнику. Удивительно, но улыбка на его лице была нервной.

– Эм… Саске… – он помялся, затем зашел тому за спину и мягко опустил ладони ему на глаза. Учиха вздернул брови, и Наруто тихо рассмеялся. – Я просто не хочу, чтобы ты что-нибудь увидел раньше времени.

Саске хранил молчание, пока Наруто вел его куда-то в заднюю часть дома. «Что же он такое хочет мне показать?»

– Я… я работал над этим довольно долго, Саске, – услышал он, как шепчет блондин. – Надеюсь, что не ошибся с выбором подарка… Ладно, наверное, надо просто посмотреть на твою реакцию.

«Он как будто говорит, говорит и не может остановиться.– Саске задумался. – Что же он такое сделал, что теперь так нервничает?»

Сместив ладони так, чтобы одной рукой закрывать оба глаза Саске, Наруто отодвинул невидимую стеклянную дверь в сторону и вывел Саске наружу. Долгое мгновение спустя Учиха почувствовал, как Наруто прижался ближе к нему.

– С днем рождения, Саске.

Он убрал руку.

И Саске увидел раскинувшийся перед ним тихий, безмятежный сад в японском стиле. В ближней к нему части сада был разбит пруд в форме бабочки, в тенистых глубинах которого плавало несколько блестящих карпов-кои. Короткая мягкая трава колыхалась с одной стороны пруда, игриво прижимаясь к подстилке из мха, который покрывал всю остальную землю в саду. Два невысоких водопада брали свое течение в дальнем углу сада и тонкими струйками безмятежно впадали в пруд с дальней его стороны, прокладывая себе путь сквозь три пологих яруса блестящих камней, каждый из которых был окружен покрытыми мхом скалами. Водопады были расположены поодаль друг от друга, встречаясь у пруда, образуя тем самым букву «V», исток каждой речушки охраняли могучие клены.

В точке, где водопады сливались в один, зеленую с белым листву раскинуло молодое деревце. Его ароматные белые цветы собирались в гроздья близко к веткам, тихо покачиваясь на ветру. Тень, которую отбрасывали деревья, была благодатным местом для темно-зеленого мха, заполнившего все остальное пространство между водопадами, а в устье реки, где водопады впадали в пруд, расположилось несколько кустиков японского папоротника.

Потеряв дар речи, Саске во все глаза глядел на открывшуюся ему красоту. Тихое «ток… ток…» доносилось от бамбукового сикаодоси, который то наполнялся водой, то со стуком опустошался.

В созерцании прошло несколько минут, и Саске ощутил, как Наруто подошел к нему сзади, обнимая сильными руками за талию, и прижался ближе.

– Знаешь, я начал работу над этим проектом несколько месяцев назад, – прошептал блондин. – Понятия не имел, почему вдруг захотелось выбрать такое затратное мероприятие, но что я точно знал, так это что хочу подарить тебе что-нибудь… незабываемое.

Сильно сжав губы, Саске слушал, в глазах его сияли незнакомые эмоции. Блондин сильнее сжал его в объятиях.

– Саске… Я знаю, что не всегда идеален, но… ты даже не представляешь, как много для меня значишь, – вздохнув, он прижался щекой к темным волосам. – Черт, даже я сам не представлял, как много ты для меня значишь вплоть до недавнего времени, но это мало что меняет. Ты всегда был и всегда останешься самым важным человеком в моей жизни.

После недолгого молчания Наруто немного отстранился и развернул его к себе лицом. Саске смотрел на него с нечитаемым выражением на лице, сердце в груди оглушительно бухало. Нежно улыбнувшись, Наруто провел рукой по щеке Учихи.

– Саске, я люблю тебя, – он тихо рассмеялся, от залившего щеки румянца «усы»-полоски стали более заметны в лунном свете. – И я всегда буду тебя любить.

Саске долго как завороженный смотрел на блондина, глаза превратились в блюдца, а сердце застыло в груди. На него обрушились эмоции такой силы, что Саске не понимал, как до сих пор стоит на ногах.

«ОН ЛЮБИТ МЕНЯ!!!»

Издав странный звук – он отказывался признавать, что это был писк – Саске вплел трясущиеся пальцы в волосы Наруто и потянул его за голову вниз, прижимаясь ко лбу лбом и закрывая глаза.

«Он любит меня. Наруто действительно сказал, что любит меня», – этот простой факт занимал все пространство в его голове, запуская сердце на новый круг стремительного бега, настолько сильного, что Саске казалось, сердце отпечатается на рубашке. С одной стороны ему хотелось расплакаться, да и с другой это не казалось такой уж плохой идеей. Горло сдавило, Саске нежно потерся о Наруто лбом.

– …Саске? – прошептал Наруто. Учиха покачал головой. Блондин ждал, осторожно поглаживая его по спине.

– …столько всего сделал…

– Хмм? – притянув Саске поближе, Наруто наклонил голову, чтобы лучше слышать.

Саске снова покачал головой, не открывая глаз.

– Поверить не могу… что ты столько всего сделал… ради меня, – сумел выговорить он, голос звучал хрипло. – Я…

Легко рассмеявшись, Наруто крепче его сжал.

–То есть тебе понравился сад, правильно я тебя понял?

Саске вскинул голову и посмотрел на него воспаленным взглядом.

– Да, идиотина. Мне нравится чертов сад. Я _люблю_ чертов сад, – он зарылся лицом в изгиб шеи Наруто, что-то продолжая бормотать себе под нос.

Наруто опустил ладонь на быстро краснеющую щеку Саске, приподымая его лицо вверх.

– Что ты сказал?

Брюнет снова сердито сверкнул глазами, но во взгляде не было ни капли гнева.

– Я сказал… что не только… сад… люблю, – неловко повторил он. Наруто поднял бровь.

– Что, твои чувства к саду идут дальше любви? – поддел он. – Если бы я знал о твоей страсти к зелени, я бы…

– Я не это сказал, ты прекрасно это знаешь, Узумаки, – Саске опустил глаза, глубоко вдыхая, чтобы успокоиться. «Я смогу. Да. Смогу».

– Наруто, я… – он поднял взгляд, глядя прямо в синие омуты. – Черт, я… я тоже тебя люблю, – он снова смежил веки. – Я люблю тебя дольше, чем даже сам об этом знаю.

В повисшей тишине Саске набрался смелости снова открыть глаза и чуть не подпрыгнул. Наруто светился самой широкой, самой счастливой улыбкой, какую Учиха когда-либо видел. Сердце сделало кувырок, когда Наруто со всей силой прижал его к своей груди.

– Любишь? Правда??

Губы дрогнули, он кивнул.

– Один господь бог знает за что.

Восторженно заорав, Наруто подхватил Саске на руки.

– Ты любишь меня!!

Саске против воли рассмеялся.

– А _ты_ уже достаточно меня потаскал за сегодня, Наруто! Опусти меня на зем…

В тот момент, когда ноги коснулись земли, Наруто жадно его поцеловал. Замычав, Учиха обхватил его за шею руками. Их языки жарко сталкивались, и они уже не чувствовали окружающую их вечернюю прохладу. Страстно покусывая губы Саске, Наруто притянул его к себе ближе, свободной рукой пробираясь под рубашку. 

Саске застонал, ощутив, как грубые пальцы блондина прошлись по его животу, и спиной вперед подтолкнул Наруто ко входу в дом, пока они не ввалились через стеклянные двери обратно в кухню. Когда Наруто уперся в обеденный стол, он снова перехватил инициативу, запрыгивая на столешницу и затаскивая Саске к себе на колени. Кайфуя от того, как руки блондина скользят вниз по его ногам, Саске устроился на нем верхом и углубил поцелуй, пылко массируя основание языка блондина.

Наруто низко застонал и, мимоходом огладив задницу, впился сильными пальцами в бедра Саске. Отстранившись, он посмотрел на брюнета потемневшими синими глазами, дыхание его сбилось.

– Саске, – хрипло выдохнул он. Учиха, задрожав от тона, которым это было сказано, склонился к его шее и, покусывая кожу, двинулся от уха к основанию горла. Наруто снова застонал и, крепко ухватив его за задницу одной рукой, столкнул их бедра вместе. От ощущений Саске поджал пальцы на ногах и особенно сильно впился зубами в кожу там, где шея Наруто переходила в плечо. 

– Блять, – чертыхнулся Наруто. – Саске, ты уверен…

Саске вскинул голову как раз тогда, когда Наруто с беспокойством закусил одну из своих восхитительных губ. «Мой». – Не давая блондину шанса закончить вопрос, он мстительно набросился на него с поцелуями, безраздельно завладевая пострадавшей губой. Поймав в плен своего рта, он принялся с жаром ее посасывать, и стоны Наруто отдавались во всем его теле. Закрыв глаза, он сжал в ладонях пряди волос Наруто и возобновил их страстный поцелуй.

Наруто позволял ему контролировать ситуацию еще несколько незабываемых секунд, но потом внезапно крепче сжал его бедра и встал. Удивленно замычав, Саске обхватил его ногами за талию. Наруто одной рукой подхватил его под зад, а другой скользнул под рубашку и вверх по спине. Буквально на долю секунды блондин качнул бедрами вперед, сталкиваясь с Саске.

«О боже всевышний, сделай так еще раз!!» – хватая ртом воздух, Саске потерся бедрами о бедра Наруто, снова задрожав, когда их возбужденные тела соприкоснулись. Губы Наруто оторвались от его, и Саске отчетливо расслышал «Да к черту все», прежде чем его рот снова подвергся яростной атаке, так что Учихе даже пришлось запрокинуть голову.

Пошатываясь от напора, Саске едва осознавал, что Наруто уже несет его вглубь дома, умудряясь вписываться в проходы между редко встречающейся на пути мебелью, и неуклюже движется вверх по лестнице. В тот момент, когда они начали подниматься, Саске разорвал поцелуй и с рыком зажал между зубами мочку уха Наруто. Тот громко выругался, споткнувшись на последних оставшихся ступеньках, развернулся на месте и прижал Саске спиной к стене. Буквально втеревшись в него всем телом, он принялся вылизывать Саске шею.

– Проклятье, Наруто… – Саске едва мог вдохнуть, голова запрокинулась, ударяясь о стену. Крепко зажмурившись, он начал подмахивать бедрами в такт толчкам Наруто и низко откровенно застонал. Наруто скользнул обеими ладонями вниз, под ткань брюк Саске, и сжал его зад сквозь боксеры, ритмично двигаясь навстречу. – _Ебать…_

Охнув, Наруто отстранился от его шеи ровно настолько, чтобы можно было посмотреть на Саске возбужденным взглядом.

– С-Саске, – выдавил он, не прекращая движений бедрами. – Ты уверен… что этого хочешь?

Наруто поморщился и увел голову в сторону, когда Саске в ответ только рыкнул и попытался втянуть его в очередной поцелуй.

– Я-я серьезно! Я не хочу, чтобы ты потом хоть о чем-то жалел… и если я не ос-становлюсь сейчас, то потом уже вряд ли смогу!

Обдумав его слова, – или, как минимум, _попытавшись_ это сделать, поскольку его все еще вбивали в стену, – Саске сполз затылком по стене ниже, чтобы лучше видеть лицо Наруто.

– Наруто, – наконец ответил он тихо. – Никогда в жизни я об этом не пожалею. Я _люблю_ тебя так же сильно, как не хочу этого признавать, – нежно усмехнувшись, он запутался пальцами в светлых волосах. – Так что или ты меня сейчас трахнешь, или помоги мне, я тебя свяжу и сам трахну.

Удивленно хохотнув, Наруто наклонился вперед для поцелуя.

– Очень хорошо. Как прикажет мой Принц.

Саске поднял бровь на слове «принц», но быстро забыл об этом, поскольку блондин сплел их языки и отошел от стены. Рвано вдыхая воздух через нос, Саске мял пальцами затылок Наруто, а второй рукой в это время пробрался под майку на спине. Наруто что-то забормотал, когда пальцы Саске принялись исследовать его спину везде, где только могли дотянуться, и ввалился в раскрытую дверь спальни.

Остановившись, Наруто оторвался от Саске и заглянул ему в глаза. С нежной улыбкой на губах он посадил Учиху на кровать… которая, как Саске только сейчас заметил, была сплошь усыпана лепестками роз. Он снова поднял бровь, глянув на блондина, который застенчиво стоял рядом.

– Понятия не имел, что ты такой романтик, Наруто, – сухо проговорил он. Наруто зарделся.

– Даа, ну… – он наклонился вперед, опуская руки на покрывало по бокам от бедер Саске, и медленно игриво его целуя. – Люди часто совершают безумства ради людей, которых любят, – он засмеялся ему в губы. – И к тому же, я уже _говорил_ тебе, что очень любвеобильный.

Лениво обхватив рукой блондина за голову, Саске усмехнулся.

– Так значит это обычное дело? Потому что я помню, как ты уверял меня, что любвеобилен ты по утрам.

Наруто засмеялся:

– Ну, _где-то_ же сейчас утро, так что все честно.

Закатив глаза, Саске потянул его на себя, желая получить еще один поцелуй.

– Болван.

Два поцелуя.

– Сопляк.

Три поцелуя.

– Неудачник.

Два поцелуя и легкий петтинг.

– Засранец.

Зарычав, Саске закинул ногу на бедро Наруто и неуклюже повалил его на кровать. Перевернувшись, Саске сел на него верхом и начал снимать с Наруто красную майку. Он усмехнулся, когда ему это удалось, жадно разглядывая открывшуюся взгляду обнаженную грудь.

– Узумаки, – он склонился к нему, невесомо целуя сосок. Блондин зашипел. – Больше. – Поцеловал другой. – Ни слова.

Глаза Наруто закатились. 

– Будет исполнено.

Саске усмехнулся, с наслаждением вслушиваясь в звуки, которые издавал блондин, пока он водил губами по его груди. Через раз останавливаясь, чтобы лизнуть кожу, Саске тщательно исследовал свой «подарок». Наруто под ним изгибался.

– Боже, Саске! – воскликнул он, очевидно сдавшись в своем намерении хранить молчание. Потянувшись вперед, он быстро, насколько мог, расстегнул рубашку Саске и начал стаскивать ее с плеч. Он губами следовал за скользящей вниз тканью, целуя каждый открывающийся сантиметр кожи. Когда Саске запрокинул голову и застонал, Наруто, не отнимая губ, улыбнулся.

Обхватив Учиху за талию, он подтянул его выше на кровать и сам забрался следом, нацелившись пальцами на брюки Саске. Он широко улыбнулся, расстегивая вздыбившиеся джинсы, спустил их вниз до ботинок и замер.

– Знаешь, может так тебя и оставить, – он рассмеялся, снимая обувь с себя. – Оставить тебя… _беспомощным._

Саске свирепо глянул на него:

– Узумаки…

Рассмеявшись громче, Наруто снял с него ботинки и носки, затем стащил брюки и кинул их на пол.

– Просто шучу, Саске, – сняв штаны и с себя тоже, он взобрался на кровать и осторожно лег сверху на парня, целуя и потираясь всем телом. Саске издал гортанный стон; ухватившись за резинку трусов Наруто, он нетерпеливо стащил их вниз и раскрытыми ладонями сжал ягодицы Наруто.

Блондин застонал, приподнимаясь, чтобы скинуть с себя боксеры, затем потянулся к плавкам Саске. Усмехнувшись, Учиха приподнял бедра, чтобы избавиться от последнего разделяющего их предмета одежды. Он закрыл глаза, когда Наруто снова опустился на него, от соприкосновения членов друг с другом парней будто прошило электричеством. Зашипев под нос, Саске толкнулся вверх и чувственно застонал.

– Ох, ебать, Саске… – Наруто более основательно устроился между разведенных ног Саске, толкаясь в него.

Саске выдавил из себя жалобный смешок.

– Н… Надеюсь, мы скоро… до этого дойдем.

Расплывшись в улыбке, Наруто потянулся вниз и сжал оба их возбужденных члена в кулаке. И тому и другому пришлось закусывать губы, чтобы не застонать.

– Даааа… сэр.

Отбросив шутки в сторону, Наруто склонился к Саске, втягивая его в неистовый поцелуй; он вжимал голову Учихи в матрац, их тела качались навстречу друг другу. Саске жадно подкинул бедра, мозг коротило от ощущений. Свободной рукой Наруто скользнул под него, начиная кружить пальцем вокруг ануса.

Саске задохнулся.

– Боже! Наруто! – он задрожал от этих дразнящих движений, извиваясь всем телом. – Господи. Еще!

Застонав, Наруто в последний раз с силой толкнулся бедрами и скатился с Учихи, под громкие протесты последнего.

– Подожди, подожди секунду… – как заведенный повторял он, дернув на себя верхний ящик стоящего рядом с кроватью комода и выудив оттуда тюбик со смазкой. В мгновение ока он снова оказался на Саске, страстно его целуя.

Оглаживая руками каждый сантиметр спины блондина, до которой ему удавалось дотянуться, Саске извивался от едва не доставляющего дискомфорт желания и нетерпеливо терся бедрами о Наруто. Наруто только стонал в ответ, открывая тюбик с гелем и выдавливая смазку себе на пальцы. Он растер ее между ладоней, чтобы согреть, и склонился поцеловать своего любимого.

– …Саске… – прошептал он. Парень отозвался тихим всхлипом и задохнулся, когда Наруто осторожно протолкнул в него первый палец.

– Н-Наруто! – его собственные пальцы судорожно сжались, оставляя на спине Наруто красные отметины. Тяжело дыша, он выгнул спину, ощущая, как внутри него аккуратно движется палец Наруто. Зажмурил глаза.

«О боже… о боже. Мы действительно собираемся… мы наконец-то собираемся…» – мысли беспорядочно метались в воспаленном мозгу Саске, пока Наруто его растягивал, и он едва мог разобрать все те милые глупости, которые нашептывал ему на ухо блондин. Вцепившись сильнее, Саске начал подаваться навстречу вторжению.

– Наруто… – заныл он тихо. Тот, услышав в его голосе просьбу, скользнул вторым блестящим от геля пальцем внутрь. Легкая вспышка боли пронзила тело, и Саске зашипел, но нежные пальцы Наруто продолжали разминать его изнутри до тех пор, пока боль не исчезла. Хватая ртом воздух, Саске начал постепенно расслабляться.

А потом Наруто задел его простату, и от расслабленности Саске не осталось ни следа.

– СРАНЬ ГОСПОДНЯ! – бесконтрольно взбрыкнув бедрами, Саске застонал, когда Наруто снова надавил на простату. – О боже, Наруто, блять! Черт! Вот… _там_! Ах!

Низкий напряженный смех пророкотал над ухом, и Наруто наконец добавил третий палец. Саске заерзал от вернувшегося дискомфорта, но потом внутри него снова задели ту точку, и он забыл, как дышать. Извиваясь под блондином, Саске открыл глаза и уставился на него. Все мышцы Наруто были четко очерчены от напряжения, брови сведены вместе, пот блестел, покрывая все тело – было очевидно, насколько трудно ему сдерживаться. Судорожно сглотнув от открывшегося вида, Саске потянулся вверх и отчаянно его поцеловал. Он двинул бедрами, насаживаясь на пальцы.

– Наруто, – прошептал он. – Господи, я готов.

Легко рассмеявшись, Наруто вытащил пальцы. Саске захныкал от потери ощущений.

– Я… рад это слышать.

Посмотрев на него своими бездонными синими глазами, Наруто потянулся вниз смазать себя. Ему пришлось закусить губу, чтобы не застонать, когда холодный гель коснулся его возбужденного члена.

– Ты хотя бы… представляешь… насколько ты сейчас сексуально выглядишь?? – выдохнул блондин. – Боже!

Саске прикрыл глаза, из-под ресниц глядя на Наруто, когда почувствовал, как тот приставил головку ко входу, ноги инстинктивно согнулись в коленях. Опустив ладони на плечи Наруто, Саске нежно их сжал.

– Это взаимно.

Мимолетно усмехнувшись, Наруто склонился для поцелуя… и осторожно толкнулся бедрами вперед.

«Ма-а-а-а-а-а-а-а-ать моя женщина господи БОЖЕ!!»

Задыхаясь, Саске плотно зажмурил глаза, когда Наруто оказался внутри, позвоночник прошило болью. Блондин замер, его плечи трясло от напряжения, но он стойко ждал, пока Саске привыкнет к проникновению. После длительной паузы Саске кивнул Наруто продолжать. Покрывая поцелуями лицо и шею Учихи, Наруто толкнулся внутрь до конца и застонал.

– Боже… Саске… – его всего трясло. – В тебе так…

Саске не ответил, поскольку был очень занят попытками приспособиться к члену внутри себя. Он несколько раз рвано вдохнул, подвигал бедрами. Открыв глаза, он запустил подрагивающую руку в волосы Наруто.

– Я рад… что тебе нравится… – выдавил он. – Но если ты сейчас же не начнешь двигать задницей, я тебе помогу!

Блондина не надо было просить дважды. Отстранившись, он медленно толкнулся внутрь. Поджав пальцы на ногах, Саске выгнул спину.

– Ахххн, Наруто…

Подхватив Саске рукой под поясницу, Наруто увеличил темп, понемногу сдвигая его все ближе к изголовью кровати. Саске закинул ногу на бедро Наруто, пуская того еще глубже в себя, от накрывших ощущений запрокинул голову и застонал в голос. Блондин, тихо ругнувшись, ухватил Саске за бедра и дернул на себя, тут же начиная сильнее вбиваться в Учиху под новым углом.

Джек пот.

– ГОСПОДИ, НАРУТО! – Саске, не сдержавшись, закричал; руки его соскользнули с потных плеч Наруто на ягодицы, и он с силой потянул блондина на себя. Каждая клеточка его тела взрывалась от удовольствия с каждым ударом по простате. Сам того не замечая, Саске начал громко вскрикивать всякий раз, когда его бедра встречались с бедрами Наруто в мощных толчках. 

– О боже, Саске, – Наруто застонал, с каждым движением пытаясь проникнуть еще и еще глубже. – Боже… Я так сильно тебя люблю…

Саске был не в состоянии сфокусироваться на чем-либо, кроме накрывающего его наслаждения, поэтому не ответил. Каждый толчок блондина сдвигал его чуть выше на кровати, хотя он честно этого не замечал, пока не начал биться головой об изголовье. Зарычав, Наруто ухватил Саске за правую ногу и дернул на себя, насаживая на член еще сильнее, второй рукой он уперся в изголовье за головой Саске, чтобы уберечь от ударов. И тут же снова страстно поцеловал брюнета, утрамбовывая в него свой член.

Постанывая, Саске обвил обеими ногами Наруто за талию, и с тем же жаром ответил на поцелуй. «Боже, я люблю тебя. Я люблю тебя, Наруто!»

Освободив одну руку, поскольку Саске теперь сам держался за него ногами, Наруто обхватил оставленный без внимания член Саске и неистово задвигал рукой. Не в силах больше выносить запредельных ощущений Саске закричал и запрокинул голову, впечатывая затылок вместе со страхующей его ладонью Наруто в жесткое дерево. Мир взорвался белым.

_– НАРУТО!!_

Саске захлебнулся криком, когда его накрыл оргазм, только самым краем сознания замечая, что Наруто ткнулся лицом ему в шею и сбился с ритма. Пару секунд спустя, Наруто кончил с похожим криком и без сил рухнул на Учиху сверху. Тяжело дыша, они лежали, пытаясь вернуться на грешную землю.

Провалявшись так еще несколько минут, наполненных последними отголосками оргазма, Наруто с ворчанием осторожно вытащил член из своего любовника. Вздохнув, он опустился с ним рядом и притянул себе под бок. Саске слабо улыбнулся, поворачиваясь лицом к блондину и вдыхая терпкий запах его тела.

– Все-таки тебе досталась не только внешность, – наконец пробормотал он, когда связь между языком и мозгом восстановилась. Наруто фыркнул, но ничего не ответил. Закрыв глаза, он пристроил подбородок между плечом и шеей Саске. Того накрыло волной удовлетворения, и он с любовью посмотрел на лежащего с ним рядом парня. Запечатлев усталый поцелуй на лбу Наруто, он подумал, как было бы здорово сейчас вздремнуть.

– Так… ты переедешь ко мне или как?

Саске замер.

– Что??

Открыв глаза, Наруто посмотрел на него:

– Говорю, ты переедешь ко мне?

Саске открыл рот, потом закрыл.

– Я… ты… – он недоверчиво моргнул. – Ты о чем? Переехать куда? Сюда?

Блондин тихо рассмеялся, перемещая руку с его талии чуть выше и начиная нежно обводить пальцами проступающие ребра. 

– Ну, я бы не стал переделывать сад и заниматься сексом в спальне дома, который не собираюсь снимать.

– Я… – все еще испытывая трудности с формулировкой связного ответа, Саске уставился на него. – Ты… как тебе вообще удалось наложить лапы на это место?

– Помнишь, я рассказывал, что моя тетя занимается недвижимостью? – Саске с неохотой кивнул. – Так вот, она купила этот дом, после того как я месяц без перерыва ее уговаривал, и сказала, что я могу его снимать. – Он выдержал паузу. – Так ты ко мне переедешь?

Секунду спустя Саске скептически хохотнул.

– Вот так ты думаешь, это делается? Да ты даже не предлагал мне встречаться ни разу!

– Хорошо. Саске, ты будешь со мной встречаться?

Его губы дрогнули, и брюнет кивнул.

– Отлично!.. А _теперь_ ты согласен со мной вместе снимать этот дом?

Глядя на жалобную щенячью мордашку, которую скорчил ему Наруто, Саске, не сдержавшись, снова расхохотался. 

– Ты ненормальный, ты в курсе?

– Ненормальный, но не слишком. В конце концов, если мы будем жить здесь, больше никто не сможет нам помешать.

– Это верно, – покачав головой, Саске встретился глазами с озорным взглядом глаз напротив. – Хорошо, Наруто. Я перееду к тебе. Но не без недовольства.

Наруто широко улыбнулся, приподнимаясь на локтях.

– Что еще за недовольство?

– А какого хрена ты предложил мне встречаться таким _дебильным_ способом?

Посмеиваясь, блондин нежно его поцеловал.

– А, ну да. Ты теперь никогда мне этого не забудешь, да?

Саске снова покачал головой, в очередной раз поражаясь, как он мог так сильно влюбиться в такого непроходимого идиота. 

– Не смогу забыть, даже если захочу.

– Отлично! – сверкнув очередной белозубой улыбкой, Наруто плюхнулся на него сверху и тесно прижался. Учиха закатил глаза.

– …Скажи, а что бы ты делал, если бы я отказался?

– У меня штук шесть твоих проигранных желаний лежит возле смазки.

Против воли Саске снова рассмеялся.

– Наруто, ты неподражаем.

Крепко сжав Саске в объятьях, Наруто тихо счастливо рассмеялся.

– В этом и суть, Саске. В этом и суть.

***

_Два месяца спустя._

 

Засунув руки в карманы легкой куртки, Саске смотрел вниз на могильные камни, которые украшал букет цветов с одним нераспустившимся еще бутоном. Саске коротко неловко улыбнулся.

– Простите, я давно не приходил, – пробормотал он. – Ладно, не просто давно, а несколько лет, но… я вас не забывал.

Он с нежностью провел рукой по каждому из трех памятников, ненадолго задержавшись на камне Итачи.

– Я не собираюсь спрашивать, что на самом деле произошло в тот день, Аники. На самом деле, это не важно, уже не важно, – он помолчал, обвел пальцами гравировку и опустил руку. – Дело в том, что я наконец двигаюсь вперед. Не знаю, могли бы вы мной гордиться, или смогу ли я когда-нибудь дорасти до того образа, каким вы хотели бы меня видеть…

Он сделал шаг назад, глянув на могильные таблички родителей.

– …Но думаю, я наконец могу гордиться сам собой, – он снова спрятал руки в карманы и опустил голову, так что челка мазнула по лицу. – Теперь я счастлив. У меня есть работа, которая мне нравится, место, где ничто не отвлекает, и… человек, который меня дополняет.

Он замолчал и легко рассмеялся. 

– Хотя, если подумать, он сам ходячий отвлекающий фактор.

Пока он говорил, на его талию скользнула теплая рука. Отклонившись назад, Саске мимолетно улыбнулся блондину.

– Мама, папа, Аники… Я хочу познакомить вас с Узумаки Наруто. Наруто, – он указал рукой на надгробные камни, – моя семья.

– Мне очень приятно, – вежливо ответил блондин. Он отвесил им неглубокий поклон. – Рад наконец познакомиться с людьми, вырастившими человека, которого я люблю. Я вам очень признателен за него.

Мягко сжав руку на своей талии, Саске улыбнулся.

– Не дайте его вежливым словам ввести вас в заблуждение. Он на редкость некультурный.

– Некультурный! Должен вам сообщить, что я готовлю очень культурные блюда, спасибо вам большое.

Учиха рассмеялся:

– Тут согласен, да. Готовить он может.

– И я великолепен.

Саске кивнул:

– И он настолько самодоволен, что на его фоне даже я выгляжу скромным.

– Эй!

Успокоительно проведя ладонью по руке блондина, Саске напоследок кивнул каждой могиле. 

– Я только хотел вам сказать, что даже если мы и не понимали друг друга, все было здорово, – он помолчал. – Я люблю вас.

Почувствовав внутреннее удовлетворение, Саске тоже обнял Наруто за талию и позволил ему себя увести. Уже по пути к дожидающейся их машине, они устроили шутливую перебранку. Саске пихнул Наруто; блондин споткнулся и приземлился на задницу, и оба расхохотались. Наруто утянул его за собой на землю, подарил Саске долгий нежный поцелуй и, вскочив на ноги, кинулся к своему грузовику. Ветер подхватил и унес его смех и проклятья Саске. 

Они уехали, а над кладбищем поднялся теплый ветерок, тот самый, который ерошил их волосы, когда они отъезжали с парковки.

И под лучами солнца поздней весны прямо на глазах последний нераскрытый бутон распустился, оттеняя серый камень своим трепетным цветом.

**Конец.**


End file.
